Razones Equivocadas
by Aidee Gv
Summary: Prólogo en el primer capítulo. Fanfic en Au de Bankotsu x Kagome, mi pairing favorito :) ... quien no guste del crack, pase sin ver. Este fic tiene gran cantidad de tensión sexual, limes y futuros lemons. Amiga anónima, jódete. Sí siguen leyendo mi fic... tal vez no es la mierda que tu mencionas já. Besito.
1. prólogo

_Hola chicas!_

_En esta ocasión presento a ustedes una idea generalizada de lo que vendrá a ser mi nuevo proyecto... esto es un prólogo o una introducción, como ya les había comentado será de nueva cuenta un long fic, por AU, insisto con el pairing de Bankotsu x Kagome, aunque veremos también Inukag e Inukik... y a Bankotsu también le voy a tener a alguien más al principio del fic..._

_Como ya sabemos: Inuasha y compañía son propiedad de la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi._

_El fic llevará mucho contenido y tensión sexual... ya después les subiré el primer capítulo... _

* * *

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

**_PRÓLOGO_**

_Tu vida la marca quién eres…_

Kagome Higurashi es hija única de Enzo y Nahomi Higurashi, su padre es un importante hombre de negocios, aunque su poder económico ha venido menguando... su madre provenía de una familia de clase baja e inculcó en ella, tanto humildad como nobleza… es una chica alegre, tal vez un poco ingenua, aprecia a sus amigos y es muy fiel a sus sentimientos… ella está por cumplir dieciocho años e ingresar en la prestigiosa universidad de Tokyo, Tōkyō Daigaku, TōDai, aunque no es bien visto por su padre, ya que es una universidad pública… por primera vez ella había discutido con él hasta el fastidio y tras superar su examen, lograría estudiar ahí… su mayor razón, Inuyasha Taisho.

_La marcan tus deseos…_

Creció escuchando a su madre y a Izayoi Taisho decir que ella e Inuyasha harían una pareja perfecta… se conocían desde niños, prácticamente crecieron juntos, pues ambos jefes de familia siempre tuvieron negocios en común… Kagome era dos años menor al peliplata, siempre lo admiró y desde pequeña se arraigó en ella la idea que ellos dos se casarían… cuando siendo ambos adolescentes y él le dijera que también le gustaría casarse con ella, Kagome lo amó. Y ese era su mayor deseo. Ser la esposa de Inuyasha.

_La marcan las personas que te rodean…_

La mayor parte de su vida escolar Kagome la pasó en internados para señoritas… fue ahí, donde conoció a Sango, su compañera, cómplice y mejor amiga, una chica alegre y espontánea, ella era feliz, a pesar de ser una chica que desconocía quiénes habían sido sus padres, su madre murió dándola a luz en un hospital cualquiera de la gran ciudad, sin nadie que la reclamara fue puesta en adopción… así había sido aceptada por una pareja de clase media alta quienes la cuidaron y amaron sobre todo; años después nació un pequeño de sus ahora padres, Kohaku, su pequeño y querido hermano… también estaba Yura Sakazagami, una chica rebelde y liberal, Yura le daba el empuje y valor para hacer cosas que Kagome por sí sola, dudaría en hacer.

_La marcan las circunstancias…_

Tras ingresar a TōDai, Kagome se encuentra con que ha vivido en una ilusión… amando a una persona que "al parecer" no la ama, aunque se había esperado una situación desfavorable, era mucho el amor que sentía tenerle que pretendía luchar por su amor… borraría de la cabeza de Inuyasha la idea que tenía de ella de ser solo una inocente niña, alguien a quien se podía amar como amaría a su hermana, si la tuviese… eso había sido algo duro de escuchar, más cuando él se lo aseguraba a su espectacular novia, Kikyo Takeda… su ahora rival.

_Y más que nada… tus actos…_

—Dejar de ser _tu inocente Kagome…_ ¿pero cómo?

—Yo podría ayudarte con _ello…_

—¿Tú?...

—Mph… ¿y por qué no?

—¿Po-por qué… lo harías?

Y con una sonrisa torcida ocultó su verdadera razón —diversión… tal vez.

—Y… ¿cómo?

—Harás _todo _lo que yo te diga…

—Jamás podría hacer eso...

Una vez que sus caminos se cruzaron, él se encargó de entrelazarlos… sí Kagome no hubiese sido tan ingenua no hubiese entrado en ese juego… Bankotsu solo buscaba revancha, Inuyasha y él siempre fueron rivales natos, él siempre disfrutó de fastidiarlo, pero en esta ocasión Inuyasha le había quitado un par de cosas que no tenía pensado perder… y él disfrutaría su venganza en aquella joven pelinegra, la que después descubriría sería la virginal prometida de Inuyasha… ella también sería su más difícil y apasionado reto…

—Ba-Bankotsu... yo... yo... acepto.

—Olvídalo. Ya no me interesa.

—¡Espera!... haré lo que me pides...

—¿En serio?, pues... las cosas han cambiado.

—¿De qué forma?

—Quiero ser el primero.

La decisión fue difícil de tomar, pero ambos jóvenes aceptarían jugar un mismo juego… cada uno por sus propias razones y los dos, por las razones equivocadas…

Pero pasarían por alto que no se puede jugar con fuego sin salir quemados… él terminaría dañándola y ella utilizándolo, y el despertar sexual de la joven generará en ambos un deseo y una atracción que no esperaban… el amor se hará presente… ¿en cuál de los dos?... pero sin olvidar, que entre ambos muchas cosas están de por medio.

* * *

_Bueno esto es solo la idea principal, no todo va a ser tan fácil... en fin, espero comentarios, dudas o sugerencias, aunque tal vez esto no les diga mucho... nunca había hecho una introducción a un fic, siempre inicio con el primer cap... ya después verán las personalidades de cada personaje, habrá algo de OoC, pero voy a intentar evitarlo en mis protagonistas..._

_creo que es todo ... nos seguimos leyendo :)_


	2. caminos cruzados

_LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MIA._

_-1-_

_CAMINOS CRUZADOS_

—Necesito ese dinero…— mencionó fríamente observando desde su balcón el atardecer de la ciudad —… y arréglalo Naraku.— ordenó sujetando sin mucha presión el móvil en su mano.

—Sabes bien que no se puede… desde que cometiste esa estupidez en la universidad, tu mesada se redujo al mínimo…— escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

—Esa solo es una excusa… siempre se puede y lo sabes…— insistió mientras el viento fresco ondeaba su larga trenza.

—El imbécil de Totosai jamás aceptará…— se escuchó molestia en su comentario —…aunque…— añadió haciendo sonreír al moreno del otro lado de la línea —…hay otras formas… pero, no son _tan_ correctas — finalizó seguro de que ambos obtendrían un beneficio.

—Hazlo— dijo pensar, después de todo, él tenía la facultad para ordenar eso… se trataba de la empresa de su padre, y con él muerto; era prácticamente el dueño… y lo sería por completo cuando se graduase.

—¿Seguro?... ¿si sabes que para que tú ganes… alguien tiene que perder, Bankotsu?— habló la ronca voz del sujeto al otro lado del móvil.

—Mph… negocios son negocios… así es esto— aseguró y cortó la llamada. En ese momento no imaginó siquiera a quién dañaría y cuánto lo lamentaría.

—¿Quieres dejar ese celular y hacerme caso por un instante?— escuchó una melosa y aburrida voz femenina a su espalda.

—¿Sigues aquí?— preguntó sin interés y sin voltear a verla.

—¿Esperabas que me fuera?— cuestionó con reproche mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda, cubriéndolos a ambos con la delgada sábana que era la única que ocultaba su desnudez.

—Siempre es así… no sé qué te hizo pensar que hoy sería diferente— dijo y quiso girarse para ingresar a la sala del departamento, pero ella mantuvo su abrazo y acariciaba su torso desnudo.

—Pensé que ahora que ya no estabas con ella, lo nuestro… podría…— titubeó y aun así, intentó meter su mano bajo el ajustado bóxer negro que únicamente vestía el joven.

—Déjate de estupideces…— mencionó fríamente y se la quitó de encima —…solo es sexo, siempre ha sido así —finalizó entrando al departamento.

—¡Bankotsu!— le gritó indignada —… siempre te he esperado… aun cuando estabas con ella, tú y yo nunca dejamos de… ¿qué tiene de malo si ahora quiero ser tu novia?— cuestionó mientras ingresaba a la recamara tras él.

—Mph… ¿novia?— cuestionó irónicamente con una sonrisa de lado —…yo no tengo novias… eso sería perder mi tiempo.— aseguró aventándole la blusa que anteriormente le había quitado —Ahora vete que tengo cosas que hacer…— dijo y tras acercarse al escritorio en esa habitación, encendió su portátil.

La chica tomó la blusa que le había arrojado y lo vio darle la espalda…dejó caer sus hombros con desgano y prosiguió a buscar el resto de su ropa… —supongo que algún día llegará una chica que te rechace como tú lo haces conmigo…— habló sin verlo… reconocía una vez más que ese sujeto le gustaba, aunque siempre la trataba del mismo modo.

—¡Por favor Tsubaky!— se burló —…eso nunca ha pasado, ni pasará…— añadió seguro de sí mismo, mientras tecleaba en el portátil. Todavía permanecía de pie y sin voltear a verla.

—Pues te recuerdo que una te acaba de botar…— dijo cínicamente la delgada y pelinegra mujer.

—Ella no me ha botado…— dijo simplemente—…solo buscó un imbécil que le cumpla sus caprichos…

—Eso no pasará conmigo… — dijo giñándole un ojo — …sabes que siempre estaré para ti.

Él la vio de reojo —te estabas yendo ¿no?

—Como sea…— dijo y salió de ahí… _"mañana será otro día…"_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

A la mañana siguiente…

—No puedo creer que estemos aquí…— mencionó emocionada una delgada y joven pelinegra. Estaban paradas por primera vez, de forma oficial, en las instalaciones del campus universitario.

—Pues créelo…—dijo la castaña que la acompañaba bajando del auto —…lo que yo no puedo creer es que de verdad hayamos venido en esta carcacha.—volvió a hablar viendo el pequeño carro blanco propiedad de su amiga.

—¡Oye!— regañó con burla—…puede que sea viejo, pero es mío…—aseguró viendo el pequeño Volkswagen escarabajo del 85 —…además, nunca nos ha dejado botadas, lo mantengo en muy buen estado.— añadió orgullosa de su viejo auto.

—Claro, porque inviertes una fortuna en esa cosa… con lo que has gastado, ya hubieras enganchado algo mejor…— dijo con fingido desprecio, mientras avanzaban por el estacionamiento.

—¡Sango!...— regañó y reconocía que podría ser cierto —…sabes bien que mi mamá se opuso a que tuviera un mejor auto, según ella tengo que aprender a ganarme las cosas…

—Bien…— cedió divertida—… se me olvidaba lo especial que es tu mamá…

Kagome suspiró cansadamente… —en eso tienes razón…— dijo más para ella misma, su padre pudo haberle comprado un auto mejor, pero su madre se opuso rotundamente, ella se esforzaba por "mantenerle los pies en la tierra" aun cuando su familia era muy prestigiosa.

—Entonces vayamos por nuestros horarios y después a por las llaves de la habitación que compartiremos…— habló tras un tiempo la castaña, a una distraída pelinegra que veía con asombro y boquiabierta la grandeza del lugar y los diferentes edificios distribuidos delante de ellas…

—¡¿Qué?!— preguntó sorprendida al verla parada.

—Kagome ¿quieres cerrar la boca?... la gente nos está viendo raro…— mencionó ahora apenada, pues su amiga parecía maravillada con todo aquello, y los alumnos que como ellas, también llegaban, le prestaban demasiada atención.

—Es que no puedo creerlo, de verdad estamos aquí… somos oficialmente alumnas en Tōdai…— dijo con una sonrisa, continuaron avanzando entre autos y el diverso alumnado.

—Pues nos esforzamos por ello…— dijo sonriente, todavía recordaba las largas noches de estudio para aprobar el examen de ingreso.

—Tienes razón…— secundó alegremente —…¡ya no somos unas tontas niñas preparatorianas!

—¡Claro que no!— dijo y le arrebató su bolso… —…¡ahora, alcánzame si puedes!— retó infantilmente contrario a su afirmación.

—¡Oye!¡Sango!— gritó… ahora ella era la culpable de que todos las estuviesen viendo. Inevitablemente corrió tras ella.

Tras un pequeño transcurso de tiempo logró visualizarla corriendo metros adelante… evadió a varios nuevos compañeros del lugar, pero tras trastabillar su equilibrio no fue el mejor, y terminó estrellándose contra un alto chico que recién bajaba de su auto. Ambos cayeron al suelo.

—¡Auch!— se quejó sobando su rodilla mientras se sentaba, ella usaba un vestido azul y un ligero saco azul marino—¡ah!... ¡lo siento!— dijo avergonzada y sin atreverse a ver al chico sobre el cual se encontraba ahora sentada.

—Deberías fijarte por dónde caminas…— regañó molesto por el ridículo que lo había hecho pasar—… o mejor dicho, por dónde corres.— varias personas se habían detenido a ver el incidente.

Kagome alzó sus ojos al moreno que también se había sentado y en el cual cabe decir, seguía montada…—t-te pedí... disculpas.— dijo nerviosa.

—Quítate— ordenó todavía molesto.

—¿Eh?— Kagome no pareció entender —¡Oh! s-si…— mencionó y en un instante se levantó.

Él hizo lo mismo y levantó tanto su celular, como la pequeña maleta deportiva que traía, volteó a verla fríamente y de reojo —novatos…— dijo con desprecio —…con ese comportamiento, mejor regresa a la escuela de la que saliste.

—¡Ah!— abrió la boca indignada, si de algo estaba orgullosa era de estar ahí, de ser una alumna más de Tōdai ¿qué se creía éste? —… pues tú también tuviste la culpa.

—¿Yo?— cuestionó indignado.

—C-claro… estabas distraído con el celular…— se justificó.

El moreno se le acercó unos pasos hasta quedar de frente y se agachó a su altura —yo no venía corriendo…— le recordó y la recorrió de un vistazo —…puberta.

Kagome pestañeó un par de veces… ¿le dijo puberta?¿qué demonios se creía?... ella estaba por cumplir dieciocho años, casi era una adulta…abrió la boca, pero estaba tan molesta e indignada que no pudo decir nada y solo lo vio partir. El estúpido sujeto ni siquiera la volteó a ver.

—Kagome… ¿estás bien?— preguntó la castaña cuidadosamente, ella había visto toda la escena y escuchado eso último. Luchaba por no reír.

—M-me… ¡me llamó puberta!— dijo volteando a verla.

Y Sango no pudo más, estalló en una carcajada…

—¿De qué demonios te ríes?—y a la molestia inicial, se le agregó esta.

Tras varios segundos Sango todavía lucía una sonrisa, pero negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Qué?¿no le darás la razón o si?— dijo y la vio con reproche.

—Bueno…— decía moderando la voz.

—¡Sango!— regañó.

—¡Ah, vamos Kagome!— intentó disolver su molestia —…tú tienes la culpa— y no lo logró.

—¡¿Qué?!

—No te enojes…—agregó rápidamente—…pero mira cómo te vistes…

La pelinegra dio un pequeño respingo y se observó —¿q-qué tiene de malo… mi ropa?— preguntó ahora nerviosa.

—¡Por Dios!¿lo dices en serio Kagome?— cuestionó ahora preocupada —…¡te vistes como una niña!

—No es cierto…

Sango ladeó la cabeza en desaprobación —vistes como cuando tenías doce… vestiditos, saquitos, zapatitos de piso…

—¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?... a mí me gusta.

—¡Por Dios!— volvió a decir exasperada —¡luces como si tu mamá te vistiera!

—Claro que no…— dijo en voz baja… la mayoría de la ropa que tenía, efectivamente, se la había regalado su mamá.

—¡Claro que sí!... es por eso que Yura siempre te molesta.

—Yura es una exagerada.

—Pero en esto tiene razón…

Kagome frunció el ceño —¿crees que necesite un nuevo guardarropa?— cuestionó suplicando una respuesta negativa.

—Mph… olvídalo…— dijo Sango enternecida —…y no le hagas caso, ese sujeto es un insufrible.— dijo recordándole por qué inició toda esa charla.

—¿Lo conoces?— preguntó ligeramente sorprendida.

—Su nombre es Bankotsu… y es un cabrón arrogante.— dijo con molestia.

—Eso me queda claro…— mencionó cuándo la castaña la tomó de la mano para, ahora sí, ingresar al plantel.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

—Bien, esto es todo lo que necesitamos… las materias, los horarios, el croquis del campus… y…— habló la castaña —…las llaves de nuestro dormitorio— finalizó emocionada lanzando y sujetando en el aire dicho objeto.

—Fue una suerte que nos tocara juntas…— dijo sonriendo la pelinegra mientras hojeaba su carpeta con sus horarios.

—¡Vaya se nota que te emociona tanto!— reclamó indignada.

—¿Has visto esto?— mencionó del mismo modo Kagome.

—En realidad no…— dijo despreocupada.

—Vamos Sango… a eso venimos… a estudiar, son muchas clases…— dijo con algo de preocupación.

—¿Y me lo dices tú, que vienes siguiendo a Inuyasha?— recordó la castaña mientras la veía con reproche.

—Bueno… sí, pero… también quería estudiar aquí…

—Relájate, dicen que el primer año no es tan complicado…

—¿No es tan complicado?... Historia del Análisis Económico, Finanzas Públicas, Desarrollo Económico, Probabilidad, Contabilidad, Inferencia Estadística, solo por mencionar algunas… ¿a eso le llamas no tan complicado?— enumeró unas materias de su listado.

—Ah cómo sea… ¿para qué entrabas a Economía?... Leyes no es tan complicado…

—Papá insistió… el futuro de la empresa, ya sabes…— dijo con fastidio.

—Entonces no te quejes, no tenías de otra… pero mientras tanto ¡divirtámonos!... ya a su tiempo nos convertiremos en ratones de biblioteca si tú quieres… — pidió mientras se ponía frente a ella y la veía a los ojos.

Sonrió contagiada —tienes razón… vayamos a ubicarnos y después dar una vuelta por el campus.

—¡Así se habla!... o mejor a buscar a tu Inuyasha.— ambas chicas se sonrieron con complicidad.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

—¿Qué piensas hacer Inuyasha?— cuestionó divertido un joven ojiazul de una pequeña coleta.

—¿Qué demonios quieres que haga Miroku?... hablar con ella…— dijo entre molesto y preocupado, ambos jóvenes se encontraban en uno de los vestidores del gimnasio de baloncesto.

—Hoy es su primer día, igual que Sango… no quiero tener problemas con ella por tú culpa— habló ahora con cierto reproche.

—Ya sé…— mencionó con fastidio mientras se preparaban para su primer entrenamiento de ese nuevo semestre —... solo espero que me entienda...

—Seré realista y te pondré los pies en la tierra…— se burló de su desgracia —…ninguna chica aceptará que "su futuro esposo" tenga otra novia.

—No soy su futuro esposo…—aclaró con cansancio.

—¿Entonces por qué estás tan preocupado?— cuestionó irónicamente.

—Porque Kagome… bueno, ella…— decía, efectivamente, preocupado.

—La quieres…— aseguró su compañero.

—Por supuesto que la quiero, Miroku— aceptó —…Kagome me gusta, es muy bonita y también pensé en casarme con ella cuando nuestros padres lo mencionaron, pero de eso ha pasado mucho… no nos hemos visto más que un par de veces y…— dijo y se detuvo frustrado —…y… ahora está Kikyo.

—¿Y cómo reaccionó tu flamante novia a todo esto?— cuestionó y en el tono usado demostraba que la susodicha no le caía del todo bien.

—¿Cómo crees?— cuestionó irónico y le aventó una pequeña toalla que siempre llevaban a la cancha, para limpiar el sudor —… se molestó, dijo que me daría solo el día de hoy para arreglarlo, anda molesta y celosa... cada vez que sale el tema de Kagome ella me hace una de sus escenas.

—Vaya que es exigente.— se burló.

—Cómo verás no tengo mucho tiempo…— dijo mientras se disponían a salir de los vestidores… —…quiero a Kagome, pero por ahora no quiero dejar a Kikyo… tú sabes que fue difícil que saliera conmigo.

—Entonces dile a Kagome que quieres a Kikyo y deja que ella encuentre a alguien más…— aconsejó estando a punto de salir.

—¡No digas estupideces!— se detuvo molesto —…no puedo perder a Kagome.

—¿Por qué?¿por tu futuro económico? Kagome es la hija del socio más importante de tu padre ¿solo por eso la quieres?— también Miroku se molestó, él conocía a Kagome, pues era la mejor amiga de Sango, su novia, fue por ella que se conocieron.

—¡Por supuesto que no!— aseguró de inmediato —… es solo que Kagome es… con ella no tendría lo que tengo con Kikyo— aceptó finalmente.

—Mph… así que todo es por sexo.— dijo irónicamente y en el fondo con algo de decepción.

—Soy hombre después de todo…

—¿Y por qué no la conquistas? Seguro Kagome no tendría problema en iniciar una vida de pareja contigo…— dijo simplemente.

—Cómo si no la conocieras… Kagome es de las que cree en llegar virgen al matrimonio…— dijo con fastidio.

—¿Entonces la dejarás ir?

—¿Qué parte de esta conversación no has entendido?— preguntó irónicamente—…estaré con Kikyo el tiempo que sea necesario… pero al final, terminaré casándome con Kagome.— mencionó seguro de las cosas.

—¿Y si te enamoras de Kikyo?¿o si Kagome se enamora de alguien más?— planteó las disyuntivas.

—Eso no va a pasar… Kikyo me gusta, me atrae… pero es frívola… no es como si quisiera pasar con ella el resto de mi vida.

—¿Y con respecto a Kag?— insistió —…es bonita y cualquiera…

—Ella me ama… aunque nunca ha pasado nada entre nosotros, lo hace… y si se lo pido, me dará el tiempo que necesito…

—Entonces no te preocupes… ¡tienes todo solucionado!— dijo irónicamente mientras se retiraba del vestuario directo a la cancha.

Inuyasha resopló molesto… ojalá todo fuese tan fácil como lo había dicho… ahora tenía en la misma universidad a dos mujeres que de diferente forma lo atraían… pero a diferencia de Kagome, Kikyo llevaba con ella, la experiencia y nuevas sensaciones que lo enloquecían.

—Mph… eres patético Inuyasha…— se burló cierto moreno ojiazul que terminaba de colocarse su calzado deportivo, en un sector diferente de esos vestuarios... había tenido la poca fortuna de escuchar su estúpida charla y ninguno de ellos lo notó. Ahora se levantaba y seguía sus pasos... ese día, estaba seguro que él sería nombrado nuevo capitán del equipo de baloncesto.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

—Es muy bonito…— dijo la pelinegra una vez que entraron al que sería su dormitorio por esos años que permanecerían estudiando.

—Si… es pequeño, pero es bonito…— dijo la castaña observado el reducido espacio, era una sola habitación pero dividida en dos cuartos, uno más pequeño, pero con puerta privada… el otro era en el que se encontraban, con suficiente espacio para colocar el escritorio, un frigobar que ya habían encargado y tal vez un par de plantas…

—Yo escojo este…— dijo Kagome y de inmediato abrió la puerta a su izquierda, se adentró a él y se tiró en el viejo colchón de esa cama individual.

—¡No Kagome!¡yo quiero este!— se quejó la castaña mientras entraba tras ella.

—¡Jódete Sango! Yo lo vi primero…— se burló la otra.

—Eres una aprovechada…— dijo la otra que veía que ese era el mejor lugar, a pesar de estar más pequeño, bien podría acomodar un escritorio, un buro, un mueble tal vez, además tenía una pequeña ventana y frente a ésta un gran y frondoso árbol de ginko, como muchos que había en el lugar.

—¿Y?... tú habrías hecho lo mismo…— le reprochó a broma —… oye y… ¿nos dedicamos a ordenar ahora?— dijo con cierto fastidio, todos sus compañeros hacían lo mismo, y las escaleras se encontraban llenas de chicas que subían y bajaban con cosas…

Sango hizo un puchero de disgusto —no… todo está muy saturado… ¡vayamos a ver a Miroku!— optó por ofrecer sin ocultar su emoción.

Kagome mordió su labio y sonrió, Inuyasha estaría con él.

—Vamos…— dijo tomándola de la mano —… hace rato me envió un mensaje y me dijo que estarían en el gimnasio…

—¡Espera!— dijo y se soltó, regresó a su mochila —… el croquis… o nos perderemos…

—Bueno, pero no seas muy obvia al verlo… creerán que somos idiotas…— dijo rascando su cabeza.

Ambas chicas estallaron en una carcajada… —sí que eres tonta…— dijo la pelinegra y salió de la habitación.

Tras salir del edificio de los dormitorios de mujeres y un rápido vistazo al croquis, ubicaron de inmediato el lugar en cuestión y ahí se dirigían.

—Kagome sobre Inuyasha…— habló preocupada la castaña.

—¡Lo sé… lo he pensado!— dijo del mismo modo —…¿pero qué es lo peor que puede pasar?¿qué ya tenga novia?— mencionó intentando ver lo mejor del asunto —…eso lo sé… me lo he planteado muchas veces.

—Y de ser así… ¿qué harías?

—No lo sé… esperarlo supongo…

—No seas tonta Kagome ¿cómo se te ocurre tal cosa?

—Lo amo Sango…

—No seas absurda… nunca fueron novios…— dijo y desvió el rostro, dijo la verdad, pero no quería ver a Kagome entristecer por ello.

—Bueno no, pero…

—Pero nada… si tiene novia, lo mandas al diablo… mira…—dijo señalando el lugar—… hay tanto de dónde escoger…— mencionó en busca de no dejarla decaer.

—No seas tonta… no quiero escoger a nadie…— se burló.

—Pues considéralo…— aconsejó —…todavía no entiendo tu devoción a Inuyasha… conviviste con él toda la niñez, y una vez que ingresaste al internado, ¿lo viste cuánto?¿cinco, seis veces?... no puedes amarlo.— dijo simplemente.

—Ya sé…— aceptó —…pero aun así… yo de verdad creo que algún día nos casaremos…— añadió esperanzada.

—Solo porque sus padres lo dicen, no significa que lo tengan que aceptar…

—A mí no me molesta… y él también había aceptado… me lo dijo— le recordó.

—Sí, sí… pero las cosas cambian… hace dos años que está en la universidad y a pesar que nunca le hemos conocido ninguna novia, no significa que no las haya tenido… o que la tenga.— dejó claro.

—Bueno eso es cierto…— aceptó.

—Entonces deberías estar preparada para lo que sea… recuerda, nunca han sido novios… ¡qué digo novios!... ni siquiera te ha besado.

—¡Oye! Por supuesto que me ha besado— corrigió con burla.

—¿En dónde?

—En el antro, el otro día…— respondió ingenuamente.

Sango resopló fastidiada —¿en dónde Kagome? no en qué lugar… ¿te besó los labios?

Ella negó en silencio y avergonzada —no… aquí…— dijo y se tocó la mejilla.

La castaña dejó caer la cabeza cansada —eres un tonta Kagome…

La otra pestañeó un par de veces y después de nueva cuenta, estallaron en risas…

—Bueno, solo no seas tonta y te deseo suerte…— dijo sinceramente la castaña mientras ingresaban al enorme gimnasio.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

—¡Prrrrrrr!¡prrrrrrrr!— sonó el silbato.

—¡Se acabó el entrenamiento!... ¡reúnanse chicos!— habló un sujeto calvo y atractivo.

Tanto los jóvenes que se encontraban en la banca como los que estaban agotados en la duela, se acercaron.

—Seguro nombrará al nuevo capitán…— habló un chico ojiazul de coleta alta —…aposté por ti, espero que ganes, Bankotsu.— dijo palmeando su hombro.

—Ese puesto debió ser mío desde el año pasado… así que no te sorprendas Kouga— le respondió soberbio.

—Bueno, aunque Inuyasha también es un fuerte candidato…

—No me supera…— dijo viéndolo de reojo.

—Por supuesto que no, por eso aposté por ti…— dijo y le sonrió confiado.

—¡Inuyasha!— escucharon una delgada y fría voz femenina —¡te deseo suerte amor, sé que lo conseguirás!

—Vaya… creí que te daría espacio…— se burló Miroku, después de que el ojidorado le devolviera el saludo.

—Es porrista y ya se va… cómo si no supieras…— dijo con fastidio.

El otro se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia —¿crees que te nombrarán capitán?

—¿A quién más si no?

—Bankotsu ha mejorado sus números…— recordó.

—No se lo darán… ¿recuerdas su reciente escándalo?— dijo burlón.

—Buen punto…

—¡SILENCIO!— alzó la voz el coach. Todos formaron una media luna y prestaron atención.—… como ya saben, con la partida de los egresados, quedaron libres varios lugares, y también la capitanía de la escuadra…

Hubo murmullos y unas últimas apuestas.

—¡Silencio!... sin más rodeos y para que se vayan a duchar… este año nuestro capitán serás tú Taisho…— dijo y le lanzó la codiciada banda que lo distinguía como tal.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, hubo cierto alboroto y los chicos se molestaban unos con otros, al parecer, las apuestas estaban muy cerradas.

—¡¿Qué?!— se escuchó la soberbia y molesta voz del ojiazul. —¿lo nombrarás a él capitán?

—Háblame con más respeto, Bankotsu… soy tu coach— dijo el joven calvo mientras sostenía la tablilla con su lapicero y la varias hojas sobre ella.

—¡Que te jodan Musso!— dijo sin contemplación —…tengo los mejores números del equipo… la mayor cantidad de tiros y el mejor porcentaje de encestes y asistencias…— añadió orgulloso.

—Lo sé… conozco tus estadísticas, también eres el segundo más rápido, solo debajo de Kouga; el segundo en tiros libres, debajo de Taisho…— añadió y el moreno lo vio fijamente, estaba molesto…—… pero también eres indisciplinado, faltas al menos una vez a la semana a los entrenamientos; y eso sin mencionar que estuviste a punto de ser expulsado porque te encontraron sosteniendo un acto sexual con una señorita en los sanitarios…— volvió a hablar y varios chicos lo vitorearon por lo último.

—Este imbécil no es mejor que yo…— aseguró sin hacer caso de nada.

—Este imbécil es tu nuevo capitán…— aseguró con burla el peliplata y le mostró una sonrisa torcida de superioridad y en claro desafío a que cambiara las cosas.

—Por mero trámite… jamás serás mejor que yo…— sostuvo su porte altivo.

—Claro, pero ahora... tú me sigues…— mencionó burlón y Bankotsu se lanzó contra él, pero fue sujeto por varios compañeros… Inuyasha no se movió.

—¡Tranquilos muchachos!— se plantó en medio del grupo de jóvenes… —tú…— dijo señalando al ojiazul, modera tu carácter… y tú…— señaló ahora al peliplata —…el puesto no es seguro… cuídalo, o lo perderás.— finalizó y tras una mirada molesta, Bankotsu se dirigió a las gradas por sus cosas…

—¡Felicidades mi amor!— habló fuerte y emocionada una lacia y sumamente delgada pelinegra —…siempre supe que lo conseguirías… no tienes competencia…— aseguró mientras lo abrazaba, la chica lanzó una sonrisa y mirada con burla al moreno que los observaba molesto.

—Gracias Kikyo…— dijo el peliplata mientras la sostenía por la cintura… —…pero, creo que debes irte…

—Ahhh…— bufó molesta —…me quedo para felicitarte y lo único que gano es tu desprecio…— dijo molesta ignorando que el ojiazul la veía ahora con burla.

—Ya habíamos hablado de esto…— dijo y la tomó por la barbilla.

—Arregla las cosas con esa mocosa… no te daré otro día más…— aseguró y molesta salió de ahí…

—Tan tierno tu novio…— se burló el ojiazul al verla salir apenas momentos antes que él, por el largo pasillo que los sacaba del gimnasio.

Kikyo lo vio de reojo mientras la seguía por ese largo pasillo —él siempre…— fingió no darle importancia —…¡ah! y también es tú nuevo capitán, recuérdalo— dijo con voz fría pero buscando molestarlo.

Bankotsu sonrió molesto, observó cómo metros adelante Kikyo veía a dos chicas con menosprecio… no era más que Sango y la mocosa que lo había tirado esa mañana…

—Ahí está… —escuchó decir a la torpe niña mientras veían a la distancia al resto del equipo, se detuvo al verlas pasar a su lado sin notarlo —…lo hizo Sango… Inuyasha logró ganar el puesto de capitán… siempre confié en él…— la escuchó y eso lo molestó.

—¡Espera Kagome! ¡recuerda lo que te dije!

—¿Kagome?— se preguntó mientras sonreía con una obscura diversión… _"el intocable y puro amorcito de Inuyasha"… "y la mayor rival de Kikyo"… mph… esto podría ser divertido…_" pensó mientras veía a un acongojado Inuyasha saludar a la delgada chiquilla… esos dos tendrían un par de cosas de qué hablar… _"¿qué pensarías si pongo en peligro tu dulce amor adolescente, capitán?"_

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

Bueno pues volví a este nuevo fic, esto fue solo el primer capítulo…. Espero les haya agradado… hay cosas que dije y cosas que no… en el próx cap, pues obviamente ya va a empezar la interacción bankkag… esta historia trae dos tipos de tramas en ella misma… una juvenil y conforme avance entrará una más complicada… todo es parte de lo mismo…espero me esté dando a entender…. Igual ya saben, dudas o sugerencias las plasman en sus comentarios … ah, y salvo Musso, todos los personajes que manejé serán importantes…

Agradezco el apoyo a:** miko Kaoru-sama **(no sé si no entendí bien el comentario, pero el fic va a ser un bank x kag, como que me dio la impresión que esperas un inukag)… **Cintii, Pauly, Meka6489, chechi, Esme, lady of the west, scailermoon29, y Kasai shinju** (espero haber quitado la impresión… sino conforme avance, verás ) y a **marisol martínez**… chicas muchas gracias, de verdad.

Una vez que termine Más que el destino continuaré aquí…


	3. una desilusión, una propuesta y un beso

_LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MIA._

_-2-_

_UNA DESILUSIÓN, UNA PROPUESTA Y UN BESO._

Observó a la que le parecía ser una insignificante pareja con una sonrisa torcida, posada en sus labios… ¿podrían ser más patéticos?... Escuchó unos lentos y ligeros pasos a su espalda.

—¿Así que esa es la estúpida mocosa?— se cuestionó Kikyo estando a un lado del joven ojiazul que la veía de reojo y analíticamente.

—Kagome es su nombre…— dijo sin mucho interés mientras se giraba para irse. Observó el rostro de esa lacia pelinegra contraerse en molestia.

—¿La conoces?— le preguntó resentida volteando a verle, lo detuvo del brazo —¿de dónde?

Él se encogió de hombros —solo digamos que… he estado entre sus piernas…— soltó el comentario por lo ocurrido en la mañana… sonrió divertido y volteó una vez más a verlos...

—¿Qué?— se preguntó sin creerle… después rodó los ojos fastidiada, eso tenía que ser una broma… ¿de dónde podría conocerla?... se mantuvo de pie, y al igual que él, prestó atención al peliplata y a la delgada pelinegra que lo acompañaba.

—¿Te has preguntado si tienes oportunidad contra esa niña?— le cuestionó mientras veía que todavía lo sostenía del brazo.

Ella lo vio a los ojos y al percatarse, lo soltó… —es ella la que no tiene oportunidad contra mi…— dijo muy segura de ella misma.

—Mph…— sonrió de medio lado —… ¿solo observa cómo la trata?— le dijo y alzando el rostro se lo indicó. Frente a ellos y en medio de la cancha, Inuyasha abrazaba con ternura a la frágil chica que parecía sumamente cómoda entre sus brazos y escondida en su pecho… el peliplata le acarició con ternura el cabello y después de separarse, hizo lo mismo con su rostro… ambos se sonrieron, o eso les pareció a la distancia.

Kikyo apretó sus puños molesta… ella era la novia de Inuyasha y él la estaba poniendo en ridículo al exhibirse de esa forma con esa desconocida… se prometió que se las pagaría.

—Creo que encontraste una rival…— le comentó con burla y de nueva cuenta pretendió marcharse.

—Tú sabes que nunca he tenido alguien a quien llamar rival…— dijo fríamente y orgullosa por ello… siguió sus pasos hasta colocarse frente a él.

Él la vio fríamente y hacia abajo por la diferencia de estaturas… no dijo nada.

—Ni siquiera tú te atreviste a cambiarme… ¿recuerdas?... si ya no estamos juntos, es porque yo te dejé…— volvió a dejarle claro, sonrió con burla y un intento de superioridad.

—Mph…— sonrió de medio lado y la tomó de la barbilla—… tú no me dejaste…—aseguró fríamente y viéndola a los ojos—…_tuviste_ que irte cuando los ceros en mi billetera disminuyeron.— finalizó y la soltó sin cuidado.

Ella de igual forma sonrió —prometiste arreglarlo…— habló de su ahora, apretada, situación económica… —…tal vez ese día tú y yo podríamos…— dijo sugestivamente e intentó acercarse.

—Olvídalo Kikyo…— dijo desinteresado y avanzó evadiendo su contacto.

Ella se sorprendió mínimamente —¿cambiaste de opinión?— reprochó y a él le resultó divertido.

—Ya no me interesas…— aseguró y volteó a verla de medio lado.

—No me digas que Tsubaky te ha hecho olvidarme, ella nunca ha sido rival para…

—Jamás mencioné a Tsubaky…— la cortó con burla.

Se sorprendió ligeramente pero no se lo quiso mostrar… ¿lo que le dijo de esa mocosa podría ser cierto? —Mientes…— le aseguró y lo vio con desprecio.

Él se encogió de hombros y avanzó —piensa lo que quieras…— dijo y sonrió cínicamente. La frívola pose que Kikyo mostraba con todos, él la conocía perfectamente y supo del rastro de duda que le dejó… Continuó avanzando con un mejorado humor, pero al entrar a los vestidores su molestia volvió al recordar que cierto peliplata se estaba metiendo más de lo que debía en su camino… y eso, quería cobrárselo.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

—¡Inuyasha!— gritó emocionada la chica.

—Kagome...— saludó contento y al mismo tiempo recordó el plazo que le había puesto su celosa novia. Ella se lanzó a sus brazos emocionada y él la acunó en su pecho… al ver a Kagome, siempre veía a una chica tan tierna y delicada que le provocaba protegerla.

—Cuando conversamos por teléfono y me dijiste que eras aspirante al puesto de capitán, jamás dudé de ti…— dijo emocionada la pelinegra después de separarse del abrazo, y tocar la banda que lucía en su brazo y que lo exhibía como tal. Ambos ignoraban al par de jóvenes que los veían a distancia.

Inuyasha se rascó la cabeza avergonzado, Kagome pocas veces se mostraba así de entusiasta con él… —bueno, creo que no tenía un rival realmente fuerte…— dijo y le sonrió.

Ella lo hizo de igual modo y se sonrojó al ver, ahora sí detenidamente al joven frente a ella, Inuyasha estaba sudado y con la cabellera ligeramente alborotada a causa del entrenamiento.

—Y…— dijo él también nervioso —…¿qué tal con la universidad?— preguntó para cortar el silencio, todavía no se atrevía a decirle, no sabía si tendría valor de hacerlo, después de todo ellos eran _casi_ novios… nunca la besó porque Kagome era un manojo de nervios cada que se quedaban solos, pero ganas siempre tuvo… y más al darse cuenta, que debajo de la ropa aniñada que usaba, su cuerpo había cambiado… se sentía un pervertido por pensar algo así de ella… seguro Kagome nunca lo hizo.

—Pues... hoy no tenemos clases…— dijo naturalmente y encogiéndose de hombros.

—Cierto, están con la mudanza— recordó —…si necesitas ayuda con…

—No…— cortó de inmediato, no quería molestarlo —…papá enviará a un par de personas que nos ayuden… las cosas deben llegar en un momento más…— dijo ciertamente emocionada.

—Entonces tienes todo resuelto… me alegra,— dijo y le revolvió el cabello —…pronto dejarás de necesitarme.— mencionó, pues cuando niños, Kagome para cualquier cosa le pedía ayuda… al parecer, él se había acostumbrado a estar para ella.

—Yo jamás dejaría de necesitarte…— dijo sonrojándose por ello, él sonrió al notarlo —…digo…— cerró los ojos al apenarse de más.

—No te preocupes… te entiendo…— dijo y le sonrió, acarició su rostro y la obligó a verlo…

—¿Entender qué, amor?— cuestionó Kikyo, que tras la charla que tuvo con Bankotsu soportaba menos a la estúpida e insípida chiquilla. Ambos jóvenes la vieron con sorpresa. Ella disimulando sentimiento alguno, le sonrió delicadamente al peliplata.

"_¿Amor?"_ se cuestionó internamente Kagome… las mariposas en el estómago desaparecieron dejando un vacío en él… Sango se lo había advertido… sintió su corazón golpear lenta, pero fuertemente… alzó sus ojos a un desconcertado peliplata y los llevó a la hermosa joven que le sonreía con superioridad… en un intento por evadir la realidad miró tras ella y pudo ver a Sango platicar con Miroku, ella no parecía haberlos notado.

—Creo que interrumpí…— se disculpó de nueva cuenta la pálida mujer —…pero olvidé darte tu regalo… cómo te lo dije… jamás dude de ti…— dijo y se alzó en las puntas de los pies para besar los labios de su novio.

Kagome abrió ligeramente la boca y logró contener algún sonido que delatara sus quebrados sentimientos… sus ojos ardían al querer surgir el llanto… —s-se… será mejor que… los deje solos…— logró pronunciar y forzó una sonrisa.

—Espera cariño…— la detuvo Kikyo que no había sentido humillarla suficiente —… la que se va soy yo… ustedes estaban hablando de algo— dijo con amabilidad fingida y volvió a sonreírle con burla.

Kagome achicó los ojos… ¿ella se estaba burlando?... no creyó que tuviera porqué hacerlo, negó con la cabeza…—no… tengo ciertas cosas que… hacer— y ella también sonrió al soltarse.

—Espera Kagome… la que se va es Kikyo…— dijo un molesto peliplata, ganándose una mirada de furia de su pareja.

—En serio… s-si tengo cosas que hacer… m-me … me alegra que… encontraras a … alguien — le dijo ocultando su dolor en una sonrisa, pero sus palabras se negaron a salir espontáneas…

El cuerpo del peliplata se tensó al escucharle decir eso, ella se giró y tras disculparse una vez más, ambos la vieron partir… Kagome caminó apresurada por el mismo pasillo por donde había llegado.

—¡Kagome!— le gritó y todos lo escucharon, Sango observó a esa chica impedirle al peliplata avanzar al sujetarlo de la casaca amarilla de entrenamiento que usaba. Volteó a ver a un nervioso Miroku y lo entendió. Lo vio molesta y siguió tras su amiga…

—¿A dónde vas?— cuestionó molesta Kikyo pero sin alzar la voz.

—Tú y yo hablaremos después…— dijo del mismo modo el peliplata y corrió tras Kagome.

Kikyo comenzaba a odiar a esa tipa… pero si Inuyasha pensaba que podría humillarla al dejarla parada en medio de la cancha, estaba muy equivocado, molesta, pero lentamente lo siguió.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

—Soy una tonta…— se dijo amargamente mientras se recargaba en una fría pared, había corrido pero ya no quiso parecer tan estúpida y dejó de hacerlo, estaba a punto de llorar y si alguien la veía de tal modo solo iba a quedar en ridículo, tal como hace unos momentos —…¿pero qué demonios esperabas Kagome?... era obvio… él es tan guapo. — se repetía, tenía que tomarlo con calma, tampoco era como si lo hubiese perdido para siempre… se forzó a respirar profundamente… entendió que actuó de esa forma por la desilusión, debía afrontarlo… solo que en ese momento dolía.

—¡KAGOME!— escuchó su voz llamarla en un grito, Inuyasha se acercaba. Entró en pánico… seguro lloraría delante de él y no quería hacerlo, no quería su lástima.

—¡Demonios!— dijo frustrada, la salida se veía varios metros adelante, pero si iba hacia allá, Inuyasha alcanzaría a verla… giró su rostro en todas direcciones… su atención se fijó en una gran puerta de madera cercana a ella… entró sin vacilar.

—¡Inuyasha!— escuchó débilmente la voz de la que, ahora sabía, era la novia del peliplata que ella amaba… cerró los ojos y se recargó en la pared, rogó porque ambos se fueran.

—¿Qué quieres Kikyo?— sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar la molesta voz de Inuyasha prácticamente frente a la puerta… se tensó e instintivamente retrocedió… temía que Inuyasha entrara, pero se convenció que eso no tenía lógica… aun así, estaba asustada.

—¿Qué quiero?— la molestia en la voz era notoria —¿qué demonios quieres tú Inuyasha?— escuchó y dedujo que ella también estaba cerca, pues su voz sonaba perfectamente clara. Kagome tembló… ella jamás le hablaría a él de esa forma. Kikyo podría asustarla fácilmente.

—¿De qué estás hablando?— volvió a cuestionar y su molestia no parecía disminuir.

—¿Qué haces siguiendo a esa niña?¿Qué no ibas a decirle de nuestra relación?— fue fríamente directa.

—Tenía que encontrar el momento… sabes que iba a hacerlo…—dijo con cierto fastidio. Kagome tapó su boca y sus ojos temblaron… seguro ellos hablaban de ella, para él era obvio que ella sentía algo por él… y en ese momento le quedaba claro, que él por ella no.

—¿Nadie te dijo que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación?— susurró una voz masculina desde su espalda, al parecer, él también había escuchado esa disputa. Kagome respingó del susto… volteó a verlo y se sorprendió al reconocerlo.

—¿Tú?... ¿qué haces aquí?— dijo claramente sorprendida, retrocedió instintivamente.

—Mph… ¿qué haces TÚ aquí? … este es el vestidor de hombres.— dijo con fastidio.

—¡Shh!— se llevó la mano débilmente a la boca y volteó atrás—…te escucharán.

—¿Y a mí qué me importa?— dijo cínicamente—… no soy yo el que está espiando.

Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza —y-yo… tampoco.— dijo preocupada de que la juzgara mal.

—¿A no?...— dijo y se acercó a ella —…eso parece.— dijo agachándose para verla a los ojos —Ahora quítate que tengo que irme.— dijo haciéndola a un lado.

—¡Espera!…— habló despacio y lo sujetó con ambas manos del brazo—…si sales… me verán.— dijo preocupada, el dolor de la desilusión se fue con el nerviosismo.

Él frunció el ceño al verla, los ojos de la chica lucían realmente atormentados.

—Ya hablamos de esto Kikyo… voy a buscarla…— escucharon de nueva cuenta la molesta voz del peliplata. Ambos se seguían viendo a los ojos, pero prestando atención a la conversación.

—¡Deja ya de buscarla!— exigió molesta la frívola joven—¿por qué demonios te interesa tanto?

—¿Quieres cerrar la boca?— dijo fastidiado, Kagome se sorprendió de que Inuyasha tuviese ese mal carácter, en cambio Bankotsu entendió que esa niña frente a él, era la debilidad de su nuevo capitán, sonrió por eso. —¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!— volvió a decir el peliplata sorprendiendo a su joven novia.

—¿Sabes qué Inuyasha?... ¡Vete al diablo!— dijo indignada y escucharon sus pasos, al parecer, se marchaba.

—¡Demonios!— gruñó por lo bajo el ojidorado —¡Espera Kikyo!

—¿Amas a esa niña, Inuyasha?— cuestionó fríamente y esperó su respuesta. Kagome se tensó y bajó su mirada al suelo. ¿Qué diría Inuyasha?... contra la razón, esperaba un sí. Inuyasha por su parte no contestó —¿crees que ella pueda darte lo mismo que yo?— preguntó soberbia.—¿la deseas a ella?

—¡Por supuesto que no!— dijo molesto… molesto con Kikyo y con él mismo —… es solo que…— dijo y dudó… reconsideró las cosas… Kagome ya sabía, por mala que fuese la forma, de su relación con Kikyo… ahora debía preocuparse por tener contenta a su novia, ya después arreglaría las cosas con Kagome…, con suerte, ella lo esperaría.

—¿Qué?— presionó —¿entonces por qué te preocupa tanto?

Inuyasha resopló frustrado, Kikyo no era tonta y no era fácil de engañar —porque quiero a Kagome…— y la nombrada escuchó lo dicho, el moreno a su lado la observó llevarse una mano al pecho, no supo qué pasó por su mente —… pero… como a una hermana…— volvió a hablar, esta vez amargamente, Kagome cerró los ojos decepcionada… y Bankotsu entrecerró los ojos… eso no fue lo que Inuyasha le había dicho a Miroku momentos antes en ese mismo lugar… ¿así que Inuyasha sí pretendía tener a las dos?

Un sollozo femenino lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la chica ahora se encontraba recargada en la pared de enfrente y con sus manos ocultaba su rostro. Sonrió de medio lado… él aprovecharía esa situación… esperó, y la dejó seguir escuchando…

—¿Seguro que como a una hermana?— preguntó ya calmada —… me estaba poniendo celosa…— dijo en un empalagoso tono.

—Crecimos juntos… no podría verla de otra forma… ella es tan tierna, tan ingenua, tan inocente… pero no despierta en mí, nada que no sea cariño… no podría verla como mujer.— dijo pero arrastrando un tono amargo que no notó la destrozada pelinegra.

—Deja ya de llorar…— dijo molesto y la tomó de una de sus muñecas—…ellos no tienen mucho tiempo juntos… tampoco creo que la ame— la observó detenidamente. Esa niña no era fea, tampoco sería un tormento molestar a Inuyasha.

—¿De qué hablas?... e-es… obvio que si…— mencionó luchando por detener su llanto.

—No lo hace… pero Kikyo lo tiene en sus manos…— le aseguró con una sonrisa torcida. Si todo salía como quería, destruiría a Inuyasha y haría rabiar a Kikyo al mismo tiempo. Se acercó despacio a ella…

Ella lo vio con miedo por la cercanía que estaba imponiendo, sus lágrimas cesaron.

—¿Y sabes por qué?— preguntó estando a escasos centímetros de rosar sus cuerpos.

Negó despacio, pero mínimamente interesada.

—Porque se está acostando con él.— dijo fríamente, y sonrió de medio lado al ver el rostro de incredulidad y desconcierto que la chica le mostró.

—M-Mientes— dijo en susurro… eso no podía ser cierto… se negaba a creerlo… algo dolió en el pecho de Kagome… si eso era cierto, ella no tenía oportunidad alguna… esa chica era tan bonita, y ella e Inuyasha tenían ya… quiso volver a llorar… ella era una tonta por esperar que ellos dos lo hicieran juntos por primera vez… alzó su vista al chico.

Él sonrió de medio lado con clara diversión.

—¿Cómo… lo sabes?— cuestionó e intentó apartarse, haciéndose a un lado... nerviosa limpió sus lágrimas.

Él se agachó y la atrapó poniendo ambas manos en la pared, una a cada lado de su cabeza —eso se nota… — dijo muy pegado a su rostro, Kagome sintió su fresco aliento… su corazón latió con fuerza… el dolor de Inuyasha quedó en un segundo término, ladeó ligeramente su rostro… él la ponía nerviosa —… hay miradas cómplices… caricias disimuladas…— habló y él también ladeó su rostro, para seguir cerca de sus labios.

Ella lo vio con miedo y nerviosismo… sus palabras dolieron.

—Y él jamás la dejará…— le aseguró —…si eso esperas, pierdes tu tiempo.

Kagome tragó duro… ¿cómo sabía que eso esperaba?

—Él jamás te mirará como tú quieres…— volvió a asegurar, esta vez, le susurró al oído. Kagome apretó sus manos en el firme pecho masculino, no lo quería tan cerca… pero no podía gritar o hablar fuerte, pues todavía podía escuchar a Inuyasha cerca —…no mientras te siga viendo como una dulce hermana.— Kagome tembló al sentir la calidez de su aliento en su cuello, él sonrió al notarlo.

Ella se sumergió en las palabras dichas por el chico y no lo sintió retirarse —dejar de ser… su dulce Kagome…— susurró y recordó que así solía llamarle —…pero ¿cómo?

—Yo podría ayudarte con eso…— ofreció sin desvanecer su sonrisa torcida.

—¿Tú?— preguntó al ser nuevamente consciente de él.

—Mph… ¿y por qué no?

—¿P-por qué… lo harías?— le cuestionó recelosa, ella no olvidaba lo que Sango le había dicho de él, y ella concordaba que una persona amable, no era.

—Diversión, tal vez…— dijo y con su sonrisa torcida, ocultó sus verdaderas razones.

"_¿Diversión?" _se cuestionó mentalmente… ella no confiaría en alguien como él… lo veía con recelo, pero su atención se vio interrumpida cuando de manera abrupta la puerta de ese vestidor se abrió, dejando ver a un apresurado peliplata.

Kagome se sorprendió, ni siquiera lo sintió acercarse… Inuyasha se detuvo abruptamente al verlos ahí, juntos… a solas, en ese cuarto.

—Vaya manera la tuya de aparecer…— se quejó fríamente el ojiazul, Kagome lo vio sorprendida e Inuyasha molesto… y a ese par de ojos, se le sumaban otros que los veían de igual forma molestos, detrás del ojidorado.

—¿Qué haces aquí Kagome?— le preguntó a ella, ignorando deliberadamente al moreno frente a él… ¿desde cuándo estaba ahí?¿Kagome habría escuchado lo que habló con Kikyo?—… ¿y qué haces con este sujeto?— volvió a cuestionar al verla nerviosa, y más porque al entrar, ellos dos estaban demasiado cerca.

Kikyo se hubiese molestado por la casi escena de celos que su novio montaba, pero a ella también le interesaba saber ¿qué demonios hacían juntos?

—Somos viejos conocidos… nos encontramos de camino y decidió esperarme para poder acompañarla…— interrumpió el ojiazul, el seguro, discurso de disculpas que la tonta chica daría. Inuyasha lo vio con el rostro casi desfigurado en molestia, de todas las personas con las que podía esperar ver a Kagome, Bankotsu era al que menos toleraba. —¿cierto?— preguntó y la rodeó con un brazo de los hombros.

Todas las miradas pesaron sobre ella… Kagome estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera podía hablar y su rostro estaba tan pálido, que a Inuyasha y a su compañera les pareció que los habían pillado en algo turbio.—S-si…— dijo sin saber por qué.

—Entonces…— habló apartando con su mano libre al desconcertado peliplata —… si nos permiten, nosotros nos marchamos.— mencionó y se la llevó, pasando de largo también a la lacia pelinegra quien de reojo los vio partir.

Ellos dos permanecieron en el sitio y ambos molestos, los dos también, lograron disimularlo… a ninguno les convenía montar una escena de celos… eso lo sabía perfectamente Bankotsu, y decidió aprovecharlo.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Las piernas de Kagome seguían el lento ritmo impuesto por el ojiazul… recorrieron el resto de ese pasillo y atravesaron la puerta de cristal de ese gimnasio… Bankotsu la jaló al salir y se colocaron bajo la sombra de uno de los frondosos árboles del lugar…

—¿P-por qué… hiciste eso?— preguntó todavía nerviosa cuando él la soltó, alzó su vista a él que la veía divertido.

—¿Querías que le dijera la verdad?— preguntó irónicamente.

Ella negó avergonzada. Era cierto… con todos los nervios y la vergüenza a la que fue expuesta, se olvidó por un momento de lo que la tenía ahí en un inicio.

—¿Entonces… aceptas mi ayuda?— presionó y la tomó con un dedo de la barbilla para obligarla a verlo.

—¿Qué… clase de ayuda? — cuestionó… la verdad era que ver a Inuyasha molesto, casi celoso, le gustó… esos celos no _parecían_ para una hermana.

—Como ya viste, Inuyasha y yo no nos llevamos bien…— reconoció y dejó su rostro —… y si hay la remota posibilidad de que sienta algo por ti, solo lo aceptará si lo llevamos al extremo…— dijo y sonrió maliciosamente.

"_Si no se llevan bien, e Inuyasha me ve con él… entonces… él podría odiarme"_ razonó con miedo —y… ¿cómo harías eso?— cuestionó, aunque la posibilidad de ser odiada por él, pesaba… también lo hacía el ser dejada en una zona de amigos… o peor aún, que la viera siempre como a una hermana.

—Mph…— la sonrisa torcida del moreno se hizo más notoria, y Kagome bajó ligeramente su mirada al notarlo —…porque yo puedo quitarte esa _dulzura, esa inocencia_… que hace que te vea como una hermana... puedo volverte un poco más _maliciosa__—_ dijo y la vio con una perversa diversión.

Ella frunció el ceño…_ "¿quitarme la dulzura y la inocencia?... ¿volverme maliciosa?"_ —y-yo…— dijo y retrocedió un paso, nerviosa y avergonzada —…jamás podría hacer eso…— Kagome no era tonta, y sabía lo que eso significaba… no podía hacer eso, nunca, ni por Inuyasha… ella creía firmemente en llegar virgen al matrimonio, tal vez hacer ciertas cosas antes, pero no todo… y solo con Inuyasha lo podría pensar… no, definitivamente no.

Él sonrió con burla… eso se lo esperaba, la chiquilla retrocedía asustada… ella chocó contra el tronco del árbol al seguir retrocediendo, pues él avanzaba a ella.

La vio divertido y volvió a aprisionarla, esta vez contra el árbol, de nueva cuenta sus manos estaban a cada lado de su cabeza… creía entender su comportamiento y el de Inuyasha, seguro ellos dos no habían llegado más allá de un par de besos… y eso frustraba al peliplata. Entonces él, iría más allá de eso…

—¿Q-Qué… ha-ces?— preguntó nerviosa cuando él con una mano, la obligó a verlo… él sonreía mientras acercaba su rostro a ella.

—Entonces…— dijo suavemente sobre sus labios… Kagome quiso echarse hacia atrás pero ya no tenía espacio… vio al joven cerrar sus orbes azules y ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa... sintió los suaves labios del chico hacer contacto con los suyos y su corazón latió desbocado… sus manos se apretaron en la delgada camisa que el joven vestía… sintió sus expertos labios moverse de esa forma sobre los de ella… por un momento contuvo la respiración… no supo que hacer… Bankotsu acarició con su lengua sus labios y con una mano atrajo su rostro a él… Kagome comenzaba a dejarse llevar por ese suave y atrevido beso, cerró mínimamente los ojos… pero, él se separó sin avisar —...entonces… olvídalo… _Kagome…_— dijo al apartarse de ella y verla con cierta burla…

Ella abrió los ojos cuando él se apartó… —¿o-olvidarlo?— dijo desorientada por ese sorpresivo beso… lo vio burlarse y su orgullo se hizo presente… ella podría sufrir por Inuyasha , pero solo por él —… ni siquiera lo estaba considerando.— dijo e intentó sonar convincente.

—Mph… claro… lo que digas…— le dijo, y tomando la maleta deportiva con la que había llegado se dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí… él estaba seguro que lo conseguiría… la acorralaría de ser necesario… pero Kagome, sería su nueva diversión y su mejor venganza. Sonrió por ello.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?— se preguntó asustada y se abrazó a sí misma, algo en el tono usado por ese sujeto le decía que le traería problemas… dio un respingo… —¡no!— dijo con decepción.

—¡¿Kagome?! ¿estás bien?— cuestionó apresurada la castaña al salir del gimnasio y verla parada y sola en ese lugar.

—Sango…— dijo nostálgica.

—¡Lo siento!— dijo y la abrazó… —…te busqué pero nunca te encontré… ¿dónde estabas?

—¿Eh?— se puso nerviosa —…a-aquí…— mintió.

—Oh… por eso no te vi… te busqué adentro, vi a Inuyasha en los vestidores y supuse que no estarías por ahí… por eso regresé…— explicó apenada.

—No te preocupes… vámonos, ¿quieres?

Sango asintió y la tomó de la mano para irse…_ "pobre Kagome… ella estaba tan ilusionada con estudiar aquí por estar más cerca de ese imbécil…"_ _"Pero Miroku me las pagará por no advertirme…"_

Kagome olvidó por un momento a Inuyasha y volteó de medio lado en la dirección por dónde había partido el chico de larga trenza… _"Ese tonto… ¡ay no!... ese fue mi primer beso…"_ se lamentó para sus adentros… lo borraría de su mente, y tal vez algún día, podría darle un "nuevo primer beso" a Inuyasha… porque a él lo amaría siempre…

Y Bankotsu se fue de ahí, sin saber que le había robado su primer beso… pero seguro que después de ese, vendrían muchos más…

Continuará…

Hola a todas!... Bueno, esto ha sido el segundo capítulo… espero opiniones … esta vez quiero agradecer de nueva cuenta a las chicas que apoyan al fic con sus comentarios:** miko kaoru-sama** (que bueno que sigas a pesar de ser una pareja distinta a la que esperabas)… **t'amito** (alguien a quien tampoco conocía )… **kathepao, Esme, meka6489 y Kasai shinju**, muchas gracias a ustedes por el apoyo constante que me han venido dando… y a quienes han agregado a favoritos y a alertas.

Ah, para quienes leen Más que el destino… el último capítulo va a tardar todavía un poquito más… trabajo en él…

Saludos!


	4. ¿gay?

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME EPERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN MANGAKA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MIA.**_

_Hola chicas, bueno, solo una pequeña aclaración… este fic, es un Bankotsu x Kagome… a las personas que no les guste, o no tengan la mente abierta a nuevas parejas, NO LO LEAN… (en la presentación del fic marca el pairing que manejo)… así que evítenme otra aburrida anotación como esta… ojo, y lo hago, porque por lo general, éstas chicas con complejo masoquista, vuelven. Es mi fic, mi espacio y en esta ocasión les escribo a ellos, ya antes lo he hecho para el sesshome, e incluso el inukag, así que, __**respeto y tolerancia.**_

_Sin más… les dejo el tercer capítulo._

**-3-**

**¿Gay?**

—Te aconsejaría que reconsideraras…— habló con voz ronca un alto y fuerte peliplata, sentado detrás de su escritorio.

—No hay nada que reconsiderar… últimamente he perdido varios socios en el extranjero, y los que quedan son muy pocos…— mencionó un hombre maduro y pelinegro, frente a él —…además el ramo automotriz es sumamente lucrativo.— aseguró acomodándose en su asiento.

—Concuerdo contigo Enzo… pero también es muy inestable… ese tipo de sociedades de responsiva ilimitada, están casi extintas por el riesgo que conllevan.

—Tranquilo Inu no… —mencionó relajado —…confió en el señor Naraku Ikeda, tengo años de conocerlo y la asociación que me ofrece es segura.

El peliplata negó y optó por dejar el tema por muerto, cada que algo se le metía en la cabeza a Enzo Higurashi no había nada que lo hiciera recapacitar.

—¿Y qué tal Kagome?, supe que ya ingresó a la Universidad.— cambió el tema a uno más placentero.

—Ni lo menciones… se empeñó en ingresar a Tōdai…— dijo fastidiado y se puso de pie.

—Ve el lado bueno, así los chicos estarán más tiempo juntos…— lo imitó y lo invitó a abandonar ese despacho.

—Sigo creyendo que la Universidad Keio era mejor para ella…— aseguro mientras avanzaban por un pasillo para llegar al jardín, donde dos sonrientes mujeres maduras platicaban amenamente —…fuimos de sus primeros egresados y su nivel es excelente.

—Bueno, sí… — aceptó divertido —…pero la universidad Nacional sigue siendo sumamente reconocida internacionalmente.

—No me convencerás…— finalizó el tema al llegar al jardín de la mansión Taisho, donde esa mañana desayunarían juntos.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

—_Sabes Kagome… algún día tú yo nos casaremos, y seremos más felices que nuestros padres…— aseguró un sonriente peliplata, mientras caminaban de la mano por un parque. Él sonrió al ver a la chica enrojecer._

—_¿L-lo dices en serio… Inu-yasha?_

—_¡Por supuesto!... ¿qué no quieres?...— preguntó mientras la detenía._

—_C-claro que quiero…— aseguró y enrojeció más._

—_Entonces... es una promesa.— dijo y la abrazó, el joven estaba seguro que si la besaba, Kagome podría incluso desmayarse, ella era demasiado tímida… y aun así la encontraba adorable. Ninguno parecía mayor a dieciséis años._

—Es una promesa…— repitió amargamente, mientras se encontraba recostada en su pequeña cama.

—¡Kagome!— entró la castaña, sacándola de sus recuerdos abruptamente. —¡Por Dios!¿qué haces ahí acostada?— regañó al verla tendida en su cama y notoriamente deprimida.

—Solo descansaba, las clases fueron pesadas…— dijo al sentarse e intentar sonreír con naturalidad.

—Kag… es por ese idiota— mencionó con comprensión, nadie conocía mejor a Kagome que ella, y pudo ver a través de su falsa sonrisa.

Kagome se levantó y se recargó en su pequeño escritorio, justo al lado de su incondicional amiga —¿qué se supone que haga ahora?— dijo decaída.

—Seguir adelante… avanzar…— habló segura, Kagome se estaba deprimiendo y eso era algo nuevo.

La pelinegra suspiró y volteó a verla… eso no era tan fácil.

—¿Así fuiste a clases?— cambió de tema al prestarle atención.

—¿Eh?— se volteó a ver—…s-sí… ¿por?— cuestionó nerviosa y casi avergonzada.

—¡Por Dios Kagome!... lo que debes hacer es todo lo contrario…— dijo y se la llevó a la sección de esa habitación que le correspondía.

—¿A qué te refieres Sango?— preguntó mientras la veía aventar sin cuidado su ropa.

—¡Aquí estás!— dijo emocionada mientras sostenía un vestido blanco —…Kagome, si te vas a encontrar a Inu-idiota, lo mejor será que vea lo que está dejando a un lado…— le aseguró.

—¿Si?—cuestionó y la veía recelosa.

—¡Si!— dijo y comenzó a quitarle el vestido aniñado, que según ella, usaba.

—¡E-espera!— suplicó cuando el vestido estaba a la altura de sus hombros.

—¿Qué?... no te dará pena ¿o sí?... tenemos lo mismo…— habló despreocupada.

—Sí, aunque ella está más desarrollada…— escucharon el frio comentario, y ambas voltearon a la puerta a ver a la nueva persona en la habitación.

—¡Ash!... tú y tus comentarios Yura…— dijo con fastidio la castaña.

La otra sonrió divertida —¿y qué?... ¿piensas abusar de Kagome?

—¡¿Qué?!— alzó la voz la nombrada —…¡no!, de ninguna manera, ella solo…

—¡Ah, deja que piense lo que quiera!... ella siempre con sus ideas sucias y retorcidas…— mencionó la castaña.

—Bueno… si no es eso, ¿entonces qué?

—Quiero que Kagome luzca bonita…— aseguró mientras en el descuido de la pelinegra, terminaba por dejarla en ropa interior.

—¡Sango!— la regañó apenada.

—Cámbiate tu ropa interior a una blanca o se notará…— ordenó.

—¡Vamos, y hazlo rápido!— apresuró la voluptuosa pelinegra —…que iremos a ver a los chicos más guapos del campus…— añadió divertida.

Mientras una Kagome avergonzada hacia lo que le habían indicado, Sango puso al tanto a la nueva pelinegra de lo acontecido con Kagome y su deprimente situación por el peliplata.

—Lo sabía… Kagome es tan ingenua al creer que…— dijo molesta, aunque todas eran de diferentes personalidades, se llevaban muy bien y aunque no lo dijeran, se querían.

—Shh… ya viene…

—Sango esto no me queda…— dijo avergonzada mientras se veía en el espejo de ese lugar.

—Pero si te va perfecto…— aseguró Yura mientras la veía —… le queda mejor que a ti…— mencionó ahora viendo a la castaña.

Sango la vio ligeramente molesta —ya sé… Kagome tiene con que llenarlo…— dijo al observar su abultado pecho.

—Está demasiado ajustado, no lo pienso usar.

—Solo del pecho, además, así es el vestido, tampoco es como si estuviera tan ceñido.— aclaró la castaña al verla.

—Quítate esto…— dijo Yura y le sacó una horquilla con una florecita que traía en el pelo.

—¡Oye!... es linda.

—Es aniñado— dijo con fastidio —… ya estamos en la universidad.

Kagome rodó los ojos con fastidio, y recibió las últimas miradas aprobatorias que le daban… el vestido de Sango se le ajustaba bien al pecho; y caía de ahí en forma ligera, a una altura apenas arriba de la rodilla, estaba bien para sus siguientes clases, no era escandaloso pero tampoco recatado. Ahora podía ir a la par, de las dos jóvenes, una con un coqueto vestido, y la otra con una pequeña minifalda.

—Qué suerte tienen que les tocara juntas… a mí me tocó con una chica pelirroja y aburrida… Ayame, creo que se llama…— se quejó Yura.

—Bueno… pudiste venir con nosotras a solicitar dormitorio, pero andabas ocupada con un nuevo novio…— se burló Kagome, que ya parecía de mejor humor.

—Ni me lo digas, no pienso volver a verlo.

—Como sea… ¿a dónde vamos?— preguntó la castaña —no me gusta caminar mucho con tacones.

—Vamos al gimnasio de baloncesto…— mencionó naturalmente la pelinegra de corto cabello.

—¿A-al gim-nasio?— preguntó y detuvo su andar.

Sango resopló frustrada —tarde o temprano tendrás que afrontarlo, Kagome.

—Pero ahora deben estar entrenando…— debatió la nombrada.

—Precisamente por eso… les mostraré a mi top cinco de los chicos más guapos…— animó Yura.

—¿Acaso has estado viendo a todos los chicos?— cuestionó sorprendida la castaña, mientras caminaba y forzaba a Kagome a hacer lo mismo.

—Por supuesto que sí… ¿qué creen que hice todo el día de ayer?— cuestionó indignada.

—Creí que mudarte, pero ya veo que no…— mencionó la castaña ya sin sorpresa.

—¡Por supuesto que no!… la tal Ayame ya tenía todo listo y arreglado, yo solo llegué a acomodar mi ropa…— dijo fastidiada.

—Bueno y por qué no vamos a otro sitio… ¿tenemos que ir a ese gimnasio?

—Sí Kagome, el equipo de baloncesto reúne a cuatro de mis top cinco…

—Entonces andando… quizás lleguemos antes de que terminen…— dijo con emoción la castaña.

"_¿Por qué a mí?..." _pensó preocupada Kagome, que no solo temía encontrar a Inuyasha con Kikyo, sino también a aquel atrevido chico que la besó y le propuso aquella atrocidad…

Tras varios minutos las chicas se encontraban ya sentadas en una de las gradas cercanas al pasillo por donde habían ingresado.

—Vaya… el gimnasio es bastante grande…— reconoció la voluptuosa chica.

—Si… es una lástima que ya se esté terminando el entrenamiento…— dijo decepcionada la castaña, que moría por ver jugar a su novio.

—Eso no importa…— dijo simplemente Yura —… aquí están todos…

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya…— dijo Kagome mientras se ponía de pie, acababa de sonar el silbato y el entrenamiento de mediodía había acabado, ya Miroku se aproximaba a ellas.

—Claro que no… te ves hermosa— le recordó—… no le demuestres que te importa… no han hablado, así que no lo sabe.— fue duramente clara.

—Pero Sango…

—Ya Kagome… si al final es para ti… no importa con cuantas chicas haya estado, mira a ésta…— habló la chica de cabello corto señalando a la castaña.

—¡Oye!— se quejó Sango.

—¿Qué?... es la verdad.— se defendió y la vio duramente.

—Bueno como sea… creo que tiene algo de razón.— aseguró de mala gana la castaña, mientras obligaba a Kagome a sentarse nuevamente.

—¡Hola chicas!— saludó alegre el joven ojiazul que tomó asiento junto a su delgada novia.

—Hola Miroku…— saludó la pelinegra, mientras Yura solo movió su cabeza en respuesta.

—¿Qué hacen?

—Les muestro a cuatro de mis top cinco…— respondió simplemente Yura, mientras los terminaba de ubicar.

—¿Ah sí?— dijo interesado el varón —¿y en qué lugar estoy?

—En ninguno…— respondió despreocupada, haciendo reír a las otras dos, excepto el joven que se sorprendió ligeramente.

—Debe estar mal…— mencionó para salir del paso —… pero aun así… ¿a quienes tienes, según tú?

—Seguro Inuyasha es el número uno…— dijo la pelinegra casi sin pensar.

—No…— respondió rápidamente —… Inuyasha es el tres.

—¿El tres?— cuestionó Miroku —…espera a que lo sepa…— dijo divertido.

—¿Entonces?— cuestionó Sango que terminó interesándose en el tema.

—Ese chico de coleta…Kouga Wolf… es el cuarto…— dijo Yura.

Todos voltearon a ver al susodicho que se encontraba platicando con el joven ojiazul de larga trenza.

—Inuyasha es el tercero y él…— dijo apuntando al moreno —…es el segundo…

—¿Bankotsu?— cuestionó Miroku divertido.

—Sí, tiene hermosos ojos y una personalidad atrayente.

—Bromeas, ¿cierto?— habló la delgada pelinegra. Ese sujeto nunca estaría por encima de su ojidorado.

—No.— aclaró Yura.

—Inuyasha es mejor…

—¡Por supuesto que no!… digo, es lindo y todo, pero Bankotsu es guapísimo, sus ojos, incluso su cuerpo luce mucho más atlético… y qué decir de su personalidad…— volvió a mencionar con interés —… por eso su popularidad con las chicas.

—Ex-popularidad— aclaró Miroku.

Las chicas lo voltearon a ver —es un grosero, y un antipático…— dijo Sango mientras lo veía.

—Sigue sin caerte bien…— mencionó Miroku en un tono cansado.

—Por supuesto, no me gusta cómo te trata.

—Como sea…—intervino Yura—… al parecer era sumamente popular con las chicas, pero algo pasó, creo que se cansó de serlo y dejaron de interesarle… — explicó la joven de cabello corto —… nunca duraba más de una semana con nadie.— dijo con cierta decepción.

—¿Dejaron de interesarle?— cuestionó extrañada la pelinegra —…o sea, ¿cómo?... ¿es gay?— preguntó ingenuamente.

Todos estallaron en risas.

—¿Qué?... ¡tú lo dijiste!— se avergonzó.

—No, tú lo dijiste…— aclaró Yura.

—¿Escuchaste Bankotsu?…— habló entre risas todavía Miroku. El moreno que se retiraba a los vestidores se detuvo al percatarse de la presencia de la torpe pelinegra.

—¿Escuchar qué?— cuestionó con tono frio al detenerse a su lado, de pie frente a las gradas.

Kagome negó rápidamente y en silencio, se puso roja de imaginar que se lo dijeran.

—Creo que tienes fama de gay…— informó Miroku divertido y el rostro del chico se endureció, estaba claramente molesto y más cuando un compañero de equipo lo palmeó por la espalda.

—Yo sabía que ese sujeto, Jackotsu, terminaría por pegarte sus mañas…— habló divertido y entre risas el joven.

—Cierra la boca Kouga.— regañó claramente molesto el moreno de larga trenza.

—Lo ves, Kagome… claro que no es gay…— habló Yura y Kagome la volteó a ver aterrada, para inmediatamente después girar a verlo a él.

Cuando estableció el contacto visual, ella supo que estaba en problemas… —y-yo… jamás… aseguré n-nada…

—No te preocupes hermosa…— habló nuevamente Kouga—…ya todos lo sospechábamos…

—Cierra la boca imbécil— fue amenazante al verlo y al hablarle —…solo son estupideces…— aseguró y vio molesto a la avergonzada pelinegra.

—¡Oye!… ni que fuera para tanto— le gritó Miroku, mientras el moreno se retiraba claramente ofendido del lugar.

—¿Cómo pudieron decirle?— reprochó consternada Kagome.

—Ah… ¡déjalo!… se lo merece por creído.— aseguró Sango.

Todos parecieron coincidir y dejaron pasar el asunto sin mayor interés…

—Kouga, ¿cierto?— se presentó la joven de pelo corto —… mi nombre es Yura.

El chico le sonrió y ambos se envolvieron en un tema.

—Entonces Kagome… tú y Bankotsu ¿se conocen?— externó Miroku la duda del peliplata.

—¿Eh?— mencionó la chica, de nueva cuenta los nervios volvieron a ella al ver al peliplata acercarse —…a-algo así… me tengo que ir…— dijo fingiendo naturalidad y salió de ahí sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo.

—¿Tiene clase?— cuestionó el chico a su novia.

—Claro ¿por qué más se iría?— ella la cubrió.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

El sonido de sus tacones resonaban por ese largo pasillo por el cual corría apresurada.

—Que tonta soy…— se dijo cuando por causa de la cerrera casi sea cae… se detuvo a respirar y a tranquilizarse —… todavía no puedo verlo…— reconoció el motivo de su nerviosismo.

El sonido de una puerta llamó su atención, apenas volteó su rostro para ver quién lo había provocado y se sorprendió de tener al cuerpo del sujeto frente a ella.

—Ven— le dijo, la tomó de la mano y la jaló con él.

—¡Oye!... e-espera…— mencionó oponiendo resistencia cuando vio que la llevaba a los vestidores, lugar de donde él había salido.

—Sabía que tarde o temprano aparecerías… eres predecible.— dijo molesto y siguió avanzando una vez que cruzaron la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres?... ya te dije que no pienso aceptar… y… y sobre lo de hace u-un rato… fue…— decía mientras intentaba soltarse.

—Sobre si aceptas o no, todavía puedes seguir considerándolo… pero lo de hace un momento, me lo pagas…— aseguró mientras se encerraba con ella en uno de las regaderas.

—¡¿Qué?!— preguntó con miedo y bruscamente se soltó. —…¡estás loco!… ¡eres un pervertido!—aseguró y se giró buscando salir de ahí, pero él se lo impidió al apoyar su mano en la puerta.

—¿Pervertido?¿ya no soy gay?— se burló al verla nerviosa y avergonzada.

Ella negó con el rostro rápidamente y sin atreverse a sostenerle la mirada mucho tiempo.

—D-dejame salir…— pidió y lo vio asustada.

—No.— dijo y con la otra mano la obligó a verle, al sostener su barbilla —Tú puedes ser la única personas en este lugar, que cree que yo…— decía y se acercaba a su rostro.

—F-fue un… malentendido…— aseguró y fijó sus ojos en los azulinos de él.

—No te creo…— dijo sin soltarla.

—Por favor… de-—hablaba y en ese momento se escucharon voces de personas entrando al lugar.

Bankotsu abrió la regadera y con el agua caliente, salió también el vapor…

—¿Qué haces?— preguntó nerviosa y en voz baja mientras se pegaba a la fría pared.

—Cállate o te escucharan, y nos meteremos en un problema.— dijo mientras comenzaba a sacarse su playera y su casaca roja del entrenamiento.

—D-detente…— dijo e intentó evitar que se comenzara a desvestir.

Bankotsu colocó su ropa sobre la puerta, como acostumbraban hacerlo para indicar que el baño estaba en uso, y sonrió divertido al verla cubrir sus ojos.

—No te pondrá nerviosa un simple gay… ¿verdad?— preguntó con burla y se acercó a ella, todavía vestía su delgado short de entrenamiento.

Ella negó y colocó su mano en su húmedo pecho e intentó alejarlo.

El alborotó se hizo mayor, lo que les indicó que el equipo completo estaba en el lugar.

—Sabes Kagome…— susurró al oído pegándose a su cuerpo y acorralándola contra la pared, toda esa situación se le antojaba excitante —…creo que no me has tomado en serio…

—¿De qué… hablas?— cuestionó nerviosa mientras él la obligaba a verle.

Bankotsu sonrió de medio lado y mordió su labio al recorrerla descaradamente con la vista.

—Deja de verme así…— susurró y desvió su rostro.

—¿Por qué?— volvió a preguntar roncamente en su oído y se pegó más a ella —¿te pongo nerviosa?

Ella dejó escapar el aliento… sí, la ponía nerviosa, tanto, que ni siquiera podía contestarle. Terminó por asentir lentamente, tal vez si lo aceptaba él se apartaría.

Bankotsu sonrió arrogantemente… ¿qué diría Inuyasha si los encontrara en esa situación?...

—¡Basta!— exigió en voz baja por el miedo a ser descubierta, Bankotsu descaradamente coló su mano debajo de su vestido y acariciaba de manera atrevida su pierna. Kagome tembló por ello.

Ella quitó una mano de su pecho, para detener la atrevida mano del ojiazul, que se encaminaba a su trasero.

—Mph… ¿sabes?...— cuestionó con voz ronca, eso le resultaba tentador por donde lo mirara —…hay ciertas cosas que…— dijo y volvió a atraer su rostro, le habló sobre sus labios —…podrías provocar en un gay…— aseguró.

Kagome lo vio con temor ¿no lo pensaba olvidar?

—…pero esto…— dijo, y de manera rápida sujetó la mano con la que ella lo había detenido, y la llevó a su entrepierna, obligándola a tocar su hinchada masculinidad —…agh…— gimió al contacto —…esto, no es algo de ello.— aseguró y besó fugazmente sus temblorosos labios.

Kagome abrió grandemente los ojos cuando tocó aquello… tiró su mano, pero él le impidió retirarla… se atrevió a verlo a los ojos y quedó atrapada en él… negó sin poder hablar… de pronto él de nueva cuenta la estaba besando y acariciaba con su lengua sus labios…

—¡Oye Inuyasha!— escucharon la apresurada voz de uno de sus compañeros en el lugar—…ven un momento…— …Bankotsu sonrió al deshacer el beso y la notó tensa por la presencia del peliplata. Soltó su mano, pero ella, la mantuvo en su endurecida masculinidad.

—Si la mueves, podría ser más estimulante…— sugirió mostrando una perversa diversión mientras se pegaba más a ella… él seguía sobre sus labios… y el reducido espacio se llenaba de vapor.

—¿Eh?— dejó escapar el aliento con ese cuestionamiento. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y de inmediato retiró la mano del lugar —…eres… des-preciable…— dijo indignada y sobre sus labios.

Él sonrió de manera torcida y volvió a besarla, esta vez fue más demandante… Kagome quiso retirárselo, pero el forcejeó lo ganaba él, le impidió seguir moviéndose al abrazarla con un brazo por la cintura, la movió un par de pasos y la colocó en la esquina de ese pequeño baño…

—Ni se te ocurra…— quiso amenazarlo y lo vio lo más firmemente que pudo, una vez que él deshizo el beso.

—¿O qué?... grita…— la retó divertido.

Ella lo vio impotente… podría gritar, pero jamás estando Inuyasha presente, y sabía que ahí estaba, pues alcanzaba a escuchar su voz.

—¿No lo harás Kagome?— preguntó divertido —… entonces no te importará que siga haciendo esto…— le susurró y llevó sus labios a su cuello…

Kagome estaba completamente pegada a la fría pared, sus manos se encontraban cerradas sobre el pecho masculino… no supo si fue el vapor caliente o la bochornosa situación, pero sentía sus mejillas arder… sabía que estaba sonrojada…

—Ba-basta…— suplicó pero inconscientemente ladeó su cuello y él siguió besándola.

La manera de negarse del moreno, consistió en volver a colar su mano bajo el ligero y blanco vestido de la delgada chica… la sintió temblar e intentar detenerlo…

—Eres deliciosa…— le dijo y sonrió, por un momento ella se tensó.

—Ya no… lo hagas…— suplicó y débilmente colocó su mano sobre la fuerte del joven, Bankotsu continuó con su recorrido, alzando el vestido a su paso y exponiendo las torneadas piernas femeninas. Kagome tragó débilmente.

—¿No te… resulta excitante?— dijo también entrecortadamente, se estaba envolviendo en la situación más de lo que quería. La idea era ponerla nerviosa, y castigarla un poco… pero todo eso era más excitante de lo que pensó.

—No…— dijo en un gemido ahogado, él había mordido su cuello.

—Mientes…— le habló roncamente al oído… provocando que su piel se erizara.

Ella lo miró y él hizo lo mismo, Kagome estaba asustada por lo que le provocaba y él divertido por hacerlo…

—_Inuyasha… me voy con Sango, no puedo comer hoy contigo…— _todos en el lugar escucharon la voz de Miroku.

—_Feh… cómo quieras… pero, ¿averiguaste lo que te encargué?—_se escuchó su tono malhumorado.

Kagome y el moreno prestaron atención a la conversación que se llevaba a cabo cerca de ellos. Los pasos de los jóvenes se aproximaron al lugar donde ambos permanecían encerrados.

—_Ella dijo que se conocían, pero Sango me asegura que Kagome y Bankotsu nunca se habían visto…—_ dijo discretamente, pero así como el ojidorado, el par de ocultos jóvenes lo escucharon.

—_¿Por qué razón mentirían?—_ se preguntó el peliplata.

—_Tal vez tienen algo oculto, algo que ni Sango sabe… conoces a Bankotsu, no sería raro…—_ dijo Miroku, que de cierta forma le gustaba ver frustrado a su estúpido amigo.

El moreno le sonrió a la joven y ella lo vio con miedo, definitivamente era un mujeriego.

—_También conozco a Kagome, ella jamás tendría algo que ver con ese imbécil—_ aseguró molesto.

—_Ah, cómo sea… me tengo que ir… supongo que ahora que ya sabe lo de Kikyo, tú y ella…—_ quiso dejar claro.

—_Quiero a Kagome, pero lo de Kikyo se está volviendo algo más serio…_

—_¿Qué quieres decir?—_ cuestionó con interés, mismo que compartían los otros dos oyentes.

—_Anoche pasamos la noche juntos…—_ dijo con cierta preocupación.

—_¿En serio?... ella nunca lo había aceptado…—_ dijo confundido.

—_Esta celosa de Kagome…—_aceptó el peliplata —_… por eso lo hizo._

—Está jugando sucio…— le aseguró el ojiazul a la confundida chica, ella alzó su vista a él de nueva cuenta —…todos podemos hacerlo, ¿no lo crees?— añadió mientras volvía a besar sus labios de manera pausada.

Kagome se quedó inmóvil… ¿Kikyo estaba celosa?¿por eso estaba llevando su relación con Inuyasha un paso más allá?... _"todos podemos hacerlo"…_ consideró las cosas.

Bankotsu se dio cuenta perfectamente de su duda naciente y comenzó a besarla de manera más demandante… introdujo despacio su lengua en la boca de Kagome y ella se tensó… se apartó ligeramente.

—Eres tan torpe… por eso ese imbécil prefiere a Kikyo…— aseguró molesto al sentirse rechazado. Su tono seguía siendo bajo.

—Ya lo sé…— dijo amargamente y se volteó. Bankotsu siguió cerca de ella y la observó sin comprenderla.

—_Sé que te va a molestar lo que te digo… pero deja a Kagome en paz… ella no es como Kikyo… ella no te va a dejar llegar tan lejos… Kagome es diferente… no es tan…—_ hizo una pausa para no ofender a la novia de su amigo —_… bueno… ella es inocente e ingenua. Tú lo sabes.— _finalizó Miroku viendo a su pensativo y cabizbajo amigo.

A pesar que esas palabras pudieron haber halagado a cualquier chica, para Kagome fueron como un golpe a la realidad. Inuyasha necesitaba a alguien diferente a ella.

Bankotsu sonrió por eso… se alejó de ella y terminó de desnudarse… se colocó bajó la tibia ducha, aunque en ese momento lo que requería era agua fría para bajar el calor del momento. Kagome ahogó un grito cuando volteó a verlo… tapó sus ojos y su boca… ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo?

—Espero que no te moleste…— dijo solo para ella —…pero tengo una clase enseguida y debo ducharme.

Kagome no pudo hablar y mientras él se duchaba y el vestuario se vaciaba poco a poco, ella permaneció dándole la espalda al chico, y sin poder evitarlo su ropa se humedecía producto del vapor de agua.

—¡Bankotsu!— se escuchó una varonil voz llamarlo en voz alta.

—¿Qué quieres, Kouga?— respondió fastidiado desde la ducha.

—¿Irás a las carreras?— preguntó recargándose en la puerta, donde ahora sabía, estaba.

Hubo un silencio por parte del moreno, en el cual Kagome supuso meditaba su respuesta, seguían sin voltear.

—Sí— fue cortante.

—Entonces nos vemos en el bar esta noche…— mencionó el joven y se marchó del lugar.

Cuando el moreno cerró la llave, el silencio fue casi sepulcral… al parecer todos se habían marchado.

Bankotsu salió del pequeño baño y solo le dedico una fría mirada a la joven que lo veía casi con miedo… tras unos segundos Kagome salió tras él…

—S-será mejor… que me vaya…— dijo todavía en voz baja e intentó huir de ahí.

—¡Espera!— dijo y la detuvo de la mano —… no es tan buena idea…— mencionó y recuperó su sonrisa torcida.

—A-ahora si soy capaz de… gritar— amenazó al ver que recorría con la mirada su cuerpo.

—Mph… hazlo…— dijo extrañamente divertido y se acercó a ella.

Los ojos de Kagome temblaron… sabía que no gritaría, se moriría de la pena si la descubriesen ahí.

—¿Qué… qué pre-tendes?— cuestionó e instintivamente retrocedió.

Bankotsu con la mano de la que la sostenía la atrajo a él, él solo era cubierto por una toalla de la parte baja de su cuerpo… ella de nueva cuenta pegó sus manos a su pecho en un intento de apartarlo.

—No creo que te guste que te vean así…— dijo y de forma atrevida, así lo consideró Kagome, acarició sin permiso uno de sus senos.

—¡I-idiota!... no vuelvas a tocarme…— gritó sin pensar y se alejó de él, rompiendo el débil agarre que el joven mantenía.

—Mph…— volvió a sonreír y fijó sus ojos en sus abultados senos… Kagome inevitablemente también lo hizo, y se ruborizó al entenderlo. Todo su vestido estaba prácticamente mojado… la humedad era tanta que casi se podía ver su piel… y, sus endurecidos pezones que ahora atraían la atención del joven ojiazul. Se cubrió al instante.

—Eres…— dijo indignada y caminó molesta a la salida.

—Usa esto…— dijo y le arrojó la camisa que pensaba ponerse, ésta le cayó en el rostro a la molesta joven, logrando irritarla más… tuvo que tragarse su orgullo para evitar una mayor vergüenza. Se fue de ahí usándola sobre su vestido.

Salió sin darle las gracias… Bankotsu sonrió de medio lado y negó en silencio. Era un imbécil, ahora faltaría a su clase pues tendría que ponerse la ropa del entrenamiento nuevamente. Todavía no entraba en la vida de esa niña como quería, y ella ya le estaba dando problemas.

Kagome se quitó sus zapatillas para no caer, pues sus pies también estaban mojados, salió corriendo del gimnasio y atravesó por la extensa área verde que conectaba dicha área con los edificios de los dormitorios… corrió e inevitablemente llamó la atención de muchos, para su suerte ninguna de sus amigas la vio, iba a tener serios problemas con Sango por no usar su lindo vestido en las clases que seguían…

"_¿Por qué me tienen que pasar este tipo de cosas a mí?"_… pensó preocupada… pero pasó por alto que por causa de ese engreído y atrevido ojiazul, la nueva y desagradable noticia del peliplata dolió poquito menos…

Continuará…

* * *

_Hola, pues regresé con este fic… ya terminé el que tenía pendiente, así que ahora sí, toda mi atención va a recaer aquí… _

_Agradezco comentarios del capítulo anterior: __**Kathepao, Meka6489, lady of the west, Marisol, laLolis, Monserrate, Esme, pataisho, miko Kaoru-sama**__… muchas gracias chicas, a varias ya las conocía de mis fics anteriores, y a las nuevas, bienvenidas y que gusto._

_Sin más, nos seguimos leyendo._


	5. un cambio en el juego

_**PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN MANGAKA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MÍA.**_

_**-4-**_

_**UN CAMBIO EN EL JUEGO**_

—¡Qué día!— se quejó la pelinegra al finalizar su primer bloque de clases, estaba entrando a su habitación.

—¿Kagome?¿eres tú?— escuchó la voz de Sango desde su pequeño cuarto.

—¿Quién más si no?— preguntó irónicamente al entrar al lugar.

—Hola Kag…— saludó desinteresada Yura, mientras seguía con su vista fija en la portátil en el escritorio de la pelinegra que recién llegaba.

—Hola… ¿y qué hacen?— preguntó mientras dejaba de lado sus libros y se sentaba en la cama. Veía con poco interés a las dos chicas entretenidas en el aparato.

—Solo revisamos unos perfiles en la red social…— contestó Sango sin voltear a verla.  
—Hmm…— dijo y se derrumbó en su cama. Ya era viernes y las clases de esa primera semana habían sido tediosas y prometían ser bastante pesadas.

—¿Y qué tal?¿Has visto a Inu-imbécil?— cuestionó Yura apenas volteando a verla.

—No lo llames así…— mencionó cansada Kagome —… y no, no lo he visto… estamos en la misma facultad, pero nuestras clases son diferentes.

—Ah…— escuchó de la chica que se había vuelto a ver al frente.

—Mira ahí está…— dijo Sango y las dos jóvenes comenzaron a ver con interés la página que apareció después de ese _click_.

—Tienes razón, es él… es guapísimo…—mencionó encantada Yura.

—¿Te gusta?— preguntó Sango al voltearla a ver.

—¡Claro!...— dijo pícaramente —…como muchos otros.— añadió haciendo sonreír a la castaña.

—Bien… entonces muéstrame al que según tú, es tú número uno en tu top cinco…— sugirió la castaña.

—En un momento… déjame seguir viéndolo…

—¿Qué tanto ven?— preguntó curiosa la pelinegra y se acercó hasta ellas. Se congeló al ver la pantalla.

—¿No es tan guapo?— preguntó Yura mientras le mostraba una de las varias fotografías que había del chico en cuestión.

—P-pues…— dijo nerviosa al recordar lo que ése sujeto le había hecho hace unos días, cuando la encerró con él en uno de los baños de ese vestidor.

—¡Ya sé!¡le enviaré una solicitud de amistad!— exclamó emocionada la joven de cabello corto. Presionó el botón que ejecutaría su orden.

—¿Para qué?— preguntó inquieta la pelinegra. Lo quería lejos… por eso había evitado esos días ir al gimnasio para no encontrárselo.

—Porque es muy guapo, y pienso hacer lo mismo con todos los chicos guapos que me encuentre.— respondió con simpleza la pelicorta.

Kagome la vio con extrañes.

—Solo que la próxima vez, hazlo desde tu cuenta…— mencionó divertida Sango.

—¡¿Qué?!— preguntó preocupada y molesta la pelinegra, mientras apartaba a Yura para ver lo que temía.

—¡Oh cierto!... olvidé cerrar tu sesión…— mencionó rascándose la cabeza.

—¡Demonios!...— dijo y se metió entre las dos chicas —…tengo que cancelar eso…— les dijo preocupada, de ninguna manera pensaba dejarle pensar a ese sujeto que le interesaba, o que lo buscaba en ese tipo de páginas.

—Olvídalo… ya te aceptó.— dijo Yura con simpleza.

El ceño de Kagome se frunció confundida y extrañada, al ver el pequeño recuadro que le indicaba lo que su amiga le había informado —no…— se lamentó.

—¡Quítate, déjame ver!...— exigió la pelicorta y se volvió a apoderar del aparato.

Sango sonrió divertida y al igual que Yura observó el contenido.

—¿Qué va a pensar?... seguro creerá que me gusta…— dijo preocupada.

—Bah… seguro ni lo notó…— le restó importancia.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Mira… acaba de agregar a más de veinte personas, recién se debe de conectar…

—Tiene razón Kag…— habló Sango al observar ese detalle.

—Seguro casi no se conecta, tiene muchas fotos etiquetadas de los partidos y de algunas fiestas…— dijo mientras Yura se desplazaba por la página en cuestión —…y ¡mira!... cuántas chicas le dejan publicaciones…— dijo divertida —… a ninguna le ha contestado.

Kagome volvió su vista a su computadora y observó que era cierto, su preocupación disminuyó.

—Te lo dije… es un creído.— volvió a hablar la castaña.

—Un creído guapísimo…— completó Yura.

Kagome resopló cansadamente y se volvió a sentar en su cama —ni se te ocurra escribirle nada…— le dijo con fastidio a Yura.

La otra solo se encogió de hombros y siguió observando, Sango se sentó en un pequeño sofá que se encontraba cercano a la puerta.

—No olviden la fiesta de esta noche…— les habló Sango…—…por cierto, que bueno que no has vuelto a usar tus vestidos aniñados…— mencionó ahora para la pelinegra, haciéndola ruborizar y provocando que la otra volteara.

—¡Es cierto!... no lo había notado…— mencionó la pelicorta —…eso te queda mejor… aunque te podrías ver mucho mejor si siguieras mis consejos — sonrió divertida.

—Debes estar loca… estamos en la universidad…—le respondió la pelinegra con un leve tono de indignación.

—Ah, cómo sea… pero sí, te ves mejor…— cedió y volvió al portátil.

Sango sonrió mientras veía a una cansada Kagome, ella había optado por un pequeño short negro y una fresca blusa blanca de delgados tirantes, no era tan ajustada como para mostrar su envidiable cuerpo, pero al menos dejaba de mostrar esa esencia aniñada que siempre la acompañaba.

—Me voy, tengo clase…— anunció la castaña —… salimos de aquí a las diez, te das prisa Yura, no te esperaremos…

—No te preocupes… yo llegaré por mi cuenta…

—¿Con quién irás?— preguntó extrañada la pelinegra.

—Con Kouga…— respondió con simpleza mientras se levantaba.

—¿Kouga?— habló la castaña.

—Sí… y me voy… yo también tengo clase y todavía tengo que ir a mi cuarto por mis libros— habló mientras se marchaba apresurada.

Kagome suspiró cansadamente… —bien, ella es así…— se convenció y con una sonrisa se despidió de la castaña que seguía a su acelerada amiga.

Se dejó caer cansadamente en su cama, ella tenía todavía dos horas libres para su siguiente clase… cerró los ojos y al sentir el viento fresco colarse por la ventana deseó dormir… de pronto recordó que todavía faltaba mucho para terminar ese día, debía terminar sus clases y por la noche asistir con Sango a la fiesta organizada por Miroku, para celebrar el inicio de las clases… como si a él le faltaran pretextos… suspiró cansadamente y se levantó, llevó su vista a su computador y se sentó frente a él… por un momento permaneció viendo las fotos que Yura veía… _"es muy guapo…"_ recordó las palabras de su amiga…

—¿Lo es?— se preguntó mientras agrandaba una de esas fotografías, en ella se podía ver al joven ojiazul rotando el balón en uno de sus dedos, permanecía de perfil, al parecer, no se había percatado de estar siendo fotografiado… _"¿quién será Tsubaki?"_ se preguntó al ver el nombre de la dueña de la foto, en el que se encontraba la etiqueta del joven.

—A mí qué me importa…— se dijo molesta al prestarle atención de más y cerró de golpe el aparato. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió al pequeño closset que había en su cuarto… pensaba en buscar algo para la fiesta y se encontró con la camisa del moreno… —debo regresarla…— mencionó al tomarla en sus manos. Mordió su labio preocupada, lo último que quería era verlo… ¿pero quedársela?... no se le hacía justo, aunque le molestase, él le había hecho un favor al prestársela.

Dobló la prenda con cuidado y la metió en una bolsa de papel para que nadie pudiese ver lo que llevaba… salió del edificio donde se encontraban los dormitorios y recorrió la facultad de economía, donde sabía, por Yura, que él también cursaba, pero no logró verlo… sabía que no estaría en el gimnasio pues el entrenamiento de ese día sería por la tarde… ¿dónde buscarlo?... caminó por el camino empedrado y atravesó grandes áreas verdes, unas del estacionamiento, otras de descanso; y cansada, optó por sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol, cercano al camino principal que daba entrada al gran edificio de su facultad, pues era una de las nueve que en esa gran extensión de terreno se encontraban.

Varias personas pasaron cerca de ella, a su espalda podía escuchar las charlas y risas de jóvenes que descansaban sentados en el césped, sacó su celular de la bolsa de su short y vio la hora… casi había pasado una hora desde que salió, suspiró frustrada y en cierta forma agradecida de no haberlo visto… no sabía qué decirle, ni cómo comportarse. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar de regreso.

—¡Kagome!— escuchó la animada voz del peliplata.

Se detuvo y cerró los ojos… había estado nerviosa por encontrarse con Bankotsu, que se olvidó que también podía encontrar a Inuyasha. Se giró y vio que el chico ya le había dado alcance.

—Hola… casi no te reconocí…— dijo sonriente y viendo su nueva forma de vestir.

—¿Eh?…— se avergonzó y llevó una mano a su boca, mordió una de sus uñas —…bueno…

—¿Tienes clase?— cuestionó el joven al verla en el lugar.

—N-no…— mencionó nerviosa, mordió su labio como reflejo —…e-estoy buscando a alguien…— se regañó mentalmente por decir eso.

—¿A alguien?¿a quién?— preguntó molesto al verla nerviosa, Kagome no conocía a muchas personas, solo la había visto con alguien distinto desde que entraron.

—Bueno… no importa, creo que no está…— dijo y apretó la bolsa contra su pecho, se atrevió a sostenerle la mirada al ojidorado y pudo notar la molestia en él… ¿por qué estaría molesto?

—¿Qué es eso?— preguntó y quiso tocar la bolsa.

—Es solo comida— respondió apresurada y retrocediendo para evitar que sintiera la textura de lo que contenía.

—Ya veo…— dijo y fingió no darle importancia —¿irás a la fiesta?— cambió el tema para conversar un poco más, a pesar de estar en la misma universidad, casi no se veían, y no se llamaban por teléfono ni duraban horas en el chat.

—Si… Sango ha insistido mucho…— dijo y sonrió con poco ánimo —…¿irás con tu novia?— preguntó sorprendiendo al joven, Kagome notó su incomodidad, y ella se sintió igual, se sintió como una especie de masoquista al recordarse la verdad.

Él asintió débilmente… —supongo que nos veremos ahí…

Ella sintió una opresión en el pecho y creyó que en cualquier momento podría llorar… ¿por qué sentía quererlo tanto?... siempre había estado enamorada de él y le resultaba difícil dejar ir su sueño… los dulces ojos con los que él siempre la veía, ahora tenían un tinte de nostalgia… no supo cómo interpretar eso.

—Será mejor que me vaya…— mencionó ella, no creía llevar más la charla sin que él notara lo que la afectaba.

—Kagome…—él la detuvo, iba a decirle que la promesa que una vez hicieron de casarse, no tenía por qué terminar… que sus caminos se podían separar momentáneamente, pero que tampoco representaba el fin de todo… estaba siendo egoísta… iba a decirlo, pero en ese instante un acelerado auto derrapó en el estacionamiento, para finalmente estacionarse metros lejos de ellos.

—Ese imbécil… supongo que se le hace tarde…— dijo todavía sujetando a la delgada pelinegra, que también veía al joven, mientras apagaba su negro vehículo.

—Ahí está…— dijo en un susurro e inconscientemente.

—¿Lo buscabas a él?— preguntó al escucharla. La soltó claramente molesto.

—¿Eh?— dijo y volvió su vista al peliplata —… s-si…— mencionó y su nerviosismo volvió por hablar con aquel sujeto.

Inuyasha lo notó y se molestó por ello, comenzaba a creer que Miroku tenía razón al decirle que Kagome también seguiría su camino y no iba a estarlo esperando eternamente… lo molestó más el hecho de ser precisamente Bankotsu quien llamara su atención.

—Ese sujeto no es alguien que te convenga…— le dijo fríamente y notoriamente molesto.

Kagome frunció el ceño… otra vez ese tono y esa mirada que le dio cuando los encontró en los vestidores.

—Es en serio Kagome… no me gusta verte con él…— continuó al ver que ella no decía nada.

"_¿No le gusta?"_ se preguntó… por un momento se alegró, pero volvió a apretar contra su pecho la prenda del joven… ¿qué Inuyasha no consideraba que a ella también le molestaba verlo con Kikyo?... sonrió irónicamente en un intento de sonrisa sincera… él estaba pensando solo en él.

—No tenemos nada… solo… nos conocemos…— no pudo mentir, pero aun así, él siguió molesto. Y se hubiese molestado más de saber, lo que Kagome cayó.

—Prométeme que no te acercaras a él…— suplicó y se acercó a ella, acarició su mejilla.

Kagome frunció nuevamente el ceño… ¿prometerle?... ¿por qué razón?... Inuyasha no sabía cumplir sus promesas, él la había defraudado al romper la, tal vez, tonta promesa que hicieron... una promesa adolescente, pero en la que ella creía y confiaba… ¿con qué derecho se lo pedía?... tragó débilmente.

—No puedo hacer eso…— dijo despacio y le sostuvo la mirada, pudo ver cómo él tensó la mandíbula. Lo dijo porque tenía que regresarle su camisa, y porque comenzaba a considerar la oferta del chico. Inuyasha tal vez, merecía sentir un poco de lo que ella sentía… y tal vez, con un poco de suerte, como Bankotsu le dijo… terminaría por aceptar lo que sentía por ella.

Ambos fijaron la atención del chico que se aproximaba a pasos apresurados para llegar a su clase, y que recién se daba cuenta de su estadía en ese lugar. Sonrió de manera torcida al ver que ambos lo veían, él molesto y ella preocupada.

—Entonces te dejo… hablaremos después, mi clase está por comenzar…— dijo el ojidorado y la vio fijamente, él todavía no había dicho su última palabra sobre ese tema.

Kagome asintió y lo vio partir… su vista permaneció fija en el peliplata, de pronto vio la figura del moreno pasar a su lado sin decir nada.

—B-Bankotsu…— lo nombró y caminó un par de pasos tras él.

Él se detuvo y volteó de medio lado a verla, llevaba un pantalón de vestir obscuro y una camisa azul marino, doblada hasta los codos, su mochila escolar colgaba de uno de sus hombros… la vio fríamente y con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Si?— cuestionó pues ella estaba parada sin decir nada, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo, para que ella lo buscara.

Kagome avanzó un par de pasos mirando al piso… cuando estuvo cerca, alzó su mirada y él la veía entretenido… —toma…— dijo y le ofreció la arrugada bolsa.

—¿Mmm?— pronunció al tomarlo sin interés.

—Es tu… camisa…— mencionó y se ruborizó al recordar por qué razón la tenía.

Él la observó fríamente… ¿qué demonios le pasaba?... la vio volver a bajar la mirada y se molestó.

—Si eso era todo, me voy… tengo clase.— habló fríamente y avanzó.

Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa… —Es-…— quiso detenerlo, pero no pudo sacar la voz… ella esperaba que él volviese a sacar el tema y ella solo aceptar… con dificultad, pero aceptar… entonces ¿por qué?¿lo reconsideró? … lo vio atravesar la puerta de cristal donde se encontraban las grandes aulas donde se impartían las clases… suspiró resignada… volvió a ver la hora y tuvo que regresar a su habitación por sus cosas… en poco más de media hora, iniciaría su clase y tendría que estar de regreso en ese lugar. Lo vería después.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

—¡Date prisa Kagome!— apresuró Sango con medio tono de molestia.

—Solo un momento…— dijo mientras se terminaba de colocar los delgados y finos aretes de plata.

—Tardaste demasiado…— se quejó cuando llegó a su lado.

—No sabía que ponerme…— se defendió.

—Debiste usar algo de mi ropa… o pedirle a Yura…— mencionó mientras cerraba su habitación.

—Ese no es mi estilo…

—Bueno, entonces, pronto nos iremos de compras y _encontraremos_ tú estilo…— advirtió divertida.

Kagome solo sonrió… dudaba todavía de verse bien, se había atrevido a usar ese vestido, por la forma en que Inuyasha la había visto hace unas horas… era un vestido negro tipo healter, con un escote que dejaba ver la redondez de sus senos, pero sin llegar a exhibirlos, un pequeño listón color perla surgía desde debajo de ese lugar y lo anudó en un sencillo moño en su espalda… el largo del hondeado vestido llegaba justo a la mitad de sus muslos… unos pequeños tacones color negro completaban el atuendo… su cabello lo llevaba suelto y sus hondas caían de forma libre sobre sus hombros y espalda.

Sango por su parte, lucía un vestido beige y ligeramente ajustado a su delgado cuerpo, pero con estampado en pequeñas flores negras… ambas habían salido ya del campus universitario, viajaban en el viejo auto de Kagome al lugar de reunión, una de las áreas residenciales más alejadas de la ciudad.

—Kagome, es probable que nos encontremos a…

—Lo sé… dijo que vendría…— respondió mientras avanzaban por la alumbrada carretera.

—¿Hablaste con él?— cuestionó preocupada.

—Si… creo que tienes razón… no toda mi vida tiene que girar en torno a él…— dijo con un dejo de nostalgia en su voz.

Sango sintió remordimiento por esas palabras que tanto le había repetido —Kag…

—Déjalo así… tal vez después…— mencionó haciendo referencia a que no pensaba olvidarlo.

—Tal vez…— dijo y sonrió forzada… quizás Kagome tenía razón e Inuyasha y ella sí podrían tener un futuro juntos, aunque no por el momento, después de todo, ella no creía que Kikyo fuese alguien irremplazable.

Tras pasar varios minutos de trayecto por fin llegaron al lugar.

—Divirtámonos…— animó la castaña —… es nuestra primera fiesta como universitarias.

Kagome sonrió contagiada —claro, esta fiesta es en tu honor…— mencionó haciendo ruborizarse a la joven.

—C-claro que no… es por el inicio de cursos…— aclaró.

—Por supuesto…— mencionó irónicamente —… sabes tan bien cómo yo, que Miroku hace esto, para que no dudes más de él…— dijo y le sonrió complacida.

Sango se quedó callada al reconocer que, efectivamente, muchos de los problemas que tenía con Miroku, eran precisamente por los celos que ella sentía, pues Miroku era un conquistador cuando lo conoció y dudaba que realmente hubiese cambiado.

—Bueno, entremos…— animó Kagome y tomó de la mano a la castaña… a pesar de que la mansión Higurashi y la de los Taisho, que frecuentaba mucho, eran realmente grandes y bonitas, la de Miroku no dejaba de asombrarla, tenía amplios jardines y estaban muy bien cuidados, pero a diferencia de las dos anteriores, ésta lucía mucho más moderna… tenía varias secciones que tenías como paredes, gruesos cristales… ahora entendía que un artista, como lo era la madre del joven, necesitaba ciertas extravagancias.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

—Así que era por eso…— se aseguró posando en sus labios su típica sonrisa de lado. Estaba recargado en uno de los muros de ese lugar.

"—_¿Qué demonios pretendes con Kagome?— preguntó molesto el peliplata al verlo entrar al edificio de la facultad, donde permaneció esperándolo después de dejar a la joven pelinegra._

—_Mph… ¿pretender?— cuestionó irónicamente mientras avanzaba —… solo nos estamos conociendo…_

_Inuyasha empuñó las manos al responderle él lo mismo que ella. Siguió tras él._

—_Kagome no es como las otras mujerzuelas con las que te has metido…— aseguró y lo detuvo molesto._

_Bankotsu sonrió más notoriamente, mantenía sus manos en sus bolsillos; sí Inuyasha supiera que su querida novia, fue una de esas mujerzuelas con las que se había acostado, tal vez no las llamaría de tal forma, o dejaría de idolatrarla como lo hacía._

—_¿De qué demonios te ríes?— cuestionó molesto —… aléjate de Kagome, no permitiré que ensucies su pureza con tus bajos actos…— le advirtió amenazante._

—_¿Y te has preguntado, si ella quiere que me aleje?— alardeó de algo que no estaba seguro, para su suerte, Inuyasha tampoco._

—_No juegues conmigo… y deja a Kagome en paz… ella no es para alguien como tú._

—_¿Entonces para quién?— cuestionó divertido al percatarse de la presencia cercana de la joven novia del ojidorado —¿para ti, Inuyasha?¿quieres a Kagome para ti?_

_El otro guardó silencio y estuvo a punto responderle que sí, pero la fría voz de su pareja lo interrumpió._

—_Contéstale Inuyasha… dile que no… que una chiquilla tan insignificante como ella, no podría interesarte…_

_El ojidorado volteó a verla y se obligó a calmarse._

—_Te lo advierto…— dijo y se marchó, llevándose de la mano a una molesta chica."_

—Su pureza… ¿acaso serás… virgen?— se volvió a cuestionar mientras se llevaba a la boca un grueso vaso de wisky y lo bebía a pequeños sorbos… ni el alto sonido de la música lograba distraerlo de sus recuerdos…

"—_¿Y por qué no la conquistas? Seguro Kagome no tendría problema en iniciar una vida de pareja contigo…— recordó cada palabra dicha por Miroku._

—_Cómo si no la conocieras… Kagome es de las que cree en llegar virgen al matrimonio…— y lo mencionado por el peliplata…_"

—Lo eres Kagome…— se aseguró… por eso su nerviosismo, su timidez y hasta su torpeza en la forma de besar… su sonrisa se extendió al no quedarle duda… y en ese momento se convenció... no había mejor forma que vengarse de ese estúpido. Tomaría lo que Inuyasha tanto quería proteger, incluso, lo protegía de su propia persona… definitivamente era un imbécil. Eso lo iba a disfrutar. Estaba dispuesto a quedarse con todo eso que siempre le perteneció, así como ese par de tontos, sentían.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

—Hay demasiada gente…— habló la pelinegra al entrar, todo el living y parte de la gran sala estaban llenas de personas, chicos y chicas, cada uno bailando o conversando en diversos grupos, todos parecían conocerse muy bien entre ellos, se sintió fuera de lugar… giró su vista a las grandes escaleras, que también eran ocupadas por los jóvenes y lo vio…

—Sígueme…— dijo Sango al tomarla de la mano.

—¿Qué hace él aquí?— preguntó y se quedó parada en ese saturado lugar. Su vista fija en el cuerpo del joven.

—¿A quién te refieres?— preguntó la castaña, su voz fue elevada, pues la música sonaba alto. Observó en la dirección a la cual miraba —… ah… él…— dijo con fastidio —… Bankotsu y Miroku son primos…— dijo con simpleza y la haló con ella.

—¿Primos?— preguntó y la detuvo.

—Si… sus madres son hermanas… tienen cierto parecido ¿no te parece?— confesó.

—¿Tú sabías que él vendría?— cuestionó ligeramente preocupada.

—No… bueno, Miroku siempre lo invita a todos lados, pero él es un grosero y siempre lo rechaza de mal forma, por eso me cae tan mal… aunque no sé por qué razón esté aquí…

—No lo sabía…— se dijo la pelinegra.

—No tendrías por qué saberlo…— habló la castaña mientras lo veía perderse entre la gran cantidad de gente del segundo piso —… por cierto ¿se conocen?... Miroku ha estado haciendo preguntas… al parecer, y aunque no me lo dijo, a Inuyasha le molesta…— confesó y le sonrió divertida, la llevó hasta la cocina y le ofreció un vaso.

—Hemos hablado un par de veces…— mencionó sin especificar.

—Es un cabrón…— dijo molesta mientras tomaba su bebida—…pero es guapo… creo que sus ojos azules, son más bonitos que los de Miroku… y eso que son primos…— dijo y la vio divertida— ¿te gusta?

—No ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar eso?— habló apresurada y tomó un gran sorbo de su bebida, desvió la mirada. No es que le gustase, sino que le avergonzaba lo que él le había hecho y más, su propuesta.

—Podría servirte para molestar un poco a Inuyasha…— dijo sin darle importancia y giró su rostro buscando a su novio.

Kagome sintió su corazón latir nervioso y observó a una Sango despreocupada… hasta ella creía que podría ser buena idea… ¿y si de verdad lo era?

—Mira allá está Yura…— interrumpió sus pensamientos la acelerada castaña.

Después de unos momentos, estuvieron con la pelicorta y Kouga, que lucía muy cómodo en todo ese ambiente… Miroku llegó segundos después al ubicar visualmente a su hermosa novia… Kagome había visto al peliplata pasar de la mano de Kikyo y notoriamente se vio, como ella lo desviaba para no estar con ellos.

—Y dime hermosa ¿vienes sola?— preguntó Kouga que se encontraba sentado en la barra del bar que dividía ese lugar de la sala.

—¿Eh?... pues sí…— dijo cuándo fue consciente que sus dos amigas tenían pareja.

—Yo puedo bailar contigo… seguro no te molesta— le ofreció y después consultó con su acompañante.

—Por supuesto que no…— respondió simplemente la pelicorta —…diviértanse.— animó mientras continuaba con su bebida.

—¡Miroku!... se ha armado una pelea…— advirtieron graciosamente al anfitrión.

Él resopló molesto —ya recuerdo por qué no me gustaba hacer este tipo de cosas en mi casa…— mencionó mientras se marchaba.

Desde el segundo piso, cierto moreno de ojos azules veía fríamente a cierta pareja bailar apretados por la gran cantidad de personas que los rodeaban… ¿qué demonios se creía Kouga? … tendría que sacarlo de su camino, si quería ser él el que fastidiara a Inuyasha.

—¿Por qué tan solo guapo?— escuchó la melosa voz de la chica que ahora se abrazaba a su espalda.

—No es algo que te importe— respondió secamente mientras la obligaba a deshacer su abrazo.

—Sigues de amargado… creí que con lo que pasó anoche entre nosotros…

—Ya te he dicho que es solo sexo… si no lo entiendes, puedo buscar a cualquier otra que…

—Ya, ya…— dijo fastidiada —¿qué tanto ves?— cuestionó al colocarse a su lado.

Él no respondió y observó como Kouga, aprovechando la música, se pegaba a la chica y le susurraba algo en el oído… y ella se veía abochornada por ello. Apretó el vaso en su mano.

—Así que esa es la mocosa por la que Kikyo anda tan molesta…— dedujo al verla, Kikyo le había comentado que Inuyasha creía que entre ambas había cierto parecido. La observó y bien podría ser cierto, solo que esta joven se veía más joven y a pesar de eso, su cuerpo lucía más desarrollado que el de su amiga y rival.

Él no dijo nada y se giró para marcharse de ahí.

—¿Te gusta?— cuestionó molesta la chica.

—Tal vez…— dijo simple mientras se marchaba.

Tsubaki siguió observando a la que ahora consideraba su rival… ninguna tonta niña iba a venir a quitarle algo que por años había cuidado.

—Creo que estoy cansada…— se excusó Kagome para retirarse, Kouga parecía ser muy bueno bailando, pero ella apenas lo conocía y la ponía nerviosa que se le acercara tanto.

—Vayamos por unos tragos…— dijo el joven que no pareció notarlo.

La fiesta transcurrió amena, Inuyasha y Kikyo se habían unido al grupo por la insistencia del ojidorado, Yura parecía haber encontrado a alguien más con quien bailar, por lo tanto Kouga se dedicaba a estar pendiente de Kagome, molestando en cierta forma a su capitán sin notarlo.

—Así que esa es la tal Kikyo…— dijo Yura y la recorrió con la mirada —…es bonita, pero Kagome también lo es, y luce mucho más femenina que ella… digo, por ciertos atributos casi inexistentes en la chica…— se burló—… hasta tú tienes más que ella.

—Creo que se te fueron las copas…— comentó divertida la castaña.

—Para nada… solo soy sincera…— dijo divertida y se fue a bailar.

Sango volvió a acercarse al grupo cuando vio que Kagome volvía a quedarse sola con Kouga y con Miroku, pues Inuyasha y Kikyo habían ido a bailar…

—¿Puedo usar tu baño?— cuestionó la pelinegra minutos más tarde.

—Claro… será mejor que vayas arriba, aquí no se puede ni pasar…— sugirió el chico.

—En seguida vuelvo…— avisó y subió nerviosa las escaleras, si no necesitara de verdad ir al baño, por las copas que había tomado de más, no subiría; estaba segura de haber visto a Bankotsu momentos antes cuando bailaba con Kouga.

Cuando salió del baño, se acercó a esa especie de balcón que formaban las escaleras y que le daban vista perfecta a la sala, lugar donde se encontraban bailando Inuyasha y Kikyo… evitó que la vieran colocándose a un lado de un pequeño árbol que adornaba el lugar…

Permaneció un par de minutos viéndolos, ella parecía sensual en sus movimientos y atrevida en sus caricias… Inuyasha parecía bastante cómodo con ello, hasta le parecía que excitado… sintió nauseas… ella jamás creía portarse así, y menos en un lugar con tanta gente… las manos de Kikyo se colocaron en el pecho del chico, y mientras una la subía a su cuello para besarlo, la otra bajaba a una parte que prefería no pensar…

—Supongo que eso le gusta…—dijo preocupada y se giró para evitar ver.

—Eso le podría gustar a cualquiera…— habló el moreno que había permanecido viéndola, y que ahora se posaba junto a ella y de medio lado veía a la pareja en cuestión.

Kagome los vio con resignación y mordió su labio… él tenía razón.

—Kikyo tiene algo que tú nunca tendrás…— le dejó claro.

—¿A Inuyasha?— cuestionó irónica, mientras le sostenía la mirada, algo de la forma en la que la trataba le molestaba sobremanera.

—Mph…— sonrió de medio lado —…¿crees que nunca lo tendrás?

Ella volteó su rostro desanimada… todavía creía que no todo estaba perdido, pero ¿cómo decirlo? Seguro creería que era una tonta.

Él la vio sumirse en la duda —por supuesto que no… tú eres de las que se quedan mirando sin hacer nada.— dijo fríamente y se fue.

Eso fue un golpe a su orgullo, y aunque no lo aceptara venía buscando ese momento.

—Ba-Bankotsu… yo… yo… acepto.— se obligó a hablar antes de que se fuera.

—Olvídalo, ya no me interesa.— dijo y pretendió seguir avanzando, varias personas los rodeaban, pero ninguna les prestaba verdadera atención.

—¡Espera!... haré lo que me pides…— dijo y lo detuvo… él tenía razón, si no tomaba esa decisión en ese momento, sería capaz de quedarse mirando mientras la persona que amaba se enamoraba perdidamente de otra.

Él sonrió arrogantemente sin que ella lo viera… era tan predecible, ese era el momento de presionar.

—¿En serio?... pues, las cosas han cambiado…— dijo y volteó a verla.

—¿De qué forma?— fue cautelosa al cuestionar, lo veía con desconfianza.

Bankotsu la llevó al borde de ese balcón, donde ella podía ver claramente a la atrevida pareja bailar, colocó sus manos en la pequeña pared y se colocó a su espalda, se pegó a ella y el nerviosismo femenino surgió, si Inuyasha alzaba la vista, podría verlos.

—Quiero estar contigo…— le dijo roncamente al oído. Kagome tembló por la idea que eso le dejó.

—¿E-estas sugiriendo que tú y yo, deberíamos…?— se atrevió a preguntar y volteó de medio lado a verlo, él nunca se apartó y ella podía sentir su aliento embriagante.

—No solo eso…— habló sobre sus labios.

Ella alzó su vista a sus azules ojos y expectante esperó a que continuara ¿de verdad era lo que temía?

—… quiero ser el primero.— añadió finalmente en tono frio… sonrió al ver el rostro de la chica palidecer y sus ojos temblar en desconcierto.

Kagome solo atinó a voltearse, aunque después se arrepintió, pues él no retrocedió y ahora estaba frente a frente con él, Bankotsu le sonreía socarronamente y claramente divertido.

—¿Cómo… lo… sabes?— preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Él se acercó a su oído —acabas de confirmarlo, _Kagome_— le susurró haciéndola estremecer. En ese momento él se juró que tenía que ser él, el primero en esa chica. La sola idea le provocaba, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y sin que ella pudiese reaccionar, besó su cuello.

Kagome cerró los ojos y apoyó sus manos en su pecho… no, definitivamente no podía hacer eso. Dejaría de ser digna para Inuyasha.

—Piénsalo… seguro que a él no le importa… solo míralo… ¿crees que Kikyo le entregó su virginidad?— le dijo antes dejarla sola. Sonrió mientras partía, él se iba a encargar de envolverla en sus planes, solo la dejaría asimilar la situación y que la sorpresa le pasara. Ese juego dejaba de ser solo para molestar a Inuyasha y a Kikyo… ¿cuánto tiempo hacia que no tenía una virgen en su cama?

Tanto el peliplata como su pareja fueron testigos de la cercanía entre ambos jóvenes, y los dos se molestaron por ello.

Kagome volteó hacia abajo y se encontró con la mirada molesta del peliplata… volvió su vista al frente y mordió su labio… _"¿qué vas a hacer Kagome?"_

Continuará…

* * *

_Hola chicas, bueno pues regreso pronto con otro capítulo… dudas o sugerencias, ya saben, las dejan en un comentario… agradezco los pasados:__** kathepao, molinaddt, lili, joh chan, Cintii, miko kaoru-sama, Melissa y Rouge85**__, alcancé a leer tu comentario antes de publicar... que gusto conocer a otra chica que gusta de esta peculiar pareja :) muchas gracias chicas… un saludo y nos leemos en una semana. _

_Gracias también a quienes apoyan al fic con sus favoritos._


	6. presión y un acuerdo

_LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN MANGAKA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MIA._

_-5-_

_PRESIÓN Y UN ACUERDO_

—Solo a mí se me ocurre desvelarme cuando tengo clases temprano…— se lamentó en voz baja la joven pelinegra, mientras descansaba su rostro apoyado en su mano, veía sin mucho interés lo que su profesor estaba escribiendo en la enorme pizarra. De pronto dejó de prestar atención a lo que sus ojos le mostraban y se perdió en los recuerdos de la noche anterior…

—_Me quieres decir ¿qué demonios se trae Bankotsu con Kagome?— cuestionó molesto el joven ojidorado._

—_Tranquilo Inuyasha, no sé de qué me estás hablando…—habló despreocupado el ojiazul._

—_De que el imbécil de Bankotsu estaba con Kagome, puedo jurar que la estaba besando…— explicó mientras apuntaba con su mano al lugar donde hace unos minutos la pelinegra había permanecido con el moreno._

—_¿Quieres decir que Bankotsu y Kagome…?— cuestionó extrañado._

—_¡No quiero decir nada!, quiero que me digas tú qué demonios sabes… Bankotsu es tu primo…— interrumpió impaciente._

—_Bueno sí, pero él y yo casi no hablamos… de hecho no sé por qué decidió asistir…—comentó simplemente._

—_Lo más seguro es que ese imbécil quiera aprovecharse de ella…— mencionó impotente y sin disminuir su molestia._

—_¿Por qué razón lo haría?— preguntó cansado Miroku._

—_No lo sé… lo único que sé, es que Kagome no es del tipo de mujer en la que se fija ese idiota…_

—_En eso tienes razón…— cedió el ojiazul y se tomó con una mano la cabeza. Detestaba lo voluble que podía llegar ser su amigo._

—_No me gusta para nada verlos juntos…— volvió a mencionar el peliplata._

—_Pero no puedes hacer nada… tienes novia ¿recuerdas?— mencionó sarcástico el ojiazul._

—_Eso no quita el hecho que Kagome me guste…— respondió con fastidio._

—_Eso no cambia nada… o… ¿serías capaz de dejarla?¿dejarías a Kikyo por Kagome? _

—_No lo sé…— respondió de inmediato._

La clase continuaba en la enorme aula, y Kagome parecía más pendiente de rodar su lápiz sobre esa hoja a medio llenar de su libreta… _"no le gusta vernos juntos… pero… ¿por qué?"_ meditó, si tan solo Sango no hubiese llegado buscándola, hubiese podido seguir escuchando… sonrió irónicamente… ahora se sentía hasta una entrometida, pero bueno, estaban hablando de ella, así que, tal vez no estaba tan mal lo que hizo.

Levantó la vista y vio a su profesor recoger sus cosas… la clase había terminado, guardó sin prisa su material _"¿por qué dudas Inuyasha?... ¿de verdad podrías dejar a Kikyo por mí?..."_ meditó y siguió sentada, en ese momento creyó que de verdad presionando podría tener algún resultado, tal vez ganaría o tal vez no, pero al menos se quitaría esa duda de la cabeza… —ya había aceptado…— se dijo en voz baja y notoriamente preocupada al recordar la oferta de ese arrogante joven… se llevó una mano a la frente, meditó las cosas… _"pero… ¿hacerlo con él?... ¡Dios! no creo poder"…_ mordió su labio… "_p__iénsalo… seguro que a él no le importa… solo míralo… ¿crees que Kikyo le entregó su virginidad?"_

—Todo es tan complicado…— se dijo y negó con la cabeza…

—No sabía que te hubiesen adelantado de curso…— escuchó esa despreocupada y fría voz a su espalda.

—¿Tú?— volteó a verlo sin comprender. El joven de larga trenza se encontraba sentado en la larga banca a su espalda, mantenía sus manos atrás de su cabeza y la veía aparentemente desinteresado —…¿qué haces aquí?

Él sonrió de lado y se inclinó en el largo escritorio —¿qué haces tú aquí?... esta es mi clase.— informó sorprendiendo a la pelinegra.

—¡¿Qué?!— se preguntó y volteó en todas direcciones. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta que ninguno de sus compañeros ni el profesor se encontraban en el lugar, en cambio, varios alumnos superiores ingresaban. —¡Cielos!— se levantó apresurada y tomó sus cosas.

—¡Oye!— también se levantó y la tomó de la mano antes de que se alejara.

Kagome se sorprendió por el acto, volteó a verlo avergonzada, pues varias chicas la veían molesta por platicar con él. Lo vio sonreír —¿q-qué?— y el nerviosismo volvió, su sonrisa torcida no hizo más que recordarle su oferta.

—Creo que podría funcionar…— le dijo y ladeó su rostro indicándole la presencia del peliplata.

Kagome frunció el ceño y volteó ligeramente a ver, tuvo que girar su rostro al instante al percatarse de la presencia del joven en compañía de su delgada novia. Otra vez se veía molesto.

—T-tengo que irme…— mencionó nerviosa y se soltó suavemente de su agarre. Caminó con cierta prisa y torpemente por el nerviosismo del cual era presa, Inuyasha acompañó su camino con la mirada.

—No sabía que esa mocosa cursaba la misma carrera que nosotros…— mencionó Tsubaki mientras la veía salir con prisa del lugar, ella y Kikyo ya se encontraban sentadas frente a los largos escritorios de ese lugar.

—¿La conoces?— preguntó con fastidio Kikyo, últimamente Kagome la molestaba más que nunca, por cualquier motivo, alguien la sacaba al tema.

—Por supuesto que sí… creo que Bankotsu gusta de ella— dijo con fastidio, mientras la perdía de vista por el enorme ventanal de ese sitio.

—Mph… deja de decir estupideces…— mencionó con cierta burla, y también con un toque de molestia.

—No son estupideces…— debatió amargamente —…anoche en la fiesta lo vi mirándola…

—Eso no significa nada.

—Tú sabes mejor que yo, que Bankotsu no voltea a ver a nadie a menos que le interese…

Kikyo empuñó el lapicero que sostenía en su mano… eso era cierto, pero aun así, no podía creerlo.

—No pienso dejar que me lo quite…—volvió a hablar Tsubaki.

—¿Cuándo lo has tenido?— cuestionó irónicamente Kikyo.

—Tenemos más de dos años de mantener encuentros íntimos…— le recordó —…ni siquiera cuando te le metiste entre los ojos, me dejó.

—Cierra la boca…— mencionó volteando atrás —…Inuyasha podría escucharte…— le advirtió viéndola molesta y Tsubaki sonrió con burla —…precisamente por eso, siempre te ha visto como un pedazo de carne, y solo eso.

—Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero siempre he sido una constante para él.

—Y aun así, nunca has sido su novia…— mencionó con burla —… de habérselo pedido, estoy segura que te hubiese dejado… Bankotsu siempre estuvo dispuesto a hace cualquier cosa por mí…— dijo orgullosa.

El rostro de Tsubaki se contrajo en molestia, Kikyo era esa clase de "enemiga" que prefería tener cerca para cuidarse de ella…

—Pero lo perdiste… él no te perdonará que te hayas ido tras el dinero de Inuyasha…

—Era algo que me resultaba indispensable…— mencionó despreocupada mientras sacaba sus libros —… él lo entiende… Bankotsu y yo somos iguales, después de todo.

—¿A qué te refieres?— cuestionó y la observó con desconfianza.

—Yo me entiendo…— dijo y sonrió confiada. Después del escándalo sexual en el que se vio involucrado el ojiazul, el abogado de su padre fallecido, siguiendo una cláusula del testamento del mismo, redujo al mínimo su mesada, por lo que ya no pudo seguir costeando los caprichos y algunas necesidades de la delgada chica, y ésta, tuvo que buscar a alguien que lo hiciera, fijando su atención en su joven y apuesto pretendiente ojidorado, y no fue algo que le costara mucho trabajo, pues Inuyasha le atraía de tiempo atrás, aunque si las circunstancias no hubiesen cambiado, ella seguiría con Bankotsu en esa especie de relación oculta que les gustaba llevar.

Fijó sus fríos y analíticos ojos en el moreno ojiazul, que por más de un año había sido su amante, lo vio prestar atención a la clase que recién había comenzado… _"¿a qué estás jugando?"_ se preguntó…

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

—¡Kagome!— gritó la pelicorta mientras caminaba apresurada hasta ella, la pelinegra recién salía de su facultad a donde la chica había ido a buscarla.

—¡Yura!— saludó con una sonrisa, en ese momento le alegraba tanto verla, quería dejar de pensar en cosas que la atormentaban.

—¿A dónde vas?— cuestionó la joven al llegar a su lado.

—A ningún lugar en especial… creo que iré a mi dormitorio…— respondió simplemente.

—Voy contigo, estoy aburrida... cuando Sango termine sus clases vemos qué demonios hacemos, pero no quiero quedarme aquí…— se quejó y la tomó del brazo para comenzar a avanzar.

—Bien…— aceptó divertida —… al menos Sango tuvo suerte, sus clases iniciaron después del mediodía, en cambio las mías iniciaron muy temprano…— comentó ahora en un cansado tono.

—¡Ah!, ni lo digas… las mías también, pero por suerte ya terminaron…— apoyó divertida —… por cierto ¿fuiste de compras?— cambió de tema al prestarle atención a su atuendo.

—¿De compras?... no te entiendo…

—Sí, esa ropa no te la había visto… luces como una princesita… digo, una niña bien…— comentó divertida.

Kagome frunció el ceño y se observó… traía una delgada y semi ajustada blusa beige de tirantes y una falda del mismo color, unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla y con cierto vuelo por una pequeña capa de tul que se le podía apreciar… ambas piezas lucían pequeñas flores negras decorándola en uno de los costados, unos zapatos a combinación tipo ballet, tenía ese toque tierno que siempre la caracterizó, peto lucía muy femenina…

—S-solo… es algo… que no había usado nunca… — mencionó avergonzada —…¿se ve mal?

—Por supuesto que no… creo que solo a ti se te podía ver bien…— mencionó y sonrió —… andando.

Yura se había tomado muy en serio eso de sábado informal y lucía un pequeño short de mezclilla y una ajustada camiseta negra.

Un par de horas después, Kagome investigaba sobre su tarea en internet y Yura se había quedado dormida en la cama, el viento fresco que entraba desde la ventana la animó a ello…

El tono de un mensaje en su celular llamó su atención…

—Yura… es Sango… nos espera en la cafetería…— le informó mientras voleaba a verla, ella había dejado ya su portátil y se ponía de pie… de verdad agradecía verla en tal lugar, pues el hambre comenzaba a hacerse presente.

—Mmm… justo cuando comenzaba a disfrutar mi sueño…— mencionó mientras se estiraba en la cama y cubría con una almohada su rostro —…pero bueno, ¡vayamos!... no pienso dormir tan temprano…— se animó en cuestión de segundos.

Kagome sonrió, tomó su cartera y salió tras ella… pasados casi quince minutos, por la distancia que recorrieron para llegar al lugar, por fin se vieron en el interior…

—¡Mira!... allá está— mencionó la colegiala al ubicar visualmente a la castaña y su novio. Caminaron un par de pasos y los de la pelinegra se detuvieron, cuando vio llegar al peliplata al lado de sus dos amigos… —… no puede ser…— se dijo nerviosa mientras tomaba valor para acercarse.

La mano de Yura apretó la suya —ya sé que te duele… que lo quieres o algo así… pero créeme, mientras más lo demuestres, menos le importará…— le comentó mientras la veía, Yura no era del tipo sentimental y le molestaba el amor ciego que Kagome parecía tenerle a Inuyasha, pero en ese momento no iba a dejarla sola… ella la iba a apoyar e iba a aprovechar para molestar al estúpido de Inuyasha por fomentar falsas ilusiones en su amiga —…trata de parecer natural y no le des mucha importancia… ya sé que es difícil… pero inténtalo.— aconsejó.

Kagome dejó escapar el aliento, observó a una extrañamente seria pelicorta y le sonrió… volvió a recordar que por eso eran amigas a pesar de ser tan diferentes… siempre podían contar una con la otra. Asintió en silencio y sus pasos lentos, tomaron un poco más de confianza mientras avanzaban, aunque por dentro ella todavía se sentía nerviosa.

—Hola chicos…— saludó amablemente Kagome mientras tomaba asiento junto a la castaña, frente a ella Inuyasha la observaba sin decir nada.

—Hola Sango, Miroku…— saludó la pelicorta —… hola idiota…— "saludó" al peliplata junto al cual se sentó.

Inuyasha rodó los ojos fastidiado mientras los demás se reían, esa chica nunca le iba a caer bien, ella era algo así como una mala influencia para la pelinegra; no entendía qué hacían Sango y Kagome juntándose con ella.

A pesar de la notoria apatía que se tenían la pelicorta y el ojidorado el ambiente fue ameno, recordaron la noche de ayer y lo bien que se la pasaron…

—Por cierto Kagome… Kouga no te dejó sola ni un momento… parecía más tú pareja que la mía…— comentó Yura mientras comía unas papas fritas, las cuales había ordenado. Era el momento de molestar a Inuyasha.

—Eh… bueno…— se avergonzó y rascó su cabeza.

—Creo que le gustas…— comentó Sango que creyó percibir eso.

—¡¿Qué?!... no, ¿cómo dices eso?— habló apresurada —…él está saliendo con Yura, yo no…

—Ah, descuida… yo no pienso tener nada serio con nadie…— interrumpió la nombrada.

—¡Hola amor!— la empalagosa voz de Kikyo se escuchó, sorprendiendo a los chicos que se mantenían atentos a las reacciones de la pelinegra con respecto al joven de coleta, en especial a cierto ojidorado.

Con la llegada de la delgada pelinegra el ambiente se volvió ligeramente pesado, a nadie, a excepción de su novio, le caía bien…

—Y ustedes, ¿hace cuánto que son novios?— preguntó fríamente la pelicorta a los dos jóvenes que se sentaban a su lado.

—Cerca de dos meses…— respondió la chica mientras se abrazaba del abdomen de su novio, la incomodidad del joven era notoria. Kagome los veía e intentaba no darle demasiada importancia, por dentro la tensión era mucha.

—Dos meses ¿eh?... no es tanto…— le restó importancia la pelicorta.

—Por cierto Kagome, anoche creí verte junto a Bankotsu…— soltó el comentario Miroku, creía que no había mejor momento para hablar de eso, así Inuyasha dejaba de preguntarle sobre el tema y podría tomar una postura al respecto.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando la atención se volcó en ella…

—¿En serio Kagome?— mencionó Yura emocionada —¡Por Dios! ¿por qué no nos lo habías dicho?¿sales con él?— reclamó sin perder la sorpresa.

Kikyo la vio con recelo e Inuyasha con mayor interés.

Ella negó en silencio ¿qué les decía?—n-no… no salgo con él…

—Ah… deberías hacerlo… es guapísimo…— interrumpió Yura emocionada.

—Creo que en esta ocasión estoy de acuerdo con ella…— apoyó la castaña, Bankotsu no le caía bien, pero al menos podía distraerla de su arraigado amor por el peliplata.

—No salimos… solo hemos hablado… un par de veces…— se avergonzó al recordar de qué habían sido sus charlas.

—Ah, mira… ahí viene…— dijo Yura al percatarse de la presencia del joven en el lugar. Todos voltearon su vista a él.

—¡Ey, Bankotsu, Kouga!— los llamó Miroku, a pesar de cursar distintas carreras, eran amigos al pertenecer al mismo equipo.

—Por favor no mencionen nada…— suplicó extremadamente apenada Kagome, enrojeció al pensar que pudieran mencionar que algo había entre ellos… o que Bankotsu hiciera algún tipo de comentario de cómo y en qué circunstancias habían hablado.

Inuyasha veía molesto el nerviosismo extremo de Kagome… volteó de medio lado a ver cómo el par de jóvenes se acercaban a su lado.

—Es una lástima si le gustas a Kouga, pero bueno, Bankotsu es más guapo…— mencionó en un murmullo Yura, haciendo enrojecer más a Kagome y sonreír a Sango y a Miroku. En cambio a Kikyo y a Inuyasha no les hizo ninguna gracia el comentario.

—¿Qué quieres Miroku?— habló secamente el joven de larga trenza.

—Hola chicos…— saludó Kouga —…hola preciosa…— saludó ahora a la pelinegra junto a la cual se sentó.

—Ho-hola…— saludó con una sonrisa. Bankotsu observó de reojo la reacción de ella… le resultó patética la forma en la que podía avergonzarse tan fácilmente.

—¡Qué carácter Bankotsu…!— mencionó Miroku mientras lo palmeaba en el hombro… el moreno lo vio fríamente —…bueno, hoy en la noche hay entrenamiento de última hora…— informó ese detalle que no habían hablado.

—¿En serio?— cuestionó Kouga viendo a su joven capitán.

—Sí, el torneo iniciará pronto… no es obligatorio de todos modos…— respondió fastidiado el ojidorado, no entendía por qué razón Miroku los había llamado, si él pensaba notificarles por un mensaje a cada miembro del equipo.

—Pues ya que estamos aquí… no les molesta si nos quedamos ¿verdad?— habló Kouga con una sonrisa galante dirigida a la pelinegra.

Ella volteó a ver a Bankotsu que se había sentado sobre la mesa y se llevaba a la boca una manzana que Miroku tenía para él, ganándose una mirada de reproche del joven.

—¡Por supuesto que no!— habló Yura con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Kikyo observó molesta como Bankotsu y Kagome cruzaban extrañas miradas, ella parecía avergonzada, abochornada, no encontraba exactamente cómo describirla y él, parecía disfrutarlo, divertido de la situación…

Inuyasha estaba incómodo y solo tomaba de su refresco, de vez en cuando volteaba a ver al mano larga de Kouga que abrazaba a Kagome, aunque sabía bien que él era así, no dejaba de molestarlo.

—¿El coach Musso?— cuestionó Kouga incrédulo.

—Debes estar bromeando Yura… ¿él es tu número uno?— cuestionó divertida la castaña, mientras se recargaba en el pecho de su novio, que la mantenía abrazada por los hombros.

—Sí, ¿qué no lo han visto?— cuestionó indignada.

—Podría ser tu padre…— mencionó ligeramente consternada Kagome.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar… —no es para tanto…— admitió relajado Miroku —…es un adulto joven.

—Aun así… no es correcto…— regañó la pelinegra.

—¡Ah Kagome!... no es como si me estuviera acostando con él— replicó la pelicorta.

—¡Yura!— volvió a regañar, esta vez más enérgicamente ¿qué acaso no le avergonzaba hablar de eso delante de todos?

—¡¿Qué?!— se defendió—no tiene nada de malo lo que digo…— le habló segura de sus palabras —…la sexualidad es algo natural…

—Concuerdo contigo…— apoyo Kouga.

Kagome lo volteó a ver extrañada.

—Sigo sin estar de acuerdo, no creo que se deba hablar de ello así como así…

—No es solo hablar… somos jóvenes y estamos descubriendo uno de los mayores placeres…— le dijo y le guiñó un ojo, haciéndolo ruborizar.

Inuyasha resopló molesto, estaba confirmado, esa chica era todo, menos una buena influencia para Kagome.

—¿O ustedes qué piensan?— cuestionó la pelicorta al grupo —…yo creo que la vida sexual dejó de ser un tabú, y la virginidad es algo que carece de importancia, digo, tampoco es que te acuestes con todo mundo, pero no es algo que te haga mejor o peor que nadie…

—Tienes razón…— apoyó Miroku mientras sobaba el hombro de su novia, ella lo golpeó con el codo por esa especie de "invitación" que con ese acto, le daba.

Yura volteó a ver a Bankotsu, que estaba a un lado de Miroku… —también estoy de acuerdo…— dijo con una sonrisa de lado y sosteniéndole la mirada a una Kagome avergonzada que había volteado a verlo.

—¿Y tú qué piensas Inuyasha?¿es natural la sexualidad?¿o crees que se debe reservar para el matrimonio como tradicionalmente se dice?¿a ti realmente te importa la virginidad de una mujer?— preguntó con fingido interés el joven de larga trenza, miró de reojo a la pelinegra que llevó su atormentada mirada al ojidorado. Sonrió de medio lado al haber ganado. Y estaba seguro de haberlo hecho, pues Inuyasha no podía decir que le importaba, sin claro, ofender a su novia, pues Kikyo no era virgen cuando se acostó con él por primera vez, y eso le constaba.

Inuyasha lo miró molesto, él también estaba consciente de eso… —no realmente…— mencionó por presión, no quería herir la susceptibilidad de su novia. Bajó la mirada al sentir la desconcertada de Kagome sobre él. Kikyo apretó su brazo con más fuerza y sonrió.

—Concuerdo contigo, además, creo que la vida de pareja en el noviazgo es de suma importancia, porque claro, cuando dos personas son novios, es porque se aman…— mencionó Kikyo observando el rostro desilusionado de Kagome.

Bankotsu también sonrió… había tenido mucha suerte al llegar a ese lugar… pero él había podido aprovechar el momento para presionarla… eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba saber… ahora solo buscaría un momento más a solas con ella… y esa tonta niña estaría en sus manos… y más adelante… en su cama. Y su molestia con Inuyasha quedaría saldada.

Kikyo vio de reojo el insistente interés que su anterior pareja mostraba en observar a una silenciosa Kagome… algo le decía, que ellos habían hecho justo lo que él quería… y mientras la plática transcurría entre cambios de opiniones y experiencias, ella observó a Kagome levantarse con una fingida sonrisa.

—Me marcho… olvidé que mamá quería que la visitara…— se excusó la pelinegra al ponerse de pie. Era una tonta… solo ella podía pensar que Inuyasha esperara que entre ellos dos se hubiese dado una entrega así de única, como ella quería. Tragó nerviosamente intentando que la máscara de serenidad se mantuviese firme y sus ojos no se llenaran de lágrimas.

—¡Espera Kagome!... creí que iríamos al cine o algo así…— habló Yura mientras se ponía de pie, ella sabía de la incomodidad que a Kagome le causaba hablar del tema, pero lo hizo para molestar a Inuyasha, sí él creía que Kagome se podía o iba a reservar para él, estaba muy equivocado, al menos ella la animaría a lo contario, pero no creyó que las cosas se volvieran en su contra con el comentario de Bankotsu.

—Creo que hoy no podré… en serio…— dijo y le suplicó con la mirada que no siguiera insistiendo —…me voy, y espero que se diviertan…— retrocedió y se giró para marcharse al ver asentir a sus amigos.

—En seguida vengo…— se disculpó el peliplata y se puso de pie, Kikyo intentó detenerlo en silencio al sujetarle la mano, pero él no se lo permitió y nadie le dio importancia.

—También me voy, tengo cosas qué hacer…— mencionó Bankotsu para salir tras los pasos de esos dos.

—Vaya… pues supongo que nos toca a nosotros solos hacer los planes…— mencionó resignado Miroku, quién suponía que algo raro pasaba entre esos tres… o ¿cuatro?

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

—¡Kagome!— la detuvo el peliplata antes de que se alejara demasiado de la cafetería.

Kagome cerró los ojos mientras se animaba a enfrentar su mirada.

—Siento si te incomodó la plática…— se disculpó tomándola del brazo para verla —… pero no tienes que irte.

—No me voy por eso…— dijo y le sonrió con calidez —…en verdad tengo que hacerlo— se justificó, no solo fue la plática, sino también la decepción que le provocó, ella lo creía diferente.

Él la observó a los ojos y tragó débilmente… acarició su rostro —Kagome…— mencionó mientras se acercaba a ella, rodeó su espalda en un abrazo. Él lo sabía, sabía lo que ella tenía y deseaba calmarla… la observó y estaba conteniendo un impulso por besar sus labios.

—Inu-yasha… creo que no es… apropiado que me abraces así…— dijo al bajar su rostro. ¿Cómo verlo como el príncipe que siempre lo había considerado, si él había derrumbado esa imagen momentos atrás?... se sintió patética, pues aun así lo quería.

Él la soltó débilmente —¿quieres que te acompañe?— le preguntó.

—No será necesario… lo haré yo…— escucharon la fría voz del moreno a su espalda, Inuyasha volteó molesto y de reojo a verlo, Kagome alzó su sorprendida vista a él —…¿verdad Kagome?— cuestionó con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

—Lárgate de aquí Bankotsu…— habló amenazante el ojidorado y avanzó hasta él, todo ese jueguito que él parecía traerse con Kagome no le gustaba —… y déjanos en paz.

—Espera Inuyasha…— interrumpió Kagome a quien le pareció que en cualquier momento los dos se podían hacer de golpes.

—¿Dejarlos?— cuestionó irónicamente —¿por qué razón?... yo quiero salir con ella y tú no puedes hacerlo…— aclaró —¿o qué no es tu novia la que te espera en la cafetería?— volvió a cuestionar, para dejarles en claro dicho detalle a ese par.

Inuyasha estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre él —¿a ti qué demonios te importa?

—Tiene razón…— intervino Kagome y bajó la mirada… Inuyasha se había decidido por Kikyo. El ojidorado volteó a verla desconcertado y Bankotsu sonrió de medio lado victorioso.

—¿Kagome?— la nombró extrañado el peliplata.

—Creo que será mejor que… no la hagas… esperar— dijo y esbozó un intento de sonrisa —…yo…— dijo y mordió su labio —…yo… yo me voy con él.— finalizó volteando a ver al ojiazul que parecía complacido.

—Este imbécil no te conviene… es un maldito mujeriego… no sabes las cosas que es capaz de hacer— mencionó con desprecio mientras lo veía acercarse a ella.

—Creo que… eso me toca decidirlo a mi, ¿no crees?— le dijo con voz débil y alzando su decepcionada mirada a él.

Inuyasha apretó sus manos en puños… —si esto es por Kikyo…

—¡Basta ya!— habló molesta, sí, era por ella… pero no se lo dejaría saber… después de todo ¿cuánto podría importarle? solo quedaría como la tonta que era —…esto no es por ella… ni por ti.— aclaró viéndolo a los ojos.

Los molestos ojos dorados de Inuyasha viajaron de Kagome a Bankotsu quien esbozaba una imperceptible sonrisa y lo veía con superioridad.

—Entonces hagan lo que les venga en gana— dijo molesto y se giró para dejarlos solos.

Bankotsu volteó a verlo y sonrió de medio lado, después volteó a ver a la pelinegra y ella ya avanzaba con dirección a los dormitorios, sus pasos nerviosos y su cabeza gacha lo fastidiaron. No era el momento de dejarla deprimirse, era el momento de presionar para tenerla justo donde la quería. Odiaba lo complicado que estaba resultando.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?— la detuvo molesto.

—No tengo ánimo de discutir contigo…— mencionó desganada y quiso evadirlo.

—Yo tampoco _Kagome_…— mencionó y sonrió.

—Si lo que quieres es una respuesta… esa es no.— dejó claro en el momento, lo único que ganaría sería el desprecio de Inuyasha.

—Mph… yo no acepto un no por respuesta.— le aseguró tomándola de la mano y la jaló con él en dirección al estacionamiento.

—¡E-espera!— dijo nerviosa y asustada —¿a dónde vamos?

—Le dije que saldríamos y eso haremos…— mencionó naturalmente mientras Kagome seguía dudosa sus pasos, le avergonzaba hacer un escándalo.

—¿A … a dónde?— preguntó más nerviosa todavía.

—No lo sé… a mi departamento tal vez…— mencionó y volteó a verla... una sonrisa divertida se posó en sus labios al ver el rostro pálido de la joven que abría sus ojos con sorpresa.

—N-no…— se negó y en ese momento llegaron frente al negro auto del joven.

—Dime…— mencionó y con sus manos la acorraló contra el vehículo —…¿quieres seguir siendo esa patética niña a la que solo le puede tener lástima?... O peor aún… ¿la tonta enamorada a la que jamás verá como mujer?— cuestionó y pegó su rostro a ella, la veía a los ojos en un intento de ver más allá de esa pasividad que venía mostrando.

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿de verdad así la vería?... sí, pero ¿por qué lo decía de esa forma?

—¿Eso quieres?— volvió a cuestionar, esta vez, sobre sus labios.

Kagome abrió los labios buscando decir algo, no pudo encontrar las palabras… negó débilmente.

—¿Entonces?— preguntó roncamente mientras llevaba sus labios al oído femenino.

—Yo… yo no puedo… hacer lo que…tu quieres…— dijo nerviosa y apoyó sus manos en el pecho masculino para alejarlo.

—¿Entonces qué harás?— volvió a cuestionar y se presionó más contra ella, sin importarle su débil empuje.

—N-no sé… tú pides... mucho...

—¿Estas sugiriendo que podrías buscar a alguien más que…?— cuestionó divertido mientras se apartaba ligeramente para verla.

Ella abrió los ojos al comprender… ¿buscar a alguien más para molestar a Inuyasha?... podría funcionar —¿y por qué no?— quiso sonar veraz.

—Mph…— sonrió con burla —… no serías capaz…— le aseguró —…tú no eres del tipo de mujer que juegue con las personas… ¿o sí?

Ella abrió más sus atormentados ojos, negó débilmente… claro que no… ella sería incapaz de burlarse así de alguien.

—Conmigo no jugarías… los dos lo sabemos y los dos lo aceptamos— dejó claro sin disminuir su sonrisa.

—Pero…

—Pero nada Kagome…— le susurró y enredó sus manos en su cintura —…es un acuerdo… ¿qué puede salir mal?— con una mano deslizó su cabello y descubrió su oreja… la mordió ligeramente. Kagome tembló.

Él sonrió y después de quitar el seguro automático del auto, abrió la puerta.

—Entra— ordenó al ver el vehículo abierto.

—¿P-para qué?— cuestionó y lo vio con cierto recelo.

—No creerás que voy a hacerte algo aquí… ¿o sí?— cuestionó en tono sugerente.

Ella no supo qué responder, y ante el empuje del ojiazul, dudosa ingresó y se sentó en el largo y negro asiento de ese coche, él rodeó el auto para ingresar segundos después.

—Tenemos un acuerdo— le aseguró al voltear a vela. Ella lo miró con recelo y se recorrió hasta pegar su espalda a la puerta cerrada del coche.

—No lo sé…— dijo nerviosa.

—Lo tenemos…— dejó claro y rodó los ojos con fastidio —¿por qué te sientas hasta allá?

—Inuyasha dijo qué… tu eres capaz de hacer cosas…— mencionó y lo vio con un toque de miedo que divirtió al moreno.

—Mph… ¿entonces me tienes miedo?— cuestionó divertido y se recorrió para acercarse a ella.

Kagome asintió de prisa y con sus manos intentó que no se acercara más.

Él la tomó de la cintura y la jaló con fuerza a él —es lo mejor que puedes hacer…— le susurró al oído. Ella abrió grandemente los ojos ¿en qué se había metido?

Quiso apartarlo y forcejeó con él —c-creo que... ya me arrepentí…— dijo mientras desviaba su rostro con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

—No tienes derecho a eso…— le aseguró en un susurró en el oído. La piel de Kagome se erizó por ello.

—A-apartate… m-me… pones… nerviosa…— confesó con voz débil, mientras él con una mano recorría su espalda.

—Mph… esto apenas está empezando…— aseguró y en un segundo la recargó ligeramente en la puerta y se pegó ligeramente sobre ella… mientras la aprisionaba en un abrazo por la cintura, la otra mano la colaba bajo la falda y acarició sin permiso su muslo.

—¡B-basta!— suplicó sonrojada.

—No sabes… no tienes ni idea…— mencionó mientras besaba su cuello —… hasta qué punto puedo llevar tu nerviosismo…— le aseguró y sonrió al sentirla estremecer.

—N-no…— suplicó e intentó detener su mano que en ese momento había alcanzado ya su trasero.

—Yo te lo dije…— habló y apretó esa parte de su cuerpo, dejó escapar su aliento contra el cuello de la chica que solo atinó a apretar fuerte sus ojos —…yo puedo quitarte esa imagen de puritana que tienes…

—P-pero tú quieres…— intentó hablar y controlar sus reacciones.

—Sí…— aceptó sin despegarse de su cuello —…pero antes… tú y yo haremos muchas cosas…— le advirtió al oído.

Ella llevó sus ojos nerviosos a su rostro.

Él sonrió al verla a la cara —…nos vamos a divertir juntos… y no te vas a dar cuenta, en el momento exacto en que te conviertas en la mujer que ese imbécil quiere…— le aseguró al verla fijamente a los ojos.

Los ojos de Kagome temblaron nerviosos y tragó débilmente… cerró los ojos y asintió no muy convencida. Solo esperaba no estarse equivocando.

—D-de acuerdo…

Continuará…

* * *

Hasta aquí por hoy…

Agradezco comentarios: **Rouge85** (gracias por apoyo mostrado y por pasarte por mis otros fics de la pareja) **kathepao, lady of the west, joh chan, Cintii, miko kaoru-sama, y a guest** que se le olvidó poner su nombre… en serio, gracias por el apoyo… voy a intentar seguir actualizando una vez por semana, pero se me vienen unos días pesados a mediados de septiembre… como sea, este fic lo paro cuando dejen de apoyarlo, mientras tanto, lento, pero seguimos

Sin más nos leemos en una semana…

Saludos y que se diviertan !


	7. secreto de dos

_LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN MANGAKA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI._

_LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MÍA._

_-6-_

_SECRETO DE DOS_

Apretó suavemente su falda entre sus manos, volteó a verlo de reojo y sin terminar de desaparecer su nerviosismo, mientras avanzaban por las grandes avenidas de la ciudad.

—¿Exactamente a… dónde vamos?— le cuestionó y mordió su labio mientras lo veía conducir, dio un respingo cuando él de reojo volteó a verla.

—Ya te lo dije… a mi departamento.— mencionó fríamente mientras la flecha verde del semáforo le autorizaba avanzar.

Kagome desvió su rostro y dejó escapar el aliento… ella había aceptado, se recordó… observó los altos edificios que se encontraban en esa zona residencial a la que habían entrado… el sol hacia brillar los grandes cristales de los mismos…, volvió a recordarse por qué razón estaba haciendo eso…

—Tú... — se animó a hablar —…tu dijiste que… que Kikyo tenía algo que yo nunca tendría…— mencionó y tras verlo una vez más de medio lado, bajó su mirada al tablero del auto… lo vio girar una vez más y adentrarse a un estacionamiento subterráneo de uno de los grandes y lujosos edificios.

—Así es— mencionó mientras terminaba de estacionarse y apagaba el auto. La obscuridad era cortada por pequeñas lámparas que alumbraban el exterior.

—¿Y qué es?— preguntó dudosa, lo veía expectante… ¿qué podría ser eso que ella tenía?

—Mph…— le sonrió de medio lado y abrió la puerta del auto para enseguida bajar.

Kagome respingó cuando él cerró la puerta. Instintivamente bajó del auto y lo siguió.

—¿No me vas a responder?— cuestionó andando tras él, escuchó el seguro del auto del joven activarse y lo vio molesta cuando se detuvo en la puerta del elevador, había llamado por él.

—¿Es que acaso no la has visto?— le cuestionó sonriendo de medio lado… la puerta se abrió, él entró y Kagome lo vio con el ceño fruncido. —Vamos…— le dijo y la tomó de la mano para hacerla ingresar con él.

—¿Es tan perfecta?— cuestionó dudosa, por un momento se sumió en recordarla que no se molestó en soltarse del agarre del joven.

—Yo no hablé de perfección…— le dijo y se inclinó para verla a los ojos, Kagome abrió más los mismos al reaccionar e instintivamente retrocedió… eso lo divirtió y la obligó a dar un par de pasos más. Nunca soltó su mano.

—¿E-entonces?— cuestionó al pegar su espalda contra el frío y reluciente metal de ese gran elevador.

—Kikyo es…— dijo mientras recorría su delgado cuerpo con sus ojos, sonrió al ver las curvas que sobresalían —…segura de sí misma…— dijo y colocó su mano libre en la cadera femenina —… irradia sensualidad… aunque…— dijo y se acercó a su oído, Kagome dejó de respirar —…tú podrías ser mejor que ella... si te atrevieras.— mencionó mientras llevaba la mano de la cadera a acariciar sin permiso su trasero.

Kagome lo detuvo —quieres dejar… de hacer eso.— dijo y volteó su rostro a él, sintió la suavidad de su mejilla, ya que todavía estaba pegado a ella.

—¿Por qué razón lo haría?— cuestionó quedamente y recorrió su rostro… pegó sus labios a los de ella. El corazón de Kagome aceleró sus ya nerviosos latidos. Ni el aire frío que se sentía en el lugar, erizaban de ese modo los poros de su piel, como lo hacían sus palabras y su tacto.

—N-no… me gusta que…— mencionó tímidamente… ya le había dicho que la ponía nerviosa… ¿por qué lo seguía haciendo?

Él sonrió de medio lado.

—Precisamente eso, es lo que las hace diferentes…— dijo cuándo la puerta del elevador se abrió en el último piso. Se separó de ella y la jaló de la mano, la cual nunca soltó.

Kagome se vio obligada a seguir sus pasos… avanzó por el que parecía ser una pequeña y solitaria estancia…

—Kikyo jamás tendría tu tonta actitud… todo este juego de seducción, a ella le divierte… — le aseguró mientras introducía y giraba las llaves de su departamento —… y eso a cualquiera vuelve loco.

Kagome frunció el ceño —¿cómo lo sabes?— preguntó recelosa.

—Solo hace falta verla…— respondió fríamente mientras le abría la puerta, Kagome veía dudosa y tras una mirada molesta del ojiazul, ingresó al lugar —…además, somos compañeros… y creo que tú misma viste lo que puede provocar, hasta en el imbécil de Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha no es ningún imbécil — aclaró molesta al girarse a verlo.

—Mph… vaya que te gusta…— se burló y cerró la puerta.

Ella bajó la mirada… —no… no solo me gusta… yo lo amo…— confesó y lo vio pasarla de largo.

Él rodó los ojos fastidiado —¿amar?... ¡vaya estupidez!…— dijo y se adentró al lugar.

Kagome frunció el ceño molesta ¿estupidez?... ¿qué clase de persona era él por creer eso?

Dejó de pensar en eso y puso atención al lugar, era un departamento bastante grande, lo primero que vio fue la gran sala blanca que se encontraba sentada sobre una amplia alfombra obscura que contrastaba con lo luminoso del lugar, un televisor plano frente a ella y una pequeña mesa de cristal en medio de la misma, un gran ventanal dejaba entrar la clara luz del sol y tenía una vista perfecta a uno de los pocos parques de ese sector, a lo lejos, la gran ciudad capital se abría en el horizonte, lo comprobó al acercarse a pasos lentos hasta ahí… notó también ese balcón con un par de elegantes sillas en él…

Un ruido la distrajo y giró su rostro, observó al chico destapar una lata de algo que no supo ver y llevársela a la boca… él estaba en la cocina, la misma que estaba a un costado de la sala, solamente divididas por una larga barra, varias sillas altas frente a ella, se preguntó si alguien las usaba…

—¿Vives solo?— se obligó a preguntar, pues había pasado mucho tiempo solo mirando.

—Si… desde hace mucho— le informó —¿soda?— ofreció mostrando una pequeña lata.

Ella asintió lentamente —¿tus padres?— cuestionó sin saber por qué.

—Murieron.— su respuesta fue seca y su tono amargo.

—Lo… siento…— dijo y sostuvo el refresco que le ofreció.

—Eso no importa… hace mucho que pasó.— le restó importancia.

Ella bajó la mirada —debes sentirte solo…— mencionó y volvió a ver el lugar, uno demasiado grande para una sola persona… justo arriba de la cocina y abarcando parte de la sala, se alzaba una segunda planta… su habitación… no necesitó preguntar.

—La soledad no es algo que me preocupe…— aseguró y la tomó de la barbilla, le sonrió con burla.

Precisamente en ese momento dejó de pensar en la soledad de él, y pensó en ella… ¿qué iban a hacer?

—B-bueno… yo…— dijo y se soltó… caminó unos pasos alejándose de él que se apoyaba en el respaldo de la sala —… esto que hacemos… ¿cómo funciona?... digo… ¿diremos que somos novios?— preguntó titubeante.

—Mph…— no pudo evitar sonreír —…debes estar bromeando…— mencionó sorprendiendo a la chica —…hace mucho que no tengo una novia, y no serás tú la que cambie eso. — aseguró y volvió a beber.

Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa —¿entonces cómo se supone qué…?— preguntó molesta.

—¿Qué conseguirás a Inuyasha…?— completó fríamente la frase de la pelinegra. Ella se avergonzó por cómo sonó.

—Bu-bueno… pues…—habló y mordió su labio nerviosa —…sí.

—Esto será un secreto… solo tuyo y mío…— le dijo y se acercó despacio a ella. Kagome intentó retroceder, pero chocó con el descanso del sofá.

—¿Secreto?...— cuestionó nerviosa —…¿p-por qué?

Él dejó en un buró su bebida y sonriendo de medio lado la tomó de la cintura —porque así es más divertido…— le susurró al oído. Ella quiso apartarlo ¿Qué no sabía mantener su distancia?

—N-no creo que funcione…— mencionó… y desvió su rostro ya que Bankotsu la veía fijamente.

—Él no necesita saberlo…—aseguró —…y aunque lo hiciera, no cambiaría nada si sigues siendo la misma niña pudorosa que eres…— mencionó mientras la obligaba a sentarse y posteriormente a acostarse sobre el suave sofá.

—E-espera…— dijo e intentó levantarse, ni siquiera se dio cuenta mientras se colocaba en esa posición…

—No lo entiendes Kagome…— mencionó y se posó sobre ella… la pelinegra se puso nerviosa y la lata de refresco cayó al suelo sin haberla abierto siquiera. Bankotsu sonrió por ello.

—Entender… ¿qué?— dijo y desvió su rostro, por un momento creyó que la besaría.

—Pareces una niña asustada…— habló sobre su oído, la piel de la joven volvió a erizarse —… eres una mujer… compórtate como tal…— le dijo y dejó un beso en su oído… Kagome cerró los ojos fuertemente… su cuerpo reaccionó a él… sus pezones se erizaron y una incomodidad surgió en su vientre.

Apretó sus manos en el pecho del joven que la atormentaba con sus palabras y sus actos.

—Pero… yo no te…— no pudo evitar que su voz sonara entrecortada, él recorría con sus labios su cuello, era un contacto tan superficial que la hacía temblar.

Él sonrió de medio lado al entender lo que no pudo decirle —yo tampoco te amo Kagome…— le aseguró —…no todo en esta vida pasa por amor…— volvió a hablar y ahora sí probó con su boca su cuello. Kagome apretó sus piernas cuando él dejó caer su cuerpo sobre ella.

Ella gimió suavemente sin poder contenerse.

—Hay otras cosas mejores que eso…— le aseguró y llevó sus labios de su cuello a sus labios, habló sobre ellos —…la pasión por ejemplo.

—¿Pa-pasión?— logró preguntar y lo vio sin comprenderlo a los ojos.

Él sonrió y asintió lentamente.

—¿La has sentido?— preguntó roncamente sobre sus labios. Una de sus manos acarició su pierna.

Ella solo atinó a negar en silencio, no supo cómo, pero le sostuvo la mirada.

Bankotsu mordió su labio y sonrió… su mano seguía subiendo y acariciando la suave piel de su pierna —¿nunca?— volvió a cuestionar con un ligero toque de diversión.

Ella dejó escapar el aliento y desvió su mirada avergonzada.

—¿Nunca te has tocado?— cuestionó y su voz sonó más ronca de lo que le hubiese gustado, sabía que era virgen, pero eso podría haber sido una opción.

—N-no… jamás…— respondió y su rostro ardió en vergüenza.

—Es algo muy natural… que… reconozcas tu cuerpo…— aseguró y contuvo las ganas de besarla. Ese juego era de él, y no pensaba caer con ella.

—D-detente…— suplicó cuando él de forma atrevida, llegó a la parte en medio de sus piernas y acariciaba esa zona tan prohibida de su cuerpo. Apretó sus piernas para frenarlo.

—¿Por qué?— volvió a cuestionar y besó una vez más su cuello —¿no te gusta?— cuestionó sin retirar su mano.

Kagome gimió impotente… sí, algo de eso le gustaba… pero no estaba bien… ¿o sí? —n-no…— negó y mordió su labio intentando callar cualquier sonido.

Dos de los dedos del moreno se apretaron y recorrieron su sexo con delicadeza… —tu cuerpo no piensa lo mismo, Kagome…— le dijo y sonrió al comprobarlo. La delgada tela que la cubría comenzaba a humedecerse.

La pelinegra dejó escapar su aliento y volteó a verlo avergonzada. Él le sonrió y tras morder su labio una vez más, esta vez si la besó… besó sus labios de una forma más pasional… Kagome se sorprendió, no supo si corresponder, apretó sus ojos... ya había aceptado, no había vuelta atrás… si quería que Inuyasha dejara de ver a esa niña asustada que Bankotsu decía que era, tenía que cambiar… despacio abrió sus labios y él profundizó el beso…

Kagome cerró los ojos y fue consciente de la sensación de su cuerpo sobre el suyo… de lo acelerado de su propia respiración y de todo ese nerviosismo que se mezclaba con las agradables y nuevas sensaciones que surgían en esa parte que él seguía acariciando. La presión de sus piernas, cedía.

—¿Sabes?...— habló agitado al deshacer el beso, ella lo miró en silencio de igual modo, mientras él la veía a los ojos—… hay algo que quiero hacer…

—No…— ella temió lo peor y quiso levantarse.

—Tranquila…— dijo y con su cuerpo la inmovilizó… tomó sus dos manos y las pasó por encima de su cabeza… sonrió al verla ruborizada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo —… no es eso… aún.

Ella forcejeó ligeramente —¿en-tonces?— se atrevió a preguntar, su respiración era pesada.

—Dices que nunca te has tocado…— le recordó —…no conoces la pasión o el deseo…

Ella solo negó sin poder comprenderlo.

—Quiero regalarte tu primer orgasmo…— le susurró roncamente al oído… Kagome tembló al imaginarlo y algo en él se estremeció por lo mismo.

—Y-yo…— apenas logró pronunciar y perdió el aliento.

—No te lo voy a hacer…— mencionó y besó la comisura de sus labios —…pero hay otras formas…— aseguró y volvió a bajar una de sus manos… besó su cuello nuevamente, mientras su mano apretaba ligeramente uno de sus senos, logró arrancarle un nuevo gemido… lo masajeó suavemente y se complació al sentir su endurecido pezón… sonrió, pero siguió su recorrido… uno más al sur…

Tras unos segundos Kagome mordió su labio y lo sintió mientras continuaba tocándola… estaba acariciando suavemente toda su intimidad, un palpitar extraño surgió en esa parte intima… gimió cuando él con sus dedos evadió sus bragas y tocó su húmeda piel.

—P-por favor… no…— suplicó avergonzada, ¿por qué se lo permitía?¿era que acaso eso se sentía tan bien que inconscientemente deseaba continuar?

—Abre tus piernas, Kagome...— suplicó roncamente. Algo de eso le gustaba, su cuerpo reaccionó a ella.

Dejaba escapar el aliento por sus labios, esa tonta niña lo estaba calentando más de lo que quería. Acarició la suavidad de su piel… llevó sus azules ojos y observó su rostro… la penetró despacio con uno de sus dedos, cuando ella cedió ligeramente a su súplica… el ceño de la chica se frunció y apretó sus ojos, su sonrojo se incrementó… volvió a besar sus labios y pegó su cuerpo a ella… profundizó el beso al introducir su lengua a su boca…

Kagome ladeó su rostro luego de un momento necesitada de aire, Bankotsu soltó sus manos y ella las bajó y las apretó en sus hombros…

—D-deten-te p-por… — suplicó y se arqueó inconscientemente hacia él.

—No aun…— mencionó roncamente, complaciéndose a verla.

Con un antebrazo se sostenía para permitirse seguir tocándola sin lastimarla, las delgadas manos de ella se apretaban en su cuello cada vez que él volvía a penetrarla, ahora con un par de sus dedos… Bankotsu jadeo al sentir su miembro endurecido rosarse contra la cadera femenina…

—Ban-kotsu…— gimió su nombre cuando el ritmo de sus dedos se incrementó… esa fue la primera vez que ella hizo tal cosa… y se juró que no sería la última…

Él también se fue envolviendo en esa atmosfera que había creado… daba ligeras envestidas contra la cadera femenina y su mano continuaba brindándole placer… los suaves gemidos que lograba arrancarle junto a la casi imperceptible resistencia que seguía oponiendo, lo hicieron desear más…

Kagome bajó sus manos y se aferró a su espalda en un abrazo… aceptó una vez más sus besos, pero de nueva cuenta algo extraño la invadía y le provocaba arquear su cuerpo… un calor extraño que surgía en su vientre y recorría su cuerpo… era tan vergonzoso… escuchaba la acelerada respiración del moreno sobre ella, y la propia acompañada de sonidos que nunca había pronunciado… abrió sus ojos y vio los azulinos de Bankotsu con un brillo extraño… uno que ella compartía, pero que no supo…

—Solo… disfrútalo, Kagome…— pidió y continuó envistiéndola con su mano… la humedad era mucha, pero en su rostro veía todavía ese pudor que luchaba por vencer, el sonrojo en su rostro le habló de la vergüenza que la invadía…se sorprendió disfrutando todo eso… era algo natural… si ella estuviese fingiendo, no le resultara tan tentador. ¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en un pervertido?

—Yo… y-yo… ah…— intentó hablar, sus dedos se apretaron en la ancha espalda del moreno… su cuerpo convulsionó ligeramente… lo escuchó hablarle… preguntarle dos cosas… y en medio de esa placentera explosión aceptó ambas…

El siguió acariciando su interior y su mano se había humedecido sobremanera… sonrió y olfateó su cuello —es… solo el primer orgasmo, Kagome, de muchos que voy a darte.— aseguró y retiró su mano.

Kagome abrió los ojos y lo vio sonreírle de medio lado… sentía sus mejillas calientes y su ritmo cardiaco como su respiración seguían elevados… abrió más sus ojos con sorpresa cuando lo vio llevar _ese_ par de dedos a su boca.

—¿Q-qué… haces?— preguntó avergonzada, cuando creyó que él debería de estarlo.

—Solo te pruebo…— respondió una vez que los sacó de su boca.

—Eres… — dijo consternada —…un pervertido— finalizó al apartarlo ligeramente y sentarse correctamente. Todavía sentía su cuerpo débil después de sentirse tocar el cielo, pero no podía seguir cerca.

—Mph…— sonrió de forma torcida —¿lo soy?

—P-por supuesto que si… ¿cómo … cómo te atreviste?— cuestionó y tras verlo unos segundos, apartó su vista.

—¿A hacer qué?— volvió a cuestionar, era divertido verla tan abochornada.

—T-todo… eso…— dijo y tragó débilmente.

Él se acercó y ella se levantó del sofá.

—_Eso_… fue cosa de dos…— aclaró con burla. Ella negó con el rostro y quiso avanzar, pero él se lo impidió al sostenerla con un abrazo por la cintura—… y así será todo a partir de ahora, Kagome.

Ella negó sin poder decir nada.

Bankotsu sacó su celular y la acercó más a él, ella sintió su endurecida masculinidad en medio de sus gluteos… la pelinegra abrió los ojos con sorpresa y su sonrojo se extendió… él sonrió divertido y tomó la foto justo en el momento exacto que sujetaba uno de sus senos.

—¿Qué haces?— preguntó sorprendida mientras se apartaba de él.

Él sonrió socarronamente —solo me aseguro de no dejarte arrepentir…— informó descaradamente. Él sabía bien, con lo poco que la conocía; que después de lo que hicieron, ella sería capaz de retractarse… y eso no lo pensaba permitir… ella sería suya.

—¿Con una foto?— cuestionó y frunció el ceño —…¿piensas chantajearme?

La sonrisa del joven se amplió —de ser necesario.

Kagome abrió la boca indignada y negó en silencio —eres de lo peor…

—Tranquila… no dejaré que nadie la vea… ya te lo dije… este es nuestro secreto.

—Entonces bórrala…— sugirió al creerle.

—¿Me crees estúpido?

—No… pero no será necesaria…

—Eso lo decido yo…— aclaró —… préstame tu celular— pidió y extendió su mano.

—¿Para qué?— cuestionó recelosa.

Bankotsu rodó los ojos con fastidio para después verla severamente —solo dámelo.

Dudosa ella se acercó a su bolso, lo sacó y se lo ofreció… estaba confiando en él… esperaba no arrepentirse.

Bankotsu tecleó su número después el botón verde del aparato… una vez que su celular reveló el número de la pelinegra, lo devolvió.

—¿Qué fue eso?— preguntó, pues él seguía con su propio celular en la mano. Frunció el ceño cuando llegó un mensaje. Lo abrió, y se encontró con su imagen y la del ojiazul momentos atrás.

—Pensé que querrías tenerla— dijo sínicamente y sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Estás loco? Alguien podría verla— reprochó y presionó varias veces el botón rojo de su celular hasta que dejó de ver la imagen.

—Si tú no lo dices… yo tampoco lo haré…— le aseguró al tomarla de la barbilla.

—¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?

—No lo sabes…— mencionó y sonrió —…pero puedes hacerlo.

Kagome apretó en puños sus manos.

—Si tú lo mencionas… él me odiará…— mencionó y bajó su rostro.

Él sonrió de medio lado… ese era el plan. Él iba a tomar la pureza que tanto quería Inuyasha, y que estaba dejando en pausa por sus bajos deseos que lo consumían por Kikyo… se iba a llevar una gran sorpresa, cuando descubriera que él había llegado primero a ella.

—No tiene por qué enterarse… — aseguró y volvió a sujetar su rostro —…esté será nuestro secreto…— aseguró y le sonrió confiado. Lo que él tampoco sabía, era que sería el primero de varios que compartirían.

Ella aceptó al asentir lentamente. Lo vio sonreirle complacido y apartó su mirada... su piel se erizó al recordar lo que ese presumido sujeto le había hecho sentir... él quería darle un orgasmo... y el tonto lo había conseguido. Se regañó mentalmente cuando una parte de ella aceptó que disfrutó todo eso, a pesar de ser él quien se lo hacia sentir. Tendría que olvidarlo cuando estuviese con Inuyasha. Solo aprendería con él y cada uno obtendría su beneficio. Se obligó a pensar así.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

—¿Qué se fue con él?— cuestionó incrédulo Miroku. Después de que esos tres salieran de la cafetería, Inuyasha había regresado solo y visiblemente molesto, no había mencionado ninguna palabra, después Kikyo salió de ahí llevándoselo consigo, y no era hasta ese momento, en el que estaban por comenzar el entrenamiento de la tarde que se veían.

—Eso fue lo que dije…— respondió fastidiado.

—Creo que debes dejar de darles importancia. Era un riesgo y lo sabías.— mencionó cansadamente Miroku.

—Aun así… esto no me gusta nada.— mencionó mientras comenzaba a retirar su ropa, para colocarse la de entrenamiento.

—Kagome es inteligente… confía en ella…— aconsejó mientras lo imitaba.

—No lo sé…— dijo mientras recordaba —…creí que era por Kikyo…

—¿Mmm?

—Que esa era la razón, por la que ella se acercaba a él…

—¿Y no?— cuestionó curioso el joven ojiazul.

—Ella dijo que no…— comentó mientras terminaba de vestirse —…pero aun así… voy a seguir pendiente de ella.— de ellos, quiso decir.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

—Él no lo sabrá… primero debes de cumplir tu palabra…— habló secamente el ojiazul mientras llegaban al estacionamiento del campus universitario.

—Lo sé…— respondió la pelinegra preocupada.

—Lo vas a disfrutar… creeme.— le aseguró y se inclinó a ella para besar sus labios. Kagome cerró los ojos y se convencía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—Será mejor salir…— habló al deshacer el beso, cualquier persona que llegara al lugar podría verlos.

Él sonrió divertido —entonces nos vemos después… — salió del auto y esta vez le abrió la puerta.

Kagome apretó su bolso contra su pecho y tras una ligera inclinación se apartó para retirarse.

—Antes…— la detuvo al sujetarla de la mano.

Ella volteó a él y dio un fugaz vistazo al solitario estacionamiento.—¿Si?

—… antes quiero que hagas algo por mi…— pidió y sonrió, la jaló con cuidado y acomodó su cabello detrás de su oreja.

—C-claro… ¿qué?— y su nerviosismo volvió por ello.

—Tócate.

—¡¿Qué?!— cuestionó y se sonrojó al instante.

Él sonrió al ver su predecible reacción —que…— habló y la acorraló contra su auto, se acercó a su oído —…te toques. Esta noche, quiero que te masturbes Kagome.— le dijo descaradamente.

Ella abrió la boca sin poder hacer más… ¿qué hiciera qué?... ¡Dios! ¿cómo le pedía eso?

—¿P-por qué?— atinó a preguntar.

—Porque te quiero lista para cuando te haga el amor…— mencionó roncamente y sin separarse, ella abrió los ojos grandemente —quiero que te conozcas y que sepas lo que te gusta.

—D-de acuerdo…— dijo y lo apartó. ¿Acaso la creía igual de pervertida que él? ¡por supuesto que no haría eso! Solo aceptó porque de nueva cuenta comenzaba a sentir cosas que no debería sentir.

—Si no lo haces, lo sabré… y haré que te arrepientas— le aseguró y sonrió de medio lado al verla enrojecer todavía más.

Ella asintió y despacio retrocedió.

—Puedes pensar en mí si tú quieres…— sugirió y le guiñó un ojo. Kagome dio un respingo y se giró para salir casi corriendo de ahí.

Bankotsu se recargó en su auto y sonrió al verla partir… Kagome amenazaba en convertirse en su más divertida maldad… en un principio lo aburrió tanto pudor, su estúpida timidez y su nerviosismo aparentemente injustificado… pero podía disfrutar derrumbar todo eso, o… hacerla experimentarlos en mayores proporciones… esa chica era tan predecible en sus actos, pero de una forma contradictoria, cada vez se sorprendía disfrutándolos… esa era Kagome, un divertido objeto con el que juraba, destrozaría a Inuyasha… la usaría y se la entregaría… o por el contrario… si llegaba a gustarle de más, haría que se enamorara de él… Suspiró cansadamente… ya después vería qué hacer con ella… por el momento, la corrompería.

—Así qué era cierto…— escuchó la fría voz de Kikyo a su espalda.

—¿Qué quieres Kikyo?— preguntó fastidiado mientras abría la puerta de su auto y sacaba su maleta deportiva con su ropa para el entrenamiento.

—Inuyasha mencionó que se fueron juntos…— habló al llegar a su lado y colocarse frente a él.

—¿Y?— preguntó con fastidio alzando una ceja… molestarlos a ambos era parte del plan, pero en ese momento lo hartó.

—¿A qué juegas con ella?— fue directo al punto.

—Todavía a nada…— aceptó divertido y avanzó dejándola parada.

—Déjate de estupideces…— lo detuvo molesta al jalarlo de su camisa.

Él sonrió y bajó su cabeza… mujeres, siempre tan predecibles.

—¿Qué quieres saber?— preguntó al voltear a verla.

—¿Te gusta?— preguntó incrédula para después sonreír irónicamente —no puede gustarte… solo mírala…— fue despectiva en su comentario.

Bankotsu solo la observó mientras ella hacia sus conjeturas.

—¿O tú como Inuyasha, también crees que se parece a mí?— sonrió de medio lado al suponerlo —¿por eso la buscaste?

—Mph…— él sonrió de medio lado y la sujetó de la barbilla, la vio fríamente — por supuesto que no…— mencionó haciéndola sonreír —…Kagome y tú son muy diferentes…

—Por supuesto que lo somos…— aceptó la delgada chica y sonriendo acercó su rostro al del joven.

—Claro… mujeres como tú, hay muchas…— dijo despacio y sonrió al soltarla. Se giró y comenzó a caminar.

—Eres un desgraciado Bankotsu…— alzó la voz molesta, se maldijo después, él la hacía perder los estribos muy fácilmente, y ella no se podía arriesgar a perder a Inuyasha si él llegaba a descubrirla.

Él negó en silencio y mantuvo su sonrisa… él sabía bien de qué forma molestar a Kikyo… era solo cuestión de golpear su orgullo y vanidad… había aprendido a conocerla en ese año que estuvieron juntos… era una mujer banal, egoísta y sin sentimentalismos, por eso se habían adaptado tan bien uno al otro. Pero ella había quedado atrás… ahora su atención se centraría en esa otra pelinegra.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

—Le dije que si...— recordó ese par de cosas que el joven le había preguntado a la mitad de su orgasmo, Bankotsu le había preguntado si le estaba gustando, y después le preguntó si lo dejaría seguir haciéndoselo. A ambas cosas ella había respondido afirmativamente... —¿por qué?— se cuestionó... en ese momento no pensaba en Inuyasha... en lo único que pensaba era en él, y en eso que le hacia —...no, no era por él.— se convenció, creer lo contrario la asustaría.

—¡Kagome!— habló la castaña sorprendiendo a una distraída pelinegra al entrar sin avisar a su cuarto.

—¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó extrañada.

—¿Dónde te metiste?... hablé a tu casa y me dijeron que no te habían visto por allá…— exigió saber, pues realmente se preocupó —… tu celular no responde.

—¿En serio?— cuestionó extrañada y lo sacó de su bolso —…está apagado.— mencionó y mordió su labio al recordar, fue cuando el ojiazul le mandó esa foto que lo había hecho.

Sango resopló molesta —creí que irías a ver el entrenamiento…

La pelinegra se llevó una mano al cuello —no… hoy fue un día de muchas emociones… necesitaba descansar…

Sango frunció el ceño sin comprenderla —¿discutiste con Inuyasha?... él llegó molesto después de que salió detrás de ti…

Ella suspiró melancólicamente y se sentó en su cama… retiró la toalla que traía en su cabeza, pues recién había tomado un baño —algo así… no tiene real importancia…— dijo y se forzó a sonreír.

—¿Y Bankotsu?— cuestionó curiosa.

Kagome dio un respingo —¿qué con él?

—¿Lo viste?

"_Esto será un secreto… solo tuyo y mío"_ recordó sus palabras —no… le dije a Inuyasha que me quedaría con él… pero después nos separamos…— mintió y sonrió cálidamente —…me fui, necesitaba pensar…

La castaña sonrió desganada y suspiró derrotada —bueno… pero… ¿estás bien?

Ella solo asintió.

—Entonces iré a darme un baño… ya es bastante tarde…

—Si… yo dormiré temprano. Tengo tarea y hoy ya no hice nada…— confesó la pelinegra y descubrió su cama.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana… espero que termines temprano y por la tarde salimos ¿si?

Kagome sonrió —si… me parece perfecto.

Cuando Sango desapareció del lugar, Kagome cerró su puerta, apagó la luz y tomó su celular para llevarlo con ella a la cama… una vez acostada prendió el aparato… solo por curiosidad buscó la fotografía que había recibido.

—Este sujeto es un… — mencionó al verla, se detuvo antes de terminar, ya no encontraba cómo definirlo. —…debes estar loca Kagome…— negó con la cabeza al ver su imagen ruborizada y la sonrisa divertida del ojiazul mientras apretaba uno de sus senos. Su rostro volvió a arder.

—Nadie puede ver esto…— se aseguró y borró la fotografía… _"él debería hacer lo mismo" _

"_Tócate"_ de pronto recordó la atrevida orden que le dio _"te quiero lista para cuando te haga el amor… "_ … ocultó su rostro con sus manos…

—¿Hacer el amor?... ¿de verdad?— se preguntó preocupada. En ese momento las palabras del peliplata llegaron a ella. —…a Inuyasha no le importa…— reconoció tristemente… iba a hacerlo… tal vez si aprendía a ser como Kikyo, Inuyasha terminaría por decidirse por ella… estaba segura que no lo hacía por que le seguía pareciendo una niña, como Bankotsu afirmaba… porque ya no creía que la veía como una hermana… de lo contrario ¿por qué sus celos?... porque eran celos lo que él venía mostrando… ella también lo conocía.

Cerró sus ojos y dejó de pensar… el sonido de un mensaje le impidió desconectarse del mundo.

—¿Quién es?— se preguntó al ver la pantalla del móvil, no reconoció el número. Abrió el mensaje.

"_Espero que lo hagas… o haré que te arrepentirás. Te lo juro."_

—Bankotsu…— mencionó y su corazón se aceleró… atribuyó el hecho por lo que le pedía y por lo que ellos dos habían hecho. Registró su número.

Negó en silencio mientras dejaba de lado el móvil… cerró los ojos, suspiró para calmarse... iba a intentarlo, haría lo que fuera por lograr su objetivo... llevó lentamente su mano bajo ese sencillo blusón que portaba… se tocó por encima de su ropa interior… su cuerpo tembló…

—No puedo…— se dijo y mordió su labio, retiró su mano. Bien, lo había intentado.

Dejó escapar un suspiro… —no lo haré… ¿qué se está creyendo?— mencionó molesta ¿hasta dónde la iba dejar manipularla? —…además ¿qué me puede hacer?

Continuará…

* * *

Hola chicas! Regresé con otro cap…, este fue pronto, por ser algo así como un regalo de cumple para una lectora que me lo pidió en ff es… o.O jaja…, espero poder subir el siguiente capítulo como de costumbre el próximo jueves… sino espero me disculpen, pero voy a entrar en días complicados al iniciar septiembre…

Agradezco comentarios pasados: **Rouge85, Pauly** (el epilogo de Más que el Destino sí lo voy a escribir, pero todavía no me he decidido bien qué quiero incluir) **pataisho, meka6489, miko kaoru-sama, mari-ibs, joh chan, y Kasai shinju,** (me dio gusto leerte de vuelta) y a **pao, **por tu comentario en face

Espero seguirlas leyendo… hay lectoras que me vienen acompañando desde el fic anterior, otras que me abandonaron y unas más que recién llegan… muchas gracias por el apoyo al fic, esto es diferente y a unas les gusta y a otras no... ¿qué le voy a hacer?… como sea … nos seguimos leyendo.


	8. mentir no es una opción

_LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDEDA DE LA GRAN MANGAKA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MÍA._

_-7-_

_MENTIR NO ES UNA OPCIÓN_

—El nuevo socio se ha añadido… el capital de la empresa creció y por consiguiente, tus utilidades…— escuchó del otro lado de la línea y una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—Eso significa que puedo disponer de la misma cantidad de dinero que se me había estado depositando…— mencionó con tono frio el joven ojiazul.

—No solo eso… pronto no tendrás que preocuparte por mesadas…— la voz del otro lado de la línea arrastraba un tono casi siniestro que lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

—Eso espero… es frustrante— dejó de lado cualquier idea y se enfocó únicamente en su situación.

—Te enviaré por correo los datos del nuevo socio y unos papeles a tu departamento que debes firmar y devolver de inmediato…— informó —…es mero trámite, yo como Director Ejecutivo de la empresa ya me encargué de oficializarlo.

—Como sea…— mencionó sin darle importancia —…haz lo que tengas que hacer, y hazlo bien, como hasta ahora Naraku.— finalizó y cortó la llamada. Suspiró cansadamente —esto es un fastidio…— mencionó y se recostó en el duro mueble en el que había estado sentado.

—Parece que tu situación mejora…— escuchó la voz de su viejo amigo, en cuya habitación permanecía.

Abrió sus azulinos ojos y observó el amarillento techo —ya se estaba tardando…— dijo fastidiado y se llevó su antebrazo a la frente.

—¿Todo esto sigue siendo por Kikyo?— preguntó astutamente el joven sujeto, mientras dejaba de escribir en su ordenador.

El otro no contestó.

—Parece que esa mujer se te metió hasta los huesos…— comentó con burla el afeminado joven.

—Cierra la boca Jackotsu…— dijo fastidiado y se levantó —…esto no es por ella.

—¿Ah no?— cuestionó y apoyó su brazo en el respaldo de la silla en la que seguía sentado, para verlo —…¿todo ese apuro por conseguir el dinero que te redujeron no era por ella?— cuestionó suspicaz, el joven se jactaba de ser, posiblemente, la persona que mejor conocía al testarudo sujeto frente a él.

—Por supuesto que no…— aseguró de inmediato —…es frustrante acostumbrarte a un estilo de vida y no poder mantenerlo de buenas a primeras. — justificó sus actos.

El delgado joven sonrió en clara muestra de incredulidad —claro… en nada tiene que ver que ella te haya dejado cuando las cosas se te pusieron difíciles…— mencionó. Solo cuatro personas sabían de la relación entre Bankotsu y Kikyo, Tsubaky, era otra, y Jackotsu, era el cuarto sujeto.

—Déjate de estupideces.— respondió enfadado, al parecer, todos compartían la misma idea de que Kikyo lo había botado.

—El hecho de que te moleste, solo demuestra que de verdad te importa.

Bankotsu lo vio fríamente y de reojo. Estaba a un par de palabras de abandonar la vieja habitación que su joven amigo ocupaba en ese edificio del campus. Y Jackotsu lo sabía.

—Por cierto…— optó por cambiar de tema —¿quién es esa niña con la que estabas el sábado?...— preguntó, y sonrió una vez más al volver a teclear frente a su computadora —…te vi muy entretenido con ella en el estacionamiento.

Bankotsu no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado. Su compañero no necesitó verlo para saber que algo se traía entre manos.

—Me pareció verla el primer día en el gimnasio con Inuyasha…— mencionó viéndolo de reojo, él difícilmente olvidaba un rostro.

—Mph… es solo una tonta encaprichada con ese imbécil…— no pudo ocultar un tono de desagrado.

—Y supongo que él también con ella… de otra forma ¿por qué tu repentino interés?— dedujo, pues él no la reconocía como amiga suya, y ella, definitivamente no parecía del tipo de chicas frívolas con las que acostumbraba enredarse el moreno.

—Mph…— sin decir más extendió su arrogante sonrisa. No hablaría con él de Kagome… ella era su secreto… un secreto que comenzaba a divertirle… eso era solo de él.

—Veo que Inuyasha despierta el interés de chicas tan diferentes… esa niña parecía tan tierna…— dijo y sonrió, recordaba haber visto el rostro asustado de Kagome mientras Bankotsu la acorralaba —… y bueno, también esta Kikyo… contrariamente diferentes…— volvió a mencionar.

Bankotsu no dijo nada, pero estuvo de acuerdo con lo último que mencionó.

—No me extraña…— mencionó ante el mutismo de su amigo —… Inuyasha es tan popular con las chicas, como solías serlo tú.

—Mph… y yo creí que ese imbécil era marica… no te ofendas.— agregó y extendió su mano en disculpa.

El otro se encogió de hombros —nadie sería más feliz que yo si resultara serlo…— aseguró y sonrió.

Una cara de asco se hizo presente en el ojiazul —como sea…— dijo y rodó sus ojos con fastidio —me voy… tengo entrenamiento en media hora…— informó y estuvo dispuesto a marcharse.

—¿Piensas regresar con Kikyo?— preguntó antes de que su amigo tomara su bola de baloncesto del suelo, donde lo había dejado momentos antes cuando llegó para perder el tiempo. Él pocas veces se quedaba con dudas y si ya lo había molestado ¿qué más daba seguirlo haciendo?

—Por supuesto que no… ¿por qué lo haría?— aseguró y cuestionó molesto.

—Porque por ella haces todo esto…— dijo simplemente Jackotsu.

—Ya te dije que…

—Somos amigos…— interrumpió —…nos conocemos de niños, y no creo que ella te convenga…

Bankotsu volteó a verlo seriamente, sabía bien del sermón que le daría, solo él y Miroku eran así de insistentes en lo concerniente a sus asuntos, solo que a su primo, últimamente lo mantenía al margen.

—…ella te dejó cuando redujeron tu mesada… aun cuando fue ella la culpable.— aseguró.

—¿De qué demonios hablas?— preguntó cansadamente.

Jackotsu sonrió —no creerás que me engañas ¿o sí?— reprochó —…aunque nunca los has dicho yo lo sé… sé que fue ella la chica con la que te encontraron haciéndolo en los sanitarios… que tuviste que pagar una fuerte suma para que su nombre fuera omitido y nunca se supiera…— mencionó y sonrió al ver un pequeño rastro de sorpresa en su amigo —…por eso el abogado de tu fallecido padre, a modo de castigo o lo que sea, redujo tu mesada…— continuó hablando —…una vez que tu dinero se fue… ella también.

—Mph…— sonrió de medio lado —…vaya drama telenovelesco que te creaste…

—Sé que es verdad… aunque no lo aceptes.

—Piensa lo que quieras… yo me largo.— dijo y tomó su balón para salir de ahí, se hubiese quedado practicando como solía hacerlo, y no ir a molestar al imbécil de su amigo, que terminó molestándolo a él.

—¡Oye!¡espérame!... yo también voy…— dijo una vez pasado el drama, presionó varios botones para guardar su trabajo y se levantó de prisa del asiento.

—¿A qué demonios vienes si no sabes jugar?— preguntó con fastidio.

—No me engañas… sé que hoy hay reclutamiento y pienso participar…— comentó alegremente haciendo que una gota de sudor resbalara de la frente de su amigo.

—¿Piensas que lograras entrar?— cuestionó irónicamente.

—Por supuesto, he mejorado…— aseguró orgulloso.

—¿Ah sí?...— cuestionó incrédulo —… ¡toma!.— dijo y lanzó un recto y fuerte pase, mismo que se estrelló en el rostro del chico al no poder sujetarlo firmemente. —¿ves?... por eso no estás, ni estarás en el equipo.

—Ah… eres un pesado, Bankotsu…— sobó su nariz y su frente mientras miraba con reproche al ojiazul. Había vuelto a sacar ese tono de voz afeminado que pocas veces se permitía exhibir.

El moreno sonrió victorioso —mejor no hagas el ridículo.

—Aun así pienso ir… siempre hay chicos lindos en los gimnasios.

—Como sea…— dijo y suspiró cansadamente. Ambos jóvenes salieron de la habitación y posteriormente del edificio de los dormitorios masculinos. Y mientras Jackotsu seguía molesto y parloteando, asegurado ser un amigo incomprendido y no valorado, Bankotsu recordaba la plática de hace unos instantes… era cierto… todo lo que Jackotsu dijo fue cierto… él no quiso perjudicar a Kikyo porque la imprudencia había sido de él… Kikyo era becada, y de saberse, la hubiesen echado de la universidad. Y sí… tal vez lo decepcionó. Aunque en el fondo, sabía que todas las mujeres eran iguales… en ninguna se podía confiar.

Ahora quería molestarla… a ella y al imbécil de Inuyasha… ¿y qué mejor que con Kagome?... sonrió de medio lado al recordar que esa niña ya había caído en su juego… ahora solo faltaba envolverla y arrastrarla todavía más. Iba a corromperla y a dejarla, así… usada, para Inuyasha.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Se vio una vez más frente al espejo… había tenido un par de clases por la mañana, justo había decidido cambiarse de ropa, pues las mañanas eran frías en esos días finales de verano y principios de otoño, pero para el medio día, el calor reinaba… usaba un short corto de color beige, una playera semi ajustada gris que dejaba ver lo redondeado de sus senos y unos tenis planos a combinación con ésta..., ese día había decidido atar su cabello en una coleta alta, como acostumbraba, al vestir tan informal o hacer deporte. Tenía varias horas libres, ya para las clases de la tarde, buscaría algo más adecuado.

Suspiró cansadamente al recordar que estaba sola… Sango y Yura estaban en clases… se observó al espejo y vio su imagen desanimada… ¿qué le estaba pasando?... no era normal verse tan decaída.

Caminó a su cama y se tendió sobre ella. Todo era culpa de Inuyasha… él y su nueva relación… ¿nueva?... al menos para ella. Volvió a suspirar y ladeó su rostro desganada. Lo quería mucho… no, lo amaba… estúpidamente lo amaba. Era una tonta, pero no podía evitarlo ¿cómo luchar contra ello?... ¡ah sí!... con Bankotsu… solo que no luchaba contra ello, sino por ello.

"_¿Por qué demonios cediste?"_ se preguntó al recordar lo ocurrido. Bankotsu no solo había robado su primer beso… el idiota, la había tocado y acariciado en lugares que ni ella había osado hacerlo… se ruborizó al recordar… cerró los ojos y pudo sentir de nueva cuenta el calor corporal del chico y su propia respiración agitada… los poros de su piel se erizaron… recordó esa electricidad recorrer su cuerpo y la ronca voz del chico hablarle… dejándole claro que era él quien se lo hacía… y después, pedirle permiso para seguir haciéndolo…

—¿Por qué demonios le dije que sí?— se preguntó molesta mientras se sentaba. —Eso es algo tan bajo… usar lo que estaba sintiendo para tomar ventaja…— se dijo indignada.

"_Pero te gustó"_ le aclaró su conciencia.

—Por supuesto que no…— se debatió inútilmente. Molesta se levantó y saló de ahí… caminaría un poco para apartar absurdas ideas de su cabeza. Para su poca fortuna, no tenía tareas que hacer que cumplieran tal cometido.

Se dedicó a recorrer los caminos marrones de adoquín que se extendían por las grandes áreas verdes del campus, prestando atención en alguna escultura que adornaba el recorrido, y viendo a los demás estudiantes que como ella caminaban, unos apresurados, otros charlando entre ellos… sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en las inmediaciones del área deportiva del lugar. Detuvo sus pasos y observó los ligeros rayos solares colarse entre la espesura de los árboles, deseaba tener a alguien con quien conversar… alguien a quien contarle todo… pero no podía, lo de Bankotsu la avergonzaba tanto que sería incapaz de hacerlo; bajó su vista desanimada y del mismo modo retomó su camino.

—¡Hola Kag!— saludó emocionado el peliplata al llegar trotando a su lado.

Ella se sorprendió… ¿qué no debería estar en clase?... giró sus ojos al verlo, por supuesto que no… era lunes y tenía entrenamiento… le quedó claro al verlo vestido con un pantalón deportivo negro y una camisa roja ajustada. ¡Maldición!... ¿por qué lo tuvo que encontrar a él?

—¿Te pasa algo?— cuestionó al verla suspirar cansadamente.

—No, es solo que… — mencionó volteando a verlo —…bueno, creo que aún no termino de adaptarme…— añadió y sonrió.

—Eso es comprensible…— también sonrió —…dime ¿piensas ir el fin de semana con tus padres a comer a mi casa?— cambió de tema, sus padres acostumbraban reunirse varias veces al mes a comer, se les había hecho una costumbre, y él extrañaba a Kagome… desde hacía ya una semana que se había enterado de lo de Kikyo, y ellos dos no habían charlado casi nada, ni hablado por teléfono o por chat… Kagome lo mantenía alejado y eso comenzaba a fastidiarlo, más por la repentina cercanía que tenía con Bankotsu.

—S-supongo que sí…— dijo al recordarlo… _"¿Inuyasha pensará llevar con él a su novia?"_

—Será bueno volver a pasar tiempo juntos…— comentó y la rodeó con un brazo por los hombros y la incitó a caminar —…siento que hemos dejado de vernos y no me gusta.— añadió y la volteó a ver hacia abajo por la diferencia de estaturas.

Kagome comenzaba a sonrojarse y desvió la mirada. Inuyasha sonrió al notarlo.

—El idiota de Sesshoumaru no estará y nuestros padres como siempre terminarán excluyéndonos… así que podríamos salir después ¿qué te parece?— cuestionó al detenerse.

Ella lo volteó a ver extrañada para sonreír contagiada por la espontánea sonrisa del ojidorado…—claro…— no lo dijo, pero le quedó claro que no llevaría a su novia.

—Perfecto— mencionó y deslizó su brazo para dejarlo sobre su hombro mientras él se posaba frente a ella —... a nuestros padres les dará gusto… aunque no como a mí…— aseguró y le guiñó un ojo.

Kagome frunció el ceño —a la que no le agradará será a tu novia.— dijo para recordarle, sí, era una tonta, pero quería dejarle claro que ella estaba consciente de todo, que no se cegaría por él… y que no sería su segunda opción.

El resopló frustrado y desvió su rostro —bueno... a ella no le agradan muchas cosas.

—¿Eso es un lamento?— comentó divertida.

Él sonrió —tal vez…— y ella también.

—Creo que ahora funciona…— volvió a mencionar el peliplata no muy convencido —…pero no es algo serio.— añadió… ese era el momento de darle esperanzas y que sus caminos no se distanciaran tanto.

"_¿no es algo serio? ¡Por Dios!... te has acostado con ella"_ meditó al verlo a los ojos. Entonces Bankotsu de verdad tenía razón… para los hombre no era tan importante el amor… ahora le quedaba claro que él estaba con Kikyo por algo meramente carnal… odió reconocer que ese estúpido sujeto había visto más allá en la relación de Inuyasha y esa chica, que ella misma… ¿cómo debía sentirse?

—¿Y qué sí sería algo serio, Inuyasha?— preguntó sosteniéndole la mirada. Quería una razón para seguir creyendo que él era una buena persona.

Él bajó su vista… su comentario había sonado fatal —una relación profunda… no solo superficial…— dijo sin pensar… pero así sentía… no podía decirle que le encantaba estar en la cama con Kikyo, porque sería perderla… pero no había amor… cariño, tal vez… pero ella no tenía esa quietud que con Kagome disfrutaba, esa sensación tonta de estar con la persona correcta; eso que comenzaba a extrañar.

Ella también ladeó su vista… —¿crees que podrás encontrar lo que buscas?— preguntó apenas atreviéndose a levantar su vista a sus dorados ojos. Un sabor amargo quedó en su boca. ¿por qué todavía creía que podía ser ella? ¿quién era ella comparada con Kikyo?

—Tal vez ya le he encontrado… — mencionó y la tomó de la mano para comenzar a caminar.

Kagome tragó pesadamente… ¿era lo que creía?... siguió su lento andar y lo veía sin terminar de comprender.

—…solo que…— añadió apretando su mano—… a veces es mejor darse el tiempo… y bueno, estar seguros y preparados…— mencionó y volteó a verla —… después de todo, sería algo realmente importante ¿no?— cuestionó y le sonrió. Bien, era un maldito… prácticamente le pedía comprensión, ¿pero qué podía hacer?... no podía ser más claro porque Kagome lo odiaría.

Ella asintió sin saber por qué… sí, hablaba de ellos… _"¿estar preparados?"…_ ¿era lo que ella creía?... Inuyasha no podía estarle diciendo que se preparara para estar con él ¿o sí? ¡Dios! ¿es que acaso debía preguntarle? … no… quedaría como una idiota… ¿entonces?

—I-Inu…— quiso hablar y preguntar, aclararse, no importaba si quedaba como una idiota.

—¡Vaya!— la soberbia voz del moreno detuvo sus palabras —… cualquiera que los viera de la mano lo malinterpretaría… ¿no lo crees capitán?— preguntó con burla al ver a la pelinegra avergonzarse por su presencia. Definitivamente esa tonta niña no lo esperaba… ¿estaría intentando confesarse con Inuyasha? esa idea lo molestaba. Ella no iba a arruinar sus planes.

—¿Qué demonios quieres Bankotsu?— preguntó molesto el joven.

Él se encogió de hombros —nada… solo la vi y quise saludar… puedo, ¿no?— dijo sosteniéndole la mirada y sonriendo, consiguiendo molestarlo y a ella ruborizarla.

Jackotsu veía unos pasos atrás a ese par de jóvenes que parecían pelearse a la nerviosa chica. Entrecerró los ojos… ¿qué clase de relación tendrían ella y su amigo?... Bankotsu se veía molesto cuando los vio juntos ¿por qué? Y ¿por qué se apresuró a interrumpirlos cuando la escena se prestaba romántica entre ambos?

—Ahora está conmigo — fue cortante y su tono molesto. Siguió sin soltarla.

—Creo que debo insistir… ella y yo tenemos _algo_ de qué hablar… — volvió a hablar el moreno —…¿cierto Kagome?— cuestionó viéndola divertido.

Inuyasha llevó su molesta mirada a ella, y Kagome lo vio ligeramente asustada, ¡diablos! no quería dejar a Inuyasha todavía.

Asintió presionada por la mirada de Bankotsu —ci-cierto…— dijo y volvió a ver al ojiazul quien sonreía de medio lado victorioso. ¿Por qué demonios hacía eso? que no se suponía que eso que hacían era para "tener" a Inuyasha ¿por qué los interrumpía?... era la primera vez que platicaban solos después de mucho tiempo. Comenzaba a odiarlo.

—Bien.— dijo secamente y soltó su mano.

—Lo siento, nos vemos el domingo, Inu…— mencionó cuando él se giró… tragó pesadamente cuando él solo asintió sin decir nada ni voltear a verla.

Bankotsu volteó de reojo a ver su tonto amigo todavía de pie —¿no ibas a entrar?— le preguntó secamente al verlo inmóvil.

—Puedo esperarte…— respondió simplemente para molestarlo.

—Nosotros nos vamos a tardar…— replicó el moreno, esta vez vio severamente a la joven frente a él —…así que lárgate.

Kagome lo observó con miedo ¿se iban a tardar?¿por qué?

Jackotsu sonrió de lado… así que Bankotsu se había encontrado con una chica que no lo veía como el sex-symbol que era… había alguien que pasaba de él. Eso sí que lo entretenía. Una nueva mirada casi asesina de su joven amigo lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

—Claro… si yo ya me iba…— dijo y sonrió despreocupado, se despidió de un movimiento de mano y siguió los pasos del peliplata al gimnasio.

Bankotsu tomó la mano de Kagome y prácticamente la arrastró con él.

—E-espera… — pidió, pero él ni siquiera la volteó a ver. Era la segunda vez que se la llevaba de ese modo… se estremeció al recordar qué había ocurrido la vez anterior.

Él entró a uno de los jardines que conectaban el área deportiva con los estacionamientos.

—¿Qué demonios creías que hacías?— preguntó molesto al soltarla con brusquedad.

Ella negó sin comprender —¿de qué hablas?

—¿Qué hacías con ese imbécil?— aclaró, esa estúpida niña podía sacarlo de sus casillas.

—S-solo conversábamos… — mencionó y sobó su mano de la cual la había sujetado.

—No te quiero ver cerca de él— dejó claro, su voz seguía siendo fríamente molesta.

Kagome bajó la mirada al no poder sostenérsela —¿de qué hablas?— se atrevió a preguntar —…e-esto es… por él.

Bankotsu tensó la mandíbula —no va a ser así de fácil…— aseguró y la tomó de la barbilla —… antes tienes que ser mía.

Kagome frunció el ceño y no pudo evitar estremecerse.

—…de lo contrario no lo retendrás.— se obligó a añadir. ¿qué demonios pasaba con ella?¿cómo alguien podía ser tan idiota para mendigar amor?... como sea que fuese… no la iba a dejar ir; él tenía un plan y la necesitaba.

—Y-yo…— intentó hablar y desvió su mirada. Ya no se creía capaz de continuar.

—Tú nada…— la interrumpió —…tenemos un acuerdo… de lo contrario, él se enterará de lo que ha ocurrido entre tú y yo.— le recordó y sonrió de medio lado.

Ella volvió a mirarlo y entrecerró sus ojos… definitivamente se había equivocado al aceptar.

—¿Hiciste lo que te dije?— cuestionó fríamente, seguía molesto.

La pelinegra respingó —¿eh?

—¿Lo hiciste?— se repitió aunque odiaba hacerlo.

Ella tragó duro y bajó su vista —s-si…— mintió.

Bankotsu entrecerró sus ojos —mírame— le ordenó al volverla a sujetar del rostro.

Los ojos de Kagome temblaron… _"¿se dará cuenta?"…_ justo ahora le preocupaba al verlo molesto, aunque todavía no sabía qué tenía de malo que lo desobedeciera, pero le aterraba.

—Mentirosa— dijo y sonrió arrogantemente ¿acaso lo creía idiota?

—¡¿Qué?!

—Que mientes…— le dijo y volvió a tomarla de la mano —… y pagarás por ello.— volvió a retomar su marcha, de nueva cuenta, al estacionamiento.

—¿A dónde vamos?... t-tengo clases y tú entrenamiento…— dijo rápidamente mientras se obligaba a seguirle el paso.

—No me importa faltar… y tú harás lo mismo de ser necesario.— dejó claro.

—Pero…

—Entra.— ordenó luego de no dejarla replicar, nunca antes el camino hasta su auto le pareció tan corto.

—En serio… no puedo irme…— dijo y se quedó parada a un costado de la puerta abierta y frente a él. ¿Qué pretendía?

Él la obligó entrar y la hizo recorrerse al entrar tras ella. —no iremos a ninguna parte.

Kagome tragó débilmente. Observó el largo asiento de piel negro de ese Chevelle SS propiedad del chico.

—¿Entonces para qué… me…?— preguntó y lo veía recelosa.

—Vas a hacerlo.— le dijo y se recargó en la puerta cerrada del auto, subió una de sus piernas al asiento y recargó su codo en la rodilla. Su mirada era seria, pero con un toque de diversión.

El rostro dudoso de Kagome se transformó en uno de asombro y casi horror ¿entendió bien?¿le estaba pidiendo que… que se… "tocara" ahí? … abrió la boca sin decir nada, ¡estaba enfermo!

—¿Qué?¿no piensas hacerlo?— preguntó irónicamente, ¿de qué se sorprendía?¿él se lo había advertido?

Ella negó —n-no… ¿cómo crees?... y-yo...

—¿Y por qué no?...— la cortó —…yo fui condescendiente contigo y te di la opción de hacerlo a solas, además tuviste dos días para ello.

—Si lo intenté…— habló apresurada —…pero…— quiso justificarse.

—No me interesan tus excusas, ellas podrían ser interminables y quiero oírlas. Hazlo.

—No.— mencionó y le sostuvo la mirada.

Él sonrió de medio lado —bien… entonces desnúdate… vamos a hacerlo.

—¡¿Qué?!— y no pudo evitar alzar la voz. Definitivamente estaba loco ¿hacerlo? ¿ahí, en el estacionamiento?... le quedaba claro al verlo desabrocharse la camisa. Ya tenía mucho con resignarse en que iba a tener su primera vez con alguien que no amaba, y encima pensar en hacerlo en un lugar tan poco romántico y expuestos a todos. ¡No!... nunca lo haría. Se pegó completamente a la puerta contraria, sonó el claxon accidentalmente al intentar alejarse todavía más.

—No podrás salir… las puertas están cerradas.— dijo y sonrió.

—N-no quiero hacerlo… no puedo…— decía negando débilmente y viéndolo suplicante —…no, yo no estoy lista.

Él rodó los ojos fastidiado, se inclinó y la tomó de la mano… la jaló hacia él de tal modo que ella quedó entre sus piernas y con su espalda pegada a su pecho.

—¿Qué… pretendes?— cuestionó con voz débil y volteó a velo.

—O es una cosa… o es la otra. Aquí y ahora… así de simple.— le susurró y sonrió al ver su perfil y su rostro ruborizarse.

—Bankotsu… voy a hacerlo… dame tiempo…

—No Kagome…— se negó y enredó sus brazos en su cintura, bajó una de sus manos y la llevó al botón de su pequeño short —¿sabes lo fácil que sería hacértelo?— le preguntó y sonrió de medio lado al sentirla tensarse —…solo tengo que bajar tu short y tus bragas… sacar mi miembro…— dijo y la apretó contra él, para demostrarle que estaba listo —…y sentarte sobre él.

Ella dejó escapar el aliento y se revolvió entre sus brazos, arrancándole un gruñido de placer al apretar su miembro… Kagome tembló al notarlo.

—Eres… despreciable…

—Eso… ya lo sabías…— habló entrecortadamente, sí, esa tonta niña lo había calentado —¿entonces?¿qué opción elijes?

Ella volteó a ver el retrovisor que él acomodaba para poder verla a los ojos. Vio su cínica sonrisa y ella le dedicó una mirada de reproche. —bien…

—¿Bien qué?— preguntó roncamente divirtiéndose al molestarla.

—Lo haré… haré eso que querías… pero no aquí.— habló molesta.

Él alzó una ceja —no pienso irme a ningún lado.— siguió provocándola.

Ella se giró y volteó a verlo —¿quieres que lo haga aquí?— preguntó desconcertada.

—Ese será tu castigo por desobedecerme.— apuntó —...entiéndelo, debes hacer lo que yo diga... ah, y mentir no es una opción.— dejó claro.

Entrecerró los ojos y deseo matarlo. Bankotsu la tomó por los hombros y la obligó a girarse y a apoyarse en su pecho nuevamente.

—Yo te voy a ayudar… solo un poco.— le susurró cerca del oído y olfateó el fresco aroma de su negra cabellera que en esa ocasión traía sujeta. Lentamente bajó sus manos por los delgados brazos femeninos.

La joven cerró los ojos y se avergonzó cuando su piel se erizó. —Bankotsu… aquí alguien podría…— su voz fue débil, y optó por suplicar.

—Los cristales están polarizados y el reflejo de los árboles en el parabrisas no le permitirá ver a nadie para adentro…— aseguró, aunque de lo último no lo tenía del todo claro —…míralo como... una travesura— mencionó y sonrió de medio lado —… y si alguien llega a vernos, creerá que somos una pareja pasando un tiempo aislados.

Se lamentó por su mala suerte y abrió los ojos cuando lo sintió bajar el pequeño cierre y desabotonar su short.

—Vamos…— le dijo y tomó su mano derecha, llevándola lentamente a _esa _parte de su cuerpo.

—Por favor…— volvió a mencionar voz débil.

—Solo tienes que relajarte…— susurró y besó suavemente su cuello… volvió a erizar su piel, esta vez no sonrió, como ella, estaba envolviéndose en ese ambiente.

Kagome mordió su labio inferior… eso se sentía tan bien… Bankotsu bajó ligeramente su short y sus bragas y le dio espacio a su mano. Kagome se sintió expuesta, quería retirarse, pero la fuerte mano del moreno volvió a posarse sobre la suya. Apretó sus piernas.

—Yo voy a comenzar Kagome…— mencionó y deslizó dos de sus dedos por la blanca y ligeramente húmeda piel de la pelinegra. Su intento de detenerlo fue en vano.

Ella ladeó su rostro avergonzada y cerró los ojos… ese tacto suave, aparte de hacerla estremecer, amenazaba con gustarle.

Momentos después su cabeza descansaba en el hombro izquierdo del joven y su boca entreabierta dejaba escapar su respiración y uno que otro quejido de satisfacción… Bankotsu friccionaba sus dedos por la tibia y húmeda intimidad de la joven, prestando especial atención a ese endurecido botón rosa que bien sabía, podía volverla loca… volvió a besar su cuello…

—Solo… intenta seguir sintiendo lo mismo…— volvió a hablar, su aliento caliente en su cuello la hizo soltar un jadeo… Bankotsu tomó su mano y le indicó el ritmo.

Por un momento se tensó… prefirió seguir con sus ojos cerrados e ignorar el lugar en el que estaban… el latir acelerado de su corazón era seguido por el acompasado del joven que ahora acariciaba con ambas manos su vientre y continuaba besando su cuello. Sus dedos hicieron contacto con su húmeda intimidad y se estremeció nuevamente… era extraño hacerlo ella misma, pero los besos y la lengua del chico no la dejaron seguir pensando… hizo lo que él le dijo… se tocó y se esforzó en seguir sintiendo lo mismo… luego de un par de minutos, ya no hizo falta esforzarse… su mano se movía sola, siguiendo las órdenes del resto de su cuerpo… la presión de sus piernas disminuyó.

Bankotsu observó su rostro contraído de placer y ligeramente ruborizado… su boca entreabierta dejando vivir suaves gemidos… su erección cobró fuerza… ¿para quién era el castigo?... se maldijo al perder el aliento… llevó sus manos a sus senos y los masajeó suavemente… sus pezones se erizaron todavía más, y su espalda se pegó totalmente a su pecho… él gimió roncamente… ¡mierda!... debió hacerle caso y largarse de ahí, tal vez, hasta pudo haberse acostado con ella de estar en otro lugar.

Un profundo gemido ahogado lo sacó de sus lamentos… volvió a observarla pero no pudo ver su rostro, ya que lo ladeó al lado contrario… Bankotsu se movió ligeramente y con su mano atrajo su rostro… besó sus labios suavemente mientras el delgado cuerpo femenino era recorrido por una oleada de placer auto proporcionado…

Ella jadeó al deshacer el beso y sintió su acelerado corazón golpear con fuerza dentro de su pecho… su cuerpo estaba sudado y su mano completamente húmeda… la mano de Bankotsu se encontraba casi en iguales condiciones, pues él siguió acariciándola en medio de su orgasmo, otorgándole más placer del que creyó podía soportar.

Alzó sus ojos a él y éste le sonrió complacido —eso fue genial Kagome…— habló bajo pero roncamente —… ¿sabes?... a cualquiera vuelve loco ver a una mujer hacer esto— confesó y su sonrisa se extendió.

—Es… tan vergonzoso…— mencionó apenas recuperando el aliento.

—No debería serlo… es algo natural como como respirar…— dijo — y ¿sabes?... también lo hiciste para mí, por primera vez…— el tono impregnado de cierta burla la indignó.

—Agh… — y no supo qué más decir… se apartó de él, con las dos manos y rápidamente acomodó su short.

—Tu cabello también luce algo… ¿incriminatorio?— comentó molestándola aún más.

—¡¿Ah?!— mencionó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza —¡diablos!— dijo al sentir su coleta torcida, nerviosa la deshizo y su negro cabello resbaló por sus hombros.

La sonrisa del chico se tornó ligeramente molesta… Kagome lucía bien y lo estaba obedeciendo… solo que lo hacía por él. Por el imbécil de Inuyasha… desvió su vista y dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado cuando ella intentó abrir la puerta.

—Bien…— mencionó y con desgano acomodó su ropa, sacó su camisa y ocultó la todavía erección que tenía. Kagome se ruborizó al notarlo —…entonces nos veremos después— finalizó al salir y permitirle hacer lo mismo del auto.

—¿Después?— le cuestionó, ella seguía desconfiando de él… ¿qué más pretendería?

—Por supuesto… ya te dije que tú y yo, vamos a hacer muchas cosas…— le recordó mientras la tomaba por la barbilla, ella quiso retroceder, pero él se lo impidió al abrazarse de su cintura… la besó, y retrocedió con ella un par de pasos, haciéndola chocar contra un viejo auto estacionado a la par del suyo, para su fortuna, no contaba con alarma —…cosas sucias, _Kagome_.— agregó al dejar sus labios. Acto seguido, el rostro de la chica enrojeció, negó en silencio sin creer que el descaro que exhibía.

—Ya sabes lo que pienso de ti…— mencionó la pelinegra al apartarlo… ¿por qué declaraciones tan atrevidas le hacían sentir cosas extrañas en el estómago? Lo retiró con poca delicadeza de su cuerpo y salió apresurada de ahí. Ojalá que nadie los hubiese visto.

Bankotsu se recargó en su propio auto y la vio caminar nerviosa y viendo disimuladamente a distintas direcciones. Suspiró desanimado al comprobar que había faltado a su entrenamiento… cerró la puerta del copiloto y rodeó el auto para volver a entrar y largarse de ahí. Sonrió de manera torcida al ajustar el retrovisor… esa tonta niña y eso que hizo momentos antes, era lo que iba a rondar por su mente en el momento de satisfacerse solitariamente llegando a su departamento ¡mierda! eso no era algo que él acostumbrara a hacer... solo que en ese momento lo necesitaba.

Se preguntó si él se podría contar como uno de esos estúpidos sujetos que les provocaban "las niñas buenas"… negó en silencio mientras arrancaba el auto… era estúpido creerlo, a él le gustaban las mujeres con experiencia y que le siguieran el ritmo… pero esa niña… su rostro asustado… de verdad deseaba corromperla. Verla desearlo.

Continuará…

* * *

Hola chicas!... volví … espero que el fic les siga gustando… las cosas van a ir subiendo de tono, e intentaré seguir metiendo parte de la trama principal en cada capítulo… espero que la vayan notando jaja…

Agradezco comentarios: **Rouge85** (ella está publicando un fic del mismo pairing… se llama The Duff… es buenísimo, visítenlo, también es AU)… **pataisho, joh chan, kathepao, lady of the west **(si amo Diabolik Lovers… de hecho la personalidad de Bank la baso un poco en Ayato… ese sujeto es encantador)… **Kasai shinju, Vannee Andrea, meka6489, y mari-ibs... también a celess **(no sé de qué te extraña, llevo un año y medio publicando fics aquí... de hecho inicié antes que en ff es ... y noto también que tu definición y la mía de "vulgar" es distinta, a mi no me gusta escribir vulgaridades, y me esfuerzo por no hacerlo... aunque sí, me gusta leerlas y que me las digan ¿por qué no? no tiene nada de malo, son gustos de cada quien.)

*Algo que también les quiero recomendar es una anime… se llama **Ao Haru Ride** … ¿lo han visto? Quienes sí, sabrán que es buenísimo… quienes no, véanlo… días de emisión los lunes, para alegrar un poco tan horrible día… va para el 10mo cap… yo casi no leo manga, pero no me contuve y lo hice, el manga es todavía mejor. De verdad, se los recomiendo

Suerte y feliz semana… y fiestas patrias para las chicas mexicanas y chilenas… ignoro si algún otro país celebre en esas fechas :/

Bye.


	9. ¿hermanos?

_LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN MANGAKA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MIA._

_Bueno antes que nada, quiero dejar claro algo… este capítulo tendrá escenas ¿fuertes?… bueno no sé si llamarlas así; pero ya les había comentado que el fic iría subiendo de tono y esto es algo de ello. _

_-8-_

_¿HERMANOS?_

Recorrió en varias ocasiones con su fría mirada los pasillos saturados de estudiantes, mientras avanzaba por el edificio de su facultad. Otra vez no estaba.

Sacó su celular y digitó su número, marcó y esperó un momento… ella no contestó.

—¿Qué demonios te estás creyendo, Kagome?— se preguntó molesto mientras mandaba un mensaje.

Era jueves, y desde el lunes que se separaron en el estacionamiento, no había vuelto a saber de ella… Quiso darle tiempo para asimilar las cosas, ella era estúpidamente pudorosa, y estaba seguro que el solo hecho de verlo a la cara le representaría un problema después de lo último que hicieron, pero ya se había fastidiado… él era quien ponía las reglas y no la iba a dejar pensar lo contrario.

Siguió su camino con destino a la primera de sus clases. Ese mismo día ella tendría que enfrentarlo, y se aseguraría de borrar cualquier pudor en ella.

—¡Bankotsu!— escuchó una voz femenina llamarlo. Justo ahora no pretendía discutir con ella.

—¿Qué quieres Tsubaki?— preguntó intentando no sonar tan fastidiado como cierta pelinegra lo tenía.

—Al parecer estamos de malas…— comentó con burla y se aferró a su brazo mientras lo incitaba a caminar.

El moreno rodó los ojos y siguió avanzando con ella, después de todo, su próxima clase la compartían.

—¿Por qué no me has llamado?— preguntó un poco más seria la joven, después de que cruzaron la puerta de la enorme aula.

—He estado ocupado…— dijo simplemente y movió su brazo para soltarse de su agarre.

Cierto peliplata los observó molesto entrar desde su lugar. Negó en silencio, ese imbécil no cambiaba, estaba seguro que Tsubaki era algo así como su amante oficial, no iba a dejar que alguien como él se acercara de más a Kagome.

—Siempre me habías hecho un espacio entre tus días…— mencionó y sonrió, él se sentó en una de las largas bancas y ella sobre las iguales mesas, frente a él y en actitud melosa.

Bankotsu no dijo nada, era cierto, pero ahora había estado ocupado con Kagome.

—Tal vez después…— mencionó al ver el ceño fruncido de la chica que parecía examinarlo.

—No estarás saliendo con alguien ¿o sí?— cuestionó molesta y sin moderar su tono de voz. Tanto el peliplata, como su novia que recién entraba prestaron atención a la reacción del chico.

Bankotsu sonrió de medio lado divertido, se recargó en el respaldo y se llevó las manos a la nuca —y si lo hiciera ¿qué?— mencionó soberbio. Él había notado las miradas que pesaban sobre él y se había ganado un par más de otros de sus compañeros.

Ella no pudo evitar su asombro y molestia, estuvo a punto de comenzar a discutir con él, por fortuna para el ojiazul, el catedrático había entrado en ese preciso instante, ahorrándole la molesta escena. Y mientras la clase comenzaba, él volvió a revisar su celular, lo apretó molesto al no haber respuesta… volvió a escribir y a mandar un nuevo mensaje.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Estaba en medio de su clase de Probabilidad cuando el vibrar de su celular la obligó a dar un respingo, para su fortuna, el catedrático estaba ocupado escribiendo en la pizarra y sus compañeros anotando, y nadie lo notó… nerviosa lo sacó de la bolsa trasera de esos jeans que estaba usando… lo observó y vio con temor el nombre de la persona que la llamaba… no contestó, estaba en medio de su clase… segundos después el aparato dejó de vibrar… cerró los ojos… ¿cómo lo iba a ver a la cara? Estuvo a punto de guardarlo, pero volvió a vibrar al instante…

"_¿Dónde estás? ¿acaso intentas ocultarte de mí?"_

Era estúpido creerlo, pero sintió la molestia provenir de esas palabras escritas al abrir el mensaje… ¿qué iba a hacer?... mientras veía nerviosa el aparato, la pantalla se obscureció y su teléfono se bloqueó automáticamente… no le contestaría… Sí, lo había estado evitando… volvió a guardar el aparato en su bolsillo e intentó prestar atención a la clase que estaba por terminar.

Tomó su lápiz y observó la pizarra para tomar apuntes… justo cuando empezó a escribir, observó su delgada mano… sintió vergüenza de ella misma… cerró los ojos _"¿cómo pude hacerlo?"_ se lamentó para sus adentros.

Todavía podía sentir esas sensaciones que Bankotsu le había hecho experimentar… ya que él, prácticamente la obligó a hacer aquello tan vergonzoso… su piel se erizó al revivirlo y apretó sus piernas inconscientemente… ¿cómo fue capaz? , ella, ya que él, le quedaba claro, estaba acostumbrado a hacer ese tipo de cosas y cosas peores; como le había asegurado que harían… ¡Dios! no creía poder verlo a la cara sin recordar ese momento en el auto… ella había hecho lo que él le pidió, no se había resistido a ello… no lo suficiente… no debió dejarlo… y aun así, se descubrió disfrutándolo… por eso no quería verlo… ¿era eso que él llamaba pasión, lo que ella sintió? No… no sabía, lo único que sabía era que seguramente no podría soportar la vergüenza al verlo… ella… ella se había tocado frente a él, había hecho esos sonidos extraños y bochornosos al igual que él… ¿qué demonios tenía en la cabeza?

Cuando sus compañeros se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar se dio cuenta que su clase había terminado. Otra vez su celular volvió a llamar su atención.

"_Contéstame… o yo iré por ti."_

Fue la amenaza que leyó esta vez en su móvil… su corazón golpeó con fuerza…

"He estado ocupada"

Fue la simple respuesta… no hubo más, él ya no insistió… suspiró agradecida… ¿qué demonios le pasaba? ella quería a Inuyasha, por él se había metido en todo ese asunto turbio llamado Bankotsu… ¿entonces? ¿entonces por qué últimamente pensaba más en Bankotsu que en Inuyasha?... no lo amaba, estaba segura, él la ponía nerviosa y la hacía estremecer solo con sus palabras… y la manera que tenía de mirarla era… diferente, no le podía sostener mucho tiempo la mirada… ella no era ninguna niña asustada, pero con él, se sentía así…

—Sí que eres tonta Kagome…— se regañó y se dirigió apresurada a la última clase del bloque matutino e intentó dejar de lado sus tontas dudas… era simple… pensaba en él, por todo lo que él le hacía y amenazaba con hacerle… aunque se negara a aceptarlo, era… ¿tentador?... Aunque ya no quería hacerlo más. Lo del lunes había sido mucho.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Un par de horas después, por fin se vio libre de clases…

—Así que ocupada…— se dijo al verla metros adelante… sonrió de medio lado pretender seguirla por ese largo y blanco pasillo de la facultad. Avanzó antes de perderla entre el alumnado.

—¿Qué buscas con ella?— un celoso peliplata se cruzó en su camino y lo hizo perderla de vista al plantarse frente a él.

Bankotsu lo vio molesto —¿de qué demonios hablas?

—Yo no pienso hacerle al imbécil, fingiendo creer que no tienes nada con Kagome.— le aseguró y la mirada dorada y azulina parecieron enfrentarse. Él no había tenido tiempo de reclamarle nada, pero no olvidaba que había faltado al entrenamiento del lunes… estaba seguro que había estado con Kagome, y eso lo molestaba sobremanera.

Bankotsu sonrió de medio lado —no tenemos nada…— mencionó despreocupado —…creo que estás paranoico, capitán— añadió con burla e intentó evadirlo. Eso era lo que pretendía, molestarlo y preocuparlo al estar cerca de Kagome, solo que todavía no conseguía lo que quería, así que no podía arriesgarse demasiado al molestarlo.

—Si te acercas a ella por nuestra rivalidad…— comenzó amenazante y lo sostuvo del brazo.

Bankotsu sonrió de medio lado, era divertido verlo frustrado… pero eso, apenas estaba comenzando.

—¿Qué?— cuestionó burlón —¿crees que lo hago para vengarme?... eso sería estúpido ¿no lo crees?— añadió tomando seriedad.

—No permitiré que la tengas…— aseguró y lo soltó bruscamente.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí?— Bankotsu sonrió al reconocer la fría voz de Kikyo tras él.

—Creo que tu novio está celoso…— comentó haciéndola fruncir el ceño —… de Kagome, por supuesto.— agregó molestándola.

Inuyasha desvió la vista ante la mirada de reproche de su voluble pareja.

Kikyo había escuchado parte de esa discusión... le molestó el hecho de saber que Bankotsu se traía algo con la estúpida esa... ¿qué demonios pretendía?¿molestarla?... comenzaba a lograrlo. Tendría que hablar con esa torpe chiquilla, ya no estaba solo en la vida de Inuyasha, sino que comenzaba a meterse en la de Bankotsu... y eso ya era demasiado. Iba a dejarle claro, quién era quién.

—Bueno, los dejo… yo sí tengo cosas importantes que hacer…— comentó para dejar a ese par con una molesta tensión de por medio.

Unos segundos su mirada se cruzó con la de la mujer que había sido su amante… hubo una extraña sensación… ellos habían compartido muchas cosas y los dos las dejaron pasar, ella había buscado un camino más sencillo de recorrer y él no quiso luchar por ella… aun así, había intentado recuperarla en un momento dado… ¿sería capaz de volver con ella cuando tuviera a Kagome y acabara con el ingenuo amor de Taisho? desupés de todo, Kikyo y él eran iguales… no lo sabía y por ahora, ni siquiera quería pensarlo. Kikyo lo había estado buscando, pero él la había rechazado en cada oportunidad, pues a ella, también la estaba molestando.

Y ahora, iría a ver al instrumento de su venganza… sonrió de forma inconsciente… ¿qué cara pondría Kagome cuando lo tuviera de frente después de intentar evitarlo todos esos días?... algo ligeramente parecido a la ansiedad lo invadió… ella estaba resultando ser un juego divertido de jugar.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Entró y cerró la puerta de su habitación de golpe.

—¡Hola Kagome!— saludó efusivamente la castaña y le dio un beso en la mejilla —…me voy, voy retrasada a mi clase…— añadió mientras de forma rápida tomaba sus libros y una pequeña mochila, en la cual, luchaba por meterlos.

—Que… que te vaya bien…— dijo sorprendida por la velocidad en la que había abierto y cerrado la puerta para desaparecer tras ella. Sonrió resignada —…supongo que a todas nos está costando adaptarnos.— mencionó al ver el desorden que su amiga tenía en ese pequeño sector que le correspondía. A pesar de salir apresurada, Sango le había dado prioridad a su aspecto, aunque sus libros y sus apuntes fuesen hechos un asco en su mochila.

Entró a su pequeño cuarto y se quitó la semi ajustada blusa que usaba, y se colocó un blusón gris holgado y fresco que usaba generalmente para dormir, siguió usando sus jeans, pues en un par de horas continuarían sus clases, se sentó un momento y encendió su portátil, iba a avanzar con su tarea, pero unos golpes fuertes en la puerta de su habitación la hicieron levantarse… supuso que sería Sango que olvidó algo y no tenía tiempo ni de buscar sus llaves.

—Eres tan despistada como…— se calló y su sonrisa desapareció al ver a cierto moreno ojiazul parado frente a ella, cuando abrió la puerta.

—¿Despistada?...— mencionó y frunció el ceño —… creo que no es el adjetivo ni el género que buscas al referirte a mi…— dijo y sonrió de medio lado al verla paralizada. Alzó una ceja divertido al obtener como respuestas monosílabos incomprensibles.

—¡Jovencito!— escucharon una molesta y ronca voz a su espalda. Bankotsu volteó de medio lado a ver y Kagome apretó los ojos… justo lo que faltaba ¿qué demonios pensaba Bankotsu al meterse a los dormitorios de mujeres? ¿Qué no sabía que eso le podía costar su estadía en ese lugar?

—Dígame…— contestó educadamente el moreno. Kagome abrió los ojos y esperó a ver cómo pensaba librarlos de esa.

—¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?... ¿qué no sabe que está prohibido que los varones pongan un pie es este edificio?— cuestionó a modo de regaño una anciana y arrugada mujer, de nariz larga y una verruga en su rostro.

Kagome observó una sonrisa formarse en los labios del joven y temió que lejos de ayudarla, la metiera en un problema mayor, así que decidió intervenir.

—¡Lo siento!... es mi culpa…— interrumpió las palabras que el joven pensaba soltar.

—¿Su culpa?— y la molestia en la voz de la mujer se hizo mayor.

—Si… él no sabía… digo…

Y tanto la mujer como el mismo ojiazul veían interesados a la nerviosa joven, la media sonrisa del chico se amplió.

—Dile Kagome… creo que tiene derecho a saberlo— comentó y la hizo ruborizar… Kagome era malísima para mentir.

—¿Decir qué?¡hable jovencita!— casi alzó la voz la vieja mujer. Kagome dio un respingo.

—Él… él es… bueno…— comenzó nerviosa —... él es mi hermano…— y soltó esto último de prisa.

Bankotsu achicó los ojos y volteó a ver a la mujer que lo veía analíticamente.

—Aun así… usted no debería…

—Ya se va…— volvió a interrumpir la pelinegra —…solo vino a recoger unos papeles que nuestro padre me ha pedido…— añadió y rogó a los cielos que le creyera.

—Mmm…— mencionó la mujer mientras recorría con la mirada a ambos jóvenes —…si, creo que tienen cierto parecido…— dijo al referirse a su aspecto —… entregue lo que tenga que entregar y usted se va inmediatamente… no sabe el daño que le puede causar su presencia a la reputación de su hermana…— comentó mientras se marchaba.

—Eso pienso hacer…— le aseguró al verla partir y giró su rostro a ver a la pelinegra —¿así que hermanos, eh?— cuestionó y sonrió.

Kagome frunció el ceño molesta —¿qué demonios querías que le dijera?... nos pudo haber descubierto.

—Mph…— sonrió de medio lado y la apartó para entrar a la habitación.

—¿Qué haces?— cuestionó preocupada al verlo entrar —… será mejor que te vayas o ella…

—Ella no hará nada… la anciana Urasue seguro olvidará que nos ha visto…— dijo despreocupado. Después de todo, esa mujer era tan mayor que olvidaba en ocasiones hasta su propio nombre, no se había jubilado porque se negaba a hacerlo y nadie tenía el coraje para echarla.

—Aun así… no es correcto…— insistió y esperó con la puerta abierta para que se fuera.

Él se acercó a ella y la hizo soltar la manija de la puerta para cerrarla en el acto.

—¿Qué?— intentó preguntar al verlo acercársele más de lo necesario.

—Creo que tú y yo estamos por encima de lo correcto e incorrecto… ¿no lo crees hermanita?— cuestionó sugestivamente al acorralarla contra la puerta cerrada.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo femenino y lo apartó con sus manos para alejarse de él. Bankotsu sonrió de medio lado y recorrió con la vista el desordenado lugar.

—Es la pieza de Sango…— mencionó al notarlo, hasta a ella le daba pena semejante desorden —…además está por volver…— añadió para hacerlo marchar.

—Claro…— mencionó despreocupado y se metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón —…juraría que la vi pasar corriendo a mi lado hace unos momentos…— comentó con burla mientras se adentraba a la que sería la pieza de la pelinegra.

—¿Qué quieres?— cuestionó preocupada mientras se adelantaba a entrar al lugar y cerrar las cortinas.

Bankotsu negó en silencio… ¿acaso creía que alguien podría verlos en ese cuarto piso y con un árbol justo en frente de su ventana? … y mientras ella se ocupaba en hacer aquello, su vista recorrió el reducido espacio, y se detuvo justo en el computador que estaba a centímetros de él… frunció el ceño al ver, bajo los íconos de diversos programas, una fotografía de la pelinegra siendo abrazada desde la espalda por su molesto y estúpido capitán… cerró con poca delicadeza el aparato, ella no lo notó.

La observó luchar por alcanzar a deslizar completamente las necias cortinas, maldiciendo por la bajo su presencia, y él por primera vez prestó atención a su cuerpo, sus piernas se veían largas y torneadas debajo de esa ajustada tela del pantalón al pararse de puntas… mordió su labio al detener su vista en su trasero… ¿por qué Kagome no se sacaba más provecho?... no lo entendía, pero por ahora le convenía que siguiera pasando desapercibida, no necesitaba competencia…

—¿Sabes?…— mencionó y caminó despacio hasta ella para pegarse a su cuerpo en un abrazo, la tomó de las caderas y la obligó a pegarse más a él —… nunca te había visto bien _hermanita_…— habló despacio y en su oído… Kagome volvió a estremecerse por su cercanía y su aliento rosando su cuello.

—Deja de llamarme así…—mencionó molesta por eso que sentía, se volteó, pero él no la soltó.

Bankotsu sonrió de medio lado —pero si has sido tú la que lo has dicho…— alegó y bajó su vista lentamente de sus ojos a ese par de pechos que se mostraban a través de esa blusa.

Kagome se sonrojó al notar lo que veía —es mejor que te vayas… no tienes nada que hacer aquí— habló y se apartó nerviosa.

—Dijiste que me entregarías unos papeles para nuestro padre…— mencionó con un toque de diversión al verla apartarse e intentar cubrir sus senos al llevarse una mano a la boca y pasarla frente a estos.

—¿Qué demonios dices? Tú sabes bien que eso es mentira.— reclamó indignada y se dirigió a la puerta.

—No tan rápido Kagome. Te dije que vendría por ti…— le recordó al tomarla de la mano y jalarla para obligarla a sentarse en su cama. Él por su parte se alejó un par de pasos.

—¿Por qué cierras la puerta?— cuestionó preocupada al notarlo asegurarla y se levantó de inmediato, quiso pasarlo de largo y abrirla, pero él la sujetó de la cintura con un brazo y se lo impidió.

Bankotsu la sujetó por una mano y la giró para pegarla a la tapizada pared cercana al escritorio… se pegó a ella y recorrió con la vista descaradamente su cuerpo… —¿sabes Kagome?... creo que si tuviera una hermana como tú, podría considerarme el peor de los pervertidos…— mencionó y sonrió, ella enrojeció en el acto.

—¿Q-qué… cosas… dices?— cuestionó completamente ruborizada y nerviosa. Su piel se erizó cuando él coló su mano bajo su blusa y acarició la piel de su vientre y su cadera. Su corazón golpeó con fuerza. ¿Por qué sentía eso?

—Solo la verdad…— respondió a su pregunta —… hoy haré realidad tus palabras… y serás mi hermanita, Kagome.— advirtió y besó su cuello. Para su fortuna, ninguno de los dos tenía hermanos que arruinaran esa extraña fantasía. La sintió vibrar por su contacto y sonrió mientras continuaba besando y lamiendo su cuello.

Kagome no pudo evitar un gemido cuando él pegó su cuerpo excitado a ella y besó su cuello… eso estaba mal… todo estaba mal con Bankotsu… ¿qué demonios pensaba?... y ¿qué demonios le pasaba a ella al gustarle algo, de todas esas cosas que le hacía?

Llevó una de sus grandes manos hacia abajo y desabrochó y bajó el pequeño cierre de sus jeans… Kagome en un acto de cordura quiso apartarse pero él no se lo permitió…

—Ya no Kagome…— habló roncamente y observó sus ojos asustados —…me has tenido esperando por ti…— confesó en un acto inconsciente.

Ella tragó débilmente _"¿esperando?"_ … pensó _"¿él estaba esperando hacer esto?" _Lo observó desconcertada y él sonrió de medio lado, besó sus labios y en un instante ella tuvo que cerrar sus ojos, cuando su cuerpo fue recorrido por una extraña calidez que le proporcionaba el moreno.

Él metió su mano debajo del pantalón y tocó el firme trasero que momentos antes había llamado su atención, apretó uno de sus redondeados glúteos entre sus dedos y Kagome apretó sus manos contra su pecho, dejó de besarlo y ocultó su rostro en su cuello.

—E-espera…— suplicó cuando lo sintió introducir la otra mano debajo de su pantalón.

—No… — se negó y llevó su mirada a su rostro, ella elevó sus ojos a él y frunció el ceño —… hoy serás una buena hermana, Kag.— le dijo y le guiñó un ojo.

Ella solo pudo negar en silencio.

—Solo imagina que nuestros padres no están en casa…— le sugirió mientras la alzaba y la obligaba a enrollar sus largas piernas en su cadera.

Kagome dejó escapar el aliento —estás loco…

—Solo un poco…— aceptó —…pero en este momento, es solo por ti…— añadió dejándola muda.

Él bajó su mirada y sus manos acariciaron su cintura, lentamente alzaba la delgada tela de esa escotada prenda… ella apretó sus dedos en los hombros del joven ojiazul. Cuando él logró tener a la vista sus senos ella intentó cubrirse con sus brazos, pero él reaccionó primero, la sostuvo solo con su cadera pegando en extremo sus sexos y con sus manos, inmovilizó las de ella.

—Basta…— pidió y luchó por sostenerle la vista.

Bankotsu sonrió divertido —¿qué es lo que te preocupa?— cuestionó y esperó por una respuesta, ella solo bajó la mirada avergonzada —también te gusta ¿cierto?

—No…— negó débilmente.

—Entonces, solo juguemos…— mencionó despreocupado. Estaba seguro que también le provocaba algo, él no le era indiferente… y eso era solo un paso más para cumplir con su objetivo. Era hora de abochornarla y acostumbrarla a cosas cada vez más… interesantes.

—A esto no…— mencionó al referirse al tema de ser "hermanos"

—¿Por qué?— quiso saber. Ella negó sin saber exactamente qué decir. —¿tienes hermanos?

—No…

—Entonces no es tan desagradable… — comentó y soltó sus manos, la cargó y la llevó a la cama.

—Aun así… no quiero… es algo tan retorcido y enfermo…— mencionó cuando él la acostó sobre la cama y se colocaba sobre ella sin rozar sus cuerpos.

Él sonrió complacido —creo que eso es cercano al concepto que tienes de mi… ¿no?

—Sí, pero yo no soy así…— alegó apresurada.

—Hoy lo serás… serás lo que yo quiera…— aseguró y se posó sobre ella.

Kagome se sobresaltó cuando con unos golpes llamaron a la puerta principal… —¡Kagome!

—Yura…— mencionó al reconocer su voz.

Bankotsu sonrió divertido y volvió a besar su cuello —harás lo que te digo… o me iré en este momento.— habló despacio sobre la sensible piel.

Ella volteó a verlo preocupada, pero él seguía besándola y ahora acariciaba la piel desnuda bajo su blusa… no podía irse, si salía en ese preciso instante, Yura lo vería y estaría en problemas…

—¿Serás mi hermana, Kagome?— la presionó con medio toque de diversión… era más placentero porque la estaba obligando.

—¡Kag!— un nuevo grito se escuchó desde afuera.

Ella solo asintió… se moriría de la pena al ser descubierta con él… además conociéndolo, estaba segura que él diría cualquier cosa que no pasó, con tal de avergonzarla más.

—Bien…— susurró y separó sus piernas…

—B-Ban-kotsu…— mencionó débilmente.

Él la vio severamente y ella comprendió.

—¿Kagome estás ahí?— volvió a escuchar la preocupada voz de Yura, y otra débil voz que no reconoció —… que raro… se supone que sus clases terminaron.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y se obligó a hablar —he… hermano…

Bankotsu sonrió de medio lado complacido y observó su rostro ruborizado y sus ojos cerrados… bajó a besar su cuello obligándola a relajarse paulatinamente, las voces en la puerta poco a poco se dejaron de escuchar… el respirar de Kagome se hacía pausado y profundo… ella apretó sus manos en la delgada camisa del joven sobre ella.

—No…— suplicó cuando él jugó la varilla del sostén… iba a levantarlo y a exponer sus pechos.

—¿No?... ¿no, qué?— preguntó roncamente al alzar su blusa sobre sus senos, mostrando la redondez de los mismos y la blancura de su piel… no era la primera vez que los tocaba, pero sí que los veía… Kagome estaba lejos de ser la puberta que él creyó que era.

—No lo hagas…— volvió a suplicar y alzó su vista a él, los ojos azules del moreno exhibían un brillo peculiar. A Kagome le habían avergonzado el tamaño de sus senos, que aunque no eran tan exuberantes como los de Yura, eran más grandes de lo que le gustaría. —...hermano.— y soltó eso último resignándose a sus órdenes. Ella cerró los ojos.

Bankotsu dejó escapar el aliento… ese juego se le había salido de las manos… besó sus labios… ahora esa situación lo había rebasado y era perturbadoramente excitante para él, ya que Kagome, se resistía como se esperaba de cualquier hermana normal…

El corazón de la pelinegra palpitaba rápidamente, sintió el peso del cuerpo del ojiazul sobre ella y como de forma tan íntima sus sexos hacían contacto… eso iba más allá de cualquier cosa que hubieran hecho antes… gimió cuando él simuló una envestida y dejó sus labios para probar su cuello… se estremeció completamente cuando él comenzó a bajar su pantalón…

—No… esto no está bien…— logró articular, y no supo si envuelta en el juego o en su realidad…

A él poco le importó y en segundos logró deshacerse de ellos…

—Ba-Ban…kotsu…— mencionó e intentó evitar que se volviera a colocar entre sus piernas.

—Luces deliciosa _hermanita…_— comentó al recorrer con su vista su cuerpo, ella lucia unas bragas rosadas con un pequeño moño al frente, la blusa la tenía subida por encima de sus pechos y su cuerpo lo provocaba. Definitivamente estaba muy lejos de ser una niña.

¿Hasta qué punto vengarse de Inuyasha iba a resultarle tan placentero?

Kagome se avergonzó por sus palabras, intentó cubrir sus senos con ambas manos, pero una vez más él se lo impidió… ¿de verdad era por la fuerza que él tenía o por la poca resistencia que ella mostraba? ¡Dios!... era tan difícil… sí, algo de eso le gustaba, pero la razón siempre le advertía de lo malo y grotesco de la situación.

—Deja de verme…— suplicó y ladeó su rostro…

—No puedo evitarlo…— mencionó y bajó sus labios a sus redondeados pechos, que seguían cubiertos por el sostén… besó la parte superior de ellos y con dos de sus dedos, deslizó la tela que los cubría.

La sorpresa de Kagome desapareció cuando él introdujo su ya endurecido pezón a su boca… gimió y dejó caer su cabeza en el blando colchón sobre el que estaba… la humedad, que desde que conoció al sujeto sobre ella era tan común, se hizo presente en su entrepierna. Cerró los ojos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, no quiso pensar en que él lo notara…

Bankotsu se perdió en probarla… había ido a molestarla un poco y a recordarle que era él quien tenía el control de la "relación" que ocultaban, pero se había dejado envolver por eso… el estúpido comentario soltado por Kagome como la visión de su cuerpo con esa ajustada y escotada ropa le calentaron la cabeza… él creía que el pervertido de su familia era Miroku… y ahora ahí estaba, dejándose envolver por esa fantasía… y todavía quería más. Era la primera vez que probaba sus senos… chupó uno con fuerza y se encargó de no dejarla olvidarlo al menos, el tiempo que esa marca durase.

—N-no hagas eso… se verá…— suplicó la pelinegra, pues esa marca estaba muy por encima, cualquier tipo de escote la mostraría.

—Entonces no te muestres a nadie… solo a mí…— mencionó roncamente y rosó sus labios con los de ella.

Las manos de Kagome temblaron antes de posarse sobre su ancha espalda.

—Quiero que seas mía… — suplicó roncamente y en ese momento, le dio a ella el poder de manejar la situación, al menos, por ese momento.

Los ojos asustado de Kagome se cruzaron con la profundidad de esos ojos azules… abrió la boca y no pudo decir nada…

Volvió a besarla por enésima vez, los labios de Kagome comenzaban a doler, ellos dos nunca habían tenido sexo, y a ella la había besado más que a cualquier otra chica con la que sí lo hubiese hecho. La envistió con fuerza al comprenderlo. ¿Cuánto lo iba a hacer esperar?¿Cuánto tiempo más le iba a seguir dando?... si las cosas seguían así, estaba seguro que no sería mucho tiempo el que tolerase, pues esa niña, lo tenía al borde.

Quiso pasar por alto el tiempo, y con una mano comenzó a deslizar las rosadas bragas por las piernas femeninas…

Kagome deshizo el beso —no…— mencionó con voz ahogada —no creo… estar lista…— mencionó, tragó débilmente.

—Tranquila… recuerda que debes ser una buena hermana, Kag…— volvió a entrar en su papel al pronunciar aquella frase.

—Yo…— dijo cuando él le arrancó la pequeña prenda, sus ojos sorprendidos lo vieron mientras él seguía con su vista el camino que recorría su mano entre sus muslos. Kagome perdió el aliento ¿y creía que lo del auto había sido mucho?... ahora la tenía prácticamente desnuda sobre su cama, y él la observaba a placer. Sus mejillas ardieron.

Él sonrió cuando decidió obedecer el impulso que se apoderó de él, bajó de la cama y la jaló de la cadera obligándola a sentarse, abrió las piernas de Kagome y se colocó entre ellas. Hizo falta imprimir algo de fuerza para obligarla a aceptarlo.

—B-Bankotsu…— dijo e intentó apartarlo — eso es tan…

—¿Vergonzoso?— cuestionó divertido al alzar su vista a ella.

La otra no pudo evitar la sorpresa y aun así, asintió... ¿cuántas veces había dicho eso y cuántas a él le había importado? … era obvio que el disfrutaba avergonzarla. Él ya se lo había dicho… llevaría su vergüenza y su nerviosismo al extremo. Lo estaba cumpliendo.

Kagome desvió su rostro y cerró los ojos cuando él jaló sus caderas y bajó su rostro a esa parte tan íntima de su cuerpo… todo su cuerpo tembló cuando él deslizó su lengua por su femineidad… apretó los labios para no emitir ningún sonido, pero aun así, él pudo escuchar el gemido ahogado que le arrancó.

Dejó de lado la diversión que estaba sintiendo al abochornarla de tal manera y se concentró en probarla, no era la primera vez que ese embriagante sabor se extendía por su lengua, pero sí, la primera que lo probaba desde su origen… apretó las piernas de la pelinegra y hundió su lengua entre los pliegues de su intimidad… era notorio para él el esfuerzo que la chica hacía en callarse, pues su cuerpo temblaba y se estremecía ante su inesperado contacto… las delgadas manos de la chica arrugaron su delgada camisa al apretarse sobre su hombro en un intento por apartarlo… él no se lo permitió…

Ahora sería él el que jugara un momento con ella…

Kagome se dejó caer sobre el blando colchón en el que había estado sentada y él aprovechó eso para pasar una de sus largas piernas sobre su hombro… la humedad femenina cobró fuerza… y gemidos femeninos también.

Él siguió complaciéndose al recorrer con su lengua su sexualidad... de nueva cuenta, él era el primera en hacerle eso... y así, sería el primero en todo... cuidadosamente introdujo su lengua en la cálida intimidad que próximamente le daría entrada a su cuerpo... Kagome se arqueó y contuvo un gemido al morder sus labio... Bankotsu no se detuvo... continuó besando, lamiendo y succionando su ser.

La sintió temblar e intentar cerrar sus piernas para contener lo que estaba sintiendo… supo perfectamente lo que estaba por provocarle… delineó una vez más la pequeña circunferencia de ese endurecido botón rosa de la delgada joven y besando sus piernas, se retiró.

Kagome gimió frustrada y él apenas sonrió… mordió su labio y subió a su rostro sin tocar un solo centímetro de su piel…

—Creo que esto fue más de lo que deberías dejarme hacer, hermanita…— mencionó y le guiñó un ojo.

Kagome frunció el ceño indignada ¿estaba jugando con ella? ... su respiración agitada no le permitió hablar.

Su sonrisa se extendió al notarlo… —cuando estés lista… volveremos a hacerlo.— dijo y dejó un fugaz beso en sus labios. Bankotsu se levantó y caminó directo a la puerta.

Kagome abrió la boca conteniendo el aliento… ¿él iba a dejarla así?... ella estaba en medio de _algo_, algo que solo él le había hecho sentir… cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, supo que efectivamente había jugado con ella… era obvio que eso que él hizo le estaba gustando…

—¡Ay no!... pensará que soy una…— y se detuvo antes de ofenderse.

"_Esto no puede seguir así Kagome…"_ pensó… todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, si seguían así, iba a ser ella la que insistiera en continuar…

—Esto definitivamente no va bien…— reconoció pavorosa. Tomó sus bragas que estaban sobre la cama y detrás de ella, donde él las había dejado… suspiró cansadamente… y se las colocó… todavía tenía clases que tomar…

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Apoyó su mano sobre la puerta y bajó su cabeza… suspiró derrotado… había usado un autocontrol que creía inexistente para apartarse en ese momento… giró su rostro y vio la puerta cerrada tras la cual Kagome permanecía… no podía volver por mucho que lo deseara… ese juego era de él… tenía que dejarla deseando más, para que fuese ella la que rogara por estar con él… en un inicio creyó que sería más humillante para Inuyasha al saberlo; pero ahora entendía que era por orgullo y tal vez por ego… Kagome era su reto… no iba a perder con ella.

¿Ahora cómo demonios ocultaba la tremenda erección que la estúpida chica le causó?… se forzó a pensar en otra cosa para desaparecerla… una mueca de disgusto se posó en su rostro al venir a su mente su mejor y afeminado amigo, junto al estúpido de Inuyasha… nada mejor que la fantasía sexual de su amigo para desaparecer todo rastro de su libido… una vez cumplido su cometido, salió del lugar sin mucha prisa… la mirada curiosas de varias chicas vecinas de la pelinegra se posaron sobre él… no les prestó atención, tampoco le preocupaba encontrarse de nueva cuenta con la anciana Urasue, pues seguro le creería que se había equivocado de edificio cuando se lo afirmara…

Negó en silencio mientras avanzaba… nunca se había sentido tan frustrado en su vida. Pero juraba que Kagome seguramente se sentía igual y eso bastaba… por el momento.

Continuará…

* * *

Hola chicas volví tras unos días complicados… espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado… tenía ganas de escribir algo así, y este capítulo lo tenía pensado desde antes de empezar a publicar la historia…

_**Quiero dejar claro algo para no prestarme a malos entendidos:**_ sobre el comentario de Bankotsu en el capítulo pasado, al mencionar que él creía que Inu era "marica"… no fue con ningún sentido homofóbico de mi parte, y mucho menos pretendo hacerles creer que Bankotsu creería algo así, pues a todas nos quedó claro en el anime que a él le importa un cuerno las preferencias de su amigo y por lo tanto, supongo yo, que de cualquiera… y aquí es igual. Tampoco lo comentado al final fue con ese sentido… solo se me ocurrió pensar que algo así, podría "bajarle" el problema a tan hermoso sujeto.

Yo respeto mucho las preferencias de cualquier persona en cualquier índole.

Así que dejo eso de lado, y me paso a agradecer comentarios:

**Alice Taisho Gremory**

**miko kaoru-sama **(jaja, me hizo reír tu comentario… no se me olvida mencionar a ninguna, al menos a las que me comentan)

**Rouge85 **(me da pena informarles que gracias a personas intolerantes a la pareja, el fic The Duff, fue eliminado por fanfiction, pero ella pronto traerá un nuevo fic para esta pareja crack, así que estén pendientes)

**Kathepao **(gracias por el apoyo)

**Fallen Angel** (no sabes el gusto que me dio volver a saber de ti y que me contactaras por face… fuiste la primera persona que creyó en mí en este mundo… y no se me olvida)

**Meka6489**

**Nami-chan**

**lady of the west** (empecé a ver magi, pinta bueno, me quedé como en el cap 6… pronto lo retomaré)

**Esme**

**joh chan**

**Misaki Mei** (tines el Nick de uno de mis personajes favoritos de anime)

**y a Guest, ** se te olvidó poner tu nombre… gracias por el bonito comentario, precisamente por chicas como tú, y como las otras que no tienen cuenta y me apoyan, es que no bloqueó los comentarios anónimos… no pienso dejarlas sin opinión, por culpa de unas cuantas mal vibrosas.

Muchas gracias a todas y espero seguirlas leyendo.

Gracias también a quienes marcaron al fic como favorito, y espero no se lo quiten si las cosas se ponen fuertes xD … porque se pondrán.

Saludos y espero publicar en una semana

Ah… y a quienes leyeron Más que el Destino, el epílogo saldrá en unas horas o a lo mucho, en un día…


	10. la familia, una cita y un problema

_LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN MANGAKA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MIA._

_-9-_

_LA FAMILIA, UNA CITA Y UN PROBLEMA._

—Creo que deberías usar este…— aconsejó la castaña mostrándole delgado vestido beige con un escote sugerente —…es bonito y como diría Yura…— hizo una pausa —…echarás a volar la imaginación del tonto de Inuyasha— completó y sonrió convencida.

—¡No!— habló rápidamente —…ese escote es demasiado.

Sango rodó los ojos —si no te arriesgas, ¿cómo esperas quitárselo a Kikyo?— cuestionó inclemente.

Kagome enrojeció… ¿cómo decirle que no quería usar ese vestido no por no arriesgarse, sino para evitar que la marca que Bankotsu dejó en sus senos se viera?

—Creo que usaré este…— dijo y sacó un vestido halter sin escote color naranja y que le llegaría centímetros arriba de la rodilla.

Sango lo vio con decepción —es bonito pero…

—Es una comida familiar… no voy a ningún antro…— recordó con fingido cansancio y se giró para dejarlo sobre su cama.

—Bien…— cedió indignada —…pero pronto tendremos que renovar tu guardarropa.

Kagome estuvo a punto de soltar un comentario irónico pero el móvil de su amiga llamó la atención de ambas.

—Debe ser Miroku…— mencionó la castaña emocionada y casi corrió a su pieza.

Kagome sonrió divertida… Sango se esforzaba por hacerles creer que Miroku no la traía muerta, pero sabía que mentía, y que lo hacía porque en el fondo desconfiaba de su lealtad y temía que la lastimara; aunque ya llevaban casi un año saliendo y para su fortuna, el chico se había comportado a la altura.

Mordió su labio al escuchar a Sango iniciar la conversación en el otro sector…

"_¿Ahora cómo hago para deshacerme de Bankotsu?"_ pensó preocupada.

Había estado hasta cierto punto tranquila de no haberlo visto el viernes, y la mañana del sábado parecía perfecta hasta que él apareció nuevamente…

—_Ven…— la sorprendió mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos del edificio de su facultad. La jaló con él hasta encerrarse con ella en una gran aula vacía._

—_¿Qué?— preguntó desorientada._

—_No creas que me he olvidado que tenemos algo pendiente.— dijo y le sonrió de medio lado, la acorraló contra la pared._

_Ella bajó su rostro —no pensarás que…_

—_Hoy no puedo, tengo partido… pero mañana serás toda mía— le aseguró mientras recorría con la punta de su nariz su cuello. Kagome tembló y cerró sus ojos —…así que cancela cualquier plan que tengas.— dijo y se apartó de pronto de ella._

_Kagome abrió sus ojos lentamente y lo vio sonreír, abrir la puerta y marcharse… segundos después varios jóvenes ingresaron al lugar. Dio un respingo al darse cuenta que su clase también estaba por comenzar y esa no era su aula. Corrió para llegar a tiempo._

Se sentó en el marco de su ventana, el viento ondeó su negro cabello y le dio un momento de tranquilidad… afuera el cielo azul era ligeramente oculto a su vista por el enorme árbol de ginkgo frente al edificio… era un día tan agradable para tener ese tipo de problemas…

—¿Pero qué demonios se cree?— se preguntó indignada y en voz baja. Bankotsu no era nadie para llegar y decirle cuándo y qué hacer. Se levantó dispuesta a darse un baño y arreglarse. Le diría la verdad, ella ya tenía planes antes de que él apareciese… solo omitiría la parte de Inuyasha en todo eso, no quería dejárselo saber, ¿quién sabe cómo reaccionaría?

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que no pudiste cancelar tus planes?— escuchó la delgada y molesta voz de su novia del otro lado de la línea.

—Ya te lo dije… es un compromiso con mis padres y es mi deber asistir…— mencionó cansadamente.

—¿No será por esa mocosa?— preguntó suspicaz.

Él rodó los ojos —por supuesto que no…

—¿Y por qué no me llevas?— cuestionó fríamente molesta.

—Porque es algo familiar…

—Ella no es tu familia…

—Basta Kikyo… ya te lo dije, nuestras familias siempre han sido muy unidas, no esperes que eso cambie ahora.— dijo fastidiado.

—Bien, entonces has lo que quieras. Esta noche no quiero verte.— mencionó y colgó.

Inuyasha resopló molesto, con Kikyo las cosas eran así de complicadas… por hoy la dejaría, ya mañana arreglaría las cosas con algún regalo. Sonrió al ver entrar el coche de los señores Higurashi, seguro Kagome no tardaría en llegar.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

—Te ves perfecta— aseguró Sango sonriente.

—Bueno… creo que esta vez sí me gustó…— sonrió complacida al verse en el espejo. Sango había insistido en maquillarla y aunque no fue un maquillaje muy marcado, puesto que era de día e iba a una comida informal, Kagome lucía muy bien con ese brillo en los ojos y labios y el maquillaje natural que había elegido —…pero ya debo irme, es tardísimo.— dijo y cogió su bolso.

—¡Suerte!— escuchó el grito de Sango. Maldijo por lo bajo al casi caer a causa de esas zapatillas de tacón negras cuando corría por las escaleras.

Estaba abriendo la puerta de su auto en el estacionamiento cuando una desagradable voz a su espalda la hizo girarse.

—Así que vas a una cita con mi novio…— la fría voz de Kikyo contrastaba perfecto con su rostro endurecido.

—¿Perdón?— preguntó sin entender.

—Mph…— sonrió con superioridad —… a nadie engañas con tu cara de mosca muerta.

Kagome entrecerró los ojos ¿ella había ido únicamente a insultarla?

—¿Y me quieres decir tú que demonios sabes?— cuestionó molesta la más joven de las pelinegras.

—¿A caso no vas a encontrarte con Inuyasha?

Kagome sonrió, y sin saber bien por qué no se empequeñecía a su lado, si antes lo hubiese hecho—es por eso…— comprendió.

—No importa cuánto intentes acercarte a él… no me lo quitarás…— aseguró y se acercó un paso a ella, la vio ligeramente hacia abajo —… jamás podrás compararte conmigo.— dijo y sonrió con una mueca de desprecio.

—¿Eso crees?— ahora quien sonrió fue Kagome, pues en ese momento recordó las palabras de cierto moreno ojiazul, quien le aseguraba lo contrario —…podríamos comprobarlo.— mencionó y le sostuvo la mirada a la chica que se plantaba segura frente a ella, Kikyo recién terminaba con sus prácticas y portaba un conjunto deportivo negro.

Kikyo recorrió con su vista su cuerpo, esa mocosa tenía un cuerpo más voluptuoso que ella, pero eso no era suficiente… le faltaba seguridad, porte y astucia… diría que clase, pero la mocosa parecía tenerla… detestaba a las personas como ella que nacieron en cuna de oro, que nunca tuvieron que luchar para salir adelante… Kagome tenía lo que ella hubiese querido tener.

—¿Insinúas acaso que podrías quitármelo?— cuestionó irónicamente.

—Inuyasha no es un objeto… pero él podría decidirse por mí…— la corrigió.

—Así que eso buscas…— dijo y achicó los ojos —…por eso tu cercanía con Bankotsu— añadió paralizando a Kagome. Sonrió por ello.

—T-te equivocas…— habló ligeramente nerviosa.

—La equivocada eres tú, querida…— mencionó irónicamente —.. Inuyasha jamás te elegiría sobre mí… y Bankotsu… bueno, supongo que no sabes de Tsubaki.— comentó y se giró.

—¿Tsubaki?— cuestionó extrañada.

—Sí… Tsubaki— respondió y volteó de medio lado a verla —…ella está con él... es su amante.— dijo y se dispuso a marcharse.

Kagome no pudo evitar sorprenderse, amante era una palabra fuerte —aun así… eso no es algo que me importe…— mencionó y la obligó a detener sus pasos.

—¿Acaso me crees estúpida?— cuestionó molesta, todos los que les prestaran atención sabrían bien, que entre ella y él había algo… aunque ambos lo negaran.

—Bueno… no he sido yo quien lo ha dicho.— comentó Kagome y abrió la puerta de su viejo auto para salir de ahí.

Kikyo tensó la mandíbula al verla marcharse. Esa estúpida mocosa no se iba a burlar de ella. ¿Acertaría en su suposición y ella y Bankotsu estarían haciendo algo para provocar a Inuyasha?¿pero qué ganaría Bankotsu?¿molestarla? no… eso era estúpido. Había algo más, algo que no estaba entendiendo.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Kagome condujo con algo de música anglosajona hasta la mansión Taisho… era bastante tarde, sus papás la regañarían…

—Pero es que esa mujer…— recordó todavía molesta. Sostuvo el puente de su nariz… al menos no se había sentido menos que ella en ese momento… _"eso se lo debo a él",_ reconoció, Bankotsu la ponía en bastantes situaciones bochornosas y vergonzosas que comenzaba a acostumbrarse, por eso fue que pudo sobrellevar esa situación, controló sus nervios muy bien.

—Tsubaki ¿eh?... así que su amante…— recordó mientras se detenía en el jardín frontal de la masnión Taisho. Experimentó la molestia que eso le provocó… ella recordaba muy bien todo lo que él provocaba en su cuerpo… sus manos recorriéndola, sus labios probándola, su lengua haciendo… esas cosas… un estremecimiento la recorrió. No eran celos… solo era molestia… era la primera vez que ella sentía todo eso, y él… él lo hacía con otras personas… con esa tal Tsubaki, por ejemplo. Sí, era molestia.

—Solo olvídalo Kagome, solo olvídalo…— se repitió mientras bajaba del auto. —hoy es un gran día ¿recuerdas?

—Bienvenida señorita…— saludó un anciano regordete al llegar a su lado.

—Solo dime Kagome, Mioga— mencionó con una sonrisa —…me has visto crecer.

El anciano extendió su mano para sostener las llaves del auto y le sonrió —de ser así… entonces dejémoslo en niña Kagome.

—Creo que lo de niña tampoco le queda bien, Mioga…— la varonil voz del peliplata se hizo escuchar. Él la había visto llegar y se apresuró a bajar al jardín a recibirla.

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida y se sonrojó ligeramente —ho-hola Inuyasha…

—Hola Kag…— saludó y la tomó de la mano para guiarla por la casa que ella también conocía muy bien —Mioga se encargará de… bueno… tu auto.

—¡Oye!... ¿qué les pasa a todos con mi auto?— mencionó con fingida indignación.

Él sonrió y negó en silencio, era tan fácil molestarla. —tus padres no están nada contentos…— comentó cuando cruzaron el umbral de la puerta llegando a la enorme y elegante estancia de piso marmolado.

—Lo supuse…— mencionó derrotada.

—¿Qué ocurrió?— cuestionó al verla.

—El auto no encendía— mintió y desvió el rostro.

Inuyasha la vio de medio lado molesto, él la conocía y supo de su mentira aunque no supo por qué lo hacía, últimamente él y Kagome estaban más distanciados de lo que se suponía. Y eso lo atribuía al desgraciado de Bankotsu.

—Kagome…— no quiso quedarse con algo que lo estaba molestando —… el jueves…

—¿Sí?— cuestionó y aspiró aire tratando de parecer natural.

—Fui a buscarte a los dormitorios, para verte y confirmar lo de hoy…— explicó.

Kagome lo veía sin entender a dónde quería llegar.

—La señora Urasue me preguntó si yo era otro hermano tuyo…— dijo y la vio fijamente —… cuando le dije que necesitaba verte.

Ella abrió la boca y no pudo decir nada, detuvo su andar antes de llegar a la sala… su pulso se aceleró y se ruborizó. Entendió por qué le dijeron eso.

—¿Sabes a qué se refería?— cuestionó calmado, pero apretó en un puño la mano que tenía libre.

Ella negó lentamente —ah…— exhaló el aliento que contenía.

—¿Hay algo que no sepa?... tú no tienes hermanos Kagome.

—N-no… por supuesto que no… — dijo presurosa y soltó su mano para sujetar su bolso —…eso fue un mal entendido…

—¿En serio?— cuestionó incrédulo y no perdió detalle de sus reacciones.

—Sí…— dijo y comenzó a caminar —…un chico fue a ver a una chica y se encontró conmigo cuando yo entraba a mi habitación… dije eso para cubrirlo cuando él me lo pidió…— mencionó intentando sonar natural.

Él volvió a detenerla —¿y qué hiciste después de eso?— volvió a cuestionar… se había jurado descartar esa idea por eso no se lo había mencionado, pero no quiso dejarlo pasar… no quería arriesgar a Kagome, y necesitaba saber si algo estaba pasando con ella y aquél imbécil, porque lo conocía perfecto y sabía que él era capaz de hacer algo como eso… ¿pero Kagome?... por eso quería saberlo.

—N-nada… ¿por qué?— cuestionó nerviosa ¿Inuyasha lo sabría? ¡Dios! era una mentirosa… seguro la había descubierto.

—Porque me encontré a Yura afuera de los dormitorios… iba con una chica peliroja y me aseguró que no estabas…— dijo calmado y con su vista fija en sus achocolatados ojos.

—Oh… si…

—¿Si?— presionó.

—Bueno…— intentaba nerviosa explicar… pero, ¿qué decirle? … ¿fíjate que no pude salir porque estaba en la cama con Bankotsu, y él estaba presionando para que aceptar fingir ser su hermana mientras hacíamos cosas… inapropiadas? ¡Por supuesto que no!... su nerviosismo se vio interrumpido cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar.

La mirada dorada de Inuyasha y la achocolatada de Kagome se centraron en el bolso.

—D-disculpa…— mencionó y se giró para sacar el aparato… por un momento agradeció a los dioses, pero eso se vino a tierra al ver el nombre en la pantalla. Se alejó varios metros.

—¿Si?— su voz fue débil y nerviosa.

—¿Dónde estás?— escuchó la fría y segura voz del otro lado —…ven a mi departamento.

Kagome se quedó paralizada con el aparato pegado a su oído… ¿por qué todo se le juntaba?

—No puedo…— dijo y volteó nerviosa a ver al peliplata que la esperaba recargado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y ligeramente molesto.

—Creí decirte que…— decía molesto.

—Lo siento… son asuntos de familia— dijo y cortó la llamada. Aspiró profundamente intentando calmarse… presionó un par de teclas y su celular quedó en vibración.

—¿Quién era?— no pudo ocultar su molestia.

—Sango…— volvió a mentir… desvió su mirada avergonzada, se estaba convirtiendo en una mentirosa.

Él no le creyó y se limitó a seguir sus pasos…

—Chicos, que bueno que se unen a nosotros…— saludó una amable mujer pelinegra y de tez blanca.

—Señora Izayoi, siento la tardanza…— se disculpó la joven.

—Solo dime Izayoi… espero que algún día seamos familia…— mencionó ruborizando a la chica.

—Creo que nos debes una explicación Kagome…— mencionó con un toque de severidad un alto sujeto pelinegro, sin dejar responder a la joven.

—Lo siento papá… problemas con el auto…— comentó mientras tomaba asiento en la cómoda sala junto a los anfitriones, y con eso se libraría del problema… su papá insistiría en cambiar el auto y su madre en no hacerlo…

La comida pasó entre charlas de negocios de los varones, intercambio de opiniones de sociedad de las mujeres mayores y cuestionamientos y presiones hacia los jóvenes por parte de los adultos…

Kagome suspiró cansadamente mientras retiraban los alimentos casi extintos…

—Nosotros nos retiramos…— dijo el peliplata.

—Pero…— quiso interrumpir el padre de la joven, que no creía haber conversado nada con su hija desde que entró a la universidad.

—Déjalos… son jóvenes, seguro se aburren grandemente con nosotros…— interrumpió su esposa.

Inuyasha sonrió y asintió… le ofreció su mano a la pelinegra para llevarla fuera de ahí.

—Compermiso…— se disculpó la pelinegra, que veía con cierto recelo al peliplata… ya no quería más preguntas que la obligaran a seguir mintiendo.

—Creo que Kagome se está alejando un poco…— mencionó su padre.

Izayoi sonrió comprensivamente —están creciendo… es natural… además debemos de darles tiempo si queremos que los chicos vayan bien ¿no?— mencionó y el mayor de los peliplatas sonrió y negó en silencio, nadie le quitaría a su esposa esa idea de la cabeza.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Resopló molesto una vez más y deslizó el ordenador fastidiado sobre la cristalina superficie de esa mesa de centro… estaba sentado en la suave alfombra de su sala y había intentado finalizar con sus tareas, pero la estúpida de Kagome lo tenía molesto, él le había advertido que estarían juntos ese día… la universidad y el equipo lo habían tenido ocupado y hoy pensaba seguir provocándola, pero no contaba con que la idiota niña le saliera con un compromiso de familia.

—Tal vez debería llamar a Tsubaki…— se dijo, después de todo, tenía tiempo sin verla. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y en el instante que buscaba su número el timbre de su departamento sonó.

Resopló fastidiado ¿quién demonios seria?... no esperaba a nadie… ¿sería acaso que Kagome…? se levantó al suponerlo, pocas personas tenían acceso a ese piso.

—Hola…— esa fría voz femenina borró el intento de sonrisa que tenía.

—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó desinteresado, sostenía todavía la manija de la puerta.

—Qué tierno… ¿no me invitas a pasar?— mencionó y avanzó para adentrarse al lugar.

—Te hice una pregunta y no pienso repetirla — advirtió mientras la seguía.

Ella detuvo su andar —solo quise verte…— se giró a verlo y sonrió de medio lado —…supuse que estarías solo…— dijo y avanzó un par de pasos para estar frente a él.

Bankotsu la vio hacia abajo —¿lo supusiste?— preguntó sin emoción alguna.

—Si…— afirmó y posó sus delgadas manos sobre la roja tela de su camiseta, despacio ascendió hasta enredarlas en su cuello —… y quise hacerte compañía.— sonrió sugerentemente… entrecerró los ojos al no ver la respuesta que él generalmente le daba al aprisionar su cuerpo contra el suyo.

—No necesito tu compañía… creí dejártelo claro.— fue cortante y se soltó de su agarre.

—Sigues molesto y es natural…— mencionó al verlo girarse —…pero me sigues atrayendo Bankotsu.

—¿Y se supone que eso debería importarme?— volteó de medio lado a verla mientras se dirigía a por una bebida al refrigerador.

—Sabes que te importa…— dijo y se apoyó en la barra para verlo —…por eso sigues molesto conmigo.— sonrió al creer que dio en el clavo.

—Mph…sigues igual de egocéntrica.— afirmó y dio un sorbo a una cerveza.

—También en eso nos parecemos…— mencionó y quiso acercarse.

—¿No deberías estar sacándole algo de provecho a tu novio?— cuestionó irónicamente al evadirla.

Ella rodó los ojos fastidiada pero aprovecharía la oportunidad de comprobar sus sospechas —él está ocupado en una comida familiar…— mencionó suspicaz.

Bankotsu detuvo sus pasos y volteó de medio lado a verla —¿comida familiar?— cuestionó dudoso.

Ella lo vio suspicaz… sí, él y Kagome se traían algo… generalmente ese asunto no le hubiese interesado.

—Si… algo a lo que no me interesa asistir…— aseguró y le sostuvo la mirada.

Él sonrió del medio lado —por supuesto…— respondió irónicamente y dejó a un lado se embriagante bebida.

—¿A dónde vas?— preguntó molesta al verlo dirigirse a la puerta y tomar sus llaves.

—Tengo asuntos que atender.— mencionó simplemente —…cierras cuando salgas.

—E-espera Bankotsu…— dijo sin creer que la hubiese dejado ahí… ¿qué demonios pasaba con él?... anteriormente él jamás la hubiese rechazado, menos si como en esa ocasión, lo que pretendía era acostarse con él. Se recargó en el marco de la puerta y sorprendida lo vio perderse tras las metálicas puertas del elevador.

... … … . … … …

—Así que esos eran tus estúpidos asuntos familiares…— dedujo molesto al sacar su celular… _"por eso se escuchaba tan nerviosa…"_ se molestó todavía más al comprenderlo. Si Kagome creía que podía verle la cara de imbécil, estaba muy equivocada.

Esperó unos momentos después de que digitó el número deseado.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

—¿Qué película quieres ver Kag?— preguntó mientras observaban los grandes posters anunciando los estrenos.

—Bueno… creo que esa… me han dicho que es buena…— dijo y apuntó una comedia romántica.

Inuyasha hizo un gesto de desgano y aun así aceptó…—bien, iré por las entradas.

Kagome asintió y lo vio retirarse… suspiró… si no estuviese Kikyo de por medio y ella no se hubiese metido en ese lio con Bankotsu, podría disfrutar sin complicaciones con Inuyasha… era la primera vez que salían solos y él no había mencionado en lo absoluto a su molesta novia… quiso olvidarse de todo y disfrutar su compañía. Su celular se lo impediría segundos más tarde.

—¿Qué?— mencionó al ser consciente del vibrar dentro de su bolso. Buscó de prisa el causante de éste. Se tensó al ver de nueva cuenta ese nombre registrado en la pantalla… _"¿qué quiere?... ya le dije que hoy no puedo…"_ pensó mientras se debatía en responder.

—¿Si?— contestó por fin, no quería imaginarse que la estuviese molestando toda la tarde.

—¿Terminó tu comida?— preguntó fríamente mientras descendía por el elevador.

—¿Eh?

—¿Dónde estás?... voy a ir por ti.— habló secamente cuando las puertas eléctricas se abrieron.

—E-estoy… ocupada…— dijo y volteó a la dirección donde se fue Inuyasha, no lo vio.

—¿Dónde estás?— su voz fue más gruesa por la molestia.

—Bueno…— decía, las charlas de las personas que pasaban a su alrededor la ponían más nerviosa.

"_Esta tarde su WcDonalls de Sun Mall Oriente, está ofreciendo su paquete familiar al dos por uno… "_ un anuncio promocional detuvo sus palabras.

—¿Con quién hablas Kagome?— el ojiazul apretó el celular en su mano al reconocer esa voz… así que era cierto lo que suponía —…la película está por comenzar.

Kagome se congeló y vio con miedo al peliplata —será mejor que te deshagas de él. Voy por ti.— fue lo único que escuchó antes de perderse la comunicación.

"_Sun Mall Oriente…"_ pensó el joven ojiazul a kilómetros de distancia.

—Co-con… nadie importante…— mencionó y tomó una de las charolas con palomitas y refresco que el ojidorado traía. —¿vamos?— intentó dejar eso atrás, después de todo, Bankotsu no sabría cómo encontrarla... era ilógico.

Estaba perdiendo… se dio cuenta. Seguro hablaba con él. ¿Qué tanto podría importarle Bankotsu a Kagome?

Siguió sus pasos y subieron las escaleras para ingresar a la sala… había escogido una de las filas superiores para buscar más privacidad y hacia allá la dirigió.

—Espero que esta película sea realmente buena… sino me voy a dormir Kag…— mencionó y trató de recuperar el buen ambiente que anteriormente tenían cuando estaban solos.

—Ya verás… Sango dice que es buenísima…— aseguró y volteó a verlo… Inuyasha seguía tan atractivo… sus ojos dorados brillaban en la obscuridad parcial de esa sala… se ruborizó al verlo… era una tonta… necesitaba ser más natural con él.

La película comenzó y Kagome sonreía con las pequeñas tragedias que le ocurrían a la protagonista en el intento por acercarse al chico lindo de la película… unas personas charlaban y otras prestaban atención a la película… poco a poco, tanto las palomitas como el refresco se acabó y las charolas terminaron en el asiento vacío de al lado…

Inuyasha intentó prestar atención a la película pero no era su género favorito, Kagome entendió en el instante dicho detalle y sin proponérselo, ambos terminaron charlando de anécdotas similares a las que veían…

—No puedo creer que recuerdes eso…— mencionó ella avergonzada.

—¿Cómo olvidarlo?... casi lloraste una hora…— comentó él divertido.

—Por supuesto que sí, tú me tiraste… además había mucha gente, moría de la pena…— lo culpó ligeramente molesta.

—No es mi culpa que soltaras el columpio, Kag…— se excusó —…pero debiste ver tu cara, primero sorpresa, luego algo de dolor, te avergonzaste y al final lloraste…— recordó.

—Eres un tonto…

—Extraño esos momentos… ha pasado mucho…— dijo y volteó a ella.

—Yo también…— aceptó y bajó su rostro al no poder sostenerla la mirada.

—Me gustas mucho Kagome…— confesó y la tomó de la barbilla. Si no quería que lo olvidara, debía actuar.

Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

—I-Inu…— mencionó y lo vio acercarse lentamente a ella. Inuyasha iba a besarla. Su cuerpo se tensó en el acto… ¿qué debía hacer?¿permitirlo o alejarse?

Una gran carcajada la hizo respigar… la estúpida protagonista se había caído sobre el sujeto al que quería impresionar y la audiencia no contuvo la risa…

—V-voy al baño…— mencionó apresurada y se levantó… casi sale corriendo de ahí…

—¡Kagome!— la llamó en un grito, varias personas le arrojaron palomitas haciéndolo enfurecer. Salió tras ella segundos después.

Ella se apresuró a bajar las escaleras e ingresar en los baños más cercanos, pasando entre varias personas que comían y otras que veían las carteleras

—¿Qué hiciste Kagome?...— se preguntó al sentirse segura en el interior —…pensará que soy una tonta… una niña asustada…— se reprochó… ¿por qué demonios no lo besó?... sabía que no era por Kikyo, una mujer como ella no se lo merecía.

Se acercó a los lavamanos y dejó correr un poco de agua entre sus dedos.

—Iba a besarme… él iba a hacerlo…— reconoció y vio su mano temblar.

—Así que aquí estabas...— una voz fríamente molesta la sorprendió.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— cuestionó al voltear a verlo, ¿cómo la había encontrado?

—Vine por ti… te lo dije ¿no?— respondió irónicamente y la tomó de la mano.

—Pero… no, yo no puedo irme…— dijo e intentó soltarse cuando él comenzó a caminar.

—Pues lo siento… te lo advertí.— mencionó y volteó a verla, apretó más su agarre —…tu cita ha terminado… y tú y yo, daremos un paseo.— mencionó y sonrió de medio lado.

Kagome abrió ojos y boca sorprendida y en ese momento él la sacó de ahí.

—Bankotsu… yo estoy…— intentó hablar mientras seguía su acelerado andar.

—No me interesa Kagome, desde ahora me perteneces.— aseguró.

—N-no puedes hacer eso…— alegó presurosa e intentó safarse —…yo tengo que subir y regre-

—Escúchame…— detuvo sus pasos y la sujetó de la barbilla, la vio a sus nerviosos ojos —…a lo único que te vas a subir, va a ser a mí.— sonrió al verla abrir los ojos sorprendida.

Kagome enrojeció ¿qué demonios decía?

—… así que vámonos.— ordenó y la jaló con él, ella lo siguió sin decir nada más… ¿ahora qué le diría a Inuyasha?

Mientras descendían por las escaleras él observó molesto el pequeño vestido naranja que portaba… _"se arregló así por él"… _ apretó más el agarre que pesaba en la chica.

Kagome frunció el ceño ligeramente dolorida por la presión en su mano… ni siquiera tenía caso preguntarle a dónde irían.

—No sabía que te gustaba vestirte así…— mencionó al detenerse frente a su auto.

—E-era una ocasión especial…— dijo y desvió su rostro.

—Mph… ya veo.— mencionó y se pegó a ella —…pero sabes, es más fácil con vestido…— habló sobre sus labios al obligarla a verlo, acto seguido, unió sus labios a los de ella.

La joven pelinegra volvió a abrir sus ojos con sorpresa… vio sus ojos cerrados y lo sintió pegarse más a ella, obligándola a echar su rostro hacia atrás… cerró los ojos en ese momento.

Su corazón volvió a latir nervioso… todavía se sentía extraña con esas repentinas muestras de… no sabía ni cómo nombrarlas… definitivamente no era afecto… tal vez pasión. Aun así, apretó sus manos en el firme pecho del joven… varios autos salían y otros llegaban al obscuro estacionamiento y ella dejó de escucharlos… jadeó cuando de forma atrevida el moreno apretó su trasero con una de sus manos y con la otra recorría su pierna bajo su vestido.

—Es-pera…— pidió e intentó apartarlo.

—He esperado casi todo el día…— le dijo en voz baja y viendo sus ojos… la mano en su trasero permaneció inmóvil y la de su pierna subió hasta hacer lo mismo, pero bajo la ropa.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron más y su boca lo hizo un poco, cuando él evadió sus delgadas bragas y tocó uno de sus glúteos descaradamente. Él sonrió de medio lado al verla reaccionar.

—A-alguien… puede… vernos…— mencionó desviando su rostro, ¿por qué no le preocupaba que la tocara? ¿era más el temor de ser vista que su pudor? ¿o comenzaba a acostumbrarse a él?

La sonrisa del chico se amplió, retiró la mano que tenía sobre el vestido de la chica y abrió la puerta del auto.

—Aquí no lo harán…— aseguró y la cargó al sujetarla por el trasero con ambas manos, la obligó rodearlo con sus piernas. Entró con ella al auto.

—¡¿Qué?!— preguntó y lo vio extrañada.

Él sonrió y besó sus labios, cerró la puerta —te dije que a lo único que te subirías, sería a mí.— recordó antes de besarla.

La sorpresa en el rostro de la chica fue mayor cuando él se sentó de tal forma, que pudo sentir _esa_ parte de su anatomía pegada completamente a su casi expuesta intimidad, pues el pans deportivo del chico era delgado. Ella gimió en medio de ese beso y él aprovechó eso para introducir su lengua dentro de su boca…

"_Así que iba a besarla"_… él recordó las palabras que ella dijo justo antes de que notara su presencia _"un beso… yo voy a ir mucho más allá de eso, Kagome" _se aseguró y en ese momento deshizo el perfecto moño a un costado de su cuello… una vez que éste cedió, el vestido de la chica resbaló sobre sus senos.

—¡Ah!— exclamó sorprendida y en voz baja la pelinegra. Fijó sus ojos en los azulinos del chico y éste le sonreía complacido al verla sostener el vestido sobre su pecho.

—¿Qué ocurre?... ¿te avergüenzas ahora?— preguntó divertido y retiró sus manos. Kagome arrugó el ceño pero su resistencia no fue tanta… en ese momento se había olvidado del ojidorado al estar pendiente de los actos de ese atrevido ojiazul.

—¿Estás jugando conmigo?— cuestionó eso que venía rondando su mente… le sostuvo la mirada.

Bankotsu la sujetó de la cadera y se levantó parcialmente del asiento, su boca quedó en el oído de la pelinegra…recorrió con sus labios esa parte haciéndola estremecer y apretar los ojos.

—Si…— aceptó y dio un furtivo beso a su cuello —…pero no me has dejado hacerlo… de la forma que quiero…— su voz ronca, su aliento y sus labios rozando su cuello erizaron su piel. Sintió un cosquilleó extraño en su intimidad cuando él la pegó más a él. Gimió por ello.

Bankotsu sonrió al escucharla… _"¿cuánto más vas a soportarlo, Kagome?"_ pensó al recorrer con su mano su delgada espalda… y ¿cuánto más iba a soportar él? se preguntó cuando su masculinidad se hinchó todavía más. Ella cerró sus ojos al notarlo pues su sexo se vio más presionado.

La respiración de la joven comenzó a salir por su boca… ¡Dios!... ¿qué estaba sintiendo?

—Déjame hacértelo, Kagome…— suplicó sobre sus labios y desabrochó su sostén dejando expuestos sus redondos senos.

—Ah…— y no supo qué decir… los dedos de sus manos se apretaron a los anchos hombros masculinos.

Bankotsu abrazó su cadera y la alzó ligeramente para probar ese par de grandes senos, que desde hacía un par de días que los había probado por primera vez, eran motivo de sus bajas pasiones... lamió uno de los endurecidos pezones… Kagome gimió y él apretó el otro seno entre su mano… quería hacérselo… moría por ello.

Kagome separó sus labios y pegó su rostro a la negra y sedosa cabellera del joven entre sus piernas… la humedad en su sexo se incrementó e inconscientemente se pegó más a él… definitivamente algo en ella estaba mal… ¿por qué disfrutaba eso?

Las manos del moreno que recorrían la espalda y senos de la chica, bajaron a su cadera y comenzó a torturarla al moverla lentamente sobre él… en el momento que ella comenzó a gemir… la tortura fue para ambos.

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola chicas!... regresé con el capítulo de la semana espero siga siendo de su agrado… como es costumbre quiero agradecer los comentarios del capítulo anterior: **Rouge85, Roxy, miko kaoru-sama** (tu comentario me mató jaja… te sientes una sucia xD dímelo a mi… y tranquila, la semana pasada se me olvidó decirte, pero sí… eso que mencionas ya lo tengo contemplado :3) **mari-ibs, kathepao, mauge, Pauly, joh chan, lady of the west, CuecaChora, miko 77** (sí, brothers conflic también lo he visto xD) **y Esme**… muchas gracias.

Ah, y para quienes me han dicho que Kagome es media sosa, o aburrida o no me acuerdo qué otros calificativos le han puesto… pronto vendrán un par de capítulos en los que se lo voy a quitar… solo un par, jaja, me gusta verla asustada por Bankotsu, pero también me va a gustar sorprenderlo a él ;)

Bueno también las quiero invitar a un grupo en face, se llama **Círculo Mercenario**… les dejo el link en mi perfil, aquí no sale :( … para que se unan, ahí habrán recomendaciones de fics, imágenes, y podrán conocer a chicas que al igual que nosotras aman a esta pareja crack; además de poder comentar y compartir todo tipo de cosas sin que sus contactos piensen que están locas xD… lo digo, porque así me pasa.

Espero verlas por allá, el grupo no le cree yo, pero ando muy seguido por él, creo que es el único que reúne a las admiradoras de Bankotsu, si conocen otro me invitan ;)

Saludos, nos seguimos leyendo y espero sus comentarios... :)


	11. sin romanticismos

LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN MANGAKA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MÍA.

-10-

SIN ROMANTICISMOS

—¿Dónde estás Kagome?— se preguntó el peliplata mientras pasaba por segunda vez por los sanitarios más cercanos a la que fue su sala. —¡disculpa!— le habló a uno de los encargados del servicio del establecimiento —¿hay alguien en los baños?

El anciano sujeto lo vio extraño.

—Estoy buscando a una amiga, es bajita de estatura y pelo largo y negro— informó al percatarse.

—Me temo que no… los sanitarios están vacíos.— mencionó al voltear al lugar del cual recién salía.

Inuyasha solo asintió y se giró para seguir buscando.

"_Soy un imbécil… debí suponer que algo así pasaría"…_ se regañó mentalmente _"¿dónde estás?"_ …y continuó caminando, pasando entre diversas personas que avanzaban por el concurrido lugar. Momentos más tarde se maldijo por haber dejado su celular en el auto… caminó con poca paciencia al estacionamiento, con suerte Kagome estaría esperándolo, pues ambos llegaron juntos.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

—E-espera Ban-kotsu…— logró pronunciar entrecortadamente cuando el chico comenzaba a bajar todavía más su delgado vestido, detuvo sus manos en su cadera… si él lograba quitarle la ropa, estaría en sus manos. Se apartó de él y con una de sus manos tapó sus senos, desconcertando al ojiazul. —…e-esto… no…

—¿Esto no?¿no qué?— cuestionó con voz ronca, lejos de fastidiarlo lograba divertirlo el tonto pudor de la joven pelinegra. Enredó sus brazos en su delgada cintura y la atrajo a él. Volvió a acomodarse y mordió su labio cuando obligó a Kagome a abrir más sus piernas producto de su acción… la apretó sobre sí.

Ella dejó escapar el aliento y desvió su rostro avergonzada… Bankotsu aprovechó eso para dejar pequeños besos en uno de sus hombros, haciéndola estremecer por el sumamente delicado contacto.

—¿No qué… Kagome?— volvió a cuestionar, era divertido hacerla perder el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Alguien puede vernos— mencionó preocupada, su sostén había resbalado de su cuerpo y no tenía idea dónde estaba, y su vestido estaba enredado en su cadera… eso era tan vergonzoso. Y él… él parecía disfrutarlo… no quería imaginarse qué pasaría si los descubriesen… iba a ser un escándalo por ser ambos quienes eran… y ¿qué diría Inuyasha?

—Podemos ir a otro lado…— sugirió y despacio retiró la mano con la que ella se cubría, sonrió ligeramente al ver sus redondeados senos bajar y notar un par de rojizas marcas más, las cuales acababa de provocarle.

Kagome arrugó ligeramente el ceño y volteó a verlo, sus miradas se encontraron en ese momento, él parecía estar hablando en serio… ella contuvo el aliento… _"¿hacerlo?... ¿tan… tan pronto?"_ pensó preocupada. En ese momento su vista fue atraída por una persona de cabello plateado que se dirigía en su dirección… sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¿Qué…?— intentó preguntar el ojiazul, pero la joven sobre él se dejó caer acostada sobre la piel del asiento y lo llevó con ella.

—No… no te levantes…— le suplicó y lo vio preocupada, sus manos todavía apretaban la rojiza tela de su camiseta.

Bankotsu entrecerró sus ojos, y entonces comprendió… sonrió de medio lado. Esa posición era la que necesitaba para seguir avanzando.

Kagome lo vio sin entender del porqué de su sonrisa, fue justo cuando una de las manos del chico acarició su pierna de forma ascendente que comprendió.

—Lo viste ¿cierto?— le cuestionó divertido y se acomodó mejor entre sus piernas.

Kagome jadeó al sentirlo —s-si… ve-nía para acá…

La sonrisa del chico se amplió… ¿qué diría Inuyasha si se encontraba a Kagome semi desnuda con él sobre ella y ocultos de todos?... seguro lo haría rabiar.

—Entonces no te muevas…— aconsejó. Sí, sería muy divertido molestarlo de esa forma, pero no ahora… ahora él quería divertirse primero con esa niña.

—D-deja de… tocarme— suplicó cuando una de las manos del chico llegó a sus redondos glúteos.

—¿Por qué?... eso he estado haciendo desde que llegamos— cuestionó, pero su atención había sido atraída por sus dos grandes senos, que se aplastaban contra su pecho haciéndolos ver todavía más grandes.

—E-estás…— quiso mencionar, pero su preocupación era tanta que no podía hilar bien sus ideas —…su auto está más adelante…— informó al recordarlo —…podría detenerse y…

—¿No te parece divertido?— volvió a preguntar.

—Por supuesto que no— mencionó indignada y en voz baja.

—A mí si — aceptó y le sonrió al verla a los ojos. Kagome lo vio con reproche y la mirada azulina volvió a bajar a sus senos, se fijó en un lugar en específico —…casi desaparece.— mencionó para él mismo.

—¿El que?— cuestionó al escucharlo pero él no le prestó atención, bajó su rostro a ese lugar entre ambos senos… lo sintió lamer y besar esa parte, para luego volver a succionar. Ella cerró los ojos al comprender que eso comenzaba a gustarle… segundos después los abrió y bajó su mirada al joven. —¡basta!— pidió y se revolvió bajo él —…eso me ha traído problemas.

—No tiene por qué… o ¿se lo has mostrado a alguien?— cuestionó al referirse a la marca que anteriormente le había dejado y que ahora volvía a marcar.

Ella negó en silencio mientras lo veía a los ojos.

—¿Entonces?— preguntó seriamente… la vaga idea que ella buscara provocar a Inuyasha vistiendo más escotada de lo que lo hacía cruzó por su mente.

—Sango ha insistido en que… use… otro tipo…— dijo y desvió su rostro, se sentía estúpida al mencionarlo, pero su amiga era muy insistente con ese tipo de cosas y lo era más desde que se volvieron universitarias.

—Ya te dije, que solo quiero que te muestres a mi.— le recordó y se alzó a besar sus labios.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron grandemente, sintió los labios del chico unirse a los de ella y luego de unos segundos correspondió a su beso… cerró sus ojos. Su corazón latía acelerado y su respiración salía tortuosamente cuando los labios de él dejaban los suyos solo para volverlos a tomar.

Bankotsu alzó su cuerpo para buscar mayor cercanía con la chica y ella se tensó al sentir de nueva cuenta la hinchada masculinidad del chico pegarse a su intimidad… deshizo el beso.

—B-ban…— quiso hablar, pero la especie de zumbido que hizo su celular al vibrar, llamó la atención de ambos. La mirada nerviosa de Kagome viajó a su izquierda, su bolso se encontraba a centímetros de los pedales del auto, no supo cómo llegó ahí. Estiró la mano para tomarlo.

—No— la detuvo y se lo impidió, la vio seriamente.

—Debo responder…—mencionó de igual modo —…no puedo desaparecer así… como así.— aseguró y de manera rápida buscó y sacó su celular de entre sus cosas.

La mirada de ambos jóvenes se posó sobre la iluminada pantalla del celular, Kagome se tensó y Bankotsu sonrió.

—Contesta.— ordenó al ver una fotografía del peliplata junto al que debería de ser su número.

La pelinegra volteó a verlo… ¿contestarle?... y fue ahí cuando entendió el riesgo que eso conllevaba —¿guardarás silencio?

Él sonrió sínicamente y ella frunció el ceño… el aparato seguía vibrando —por supuesto.— dijo y su sonrisa se extendió.

—¿S-si?— respondió nerviosa al llamado. Su corazón latía con fuerza, casi podía escucharlo.

—_Kagome ¿dónde estás?¿por qué te fuiste?— _escuchó preocupación al otro lado de la línea.

—I-Inuyasha…— su voz se entristeció al escucharlo… —y-yo…— quiso disculparse y decirle que lo lamentaba, que se había asustado, pero era su culpa, no de él… pero en ese intsante el moreno sobre ella llevó sus brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza y comenzó a besar su cuello… la puso tan nerviosa que dejó de hablar.

—_Kagome… vuelve por favor…—_ suplicó el peliplata del otro lado de la línea, su auto estaba a un par de coches más adelante y no se percató de ello—_…necesito explicarte._

—¡Basta!— dijo seriamente, vio molesta al ojiazul al momento de apartarlo y él le sonreía divertido.

—_Lo siento… es solo que…_

—No Inuyasha…— lo interrumpió ¿cómo decirle que no le decía a él?... sus ojos achocolatados seguían pendientes del moreno que se volvía a posar sobre ella.

—_Déjame explicarlo…—_ la interrumpió el ojidorado.

Kagome guardó silencio y cerró los ojos cuando el ojiazul volvió a besar su cuello sin importarle la resistencia que ella lograba poner… Bankotsu comenzó a frotar su masculinidad contra la intimidad de la joven y ella solo apretaba los ojos y mordía sus labios… la voz de Inuyasha pasó a segundo término al sentir su corazón desbocarse por eso que Bankotsu le hacía sentir a su traidor cuerpo, el mismo que parecía tener juicio propio.

El moreno bajó a besar su cuello una vez más con el objetivo de ponerla nerviosa y hacerla tartamudear al hablar con el peliplata, sabía que actuaría de una forma torpe… _"si él supiera"_… y siguió besándola… momentos después quiso volver a sentir el placer que momentos antes perdió y comenzó a envestirla… podía jurar que ella había dejado de respirar para evitar que Inuyasha la escuchara, eso lo provocó… bajó una de sus manos y apretó uno de sus redondos senos que se movían por su causa… lo masajeó y apretó su endurecido pezón entre sus dedos.

—Ahh…— Kagome gimió y desvió su rostro para evitar que Inuyasha la escuchara. Su respiración ya se escapaba por sus labios.

—I-Inu-yasha…— mencionó y no pudo evitar sonar entrecortadamente.

—¿_Estás bien?... te escuchas agitada—_ el joven lo notó, pero no supo la razón.

—S-sí…— tragó saliva y al prestarle atención al chico sobre ella, lo vio separarse y llevar su mano a su entrepierna —…ahora no puedo… hablar.

—_Pero… ¿dónde estás?_

—V-voy subiendo al metro… de regreso al campus…— mencionó haciendo sonreír al ojiazul.

—Te has vuelto una mentirosa…— le susurró divertido en el otro oído. Kagome se avergonzó, no tuvo tiempo ni de molestarse con todo lo que estaba experimentando —…creo que así me gustas más.— soltó sin pensar.

"_¿Gustarle?... ¿dijo que le gusto?... nunca lo había dicho"_… pensó nerviosa y volvió a ignorar a la persona tras el aparato.

Bankotsu con dos de sus dedos movió la ya húmeda ropa interior de la chica bajo su cuerpo, logrando con ello obtener la entera atención de la misma, arrancándola de sus pensamientos.

Ella lo vio con reproche.

—Dije que no diría nada... pero no que me quedaría quieto— volvió a susurrarle haciendo indignar a la pelinegra que juraba que podía colapsar por la tensión.

—_¿Kagome?... Kagome ¿qué te pasa?¿por qué no me contestas?_

—E-es que… hay mucha gente…— volvió a mentir —…todo está muy… apretado.— dijo para justificarse.

—_Sabes lo peligroso que es viajar en el metro a estas horas…—_ se escuchó molesto y preocupado, ella se sintió una mala persona —…_dejaste tu auto en mi casa… ¿te lo llevo y podemos vernos?_

—¿Eh? ¿vernos?— cuestionó y su atención volvió al peliplata por un momento —s-sí… supongo… creo que… en media hora estaré llegando.

Bankotsu frunció ligeramente el ceño —no hasta que… terminemos.— la amenazó al susurrarle al oído, para bajar a besar su cuello.

Segundos después el placentero cosquilleo que recorría su cuerpo desapareció y casi se paralizó cuando sintió los movimientos de la mano del chico en su pelvis. ¿Él iba a hacer lo que creía?

Bankotsu respiraba de manera entrecortada. Ya no podía más… después de decirle eso, una de sus manos se posó en el elástico de su pantalón deportivo y lo bajó junto con su delgado y negro bóxer… expuso su miembro y éste rozó la intimidad de la chica, sobresaltándola en el acto.

—Aghh…— él gimió roncamente por ese superficial contacto, su miembro ya dolía necesitado de ella.

Kagome cortó la llamada y dejó presionado dicho botón para apagar el aparato —¿q-qué?¿qué haces?— preguntó al soltar el movil, se revolvió bajo él.

Bankotsu enredó uno de sus brazos en su cintura y le impidió retirarse como seguramente lo haría. Su hinchada hombría se mojó con los tibios fluidos de la chica, cuya intimidad estaba ligeramente expuesta.

—No hago nada…— su voz sonó ronca y se apretó contra su cuerpo, aplastando los senos de la chica con su pecho —…todavía.

—N-no… no, no ¿cómo crees?— dijo e intentó retirarse, movía sus piernas para apartarse de él.

—No hagas eso…— suplicó entre un jadeo —…o no respondo.

Kagome creyó comprender a lo que se refería. Aun así, apoyando sus manos en el asiento logró incorporarse solo un poco, alcanzó a ver cómo el auto del peliplata salía de prisa del lugar. Una preocupación abandonó su cuerpo.

—No sabes las ganas que tengo…— confesó y volvió a besar sus labios —… ya no quiero esperar.— mencionó al dejarlos y la observó a los ojos, ella tenía que ceder… ya no quería seguir esperándola… se sentía como un adolescente esperando por su insegura novia.

—¡No!— dijo y lo apartó, desvió su rostro y ella misma volvió a cubrir la masculinidad expuesta del chico, enrojeció por eso. Después con algo de prisa ella cubrió sus desnudos senos al alzar su vestido.

Él cerró los ojos y resopló frustrado —¿por qué no?— preguntó y la vio seriamente.

—Porque no…— mencionó y le sostuvo la mirada, sus brazos todavía sostenían su vestido —…porque no quiero que…— dijo con pena y sintió su rostro seguir ardiendo, su voz perdió fuerza —…que mi primera vez… sea en un auto…— desvió su rostro al mencionarlo —… y en un lugar donde cualquiera…

Bankotsu abrió los ojos sorprendido y segundos después suspiró derrotado… a él le parecía excitante, obviamente a ella no —acomoda tu ropa.— aconsejó y bajó del auto, le dio la vuelta al mismo y esperó un momento antes de volver a ingresar del lado del piloto. Si esa niña seguía calentándolo y dejándolo de esa forma, su tan preciado _amigo _iba a terminar por descomponerse.

Kagome lo vio y agradeció que la entendiera… no debió decir eso, pero bueno, al menos había valido la pena… ¡qué vergüenza!... ahora había exhibido su parte cursi y tonta. Lo vio recargado en la puerta del auto y supuso que esperaba a que se moviera, anudó apresurada su vestido y recogió su bolsa y su celular…

—¿Dónde está?...— se preguntó buscando en el suelo —…no lo encuentro…— se dijo preocupada por su sostén, el lugar estaba casi obscuro y no podía prender su celular para ayudarse a buscarlo, no quería que Inuyasha volviese a llamar.

Bankotsu subió al auto momentos después, una vez que su _problema_ comenzaba a sucumbir ante la nula disposición de la chica.

—Necesito regresar a… la universidad… ¿podrías?— mencionó apenas encendió el auto.

Bankotsu apoyó una de sus manos en el volante y volteó a verla —¿entonces quieres algo especial?— preguntó secamente, estaba molesto… todo ese asunto con Kagome le resultaba más tortuoso de lo que jamás creyó.

Ella dio un respingo y abrió su boca sin saber qué decir.

—¿No crees que es algo infantil?

—No sé…— respondió ofendida…¿infantil? —… pero así soy yo… además, no importa.

—¿No importa?— cuestionó irónicamente mientras comenzaba a conducir, ¿por qué demonios decía ahora que no importaba?.

—Claro…— siguió molesta —…yo no dije algo especial…— aclaró —… solo que no pienso exhibirme en un estacionamiento.

—Mph…— se burló al verla molesta —¿entonces no buscas nada especial?... podría intentar hacerlo por ti.— mencionó creyendo tal vez en sus palabras.

—No te molestes… — lo interrumpió —…lo especial no lo hace el lugar ni el ambiente… sino la persona con la que se hace.— dijo y desvió su rostro ¿qué se creía?¿y qué si quería algo especial? era el sueño de cada chica ¿no?¿qué tenía de malo que ella lo deseaba también?¿por qué demonios se burlaba?

—¿Estás diciendo que con Inuyasha, que es al que amas, si lo hubieras hecho aquí?— preguntó ignorando la molestia que eso le provocaba.

—Por supuesto— dijo sin pensar, no volteó a verlo y no se percató de la forma en que su mano se apretó en el volante, ni de cómo su rostro se endureció.

Bankotsu la vio de medio lado molesto… se obligó a no decir más y molestarla a tal grado que la tonta niña lo mandara al diablo y echara al suelo lo que ya había avanzado con ella. Pisó el acelerador y condujo rumbo a la ciudad universitaria… volvió a verla, y ella estaba con su mirada clavada en la negra noche del otro lado de su ventanilla. Esa sensación de molestia que tenía era solo por el hecho que se estaba tardando más de lo que creyó en acostarse con ella… no era porque ella prefería al imbécil de Inuyasha sobre él… no, no era por eso. No podía ser por eso.

Una vez en el estacionamiento cercano al edificio de los dormitorios, él bajó y le abrió la puerta.

—Especial o no… va a pasar, Kagome.— se paró frente a ella para impedirle marcharse.

—Ya lo sé…— dijo y no se atrevió a sostenerle la mirada —… es solo que…

—Y nadie nos verá…— aseguró —…no dejaré que nadie más te vea.— le dijo y sujetó su rostro para obligarla a verlo, le sonrió de medio lado y logró ruborizarla. Bajó a su altura para unir sus labios a los de ella y la acercó a su cuerpo en un abrazo por la cintura… Kagome apretó una de sus manos en la roja camiseta del chico. Ella había cerrado los ojos y aceptado ese suave beso que él le daba… se sentía… bien.

El móvil del chico sonó y ambos deshicieron el beso, extrañamente ninguno quería hacerlo, no todavía.

Bankotsu rodó los ojos fastidiado y sacó el ruidoso aparato, su cuerpo descansaba sobre el auto y una de sus manos en la puerta abierta, acorralando a la pelinegra en medio.

—Diga.— respondió fastidiado.

Kagome prestó atención al atlético joven… sus ojos azules brillaban profundamente a causa de la luz de la lámpara sobre ellos… Yura tenía razón… era, atractivo.

—¿Qué demonios quieres Tsubaki?— la voz gruesa del joven se tornó molesta.

"_¿Tsubaki?"_… pensó y su mirada se posó en el rostro del chico, no consideró que él notaría su interés… _"Tsubaki… así se llama la chica que Kikyo asegura que es… su… amante"_ recordó y una incomodidad surgió en su pecho, bajó la mirada y siguió escuchando.

—Ya te dije que no puedo… ya lo sé… he estado ocupado y seguiré estándolo…— los dedos del chico golpeaban impaciente la puerta del coche la cual sujetaba.

Kagome pasó saliva y volvió su vista nuevamente a él… _"quiere verlo"_ dedujo por lo que había escuchado.

—Yo te llamo— mencionó el chico y terminó la llamada, el celular volvió a su bolsillo.

—Me voy— dijo e intentó colarse bajo su brazo… su incomodidad era notoria.

—No tan rápido.— mencionó y la detuvo, la acorraló contra el auto contiguo.

—¿Qué?... tengo que irme… Inuyasha puede…

—Inuyasha puede irse al diablo.— mencionó seriamente y clavó sus ojos en los de ella —¿qué tanto me veías?

Ella dio un respingo y se avergonzó —no te veía...

—Sí que te estás convirtiendo en una mentirosa…— le susurró al oído.

—Eso ocurrió desde que te conocí… pero ahora no lo hago.— aseguró titubeante.

—Claro— mencionó y sonrió, sujetó su barbilla y recorrió una vez más su curvilíneo cuerpo con sus ojos.

—T-Tsubaky… ella y tú…— no quiso quedarse con la duda, además aprovecho para que dejara de verla de esa forma y siguiese poniéndola nerviosa.

—Ella no es nadie…— la interrumpió —…nadie que debería preocuparte.

—No me preocupa… — dijo y le sostuvo la vista ¿qué clase de sujeto era para decir eso de alguien con quien compartía momentos íntimos? —…pero no creo que deberías tratarla así.

Él rodó los ojos —Tsubaki no presta atención a esas pequeñeces.

Ella lo vio desconcertada —entonces supongo que son tal para cual... — mencionó molesta y se giró para salir de ahí —…hay pequeñeces a las que tampoco prestas atención.

Bankotsu frunció el ceño mientras la veía partir. _"Soy un imbécil"_ pensó y suspiró frustrado. Ella seguro dijo eso por su insistencia en hacerlo en el auto… ¿pero qué se supone que debía hacer?¿llenar una cama con pétalos de rosas?... eso era ridículo. Pero definitivamente iba a avanzando, tal vez, de haber estado en otro lugar y en la misma situación, ellos dos…

—Vas a ser mía Kagome…— se aseguró al ingresar a su auto —…mía antes que de nadie — ella era su venganza y también su reto.

Al salir del campus observó un viejo auto blanco, no le dio importancia hasta ver en el interior del mismo a su capitán deportivo. El sujeto en cuestión ni siquiera lo vio, parecía que luchaba contra la palanca de velocidades del diminuto vehículo. Estuvo a punto de girar su auto y observar lo que ocurría con ese par, pero no podía arruinar las cosas él mismo… apretó el volante del auto y siguió avanzando, su vista siguió clavada en el retrovisor hasta perder su objetivo de vista.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

—¡Hola Kagome!— saludó emocionada la castaña al verla regresar.

—Hola— mencionó cansada y forzó una sonrisa amable.

—¿Y?... ¿qué tal todo?— preguntó mientras la seguía a su habitación.

—Bien… supongo.— mintió, por esa noche no tenía ganas de nada.

Sango torció los labios desanimada, esperaba escuchar a su amiga ilusionada por algo ocurrido con el ojidorado, tal vez de algo había servido verse tan bonita ese día, o la forma en que ella lo evadía y que ya no estaba siempre pendiente de él; pero Kagome se veía cansada más que desanimada ¿habría ocurrido algo extraño? no, ¿qué podría ocurrir? tal vez la comida fue aburrida e Inuyasha el mismo idiota de siempre. Estaba decepcionada.

—Mmmm… supongo que quieres dormir.

—En realidad me voy a dar un baño— mencionó y comenzó a buscar su ropa.

—Bien… pero creo que el agua caliente se agotó— comentó y la pelinegra cerró los ojos desanimada, el agua caliente solo circulaba una hora durante el día.

—Bien, no importa… solo deseo bañarme y dormir— respondió y sonrió.

Sango también sonrió y en ese momento dio un respingo —¡diablos!¡la tarea!— recordó y giró sobre sus pies para regresar a su sección, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Kagome negó en silencio —no cambias.— y buscó con cierta prisa un pequeño short, su camisa y las cosas que necesitaría para después del baño, segundos después casi corrió al final del pasillo donde se encontraban las regaderas de ese piso.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

—¿Si?— la delgada castaña contestó extrañada el celular.

—Sango… ¿ha llegado ya Kagome?— cuestionó el peliplata del otro lado de la línea —…su celular está apagado.

—¿Qué si ya llegó?— repitió frunció el ceño —¿qué no estaban juntos?

Inuyasha suspiró cansadamente —sí, pero ella… salió primero.

—Kagome llegó hace como… treinta minutos— mencionó al recordar.

—¿Me la comunicarías?

—Este…— se calló al verla entrar, —es Inuyasha…— le susurró a la pelinegra y le hizo señas que quería hablar con ella… la otra negó con las manos.

—¿Sango?

—Este… si, bueno… ella se fue a bañar, dijo que estaba cansada y que quería dormir después de eso, se veía de verdad cansada.— respondió luego de superar su extrañez. Ambos actuaban raros.

Se escuchó un suspiro frustrado del peliplata.

—¿Podrías bajar por las llaves de su auto?

—¿Las llaves de su auto?— reprochó a su amiga con la mirada cuando repitió la pregunta del peliplata. Kagome solo junto sus manos en súplica.—…bien… enseguida bajo.— y cortó la llamada.

—Lo siento… por hoy no quiero verlo.— mencionó la pelinegra antes de que su amiga preguntara algo.

—Me tienes que contar qué demonios pasó con ustedes— amenazó mientras se colocaba un delgado suéter para bajar.

Kagome la vio salir y mordió su labio… tendría que contarle a Sango… o bueno, todo lo que pudiera contar… debía omitir cada detalle de ese "secreto" que vivía con Bankotsu. Entró a su habitación y frotó su largo y húmedo cabello con una rosada e infantil toalla que usaba. Minutos más tarde Sango entraría olvidando sus deberes y exigiendo una explicación. Como amiga se lo debía… y más, siendo la clase de amiga que cubría sus engaños.

—¿Y bien?— cuestionó y puso sus brazos en jarra.

La pelinegra se dejó caer en su cama, iba a requerir refinamiento en sus verdades a medias si quería convencer a Sango y seguir ocultando _eso_ que tenía o… hacía, con Bankotsu.

—¿Y por qué no lo dejaste?— preguntó por segunda vez la castaña al enterarse del casi beso de Kagome e Inuyasha —…se supone que lo quieres ¿no?

—Me asusté… además… él tiene novia— mencionó y desvió su rostro.

—¿Eso realmente te importó en ese momento?— preguntó seriamente, Kagome era muy firme en sus sentimientos y eso la pudo haber motivado a pasar por alto la situación sentimental del joven en cuestión.

—Creo que sí…— mencionó sin estar del todo convencida. ¿Por qué se puso nerviosa con él y sin embargo no lo hacía con Bankotsu?... al menos ya no tanto ¿se estaría acostumbrando a él?... negó rápidamente… estaba desvariando y se había salido del tema.

—Creo que estás enferma— mencionó a modo de broma la castaña y le tocó la frente.

—Deja de estar jugando— se quejó entre risas la pelinegra y le apartó la mano.

—O tal vez… está dejando de importarte.— mencionó su idea.

—¡Por favor!— se burló irónicamente —… Inuyasha jamás va a dejar de importarme.

—Bien, bien… como digas…— cedió divertida y se encaminó a la salida… ella todavía tenía mucho que estudiar.

—Buenas noches…— mencionaron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo, haciéndose sonreír mutuamente.

Una vez con las luces apagadas Kagome volvió a acostarse sobre la pequeña cama _"¿dejando de importarme?"_ se volvió a preguntar…

—Son tonterías— se aseguró en voz baja. —tal vez Bankotsu tenga razón y si soy una tonta asustada…— volvió a mencionar y abrazó su almohada al colocarse en posición fetal.

"_Seguro Inuyasha me odia"_ pensó y apretó sus ojos… mordió su labio y sus ojos chocolates brillaron con la poca luz lunar que se colaba por la ventana cuando volvió a abrirlos.

—Pero eso cambiará… ya no quiero ser así… no… ya no puedo.— se dijo y se acostó perfectamente.

"_Para eso está Bankotsu… y ese estúpido acuerdo que hicimos"_ pensó y llevó una mano a su fresca frente._ "¿De verdad seré capaz de hacerlo… con él?"_

Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a revivir el momento surgido entre ellos horas atrás…

—Pude sentirlo…— se dijo en voz baja al recordar —…sentí su…— y su rostro ardió en vergüenza, tapó su rostro con sus manos… él se había rozado contra ella… eso casi fue hacerlo. En ese momento cayó en cuenta que él hablaba muy en serio… ¿ella podría seguir?

—Ay Kagome… tu sola te metes en problemas.— se lamentó.

Suspiró desganada momentos después… tenía que resignarse… iba a perder su virginidad con un sujeto que no amaba y que no la amaba, no iba a ser nada romántico como siempre creyó… no iban a hacer el amor… simplemente iban a tener sexo.

—¿Podría gustarme?— se preguntó y se abofeteó mentalmente segundos después de pronunciar dicha atrocidad —¡por supuesto que no! ¿cómo podría?... ese tipo es… es un pervertido.— se regañó y se aseguró en voz baja pero notoriamente ofendida.

"_Además está esa chica… la tal Tsubaki"_ volvió a recordar… _"ellos son amantes… y ella parece quererlo mucho… ¿sino por qué lo llamaría si la trata de ese modo?... o… ¿será tan bueno en la cama?"_ dejó volar sus pensamientos y ante su última pregunta, un estremecimiento la recorrió. Se sentó en la cama de golpe. No podía pensar en eso… ¿se le estaba pegando lo pervertida? … negó rápidamente, no… ella no podría caer tan bajo.

—Olvídalo Kagome…— se exigió… y de nueva cuenta sin que lo notara el joven ocupó sus pensamientos dejando a un lado la nostálgica opresión que le causaba el peliplata.

Volvió a acostarse… y muy en su interior esa duda rondó por su ser… ¿y si hacerlo con él le gustaba? ¡demonios!... era una opción… aunque no lo aceptara abiertamente, las cosas que le decía, las caricias atrevidas, las miradas frías o cómplices que le brindaba, los besos robados y esa… esa cercanía que le venía imponiendo… le gustaban… odiaría admitirlo, pero hace unos momentos él le pareció atractivo.

—También olvídalo Kagome… también olvídalo…— se dijo y sus ojos pesaron… pensó en él por última vez en ese dí era un acuerdo... nada más. No había más.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

—Entonces esperas algo "especial"— se dijo molesto una vez que estuvo en su solitario departamento… negó en silencio… Kagome podría ser la única tonta que todavía le diera importancia a esas cosas… presionó una de las flechas del teclado de su portátil… la siguiente foto apareció.

—Inuyasha— mencionó con desprecio… después de darse una ducha pensó en dormir, pero carecía de sueño, ahora se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio y había entrado a su red social… no tardó en ubicar a la chica que lo mantenía frustrado anímica y sexualmente… el computador le mostró una imagen de la pelinegra abrazando a un enorgullecido peliplata que correspondía al abrazo de la joven y con la otra mano, rotaba un balón de baloncesto.

"_Debes creerla muy segura"_… pensó al ver la sonrisa de lado del peliplata y la tonta sonrisa de felicidad de Kagome.

—Te la voy a quitar… voy a ser el primero en ella…— le aseguraba al sujeto peliplata que veía a través del computador… apretó una de sus manos, siguió pasando varias fotos y todas eran similares… habían fotos con la pelinegra años más joven… ese álbum parecía ser de sus patéticos recuerdos. —…podría hasta quitarte su amor.— finalizó molesto al cerrar de golpe el aparato. Se levantó y se recostó en su cama con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

"_¿Quitarle su amor?"_ reflexionó en la calma de su habitación… ¿podría interesarle tal cosa?... negó en silencio… no, a él no le interesaba eso… él solo quería su cuerpo… quería tenerla, acostarse con ella las veces que se le antojara y después desecharla, entregársela a Inuyasha sin más.

"_¿Estás diciendo que con Inuyasha, que es al que amas, si lo hubieras hecho aquí?"_… recordó sus palabras… y las de ella, ella dijo que sí…

—Con él sí.— mencionó molesto… y todavía sintiendo esa incomodidad, sacó del bolsillo del pans que portaba el sostén de Kagome, lo llevó a su nariz y sonrió al encontrar su aroma impregnado en él… —también conmigo Kagome… también conmigo serás capaz de hacerlo… tampoco te importará el lugar.— se aseguró todavía con la sonrisa en sus labios. Se sentó y se recargó en la lisa cabecera de su cama… y aceptó en ese momento que estaba dispuesto a seguir torturándose para obligarla a desearlo… estaba seguro que era cuestión de tiempo para que ella cediera, y entonces hacerla esperar… Kagome terminaría por buscarlo, como lo hacían muchas, y no le importaría el lugar con tal de estar con él.

No, él no quería su amor… él deseaba su cuerpo.

—Maldita sea…— se dijo al reconocerlo… el aroma de la joven aún estaba en esa prenda… resbaló su cuerpo por la cama y apoyó su espalda en las almohadas. Revivió los momentos anteriores… ella montada sobre él… tocando y lamiendo sus senos, los gemidos de Kagome… su olor… y la suave piel de su cuerpo, sus manos tocándola. Su virilidad cobró vida.

—Maldición— mencionó cuando obedeciendo a su cuerpo, llevó su mano a esa parte sumamente endurecida y que ahora requería ser calmada… _"Kagome"_

Después se aseguraría que eso que él hacía, lo hiciera ella en su lugar… eso y todavía más. Nunca había estado tan frustrado en su vida… y por el momento solo deseaba que el motivo de ese sentimiento fuese quien lo saciase, presente o no. Solo esta vez.

Continuará…

* * *

Hola chicas! … aquí dejo este capítulo que espero hay sido de su agrado… "ya casi", digo, para las que se preguntan ¿cuándo pasará? xD

Agradezco comentarios del capítulo anterior:_** Paulii, Yui Dark-hot, Meka6489, miko kaoru-sama, Rouge85, Sherry'Kennedy, mauge, namy, yuli, lady of the west, joh chan, mari-ibs, miko77, Esme, Esperanza y Fallen Angel.**_

Bueno, espero sacar el siguiente capítulo como siempre el jueves… este mes tengo que escribir un fic para un reto del foro HEA de Inuyasha, así que si demoro tantito es por eso… aunque no serán muchos días

Sigo invitándolas a unirse al grupo en Facebook: _**Círculo Mercenario**_… el link está en mi perfil por si quieren unirse.

Saludos y linda semana!


	12. ¿novios?

LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN MANGAKA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MÍA.

-11-

¿NOVIOS?

—¡FALTA!— se escuchó el grito después del silbato. El entrenamiento del día estaba en curso y los chicos en la duela se veían ya cansados.

—¿Qué te pasa Inuyasha?... no puedes cometer faltas tan inocentes— regañó Miroku cuando su peliplta amigo _caminó _con el balón.

—Cierra la boca— contestó fastidiado mientras le lanzaba el balón al árbitro y limpiaba el sudor de su rostro con la casaca amarilla de entrenamiento.

—¿Qué te tiene tan distraído?— cuestionó curioso al caminar con él y tomar posición a su lado.

—Nada.— fue seco en su respuesta y miró fijamente a cierto moreno ojiazul que lo veía con burla y con el balón ya en las manos.

—Creo que te está quedando grande el puesto de capitán, _capitán_— soltó con burla el moreno al sostenerle la mirada al peliplata.

La mirada dorada se tornó todavía más molesta y estuvo a punto de ir a encarar al moreno, pero Miroku lo detuvo al sujetarlo del brazo.

—¡Juega Bankotsu!, y déjate de comentarios sin sentido.— exigió el coach a varios metros de distancia de ambos chicos.

—Mph. Solo digo la verdad.— sonrió de manera torcida el moreno, y lanzó el pase a Kouga, su compañero de casaca roja.

—Aun así… tú tampoco haces mucho para merecer el puesto.— mencionó el coach al seguir la jugada, y dando la razón al ojiazul en lo referente al peliplata. El otro solo se encogió de hombros.

Inuyasha prestó atención a lo dicho y solo negó impotente, siguió corriendo en dirección al balón… se esforzaría por cambiar esa idea en su entrenador… con astucia se había interpuesto y arrebatado el balón, corrió y continuó una nueva jugada. Desde el fin de semana que estúpidamente se le ocurrió intentar besar a Kagome, no estaba pensando bien, y más por el hecho que ella no había querido verlo aun cuando le había dicho que lo haría. Eso le había traído problemas tanto en el equipo, con sus clases, incluso, con Kikyo que lo veía distraído y preocupado.

En cambio, Bankotsu veía complacido el patético estado de su todavía capitán… sonrió de medio lado al quitarle el balón en una jugada de frente, con media vuelta ya estaba corriendo en la dirección contraria a la que llevaba el peliplata… lanzó un largo y atinado pase, y Kouga anotaría los siguientes dos puntos que bastarían para acrecentar su ventaja ante el equipo amarillo. Sonrió por ello… una nueva asistencia a su marcador personal. Pronto Inuyasha tendría dos cosas por qué preocuparse.

—¡Prrrrrrr!... eso ha sido todo por hoy, reúnanse.— silbó y ordenó el calvo entrenador, minutos antes de lo que acostumbraba.

Los jóvenes no tardaron en formar un medio círculo frente a su coach, algunos lo hacían sentados en la pulida madera, otros agotados pero de pie.

—Solo una cosa jóvenes, dentro de dos semanas tenemos el primer partido oficial para la universidad…— habló y sus discípulos no tardaron en comentar unos con otros.—¡Silencio!— ordenó molesto —… los necesito al cien por ciento ese día, la universidad Keio es una de las mejores y nos puede dar problemas… no quiero eso.

—Eso será pan comido— mencionó el siempre confiado Kouga.

—No estén tan seguros, ellos han adquirido nuevos talentos y también se están preparando.— apuntó el entrenador.

—Podremos con ellos— mencionó fastidiado el capitán del equipo.

—Eso espero… el rector espera mucho de nosotros, no podemos perder. Ambas universidades son la principales de cada sector y se juega más que un partido.— sentenció y brindó una mirada seria a todo el equipo.

—Ganaremos… y si eso es todo, yo me voy.— mencionó un fastidiado y sudado ojiazul mientras se giraba para salir del gimnasio rumbo a los vestidores.

El coach lo vio partir, giró los ojos y negó en silencio —pueden irse… y no se sobre exijan antes de tiempo.— cedió y movió la mano con desgano indicándoles que se marcharan… ese equipo le estaba dando problemas, había demasiada rivalidad entre sus dos mejores jugadores y cada uno tenía a su mitad del equipo apoyándolos.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

—Apresúrense— motivó la joven castaña mientras corría en dirección al gimnasio.

—Vamos Kagome… todavía puedo alcanzar a ver a Muso-sensei.— dijo Yura y se apresuraba a alcanzar a la castaña.

Kagome cerró los ojos y suspiró… ya no quería seguir evitando a Inuyasha y Sango ya se había cansado de oírla decirlo… no quería ir ahí, por Bankotsu… ahora él era su preocupación… ¿hasta qué punto iba a seguir metiéndose en su vida?... ¡Dios! le daba tanta pena verlo… él la había visto y tocado en lugares tan… privados e íntimos, que se ponía roja de tan solo recordarlo… pero lo del domingo en el estacionamiento había sido demasiado… él casi… casi la… le hace eso. Siguió caminando tras los pasos de sus amigas, pero sin prisa por llegar.

—¡Ay!, es una lástima… parece que terminaron antes…— comentó Sango al ver al equipo regado por la cancha.

—Ni lo digas… pero al menos el entrenador sigue aquí— mencionó la pelicorta y mordió su labio al fijar su atención en el joven calvo.

—Mmm…— la castaña torció los labios desganada mientras veía a su novio practicar tiros libres con el peliplata tras él —…y Kagome se quedó atrás.

—Déjala, ya sabes cómo es.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

—Espera Bankotsu— habló el joven de coleta siguiendo al moreno por el pasillo.

—¿Qué demonios quieres Kouga?— preguntó fastidiado sin detener su camino.

—¿Volverás a correr el fin de semana?— cuestionó interesado. Ambos jóvenes acostumbraban a participar en las carreras clandestinas a las afueras de Tokio, Bankotsu había iniciado por diversión motivado por el ojiceleste y Tsubaki, asistente frecuente en dichos actos, pero últimamente lo hacía para conseguir el dinero que seguía necesitando.

Bankotsu resopló cansadamente —sí, supongo que sí.— informó y se detuvo, había visto pasar a Sango y creyó que tal vez Kagome podría estar cerca… necesitaba deshacerse de Kouga si quería un momento a solas con ella… encerrarla en los vestidores nuevamente o algo por el estilo.

—Bien, entonces me voy, tengo cosas qué hacer— dijo el acelerado joven y echó a correr mientras se quitaba la casaca roja del entrenamiento, no tenía tiempo ni de pasar a los vestidores.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

—Solo no lo mires a los ojos y no te sonrojes…— se aconsejaba en voz baja la distraída pelinegra en relación al moreno. Su preocupación era Inuyasha, no permitiría que Bankotsu la incomodara como ya era su costumbre —…necesito actuar con nor…— volvía a mencionar cuando chocó de frente con un acelerado objeto… o eso creyó. No supo que ocurrió, hasta que se vio en el suelo con el sujeto sobre ella.

—¡Auch!…— se quejó adolorida mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, donde sin poder evitarlo se había golpeado. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos y se encontró con una mirada celeste casi sobre su rostro… unos ojos hermosos, vivos y alegres, el ceño del chico estaba fruncido… su mirada se clavó en la de él… se sonrojó sin darse cuenta, ninguno dijo nada… ella no se movió y él tampoco, la sorpresa seguía impresa en su rostro… ambos permanecieron así, él entre las piernas de la confundida chica. Kagome pestañeó un par de veces y de pronto sintió la fuerza de una mirada molesta sobre ellos, volteó ligeramente y se encontró con el ceño fruncido del chico de sus preocupaciones… su sonrojó aumentó y volvió a ver al joven que al parecer ya no se encontraba tan sorprendido.

—¿Crees que deberíamos besarnos para romper la tensión?— cuestionó divertido el joven y exhibió su reluciente sonrisa.

—Ah… ah…— ella se quedó sin habla, sus manos todavía seguían sosteniendo su cabeza… se sintió estúpida y altamente nerviosa.

—¿Qué dices?— insistió Kouga mientras se levantaba parcialmente apoyándose en sus manos.

—¿Por qué demonios no terminas ya de levantarte?— interrumpió claramente molesto Bankotsu y lo levantó al jalarlo de su playera.

Kagome bajó el rostro mientras se levantaba —yo lo siento…— mencionó apenada y se atrevió a ver al ojiceleste —… ve-venía distraída.— finalizó y de reojo observó al joven de larga trenza verla severamente.

—Olvídalo preciosa… ha sido mi culpa…— disculpó el joven de coleta —… aunque con gusto volvería a repetirlo.— añadió y sonrió sinceramente ruborizando a la chica que nuevamente se quedó sin habla.

—Ya te ibas ¿no?— interrumpió Bankotsu y para Kouga pasó desapercibida su molestia.

—Creo que no tengo tanta prisa, después de todo.— mencionó echando por los suelos los nuevos planes del ojiazul y con su interés puesto en la joven frente a ellos.

—Y-yo si me voy…— mencionó Kagome avergonzada, se inclinó haciendo una leve reverencia a ambos jóvenes—… y nuevamente disculpas.

Kouga sonrió de medio lado divertido y Bankotsu clavó su mirada molesta e indignada en la espalda de la pelinegra por su estupidez… la muy idiota había logrado llamar la atención de su estúpido amigo al actuar así.

—Es muy bonita…— comentó el distraído el ojiceleste mientras la veía partir apresurada —…¿crees que me haga caso?

Bankotsu empuñó sus manos y tensó la mandíbula. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

—Al principio creía que ella moría por Inuyasha, pero él tiene novia y no creo que la deje por ella… aunque yo lo haría… Kikyo no es mi tipo.— comentó y aclaró de inmediato mientras volteaba a ver a su compañero.

Bankotsu lo vio de medio lado —ella no muere por él— mencionó cortante y se dio la vuelta. _"Kagome solo morirá por mí"_ se aseguró y siguió en dirección a los vestidores.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?¿también te interesa?... porque de ser así…— hablaba mientras lo seguía.

—Déjate de estupideces y lárgate de una vez.

Kouga se encogió de hombros y volteó una vez más en la dirección en la que la joven había partido —¡oye!... su nombre es Kagome ¿verdad? ¡claro!, la chica que cree que eres gay…— soltó con naturalidad y tronó los dedos al recordarlo.

Bankotsu detuvo su marcha y su mirada se tornó hostil al ver de medio lado al chico de coleta.

—¡Ey! Tranquilo… ella lo dijo, no yo— se excusó al notarlo.

—Jódete— escupió molesto mientras ingresaba a los vestidores… contuvo las ganas que tenía de advertirle que Kagome era suya, al menos, hasta que él así lo deseara.

Koga sonrió, atribuyó la molestia de su bipolar amigo por el tema de sus preferencias sexuales y no notó la tensión que esos dos desprendían. Salió de ahí sin decir más pero con la ligera intención de acercarse más a esa tierna niña.

Un fastidiado moreno se sentó cansadamente en una de las largas bancas de madera y sacó de su maleta deportiva su móvil… pulsó un par de veces y esperó a que contestara.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

—Por fin llegas— comentó Yura al verla llegar apresurada, la vio de arriba abajo —¿por qué diablos luces así?

—¿Así?¿cómo?— cuestionó esforzándose por verse tranquila.

—Desalineada— contestó la pelicorta en un tono cansado.

Kagome dio un respingo y notó algo de polvo en su negro short, seguro la delgada playera blanca que usaba también estaba sucia —me caí… o mejor dicho… me tumbaron— explicó y comenzó a sacudirse.

Yura no contuvo la risa —¿en serio? ¿pero quién?¿cómo?

—¿Quién y cómo, qué?— preguntó el peliplata que la había estado esperando, interrumpiendo así la conversación.

Kagome se tensó y alzó sus ojos a él, quien alzó las cejas esperando que hablara.

—Dice que la tiraron— mencionó Yura ante el silencio de su amiga.

—¿Y estás bien?— preguntó preocupado al tomarla del brazo.

—S-si…— mencionó y acomodó un mechón de su cabello —…fue un accidente.— en ese instante su celular vibró en su bolsillo. Tenía una idea de quién podía llamarla, a ella solo la llamaban sus amigas y ambas estaban ahí, sus padres, pero había hablado con ellos por la mañana… solo quedaba… omitió el hecho e intentó que sus compañeros no la notaran nerviosa.

—Deberías tener más cuidado por donde caminas, Kagome— regañó preocupado el peliplta.

—Bien, yo me voy— mencionó la delgada pelicorta y le guiñó un ojo a Kagome.

—Pe-pero…— quiso decir sin embargo la joven ya se marchaba apresurada, pretendiendo acercarse a Miroku quien ahora charlaba con su coach… nada mejor para ella.

—Hablemos ¿quieres?— habló el peliplata llamando su atención. Kagome volteó a verlo y solo pudo asentir ¿ahora cómo debía comportarse?¿tocar el tema o hacer como que nada pasó?

—Ven— volvió a mencionar el peliplata y la tomó de la mano para pretender abandonar el lugar, recorrieron varios metros por ese largo pasillo, ambos en silencio.

Kagome mordió su labio y observó sus manos unidas… eso debería bastar… él estaba con ella, en ese momento nada más debería importar… sin embargo su celular volvía a vibrar una segunda vez, como un recordatorio que le traía los pies a la tierra. Necesitaba terminar con Bankotsu antes que las cosas se pusieran peor… anteriormente había cedido pero… ahora tenía más miedo que antes, todas esas dudas que habían surgido después de lo ocurrido el domingo la mantenían inquieta… ¿y si terminaba acostumbrándose a Bankotsu? o peor aún… ¿si se enamoraba de él?... no era tan descabellado pensarlo. El tipo era apuesto, un cabrón engreído, pero apuesto…

—Kag…— habló el peliplata arrancándola de sus pensamientos—…necesitamos hablar.

—¿D-de qué?— intentó fingir no tener idea, pero el titubeo la delató.

—De lo ocurrido en el cine— mencionó y se detuvo antes de abandonar el lugar.

—Ah… sobre eso…— dijo y se rascó el cuello incomoda.

—¿Te molesté?— preguntó seriamente, su mirada dorada era profunda. De verdad le preocupaba, no había soltado su mano, pero no se atrevía a acercarse más.

—No— aclaró prontamente.

—Yo creí que…

—No importa…— lo interrumpió, no sabía por qué, pero sentía que esa conversación iba a doler al finalizarla —…no tiene importancia.

—¿Qué?— cuestionó incrédulo.

—Fue algo que malinterpretamos…— dijo y pasó saliva, lo vio y fingió una sonrisa —…tú no querías hacerlo y yo no quería que lo hicieras— aseguró sin dejarlo explicarse, para ella era obvio… él estaba arrepentido, siguió un impulso o algo parecido y quiso besarla… ahora temía que se hiciera falsas ilusiones y no sabía cómo decirle que lo olvidara, que él amaba a Kikyo… ella iba a quedar como una tonta si aceptaba que se puso nerviosa, pero que moría porque la besara, porque todavía lo amaba y que no le importaba su novia… pero era obvio que a él sí. Se aseguraba que eso le diría. Tenía que ser fuerte. Inuyasha no dejaría a su novia por ella. No todavía.

El peliplata abrió sus labios y negó ligeramente… ¿de verdad Kagome estaba diciendo eso?... ella, ella no quería… ¿por qué? La observó sin decir nada, ella había bajado el rostro y ocultaba su mirada bajo su flequillo.

La delgada pelinegra mordió su labio y lo apretó con fuerza… un halo de nostalgia parecía haberlos invadido… en un segundo todo fue silencio, ya no había nada, no sentía el vibrar de su celular y dejó de escuchar las risas y los gritos de los chicos en la cancha. De pronto su cuerpo fue envuelto por el cálido abrazo del ojidorado.

—Perdóname— pidió roncamente el ojidorado. Nuevamente un malentendido… él pidió perdón porque sintió que le había fallado… si él hubiese dejado a Kikyo eso no estaría pasando… y ella entendió que estaba en lo cierto, y él pedía perdón porque creyó, quizás, que la lastimó como lo hacía.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

—¿A qué demonios juegas Kagome?— se preguntó molesto mientras terminaba de mandar ese mensaje. Se levantó y comenzó a cambiarse, por esa mañana había sido todo para él, iría a su departamento y después de bañarse regresaría para su bloque de clases vespertinas.

Se colgó la maleta al hombro, y revisó una vez más su celular sin tener respuesta alguna… lo guardó con poca delicadeza en su bolsillo y salió. Se detuvo abruptamente al ver la cabellera plateada de su capitán y las delgadas manos de una joven aferrándose a su espalda. Frunció el ceño… ¿ella era…?

El fuerte golpe que dio la puerta sobresaltó a la pelinegra, e Inuyasha giró su rostro para encontrarse con la larga trenza del moreno que había sido el culpable de dicho acto, y que ahora se retiraba ignorándolos. Kagome también volteó y se confundió al verlo… cerró los ojos y agradeció que no hubiese dicho nada… aunque por un momento comprendió que esa era la idea. Lo de ellos era un secreto y así seguiría el tiempo que durase… entonces recordó.

—Debo irme…— mencionó y volteó a ver al chico que recién cruzaba la puerta —nos vemos después.— finalizó y quiso seguirlo pero la mano del peliplata se lo impidió al sujetarla.

—¿Por qué la prisa?— preguntó sin entender… ¿era por él?

—E-es solo que… mis clases están por comenzar.— volvió a mentir, comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

Él la examinó con la mirada… ya no podía seguir cometiendo errores con ella, debía confiar —bien.

Kagome pasó saliva y le sonrió un poco más reconfortante. Si Inuyasha era para ella, tarde o temprano estarían juntos… ya no quería seguir arriesgándose con Bankotsu, después de todo… él solo buscaba placer… molesta a Inuyasha y acostarse con ella sin sentir nada el uno por el otro. Y nada de eso le gustaba.

Salió corriendo y atravesó la puerta de cristal… el sol la cegó momentáneamente.

—¿Qué demonios hacías?— escuchó la voz molesta y gruesa del moreno segundos después de ser jalada por éste.

—¿Q-qué?— preguntó desorientada.

Bankotsu la arrastró con él varios metros adentro del verde jardín, cubiertos por varios arbustos delicadamente cuidados y bajo la sombra de los árboles.

—¿Por qué no contestaste mi llamada?¿y qué hacías con ese imbécil?— cuestionó siendo la última pregunta la que más le interesaba. Nunca la soltó. Su mirada fue dura y por un momento ella se sintió intimidada.

—Bueno… es que…— decía y cerró los ojos… negó despacio, entonces recordó por qué salió —… bueno, eso no importa.— agregó al estar segura de lo que haría.

—Eso no lo decides tú, preciosa…— y él interrumpió próxima frase y la tomó por la barbilla para obligarla a verlo —…creí haberlo dejado claro.

Kagome frunció el ceño —no…— su voz fue débil —…esto no…

—¿Te estás arrepintiendo?— cuestionó con burla.

Ella tornó su mirada molesta —sí— si algo odiaba de él, era esa forma en la que se burlaba de ella —…creo que esto es más ventajoso para ti que para mí.

Él sonrió torcidamente —bien, entonces deshagamos el trato.— pronunció arrogantemente y ahora la llevaba de regreso hacia el gimnasio.

—E-espera… ¿qué vas a hacer?¿a dónde vamos?— preguntó nerviosa, en él no podía confiar, le había costado descubrirlo.

—A decirle a Inuyasha el acuerdo que tuvimos— respondió simplemente.

—¡¿Qué?!— preguntó indignada y con maña logró zafarse, echó para atrás su cuerpo como pretendiendo alejarse.

—Lo que oíste…— se detuvo y volteó a verla —…dejaremos las cosas como estaban, pero a causa de eso, enfrentarás a Inuyasha…— explicó con fingida naturalidad—…¿recuerdas que esto era para ayudarte?— cuestionó irónicamente.

Kagome ladeó su rostro y lo vio incrédula —¿acaso estás loco?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Jamás haré tal cosa…— dijo y negó con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones —…es tan vergonzoso.

—Entonces siempre seguirás en la misma zona en la que te ha colocado.— la retó con su comentario. Estaba seguro que no se atrevería. Kagome era cobarde.

Ella sintió que su pecho se apretó —no eres el único que… podría… a-ayudarme con eso.

—Mph— sonrió de manera torcida cuando ella desvió el rostro evitando verlo al decir eso —…¿Kouga?— preguntó… ¿quién más? él había notado la estúpida forma en la que ella se ruborizó ante él y la atención que le prestaba en ese momento. Apretó sus manos en puño, ella no lo notó, solo vio su sonrisa torcida en desagrado.

—¿Y por qué no?... estoy segura que él no pediría tanto, ¿por qué no podría hacer lo mismo con él?— dijo molesta, él siempre solía subestimarla.

—Porque eres mía Kagome…— le aseguró al atraerla de un brazo y apretar su cuerpo contra el suyo en un posesivo abrazo en la cintura. —… y lo serás hasta el día que yo me canse de ti.— aseguró y su fría mirada se centró en la sorprendida de la joven.

Ella tragó débilmente… la piel de su cuerpo se erizó por sus palabras… ¡diablos!... por cosas como esas era por las que ya no lo quería cerca.

—S-sueltame— suplicó débilmente, apenas pudo sostenerle la mirada.

—¿Por qué?— cuestionó divertido y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se posó en sus labios —¿te pongo nerviosa?

Ella desvió el rostro avergonzada ¿cuántas veces se lo había dicho ya?¿por qué no le quedaba claro?... no le contestó, ya no le daría ese gusto de oírla decirlo.

—Lo estás…— le aseguró al susurrarle al oído y ella cerró fuerte los ojos, intentó ignorar el estremecimiento que le provocó, no lo logró —… y ¿sabes por qué?— volvió a cuestionar roncamente, esta vez lamió ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja subiendo despacio por ella... Kagome gimió y él sonrió complacido —…porque te gusta… te gusta cada cosa que te hago…— volvió a hablar y ella perdió el aliento al saber que era verdad… la mano de Bankotsu subió por su espalda y por debajo de la tela de su blusa.

—Y-yo…— habló para detenerlo, no sabía qué decir.

—Y te prometo que te haré mucho más, Kagome.— aseguró y su voz seguía sonando ronca.

—Ah…— Kagome gimió involuntariamente al estremecerse por sus palabras... sus delgadas manos se apretaron en la playera del joven… ya no quería apartarlo, solo quería sostenerse de él… su cuerpo parecía rendirse y creía que podía caer.

—Haremos…— prometió —… mucho más.

—Pero…

Y él ya no dijo más… se inclinó un poco sobre ella y alzó sus piernas enredándolas en su cadera, la sujetó del trasero con una mano y con la otra atrajo su nuca para besarla de una forma demandante.

Kagome gimió entre el beso por el nuevo roce de sus sexos, de manera automática con sus brazos rodeó el cuello masculino. En ese momento olvidó que había ido a _romper_ con él. Bankotsu era alguien nocivo para ella y altamente adictivo… eso podría jurarlo aunque se negara a aceptarlo.

No se dio cuenta cuándo fue que él caminó con ella hasta que fue consciente que su espalda pegaba contra el firme y viejo tronco de uno de los tantos árboles que poseía el campus. Él dejó sus labios y bajó a su cuello… ella se atrevió a abrir sus ojos ligeramente… al menos el lugar era solitario a pesar de ser mediodía. ¿Qué iba a hacer?... Bankotsu la estaba arrastrando a su juego y ella no ponía mucha resistencia.

—Agh— él gimió cuando su miembro erecto se apretó contra ella. No pensaba dejarla ir… ella estaba muy equivocada si creía que podía salirse de sus manos… todavía le faltaba mucho por hacer con ella antes de dejarla. Sonrió arrogantemente cuando las delgadas manos de Kagome se apretaron en sus hombros y ella se esforzó por ahogar un nuevo gemido, provocado, seguramente, al notar su creciente excitación.

—Ba-basta…— suplicó cuando él levantó su blusa y expuso al tiempo sus senos, el sostén no presentó resistencia —…alguien puede…— quiso seguir hablando, pero en ese momento él bajó hasta uno de sus senos y lo hizo suyo con su lengua y sus labios… la coherencia en los pensamientos de Kagome pasó a segundo término. ¿Por qué demonios se le ocurría hacer ese tipo de cosas en los peores lugares?

Él no parecía interesado en el lugar, más sí en lo que le estaban haciendo… el sabor de Kagome le gustaba, su piel era tan suave y aroma natural mezclado con el de su fresco perfume lo obligaban a no retirarse… se pegó más a ella, provocándole y provocándose un placer aun mayor… su endurecido miembro pareció agradecerlo al crecer todavía más… quería hacerlo con ella. Lo estaba deseando desde hace varios días.

—Vamos a mi departamento— suplicó apenas dejando sus senos, alzó la vista y sus azulinos ojos se encontraron con el ruborizado rostro de la joven pelinegra… pudo ver el temor todavía rondando sus ojos, pero ahora había algo más… volvió a besar su cuello… ahora había pasión, esa pasión que lo estaba consumiendo y que lentamente se propagaba en ella.

—Ban-kotsu— lo nombró en un gemido entrecortado. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?... si alguien los encontraba así…

—Vayamos Kagome… ya no aguanto.— confesó y se sintió un perfecto imbécil… pero era verdad, ya no quería esperar… era una tortura que había dejado de ser deliciosa para ser sofocante.

—Pero…— mencionó apenas al recobrar el aliento… la mirada preocupada de Kagome se encontró con la suplicante azulina del moreno. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas por lo acalorada de la situación.

—¡Inuyasha!— el grito chillón de Kikyo hizo respingar a la chica, que se tensó en el acto. Bankotsu por su parte solo cerró los ojos, e intentó regularizar su respiración… estaba seguro que gracias a ello sería difícil convencerla… al menos estaban apartados del camino principal, donde supuso venía saliendo su estúpido capitán.

—S-será mejor que...— quiso apartarlo nerviosa.

—Shh…— mencionó y se aferró a su cintura —… no hables y no nos verán.— aseguró, su mirada se posó en los labios delgados y entreabiertos de Kagome.

Los temblorosos ojos de Kagome mostraron temor… ella estaba en una situación muy comprometedora con Bankotsu… él comenzó tocar suavemente uno de sus todavía expuestos senos… ¡Dios!... definitivamente a él le gustaba todo ese riesgo.

—B-bajame…— suplicó en voz baja e intentó apartarlo.

—No.— se negó y se pegó más a ella —…todo estará bien, confía en mi.— aseguró y despacio llevó sus labios a los rosados de ella.

Kagome lo veía expectante… en un segundo él la estaba besando… ¿confiar en él?¿por qué lo haría?... poco a poco correspondió ese beso, esta vez Bankotsu fue delicado. Su beso fue suave, eso la instó a cerrar lentamente los ojos e incluso con una de sus manos, acarició su rostro. Lo hizo, confió en él… era la primera vez que le pedía tal cosa.

Él la sostuvo solo con su cuerpo, sus manos las ocupó en recorrer despacio la piel desnuda de los costados de su cuerpo y sus senos… la piel de Kagome volvió a erizarse… apretó sus piernas en la cadera del chico y lo atrajo a ella, ninguno supo si para no caer, o por la necesidad de sentirlo más cerca todavía.

La temperatura corporal aumentó en ambos nuevamente…

Un agitado Bankotsu dejó los labios femeninos, sus manos se apretaron en su cadera, y con su vista recorrió el lugar. Ya no había nadie. Bajó el sostén y la blusa de Kagome y posteriormente a la misma.

—Ven— ordenó y tomó la mano de la desorientada chica. Kagome lo siguió a pasos torpes.

—¿A dónde…?— atinó a preguntar… lo hizo, a pesar de saber la respuesta.

—Ya te lo dije, quiero estar contigo… quiero hacértelo Kagome.— informó y volteó a ver a la chica que había enrojecido.

—Ah…— ella no supo qué decir… solo debía seguirlo y pasaría... ¿pasaría? ¡Dios! ¿estaba lista?

Justo cuando atravesaba el camino de adoquín en dirección al estacionamiento vio a varios metros de distancia la plateada cabellera seguida por la negra y larga de Kikyo… ellos llegaban al auto del ojidorado… se marcharían. Sonrió… la suerte parecía acompañarlo.

Kagome desvió su rostro al otro lado, justo por la puerta de cristal pudo observar claramente cómo sus dos compañeras salían acompañadas por Miroku y gran parte del equipo… al parecer cada uno se retiraba. Se apresuró, no quería que nadie la viese con Bankotsu… ya no era por el secreto, sino por cómo podría explicarlo.

Una vez bajo la sombra de los árboles que circundaban el estacionamiento, ambos se detuvieron frente al auto del moreno. Él volteó a verla y Kagome se debatía entre avanzar o no.

—¿Qué?— preguntó al verla inmóvil… ella amenazaba con rebasar el límite de su sobre exigida tolerancia.

—Yo… ah…— mencionó todavía debatiéndose internamente.

Él sonrió de manera torcida —te va a gustar— le prometió divertido y se acercó lentamente a ella, su altura y su atlético cuerpo la hacían sentir pequeña e indefensa a su lado —…todas y cada una de las cosas que hagamos.

La pelinegra volvió a enrojecer y lo apartó ya que él comenzaba a envolverla en un abrazo —deja de decir ese tipo de cosas así como así.— ordenó molesta, al parecer él no entendía que solo escucharlo la hacía sentir cosas extrañas.

—Mph… por un momento creí que te gustaba — comentó irónicamente y sonrió de lado. Se acercó a ella y antes de que se apartara, la tomó de la muñeca y la abrazó con un brazo de forma posesiva rodeando su delgada cintura —…protestas mucho…— le susurró al oído y el corazón de la pelinegra casi se detiene —…pero te dejas hacer y me encanta.— finalizó para besarla, esta vez, fue un poco más pasional que momentos antes.

Kagome abrió los ojos al sorprenderse, gimió cuando él apretó uno de sus glúteos con una mano, hecho que complació al moreno e introdujo su lengua en la pequeña boca femenina. Kagome cerró los ojos y sus manos, libres ambas, se apoyaron en el pecho del chico… ¿por qué no se imponía ante él?¿qué demonios le pasaba?... comenzaba a desconocerse en momentos como ese.

—¡Kagome!— la molesta voz del ojidorado los obligó a separarse. Bankotsu molesto y Kagome asustada —¿qué demonios pasa aquí?

Bankotsu desvió el rostro frustrado… una vez más era interrumpido. Volvió a fijar su azulina vista en el ojidorado que lo veía de manea hostil… correspondió a esa mirada con una similar. Fue estúpido haberse arriesgado. Debía pensar rápido.

—I-Inu-yasha… y-yo te puedo explicar…— la delgada voz de Kagome atrajo su atención… ¿qué demonios pensaba hacer?

—No tienes nada que explicar, él no es nadie para exigirte— intervino molesto Bankotsu, sin esperar a escuchar su excusa.

—Eres un maldito aprovechado…— habló colérico el peliplata y avanzó a pasos apresurados a él. Bankotsu sonrió de forma torcida y firmemente parado, esperó por él.

—No, no, no… ¡basta ya, Inuyasha!... no tienes porqué enojarte.— se atravesó en su paso la pelinegra.

La mirada dorada y molesta se enfocó en ella —¿estás queriendo decir que esto que vi no importa? — reprochó indignado —… este maldito se está aprovechando de ti, te está usando para…

—¡Es mi novio!— interrumpió con voz firme.

Ambos jóvenes la vieron sorprendidos. Inuyasha perdió el habla y Bankotsu frunció el ceño lentamente ¿qué era qué?

—¿Qué?— la voz del peliplata perdió seguridad… ¿era por eso?…¿era por eso que Kagome no deseaba que la besara?¿por él?... apretó las manos en puños al recordar cómo los encontró, ambos se besaban y él la tocaba de una forma como creía que ella jamás permitiría.

—Lo siento, debí decírtelo…— volvió a hablar y se acercó al moreno, mismo que la veía fríamente.

—¿Podemos hablar?— el peliplata se sintió humillado, después de verla asentir se giró en dirección a la puerta del gimnasio, lugar al que se dirigía inicialmente al haber olvidado su móvil en los casilleros.

El corazón de Kagome golpeaba con fuerza y cuando lo vio partir se dispuso a seguirlo, olvidando de momento al moreno que la acompañaba.

—¿A dónde demonios crees que vas?— la detuvo de la mano y su tono fue amenazante. Esa niña parecía estar jugando con él y subestimarlo en cada acto.

—A hablar con él…— mencionó ligeramente preocupada, pero obviando su respuesta.

—No. Antes me explicas esto.— ordenó y no la soltó, su semblante seguía fríamente molesto.

Ella frunció el ceño indignada —¿qué querías que le dijera? Me estabas besando y… y tocando— finalizó después de una pequeña pausa.

Ahora el que frunció el ceño fue él.

—Debo ir— mencionó e intentó soltarse.

—De ninguna manera, tú te vienes conmigo.— aseguró y reforzó su agarre.

—¡Basta!, todo esto es tu culpa… eres tan impulsivo y… y… un exhibicionista.— mencionó molesta ¿qué demonios se creía? ella estaba en un problema y él con sus arranques dominantes.

—Kagome…— la nombró amenazante.

—Me lo debes…— interrumpió apresurada —…fue tu culpa.— lo enfrentó y se tiró de una manera que logró soltarse. Kagome se fue tras los pasos del peliplata.

—Maldita sea…— pronunció frustrado… _"pero esta me la pagas Kagome"_ pensó molesto, ¿quién demonios se creía para decir que eran novios y para dejarlo en ridículo al irse tras él?... seguramente esa noticia correría como pólvora por la facultad entera… dos años sin novia a la basura. Ahora cualquiera iba a creer que tenía una oportunidad con él, volverían a fastidiarlo al haber roto el estúpido rumor de cero relaciones… iba a tener muchos dolores de cabeza… Tsubaki sería uno de ellos, y aunque no le preocupaba, sí lo fastidiaba.

Se juró que se las pagaría. Si Kagome creía que se había salido con la suya al decir que eran novios como una vez sugirió, estaba muy equivocada… pero mientras tanto, si lo iba a padecer, ella también lo haría… no se iba a deshacer de él tan fácilmente… iba a arrepentirse por tal afirmación… y la obligaría a cumplir con todos sus deberes de novia mientras tanto.

Una sonrisa ladeada curvó sus labios… tal vez lo disfrutaría.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno regreso con otro capítulo que espero hayan disfrutado sé que tal vez no fue tan subido como los venían siendo los otros, pero necesitaba esta escena… después de aquí las cosas tomaran el siguiente nivel, ahí vamos

Agradezco comentarios pasados: **Nuria, joh chan, Paauli, Yuli, rouge85, Esme, miko77, ibs-mari** (respecto a tu sugerencia, ya tengo pensado ese cap. pero va a ser un poco más adelante, cuando ya todos sepan lo que realmente quieren.),** meka6489, miko kaoru sama, tessa, mauge y a lady of the west.**

Gracias también por apoyar al fic agregándolo a favoritos

Sigo invitándolas a unirse al **Círulo Mercenario **(el link en mi perfil ya que aquí no se plasma)… y me da gusto que sigamos creciendo poco a poco.

Voy a cambiar la imagen de portada del fic, precisamente por una que me pasaron en el grupo, lo menciono porque yo ubico muchos fics por la imagen, para que estén pendientes a las que no les llega alerta.

Sin más nos seguimos leyendo.


	13. reputación

_LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN MANGAKA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MIA._

_-12-_

_REPUTACIÓN_

Después de verla partir se dio media vuelta y decidió marcharse, por ahora le daría un momento a solas con el imbécil de Inuyasha, pero esa noche, esa noche Kagome comenzaría a arrepentirse. Nuevas reglas estarían por surgir.

…. . …. .. …. . ….

Apretó una con otra sus manos, estaba nerviosa y no sabía qué responder.

—¿Piensas contarme?— la voz del peliplata seguía siendo seca. Estaba decepcionado de ella, pero lo que más lo molestaba era pensar, que fue su culpa; después de todo, cuando ella entró a la universidad la sintió la misma de antes, la misma dulce Kagome que quería casarse con él.

—B-bueno…pues es algo relativamente nuevo.— contestó sin ocultar sus nervios.

—¿Desde cuándo?— cuestionó amargamente, él no creía que ella mintiera, después de todo Kagome no era así.

Ella guardó silencio y apretó la banca de madera en donde estaba sentada. Ambos se encontraban en los vacíos vestidores.

—¿Desde que los encontré aquí el primer día de clases?— volvió a cuestionar, no quería creer que desde entonces le estuviera mintiendo.

—No— respondió rápidamente —… es algo más reciente… de hecho, vamos empezando, no es nada t-tan serio.

Él apretó en puños sus manos —te estaba tocando— le recordó molesto y alzó la voz ¿qué no era tan serio?

Kagome se tensó, bajó la vista y apretó los ojos ¿cómo explicar eso? —b-bueno…— y no supo cómo, suspiró resignada —¿sabes?— optó por salir del paso de una forma que consideró cruel —…creo que esto no es algo que deba de importarte tanto, ¿cierto? … Fue decisión mía, eso solo me concierne a mí… y a él—. Su voz sonó suave pero fría. Odió decir eso, pero lo prefería a aceptar la verdad ante él. Lo prefería molesto con ella a que la despreciara por su ruin y egoísta trato con Bankotsu.

La presión en los puños del peliplata se hizo mayor, tensó la mandíbula y contuvo cualquier otro reclamo. Ella tenía razón y aun así lo molestaba.

—Cierto—. Mencionó obligándose a contenerse y ella desvió el rostro, no quería verlo; él la notó.

—Será mejor que me vaya—. Se levantó y pretendió salir, temía que de seguir hablando ambos se reclamaran cosas y su relación terminara de quebrarse.

—Kagome...— la detuvo sin tocarla —…todavía te quiero. Y sigo repitiéndote que ese tipo no te conviene.— mencionó con voz ligeramente ronca. Se vería como un patán si le decía que lo dejara y que esperara por él, que le diera tiempo de terminar con Kikyo, estaba seguro que solo arruinaría la imagen que Kagome tenía de él. Debía sonar coherente… aunque muriera de celos.

—No te preocupes Inu…— le dijo comenzando a sentir un nudo en la garganta, volteó a verlo —…puedo cuidarme, ¿sabes?— se forzó a sonreír.

—Tonta, sigues siendo casi una niña.— quiso relajar el ambiente. Se acercó a ella y quiso abrazarla. Kagome retrocedió un paso.

—Mph… sigues creyéndolo— mencionó más para ella misma, bajó su mirada al entenderlo… tal vez eso que dijo, sí fue lo mejor después de todo; de pronto recordó al orgulloso moreno que dejó en el estacionamiento. Él estaba molesto ¿cómo reaccionaría a eso?¿la ayudaría?... ahora estaba en sus manos. —Debo irme—. Mencionó con prisa. Debía encontrarlo.

—Kagome— la llamó el peliplata que notó el cambio en su actitud.

—Luego hablamos ¿sí?— y salió corriendo.

"_Así que todo era por él…" _pensó molesto _"…por eso no quiso que la besara en el cine, y también por ello quiso irse hace un momento…, porque él nos vio y no quería que se molestara."_ Dedujo erróneamente. Su mal humor apareció y lo acompañaría lo que quedara del día, tal vez mucho más.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

—¡¿Qué?!— se preguntó sin creerlo —¿se fue? ¡diablos!— cerró los ojos y giró su rostro preocupada. Esperaba encontrarlo y con suerte, convencerlo en ayudarla y armar una historia coherente del cómo se hicieron novios. Supuso entonces, que era pedir demasiado.

Tras un suspiro cansado se retiró a su dormitorio… ¿cómo lo tomarían sus amigas?... a ellas también debía mentirles y esforzarse más si deseaba que le creyesen, en especial Sango.

—En la que te metiste Kagome— se regañó de camino, ni el fresco y agradable día que estaban teniendo logró reconfortarla. Mientras caminaba inventó varias historias que sonaran creíbles para justificar su _nueva_ relación. Negó en silencio, nada serviría, Bankotsu no era tierno, ni romántico o alguien agradable para que ella se interesara en él… y ella también estaba lejos de ser una chica sexy o ardiente, como seguro le gustaban a él.

Sí, estaba jodida.

—Él tendrá que ayudarme— se dijo ya molesta mientras subía corriendo por las escaleras.

"_Aunque para ello tenga que… ¡ay no!... ¿en serio Kagome?... ¿te vas a acostar con él?"_

Su piel volvió a erizarse al considerarlo… ese maldito sujeto la había acorralado, ¡no!, ella sola lo había hecho. Debía desechar sus dudas y ver las cosas tal cual eran, ahora para todos serían novios y eso ayudaría enormemente a que Inuyasha la viese de otra forma, sí, eso solo haría que las cosas fuesen más de prisa… ya nada podía salir mal. Acostarse con Bankotsu no podía ser tan malo, mucho de lo que sentía al estar con él, le gustaba… ¿y si era tan bueno?

—¡NO!, no podría gustarme— se regañó ante sus dudas.

—¿Qué Kagome?¿qué no podrá gustarte?— preguntó una risueña castaña que recién salía de su habitación.

Kagome se tensó al verla, había llegado a su piso y ni cuenta se dio. —eh…

—Creo que te estás volviendo loca —aseguró divertida— estás estudiando demasiado.

—Deja de molestar Sango— dijo con fingido fastidio al retirarle la mano con la cual la despeinaba.

—Ah Kag, es solo una broma… ahora me tengo que ir, mi clase comienza en quince minutos— agregó divertida y besó su mejilla segundos antes de empezar a correr.

El sonoro suspiro que dejó escapar la pelinegra recorrió el solitario pasillo.

—Bien, supongo que solo queda esperar.— se dijo y entró a su habitación.

Estaba fastidiada, preocupada y hasta molesta… se dejó caer en su cama y ahí dejó su celular… suspiró cansadamente y se sentó con poco ánimo… observó su escritorio y varios de sus útiles sobre él. Se levantó, buscó sus libros de las clases siguientes y preparó sus deberes, necesitaba olvidarse por un momento de todo ese lío… en las horas siguientes solo se concentraría en sus estudios.

Dejó deliberadamente su celular en su habitación, lo último que quería era hablar con Bankotsu, empezaba a conocerlo y sabía que no tardaría en llamarla… iba a ignorarlo por unos momentos, él se encargaba de distraerla mucho tiempo, no permitiría que por hoy lo hiciera más. Tal vez mañana no estaría enojado y aceptaría ayudarla.

Después de clases fue a la biblioteca que se encontraba dentro del campus y tras pasarse varias horas estudiando, optó por pedir prestado un par de libros de contabilidad, el que dijo que el primer año era fácil, no había cursado su carrera, le quedaba claro. Ya era tarde y ella no había regresado a su habitación y apenas había comido. Moría de hambre y sueño.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

—¡Ey! Al fin llegas— saludó la voluptuosa pelinegra cuando la otra entró a su habitación.

—Yura… ¿qué haces aquí?— preguntó divertida, ver a sus amigas siempre le levantaba el ánimo, esta vez no fue la excepción, pero eran casi las diez de la noche y a esa hora se cerraba todo, incluso los edificios de los dormitorios, tal vez podría salir del suyo, pero no entrar en el de ella.

—Hmm… solo pierdo el tiempo— respondió con simpleza.

—¿Te quedarás aquí?

—No.— dijo con su atención puesta en el computador de la castaña.

—Pero te dejarán afuera.— recordó con cierta gracia.

—Descuida, mi habitación está en el primer piso, solo entraré por la ventana—. le restó importancia.

Kagome negó en silencio y divertida —tienes todo calculado…

—Por supuesto… pero tú no.

—¿Por qué lo dices?— frunció el ceño al cuestionar, volteó a verla antes de entrar a su habitación.

—También están por cerrar las regaderas—. se burló y ni siquiera volteó a verla. Sonrió al predecir su reacción. Kagome amaba bañarse aunque lo negara.

—¡¿Qué?!¡cielos!— se apresuró al ver que tenía menos de veinte minutos para ello… entró a su cuarto y lazó con poco cuidado los libros, buscó de manera rápida sus prendas y su toalla.

Se sentó en la cama para calzarse las sandalias y justo al lado de su mano su móvil vibró llamando su atención.

—Ahora no…— le dijo al aparato sin voltearlo a ver.

El molesto sonido que acompañaba el vibrar la hizo girar el rostro a él _"me van a cerrar… no puedo dormir sin bañarme"_ se lamentaba, volvió a girar el rostro y dejó sus anteriores zapatos bajo la cama. El celular seguía vibrando.

—¿Sí?— contestó apresurada. Odiaba su tonta manía de no dejar pasar las cosas.

…. . …. .. …. . ….

—Kagome—. la nombró molesto al contestar por fin a su llamado, durante casi una hora, cuando salió de su última clase había estado buscándola ¿qué demonios se estaba creyendo?

—Ahora no, estoy de prisa, debo ducharme.— la escuchó del otro lado de la línea y le colgó el teléfono.

Él frunció el ceño indignado ¿acababa de colgarle?

—Mph… ¿así que así quieres jugar?... no, Kagome; las cosas no son a tu modo—. Se dijo y sonrió de medio lado.

Alzó la vista y observó la luz prendida de la habitación de la pelinegra… ella iba a aprender a escucharlo.

…. . …. .. …. . ….

—Me voy a bañar— informó Kagome y salió corriendo, perdiéndose tras la puerta.

Yura volteó a verla casi desinteresada, sonrió ligeramente y negó en silencio… Kagome era tan dedicada como despistada. Se encogió de hombros y siguió revisando su página social.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Ingresó al área de duchas y pasó por el delgado pasillo, y se detuvo frente al pequeño casillero que se le había otorgado y sacó sus productos de baño.

—¿Sango?— preguntó con cierta pena y en voz alta, al llegar al blanco y gran cuarto de las duchas.

El vapor alcanzaba a cubrir gran parte del área de espera… todos las regaderas se encontraban una al lado de la otra y recorrían todo el cuarto, en medio había una gran barra que soportaba los lavabos y un, ahora, empañado espejo, de cada lado de los mismos.

—¿Kag?— escuchó la voz de Sango en las regaderas del lado izquierdo.

—Sango se me hizo tarde— informó y con cierta prisa abrió la puerta y entró al cubículo de al lado —…casi no alcanzaba a ducharme.— dijo con pesar.

—Ah, descuida, solo date prisa, ya casi no hay nadie por aquí—. le restó importancia la castaña.

Kagome dejó su toalla sobre la puerta semitransparente y comenzó a desvestirse de prisa.

—Se acabó el agua caliente— se lamentó en voz alta.

—¿Y qué esperabas?¿qué esperaran por ti?— se burló su amiga desde el otro lado.

Kagome rodó los ojos, ella tenía razón, pero de verdad ¿tenía que recordarle? Suspiró y se dio valor de ingresar. Apretó los ojos y los labios y sin pensarlo más, dejó que su cuerpo fuera bañado por el frío y transparente líquido.

—¡Diablos!— mencionó, para su suerte Sango no logró escucharla, pues un grupo de chicas recién salían del lugar y sus charlas llenaban el espacio.

"_Tengo que hacer esto rápido"_ pensó y levantó su shampoo, colocó la cantidad suficiente para no repetir el acto y lo disolvió en su cabello, la espuma surgió y se obligó a cerrar los ojos, por varios segundos masajeó su cabello.

De pronto se escuchó música llenando el cuarto, algo parecido a rock japonés, o algo así le sonó a la pelinegra, no le dio importancia pues entendió que a alguien más se le había hecho tarde, no era extraño que durante el baño alguien dejara su celular sonando en los lavabos. Una costumbre que todavía no tomaba, pero que no descartaba.

—Piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa…— se dijo pretendiendo ignorar el frío que sentía.

—¿En mí?, por ejemplo— susurró una varonil voz cuando la pequeña puerta volvió a cerrarse silenciosamente.

Kagome se quedó helada y evitó moverse… ¿oyó eso o lo estaba imaginando? Dejó correr el agua por su rostro y limpió sus ojos, se giró despacio.

—¡Diablos!— mencionó en voz alta.

Él se apresuró a tapar su boca y la atrajo de la cintura con un abrazo.

—¿Estás bien Kag?— preguntó preocupada la castaña desde el otro lado de la pared.

Los ojos achocolatados de la joven pelinegra temblaron de incredulidad, su cuerpo hacia lo mismo, pero ya no de frio… ahora de miedo y vergüenza.

—Contesta y suena normal, no querrás que nos descubran ¿o sí?— habló sobre su rostro, a pesar del riesgo en el que estaban se notaba un rastro de diversión en sus palabras. Ella negó y él retiró la mano de sus labios.

La mirada de Kagome se tornó molesta cuando Bankotsu recorrió su desnudo cuerpo con los ojos, él seguía pegado a ella en un abrazo.

—Sí.— habló en voz alta para la castaña—solo creí ver una cucaracha.

El tono molesto y el intento de comentario ofensivo divirtieron al moreno.

—¡Agh!, Kagome, ¡mátala!… no quiero que se pase para acá— chilló la castaña y casi sintió que el bicho le caminaba por el cuerpo.

—Descuida.— solo atinó a decir. Kagome veía con reproche al ojiazul. —¿Qué demonios haces aquí?— cuestionó molesta pero en voz baja.

—Necesitamos hablar— dijo al acercarse y rosar sus labios. Kagome ladeó su rostro, el agua fría seguía callendo a sus espaldas y el vapor que antes acompañó al agua caliente de sus compañeras, seguía presente.

—¿Aquí?— preguntó irónicamente.

—No me diste otra opción, no debiste colgarme.— le dijo y ella frunció el ceño ¿todo era por eso?

—Kag ¿todo bien?— preguntó la castaña todavía preocupada.

—Sí, Sango… solo tardaré un poco más.— dijo y Bankotsu sonrió de medio lado. Ella lo empujó para evitar que siguiese tocándola pero se arrepintió al instante. Su cuerpo desnudo quedó al descubierto para los ojos azules.

De forma rápida cubrió sus senos y ladeó su cuerpo —voltéate— exigió sin alzar la voz.

La sonrisa socarrona del chico se amplió y negó en silencio, por el contrario, se quitó la blanca playera que usaba, y la cual cabe decir, comenzaba a mojarse, y dejó su torso desnudo.

—¿Q-qué… q-qué… qué haces?— preguntó completamente apenada y tapó sus ojos, ella había enrojecido por completo, ella estaba desnuda y él empezaba a hacer lo mismo, no querría que eso pasara ahí ¿o sí?

—Tranquila…— le dijo y la abrazó por la cintura, la pegó a su cuerpo… los ojos de Kagome se abrieron con sorpresa y su corazón golpeó de prisa —…solo intento cubrir que estuve aquí.— finalizó y sonrió de lado. Eso le enseñaría no dejarlo a él para después.

—V-vete por… favor— suplicó sin atreverse a voltear a verlo y todavía cubriendo con sus manos sus senos. Podía sentir el tibio pecho del chico pegado a su espalda y su respiración rosar su cuello.

—No—. se negó y movió un mechón mojado de su cabello, dejando expuesto su cuello. Kagome tembló —mejor dime ¿cómo es eso que somos novios?— susurró en su oído, Kagome mordió su labio para evitar que cualquier sonido se escapara por sus labios.

—E-eso…

—Kag, ya terminé… ¿te espero?— la voz de Sango la interrumpió. La pelinegra volteó asustada.

—Dile que no.

—N-no Sango… en seguida voy…— mencionó insegura, negó en silencio y apretó los ojos, seguro insistiría en esperarla —…Yura se quedó usando tu compu—. Agregó segura que eso la haría marchar.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿cómo se lo has permitido?!— cuestionó indignada y no esperó una respuesta. El lugar se quedó sin mayor movimiento y entendieron que había partido.

—¿Qué tiene eso de malo?— le preguntó y besó su cuello.

—Ah…— y ella no pudo callar un gemido; se revolvió entre sus brazos, eso podía subir de tono si seguían así de cerca —…Yura... acostumbra ver porno, ya una vez llenó de virus su computadora…— informó intentando no darle importancia a las reacciones de su cuerpo por su cercanía.

—¿En serio?¿tú también ves eso?— cuestionó curioso y con cierta gracia.

—¡Por supuesto que no!— aclaró al instante y se giró a verlo.

La sonrisa socarrona del chico se extendió al poder volver a contemplar su cuerpo desnudo. Mordió ligeramente su labio al descubrir la totalidad de las curvas de la chica… Kagome estaba mucho mejor de lo que había llegado a imaginar.

—Deja de verme y vete de aquí— ordenó oscilando entre la molestia y la indignación ¿quién demonios se creía este?

Él negó en silencio —como tu novio tengo derecho—. Le informó y sonrió al acercarse.

Kagome retrocedió y dio un respingo al volver a ingresar al chorro de agua fría —¡diablos!

—¿Te enjabono la espalda?— preguntó para molestarla, su sonrisa se extendió… por suerte había dejado su móvil sonando, sabía que difícilmente podría hacerla callar; eso al menos los cubriría un poco.

—¡Jódete Bankotsu!— exigió molesta, su respiración era acelerada, el frío invadía su cuerpo y la vergüenza su rostro.

—Qué boquita Kagome, yo no sabía que una princesita como tú mencionara tales cosas— siguió burlándose y la sujetó de un brazo, obligándola así, a descubrir uno de sus dos senos.

—¿Qué?

—Te dije que necesitaba hablar contigo— recordó—…aunque…— dijo recorriendo de un vistazo su cuerpo —…podríamos aprovechar mejor el tiempo.— sugirió en lo que la chica consideró un comentario atrevido.

—Ah…— y ella negó en silencio viéndolo con reproche.

—Mph— él sonrió de lado —¿no te gusta la idea?

—Por supuesto que no— aclaró de inmediato—¿quién crees que soy?— su rostro seguía sonrojado. Nunca nadie la había visto desnuda, nadie, ni por accidente.

—No lo sé. Tú dímelo— su tono se tornó serio por un momento, la jaló y la pegó a la fría pared, solo un estremecimiento y un gesto con los ojos fue lo que delató tal sensación en la joven.

—¿De qué querías hablar?— preguntó por fin.

—¿Por qué dijiste que éramos novios? creí dejarte claro que eso no pasaría— cuestionó al acercarse a sus labios, su voz seguía seria, pero moría por besarla.

—P-porque…— intentó responder y desvió su rostro al notar sus intenciones.

Bankotsu posó sus labios en el delgado y marfilado cuello de Kagome, ella ya no pudo seguir hablando.

—Porqué, ¿qué?— presionó con cierta burla, se pegó a ella y sus redondos senos se aplastaron en su pecho desnudo. —Agh…— y compartieron un gemido. Esa sensación le gustó, una oleada de placer recorrió su cuerpo… estaba considerando en mandar al diablo sus reglas y hacerlo ahí mismo, cerró sus ojos y mordió ligeramente el cuello de la pelinegra. No podía. Él necesitaba tiempo para hacérselo… y por muy excitante que se le antojara, no quería arriesgar a Kagome como una vez arriesgó a Kikyo.

—Bankotsu— lo nombró débilmente, sus frías manos tocaron la piel caliente del moreno. —Ah…— y dejó escapar el aliento en forma de gemido cuando él la mordió… tembló al entender lo que estaba sintiendo. Comenzaba a asustarse de verdad.

El negro pantalón deportivo que el joven usaba así como sus tenis comenzaban a empaparse, ni siquiera le importó ese detalle, su respiración se hizo pesada.

—Terminaremos— le aclaró.

—¿Terminar?— preguntó también con voz débil, ella notó esa atmosfera llena de tensión sexual que se estaba formando entre ambos, el reducido lugar los envolvían en un espacio de intimidad que la ponían sumamente nerviosa. Apretó los ojos cuando sintió que sus pezones se endurecieron cuando él deslizó despacio su mano de su cintura a su espalda, evitando su negro cabello que caía pesadamente a causa del agua que lo bañó.

Las manos del ojiazul se apretaron, una en su cadera y la otra en su cuello, atrayéndola a él al ser consciente de lo mismo. Luchó por contenerse.

—Seremos novios unos días— volvió a hablar roncamente —…y después terminarás conmigo.

Ella solo asintió, su rostro estaba ladeado hacia donde seguía el agua cayendo, su aliento chocaba con la piel morena del pecho y hombro del chico. Abrió la boca cuando sintió la necesidad de tocarlo, llevó sus manos, antes suspendidas a cada lado de su cuerpo, y las presionó contra los costados firmes de su abdomen. Cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración. El frío comenzaba a dejar su cuerpo.

—¿Quedó claro?— cuestionó, esta vez no quiso darle lugar a dudas. Cuando ella apretó sus manos en su cuerpo, él alzó el rostro de la chica y pudo apreciar su sonrojo, la vio seriamente, no pudo sonreír… la mirada asustada y preocupada de Kagome lo atraparon… No podían durar como novios mucho tiempo porque de lo contrario, el plan que ella tenía se cumpliría antes de lo que él deseaba. Estaba seguro que Inuyasha dejaría a Kikyo si presionaban más de la cuenta y por el momento, no deseaba eso.

—Si…— respondió suavemente a su pregunta varios segundos después. La mirada azulina de Bankotsu recorrió el rostro de la chica, ahora sí sonrió.

—Pero no todo será tan sencillo…— advirtió y la perfección de su dentadura fue visible al extenderse su sonrisa. Kagome se sorprendió en ese momento.

—¿A… a qué… te refieres?— se atrevió a preguntar.

—A que debemos cuidar mi reputación— respondió simplemente y bajó sus dos manos para aferrarse a su cintura, su vista se fijó en ella esperando su reacción.

Kagome parpadeó un par de veces… cuidar su ¿qué?

—¿Qué?— volvió a cuestionar ¿escuchó bien?

—Lo que oíste— aclaró y aprovechó su desconcierto para alzarla de las piernas y obligarla con ellas a rodear su cintura.

Ya no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar, en un segundo estaba en la posición más desventajosa que podía existir. Bankotsu la aprisionó con su cuerpo contra la pared. Abrió ligeramente la boca y sus ojos lo miraban incrédulos. Observó su sonrisa torcida aparecer por milésima vez, en ese momento, cuando su virilidad cobró vida al crecer y enancharse entre sus piernas. Tragó fuertemente, su rostro ardía en vergüenza.

—¿T-tu… reputación?— cuestionó en un intento de olvidarse de _eso_ que sentía ahí abajo.

—Mjum— mencionó al morder su labio y acercarse a su cuello.

—¿Estás loco?— le preguntó consternada y giró sus ojos a él que ya besaba su oído, provocándole descargas eléctricas por su cuerpo. Estaba segura que, de seguir así, sus ojos se cerrarían y se dejaría llevar por él y lo que sea que desease hacerle. Se odiaba.

—No—. Aclaró y habló en su oído logrando que la intimidad femenina se humedeciera y la calidez de ese lugar se sintiera en su endurecido miembro. Comenzó a embestirla lentamente… quería mojarla más, deseaba hacerle algo.

—¿Por... qué?— preguntó con un hilo de voz y la misma ya salía entrecortada.

—Porque no voy a dejar crean que yo…— comenzó a explicar mientras seguía con ese ritmo sugerente y dejando sus palabras en su cuello —…soy el tonto novio de…— continuó y sus manos apretaron sus glúteos, estaba conteniéndose, deseaba tanto hacérselo —…una tonta como tú.— finalizó y vio el rostro de la abochornada chica. Bajó su azulina mirada del rostro a sus dos enormes y redondos senos… Kagome estaba buenísima y tenía que ser de él primero que de nadie.

Kagome respingó al entender sus palabras y notar ese cambio en sus azules ojos.

—¿Tonta?— se ofendió e intentó bajarse de él, aprovecharía esa oportunidad de molestia… pero él se lo impidió al sujetarla de sus húmedas piernas y pegarla más a él. —¿cómo que una tonta?— alzó la voz ahora indignada.

—Shh— la calló con burla —…nos escucharán, _mi amor_— mencionó molestándola más.

—¡Contéstame!— exigió y sus senos se aplastaban contra el ancho y tibio pecho masculino.

—Posiblemente seas la única virgen en este lugar, eso se nota…— le dijo con media sonrisa —…van a creer que paso… _carencia sexuales_ contigo.

—¿Y?— cuestionó ¿qué tenía eso de malo?

—Eso afectaría mi reputación de conquistador, algo que me ha costado mantener— añadió molestándola.

—Mujeriego, querrás decir…— corrigió con desprecio.

—Tal vez…— aceptó simplemente.

—Eres…

—Sí. Pero te tengo en mis manos, ¿recuerdas?— dijo mientras comenzaba a bajarla, dándole la idea errónea de libertad.

—Terminaremos con esto pronto— aseguró molesta.

—Claro, pero antes tendrás que ser una buena novia conmigo—. Le guiñó el ojo y sonrió para inclinarse y besar su cuello.

—¿Eh?— cuestionó con un gemido.

—Ahora tendrás _ciertos_ deberes que cumplir, Kagome— le informó y bajó una de sus manos para acariciar suavemente uno de sus senos.

—Agh— gimió a pesar de morder su labio. ¡Cielos!... eso no estaba bien, un cosquilleó anteriormente conocido surgía en su entrepierna. Maldito Bankotsu. —Suel-tame… esto es…

—Shhh…— la cayó —no hagas ruido o nos descubrirán.

—Pero…

—Tendrás que acostumbrarte a este tipo de cosas…— aseguró y la mano de su seno bajó lentamente por el mojado contorno de su cuerpo —…si seremos novios, tendrás que exhibirte conmigo…— añadió tensándola —…tranquila, que tampoco quiero que a nadie más se le antoje estar contigo.

Kagome tragó pesadamente.

Él fijó su vista en su rostro —no te quiero cerca de Kouga— exigió seriamente —…era en serio lo de la mañana. Eres mía Kagome, mía hasta que yo quiera.— le dejó claro.

—Ah…— abrió la boca y no emitió palabra alguna a pesar de saber que debía debatir eso.

—Tampoco te quiero cerca de Inuyasha. No podrás acercarte a él mientras estemos saliendo. No seré tu imbécil.— comenzó a imponer sus condiciones, y su mano siguió bajando, la otra estaba posada ya en uno de sus redondeados glúteos.

El ceño de Kagome se frunció… ¿debía aceptar eso?

—Y tendrás… que satisfacer mis necesidades— finalizó con ese punto tan importante para él.

Ella pestañeó un par de veces —¿q-qué?

Sonrió torcidamente, su rostro volvió a enrojecer y se le antojó encantadora, aunque le resultaba patética al mismo tiempo.

—Pero hoy… quiero hacer algo.— mencionó para besarla fugazmente en los labios.

Kagome se sintió una tonta al no reaccionar, su cuerpo tembló cuando los labios del chico bajaron por su cuello y sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo… él bajó, lentamente descendió y tras apretar sus senos, sus labios llegaron a su vientre.

—Por favor no… alguien…— suplicó, ya sabía lo que quería, pero recordó la primera vez que hizo tal cosa… ella no podría callarse.

Bankotsu no la escuchó, desde esa vez moría por volver a hacerlo, por sentir el sabor dulcemente cítrico que Kagome emanaba y que tan delicioso le había parecido… su lengua se sumergió entre sus pliegues… las piernas de Kagome flaquearon por un segundo. Él se arrodilló ante ella y alzó una de sus piernas para dejarla apoyarse sobre él.

—Me encantas Kagome— confesó apenas al despegarse. Ella buscó apoyarse en la pared… odiaba la arrogancia y el molesto carácter de Bankotsu, pero… pero eso… eso que hacia…

—B-bankotsu— gimió su nombre una vez más cuando él introdujo un par de dedos en su intimidad… sus ojos se apretaron y luchó por ahogar otro gemido.

—Deliciosa— se reafirmó su idea, y aunque la música seguía sonando afuera y el golpeteo del agua contra el suelo no había cesado, lo único que hacía eco en sus oídos era la, para él, excitante voz de Kagome… recorrió con su lengua toda su intimidad, sus labios y su lengua fueron mojados por esos fluidos que se empeñaba en seguir sacando. Bebió de ella.

—P-por… favor— suplicó cuando él centró su atención en ese punto específico de su sexo, sentía sus dedos entrar y salir con una tortuosa calma que amenazaba con volverla loca, sus pezones se erectaron y el frío había abandonado por completo su cuerpo, sus manos se apoyaban en la fresca pared y la pierna sobre el hombro del chico se apretó contra él. Su respiración ahora salía como lentos jadeos… ella lo estaba volviendo loco con todo eso y no se daba cuenta.

Bankotsu mordió suavemente el endurecido clítoris de la joven y ésta se convulsionó ligeramente.

—Ah— Kagome gimió sin poder evitarlo, su cuerpo ardía… ¿qué le estaba pasando?

Bankotsu alzó sus azules ojos a ella, la visión que tenía de Kagome era perfecta, su húmedo y plano vientre se alargaba y podía apreciar el hundimiento de su pequeño ombligo, más arriba esos dos enormes y redondos senos que parecían caer suavemente, sus pezones rosados y erectos… su rostro de lado y perfectos rasgos fruncidos por placer. Kagome era tan sexy en ese momento… bajó su vista, esa visión lo colmó del más ardiente deseo… la succión en esa zona tan íntima de la pelinegra cobró fuerza, el lameteo se extendió todavía más… respondiendo a ello, Kagome se mojó más complaciéndolo sobremanera, sacó sus dedos completamente húmedos del apretado sexo de la joven. Ya no aguantaba.

Kagome no tuvo tiempo ni de protestar cuando dejó de penetrarla con sus dedos, él no se lo permitió al alzar una mano y apretar con pasión uno de sus senos, lo masajeó por un momento. La mano que el moreno había liberado, se coló bajó la semi húmeda tela de su negro pans, tocó y expuso su endurecido miembro… la humedad de Kagome seguía presente en su mano… se acarició con suavidad, lentamente, arriba y abajo.

—¡Agh!— gimió roncamente por ello.

Kagome frunció el ceño ligeramente y dejó que su respiración se silenciara al salir por sus labios… ¿qué hacía?

—B-Ban-kotsu…— lo nombró, no tuvo tiempo de asustarse pero creyó entenderlo… él, él se estaba masturbando mientras…

La sangre ardía en el joven ojiazul… el sabor de Kagome se extendía por su lengua y estaba embriagándolo, su sabor ya le parecía dulce… notó que mientras más la besaba, esa parte cobraba más calor… introdujo su lengua en ella y siguió tocándose, esta vez su mano se movía al mismo ritmo que su lengua con ella. Quería que ambos sintiesen lo mismo.

Las manos de Kagome se enredaron en la negra cabellera del chico. Algo estaba mal con ella… los roncos gemidos que le alcanzaba a escuchar la hacían sentir cosas extrañas… esa situación era en la más bochornosa que habían estado… creyó que se estaba convirtiendo en una pervertida al igual que él, cuando se dejó llevar por eso. Su cuerpo era recorrido por largos y continuos espasmos. Ya no podía. Pero no quería que se quitara como la vez anterior. ¡Dios! ¿qué le estaba pasando?

—AH— él gimió roncamente cuando Kagome involuntariamente lo pagó más a ella, su miembro había comenzado a lubricarse listo para penetrarla. ¡Mierda!... cómo quería…

Continuó estimulándose y cuando la sintió lista, los movimientos en su mano cobraron velocidad. Iban a terminar juntos, solo esta vez, la próxima vez, se juraba… lo haría dentro de ella.

—Ban… ¡ah!— habló y gimió segundos después, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron, y mientras su cuerpo era recorrido por cientos de descargas eléctricas, poco a poco se iba relajando… su corazón golpeaba con fuerza, su rostro estaba sumamente sonrojado… ¿qué demonios habían hecho?

Y él no pudo más. Hacía mucho que deseaba escucharla tener un orgasmo… su mano se apretó contra su miembro y tras varios movimientos más, su blanquecino semen salió expulsado centímetros al frente para resbalara por fin en la pared. Toda su fuerza se fue, pero su cuerpo quedó invadido por el más puro placer. Kagome tenía que ser suya… ya la había conocido demasiado para que otro viniera por ella. Lamió una última vez, y se llevó en su lengua la tibia y transparente esencia de la joven, que se convulsionó una vez más por dicho acto.

Kagome reaccionó y despacio bajó la pierna del hombro del moreno. Él se levantó con una sonrisa triunfal, había devuelto su miembro a la seguridad que representaba su ropa.

—La próxima vez… no va a ser así.— sentenció al pegarse a ella. Kagome desvió su rostro avergonzada, no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

—¡Señorita es hora de cerrar!— el grito de una de las intendentes nocturnas la devolvió de golpe a la realidad. La sangre de Kagome se heló.

—Shh— la silenció al tapar su boca con su mano —contesta tranquila— le ordenó. Los ojos de Kagome volvieron a temblar… si él seguía haciendo semejantes cosas, sus nervios colapsarían.

—Y-ya termino— su voz sonó débil, pero convincente.

—Iré al piso de arriba y regreso a cerrar. Que sea la última vez.— regañó la mujer, pero no se escuchó molestia en su voz.

—Lo será— mencionó y vio indignada al moreno.

—Mph… ¿no te pareció divertido?— cuestionó molestándola.

—No— aclaró de inmediato, lo apartó e ignorando su pena, volvió al agua para terminar de enjuagar su cabello y ahora su cuerpo también, por orgullo se negó a tiritar.

—¿Fría?— preguntó con burla al verla pegar sus brazos a su pecho, podía apreciar entre ellos sus pezones erectos ahora por el agua.

—Lárgate— le dijo molesta.

Él solo negó pero volvió a colocarse su camisa.

Kagome bufó molesta y se refregó la cara —entonces pásame mi toalla— ordenó al cerrar la regadera.

Bankotsu sonrió de medio lado, volteó y sujetó la toalla —bonita ¿eh?— mencionó y se la extendió, ella se la arrebató de prisa.

Él negó en silencio, de no ser por la estúpida toalla rosa y de ranitas verdes, su pudo haber metido a la regadera de cualquiera, pero bueno, hablaba de Kagome, posiblemente sería la única en toda la universidad con ese tipo de toalla. En ese momento lo agradeció.

—Voy a salir yo… — dijo mientras se secaba —…veré que no haya nadie. Te voy a cubrir, pero si te atrapan mientras bajas, yo no te conozco.— le advirtió y su seguridad divirtió al moreno.

—Pero si somos novios.

Ella se sonrojó y negó para evitarlo —d-déjate de tonterías.

—Bien— cedió divertido.

Kagome se había envuelto en su toalla y levantado sus productos, unos de los cuales ni siquiera había usado, salió con cuidado y él tras ella.

—Espera— la detuvo de la mano antes de que se adelantara.

—¿Qué?— preguntó ansiosa, si los descubrían…

Bankotsu la jaló y la abrazó segundos después… la besó, la besó despacio. Los ojos de Kagome volvieron a temblar de angustia, cuando él recorrió con su lengua sus labios, ella cerró los ojos y tontamente, sintió, correspondió a su beso. Un beso que se extendió a casi un minuto.

—Acostúmbrate a esto y más…— le advirtió al soltarla, su característica sonrisa volvió a aparecer —…porque no voy a quedar como el novio de manita sudada de nadie.

Ella frunció el ceño y negó indignada ¿qué se creía este tonto? ¿proteger su reputación? ¡Dios! la única reputación dañada sería la de ella.

—Cállate— dijo ofendida y salió de prisa, él la siguió a pasos lentos. Kagome asomó la cabeza para ambos lados y tras ver el camino libre lo apresuró a salir.

—Nos vemos mañana _mi amor_— se despidió con burla.

"_Uy pero ¿qué demonios le pasa?"_ pensó molesta y comenzó a caminar a su habitación. Negó mientras avanzaba, al menos, no iba a quedar como una mentirosa frente a Inuyasha… pero… pero ¿cómo sería ser novia de Bankotsu frente a todos?

Continuará…

* * *

Woo… capítulo poquito más largo, espero les haya gustado.

Agradezco comentarios: _**Rouge85, Nina Taisho, ibs-mari, patohf, Monserrate, mauge, diosa del xarnaval**_… xD , _**meka 6489, miko77, Pansy-89** _(supongo que eres nueva… gracias por el favorito), _**Yui Dark-hot, Paauli, kasai shinju, Esme y Paola B** _(gracias por tu lindo comentario, alcancé a leerlo antes de cargar :3)

Chicas, pues solo comentarles algo..., desde hace meses he sido molestada con reviews basura, y que discriminan a mis parejas… los ignoré por un tiempo, ahora volvieron y pensé incluso, en bloquear los comentario anónimos, pero no quiero, porque hay chicas que no tienen cuenta y siempre me dejan sus comentarios, comentarios bien bonitos que a mi me gusta leer, son mi único pago como fanficker.

Voy a cambiar el sumary del fic y dejar una pequeña nota de autora… si le resulta ofensivo a esta persona y lo reporta, tal vez hasta me borren el fic o me cierren la cuenta. No me importa, pero no quiero que piense, que viene e intenta agredir y me deja sin la posibilidad de contestarle porque se escuda bajo el anonimato, y si esa es una forma de hacerlo, pues lo voy a hacer. Ya sé que es darle importancia, pero ya me hartó, si después me sigue molestando, voy a ignorarla como lo había venido haciendo. Soy un ser humano y me molestan muchas cosa, la cobardía es una de ellas.

En caso de que el fic desaparezca mágicamente, lo publicaría en el Círculo, allá ya están muchas de ustedes. Sin más. Hasta la siguiente semana.

Un beso.


	14. aprietos

_LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN MANGAKA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MIA._

_-13-_

_APRIETOS_

"_Todavía huele a ella", pensó a_l llevar a su afilada nariz el delgado sostén que le había quitado a Kagome el día que le frustró la cita a su capitán. Estaba acostado en su cama, recién volvía de estar con Kagome… esa niña lo frustraba ¿hasta cuándo la iba seguir esperando? estaba seguro que no faltaba mucho para lograr su objetivo después dela dichosa relación que mantenían.

—Kagome—. la nombró y su sonrisa se extendió, esta vez con un toque malicioso —…no vas a ser tú quien gané, mocosa—. Mencionó al jugar con el sostén entre sus dedos. Tenía que ser muy inteligente si no quería que las cosas se le echaran a perder. Le iba a resultar imposible no molestar a Inuyasha, ya que el imbécil seguro seguiría reclamando a Kagome como suya o algo sobre lo cual tiene ciertos derechos; pero no quería hacerlo de tal modo que el imbécil dejara a Kikyo y lo dejara sin su placentera venganza.

Estaba seguro que la tonta de Kagome buscaría irse con él en el primer intento y aunque no entendió el porqué, eso lo molestó.

Debía presionarla para que se acostara con él de forma rápida, estar con ella un par de veces y dejarla para Inuyasha después. Sonrió con una mueca de desprecio. Inuyasha siempre era el segundo, la cara que iba a poner cuando se lo dejara saber. Él había sido el primero en estar con Kikyo, y también lo sería con Kagome. Y Kikyo… ya después vería que hacer con ella… por lo pronto estaba seguro que la haría rabiar el enterarse de su _"tierno noviazgo"_ con Kagome, su doblemente rival.

—Mph… todo es tan patético, que es imposible no reír.— mencionó en el silencio de su departamento, y es que únicamente él sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Inuyasha pensaba que él y la pelinegra iniciaron una relación, Kikyo sospechaba algo pero no sabía todo, y Kagome… Kagome era la más importante y también ignoraba el trasfondo del asunto.

El silencio del lugar fue quebrado por el sonar del timbre de la puerta, rodó los ojos con fastidio y dejó la prenda íntima sobre su cama.

"_¿Quién demonios será?"_ pensó molesto al dirigirse a la puerta, la abrió y al momento giró su rostro fastidiado al darse cuenta de la inesperada visita.

—Hola guapo, ¿no me invitas a pasar?— soltó con una melosa voz la joven, segundos antes de besar sus labios y adentrarse al lugar.

—¿Qué quieres Tsubaky?... estoy ocupado.— cuestionó e informó fríamente. Lo único que le faltaba era esa necia mujer fastidiando.

—Hace mucho que no me llamas, necesitaba verte, estar contigo.— mencionó y sonrió divertida, rodeó la sala y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, la mirada atrevida de la chica fastidió al joven.

—Hoy no puedo— habló y se detuvo, a la joven no le importó y subió la escaleras.

—¿Estás con alguien?— preguntó iniciando a molestarse — hace tiempo que nos has querido verme.

Bankotsu suspiró cansadamente —sobre eso…— mencionó y siguió los pasos de la chica. Si de todos modos se iba a enterar, que lo hiciese de una vez.

Tsubaky frunció el ceño —¿qué?

—Salgo con alguien.— mencionó y pasó de largo a la sorprendida chica.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Que tengo novia— aclaró con voz fría y volteó a verla.

La chica negó en silencio mientras terminaba de subir —esa es una broma de mal gusto.— mencionó secamente.

Bankotsu resopló frustrado y se revolvió el flequillo, lo que menos quería era lidiar con ella —piensa lo que quieras.

—¡¿Es en serio?!— alzó la voz y se acercó al chico que se encaminaba a su computador —¡no puedes hacerme eso!— reprochó al detenerlo.

Bankotsu cerró los ojos fastidiado —¿hacerte qué Tsubaky?— cuestionó cínicamente —tú y yo no tenemos nada, nunca lo tuvimos, ni lo tendremos… era sexo, siempre lo supiste.

La chica negó en silencio y lo veía incrédulamente —hemos estado juntos por dos años, ¿para ti no ha significado nada?— reprochó indignada, ella de verdad lo amaba.

—Por supuesto que no. Nunca ha sido nada serio, para ninguno.— dejó claro.

—Para mí lo fue.— replicó indignada.

—Mph, por supuesto.— mencionó irónicamente.

—¡Por supuesto!— mencionó exaltada —yo te quiero, te amo. Si no lo hiciera nunca hubiera aceptado compartirte con Kikyo, me hubiera alejado indignada y asqueada de lo que hacías con ella. — aclaró y sus ojos obscuros comenzaron a cristalizarse —… Sin embargo me quedé contigo sin importar mi orgullo o mi dignidad.

Él solo volteó a verla de medio lado —nunca te pedí tal cosa.— fue fríamente directo.

Tsubaky sonrió irónicamente —por supuesto que no… nunca te he importado ¿cierto?— alzó sus ojos y vio al joven al cual amaba, Bankotsu era cruel y sin escrúpulos, era capaz de usar a la gente a su conveniencia y aun así, no quería estar lejos de él.

—Esta conversación no nos llevará a ningún lado.— mencionó y se giró a verla —Será mejor que te vayas.— sus ojos azules se posaron sobre la joven que lo veía resentida.

—¿Quién es?— preguntó con voz ronca por la molestia.

—¿Realmente importa?

—Por supuesto, debo saber por quién me has cambiado — mencionó y se giró, pensaba a sentarse en la cama para esperar su respuesta el tiempo que fuese necesario, sin embargo, sus pasos se detuvieron al observar una prenda que nada tenía que estar haciendo ahí. Achicó los ojos y esperó su respuesta.

—Su nombre es Kagome. No creo que la conozcas.— mencionó y esperaba con eso librarse de ella, al menos, por ese día, sabía bien que Tsubaky no era alguien que se rindiera fácilmente.

—¿Kagome?— se cuestionó al recordar —¿la tonta insípida que tanto mirabas en la fiesta de Miroku?— cuestionó incrédula y molesta al recordarla.

La fría y seria mirada azulina le afirmó su cuestionamiento.

—Mph— se burló y rodeó la cama —¿te estás acostando con ella?— cuestionó molesta al tomar con sus manos el sostén de la otra pelinegra.

Bankotsu frunció el ceño y en un par de cansados pasos estuvo frente a la chica y le arrebató la prenda —eso no es de tu incumbencia.— aclaró molesto y guardó el sostén en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Tsubaky sonrió irónicamente —por supuesto que no.— dedujo y caminó al borde de la escalera —esa niña es de las que lo hacen solo por amor.— habló y su sonrisa se extendió al ver el rostro del joven endurecer —eso se nota, pierdes tu tiempo con ella; ya que ella muere por Inuyasha ¿no?, es por eso que Kikyo no la tolera.

—Eso no es algo que me preocupe.— dejó claro y la observó fijamente. No pensaba dejar que Tsubaky interfiriera entre él y Kagome, no, ni ella ni nadie. No todavía.

—Por eso lo haces ¿verdad?— cuestionó al comprender. Si alguien conocía a Bankotsu era ella, eso lo juraba. —te estás vengando de Inuyasha y de Kikyo.— dedujo— lo que no sé, es que demonios busca esa niña contigo. Ustedes dos son más opuestos que el agua y el aceite.

—Deja de decir estupideces y termina de largarte.

—¿Te gusta?— volvió a preguntar, ella era tan suspicaz y sospechaba que Bankotsu solo la utilizaba, entonces, de ser así; ella podría esperarlo o no interferir en su juego.

—Eso no es algo que te importe.

—Mph— se burló —puedes jugar con ella todo lo que quieras, tal vez consigas lo que buscas, pero… una chica como ella, jamás se enamoraría de ti.— volvió a hablar haciéndolo apretar en puños sus manos.

—Termina de largarte— habló fríamente e intentó ignorar su molestia. A él no le importaba si Kagome lo amaba o no, lo único que buscaba era su cuerpo, la pureza que Inuyasha resguardaba para el final.

—Juega con ella el tiempo que quieras. Solo no cometas la estupidez de enamorarte, porque entonces lo que te dije una vez; se hará realidad. Alguien como ella jamás te hará caso… además tampoco creo que te merezca.— habló la chica mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Estaba molesta, pero dicho sentimiento era tolerante al saber que él solo jugaba con ella, no hizo falta que lo dijera, ella lo conocía. En ese momento odiaba a la estúpida chiquilla insignificante, ya que tenía el completo interés de Bankotsu, el menos, por ese tiempo.

La mirada azulada la siguió en su recorrido hasta la puerta, una vez que Tsubaki abandonó el departamento, presionó un par de botones desde un teclado en la pared y aseguró la puerta. Apretó los puños mientras se giraba con dirección al baño.

"_Jamás te enamorarías de mí... Sí, algo así dirías, Kagome"_ pensó y la molestia se hizo mayor.

—A mi qué demonios me importa.— se convenció, no le iba a dar muchas vueltas al asunto. Kagome sería suya, e Inuyasha sufriría por eso.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

—No lo puedo creer…— mencionó casi consternada la castaña al momento de cortar la llamada.

—¿Qué?— preguntó desinteresada la pelicorta que al final había decidido dormir con Sango.

—Miroku dijo que… que Kagome sale con… B-bankotsu.— informó y volteó a verla sin creer en sus palabras.

—¿Qué?— dijo casi sin voz la pelicorta por la sorpresa.

Sango solo asintió en silencio —¿crees que lo cayó por mi... culpa?— preguntó dudosa, después de todo, ella siempre hablaba mal de Bankotsu… ¿cuándo fue que Kagome se interesó en él?

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

—¿Debo decirles?— se cuestionaba la pelinegra sentada en la pequeña cama de su habitación. Todavía alcanzaba a escuchar las voces de sus compañeras en el otro lado. Necesitaba decirles lo ocurrido con el moreno, pero temía sus reacciones. Además ¿cómo mentirles?... ellas la conocían mejor que nadie.

Negó en silencio y movió su pie rápidamente de arriba hacia abajo, estaba nerviosa.

—Kag… ¿podemos pasar?— escuchó la voz titubeante de Sango.

—¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste?!— se sorprendió al ver a Yura entrar intempestivamente, empujando incluso a la castaña que la veía sin comprender.

—D-decir ¿qué?— preguntó nerviosa. Lo sabían, estaba segura.

—Tú y Bankotsu.— mencionó Yura y la apuntó con un dedo. La mirada de la joven era tan acusadora como su voz.

Kagome vio a una y a otra chica, abrió la boca sin saber qué decir y tragó duro.

—Lo siento— mencionó la castaña rompiendo el silencio y el vaivén de miradas.

—¿Qué?— cuestionó sin comprender la pelinegra y casi sin aliento.

—Por mi culpa lo callaste ¿verdad?— volvió a habla la castaña y las dos pelinegras la vieron extrañadas.

Ninguna dijo nada.

—Lo de Bankotsu y tú— explicó —es porque siempre digo lo mal que me cae, ¿cierto?

—Ah…— Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿en serio creía eso?

—Lo siento es solo que…

—Ah, ¡basta Sango!. Ella nos debe una explicación. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?— interrumpió la voluptuosa joven.

—Bueno es que…

—¡No importa!— volvió a interrumpir y se lanzó a su lado en la cama —dime ¿qué tan bien está?

—¡¿Qué?!— se sorprendió por la pregunta.

—Si… ya sabes…— mencionó y abrió grandemente sus ojos ¿acaso Kagome era tonta?

—No… no te entiendo— habló la pelinegra y se retiró hacia atrás, a veces Yura la intimidaba.

—Bien, si las cosas han sido en secreto es por algo ¿no? ¿lo han hecho?

—¡Yura!— regañó la castaña mientras Kagome se quedaba helada —¿cómo se te ocurre pensar eso de Kagome?

Y la joven pelinegra no pudo evitar un gran sonrojo en su cara, contrario a lo que Sango creía, Yura no estaba lejos de la verdad.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Por Dios es Bankotsu, uno de los tipos más guapos y atractivos de este maldito lugar!— respondió indignada, a ella no le cabía en la cabeza que Kagome fuese tan tonta como para no aprovecharlo.

La mirada de ambas chicas viajó a la pelinegra esperando una respuesta —¿q-qué?— preguntó temerosa. No podía decirles, no porque más que su secreto con Bankotsu defendía casi su honra, era tonto y lo reconocía, pero no podía soportar la pena que comenzaba a invadirla.

—¿Cómo qué, qué?— se molestó la pelicorta —dime ¿qué tanto han hecho?

—N-nada— mintió y se echó más atrás hasta pegar con la cabecera de la cama. Sango veía preocupada y enternecida el acoso al que Kagome se veía expuesta.

—Mientes ¿cierto?— cuestionó incrédula y con cierta decepción la voluptuosa joven.

—Kagome no es como tú. Ella no sería capaz de hacer nada con él. Hasta hace poco amaba a Inuyasha— habló la castaña con diversión, a ella había llegado a la conclusión que Kagome salía con Bankotsu para olvidar a Inuyasha, y eso en el fondo, le agradaba.

—B-bueno…— y ya no supo qué decir. ¿Qué decir para no quedar como una tonta o una cualquiera?

—¿A quién podría importarle Inuyasha teniendo a Bankotsu?— cuestionó irónicamente la pelicorta mientras veía del mismo modo a la castaña que solo rodó los ojos.

—Chicas… si yo no les dije…

—Cállate Kagome, y mejor dinos ¿cómo lo lograste?— interrumpió emocionada Yura.

En ese momento apareció el mayor temor de Kagome, no se había puesto de acuerdo con Bankotsu sobre qué decir. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y sus ojos iban y venían de Sango a Yura… abría su boca, pero su cerebro no le mandaba nada coherente.

—B-bueno… él…

—¿Él?— apresuró la pelicorta.

—Ajá— movió la cabeza arriba y abajo y se sintió una imbécil, solo le daba largas al asunto —él… él me dijo que yo le gustaba.— mintió y ni ella lo creyó.

El rostro de sus amigas mostró la sorpresa que esperó —¿en serio?— cuestionaron al mismo tiempo.

—S-si… ¿no me creen?— cuestionó un poco ofendida.

Ambas chicas voltearon a verse sin decir nada.

—¡Así pasó!— aseguró casi molesta ¿por qué les resultaba tan difícil de creerlo? Ella sabía que estaba lejos de ser alguien sumamente atractiva, pero que sus amigas lo consideraran tan poco, le ofendió de cierta manera.

—¿S-se-gura?— cuestionó Sango ganándose una mirada de reproche de la pelinegra —Kag… si él te gustaba y se lo dijistes, no te juzgaremos.— añadió y la vio comprensivamente.

—Claro, cualquiera lo haría.— habló ahora Yura.

—¡¿Qué?!— Kagome se indignó —¡así pasó! Él me dijo que se había enamorado de mí a primera vista, quería que olvidara a Inuyasha y que me hiciera su novia desde ese primer día que nos encontramos por los vestidores— habló rápidamente y con notoria indignación. Sabía que mentía, pero no le importaba, ya después le explicaría a Bankotsu lo que debería decir.

En ese momento cayó en cuenta de lo que hizo.

Él la iba a matar.

—¡Wow!— exclamó Yura completamente crédula por la seguridad en las palabras de su amiga —es difícil de creer, ¡pero me encanta!— añadió sonriente y observó a Kagome con complicidad.

Sango todavía se mostraba escéptica porque conocía a Bankotsu, pero jamás dudaría de su amiga… tal vez Kagome había exagerado un poco, pero al fin, eso era algo que le convenía; lo que fuese para que olvidara al idiota de Inuyasha… aunque ¿Bankotsu? bueno, si la decepcionaba un poco su elección. Solo esperaba que no se estuviera metiendo en un asunto peor. Sonrió comprensivamente al verla acosada por Yura.

—Ya déjala respirar — habló con gracia —ya nos contará los detalles.

—¡Escúchame bien!— exigió la pelicorta —eres novia del chico más guapo de la escuela, debes estar a la altura. ¡Por Dios! el tipo no se había involucrado de manera oficial con nadie. Mañana nos vamos de compras, ¡tus vestidos tontos se acabaron!— amenazó segura. Ella sabía por experiencia propia como los tipos como Bankotsu eran acosados, pues ella también llegó a acosar a alguno, pero no quería que Kagome se quedara sin novio por no lucir linda. Eso no pasaría.

—Nuestros… nuestros horarios no coinciden— habló con recelo la pelinegra.

—Faltaré a las primeras clases— le restó importancia —pero volviendo al tema, dime… ¿qué tal está?— cambió su tono por uno más íntimo.

—¿Qué?— preguntó con temor. Yura no podía estar hablando de lo que creía.

—Sí, Kagome. Dime ¿se lo has visto? ¿es enorme?... debe serlo.— dedujo emocionada y se acercó más a la estupefacta chica.

Kagome volvió a enrojecer y Sango sintió pena ajena.

—¡Habla!— exigió.

—Creo que ver tanto porno te dañó el cerebro — intervino la castaña y la pelicorta la ignoró por completo.

—N-no le he visto _eso_— esta vez dijo la verdad. Bueno, media verdad.

Yura bajó la cabeza derrotada ¿qué demonios tenía Kagome en la cabeza?, de seguir así, seguro moriría virgen.

—Kagome… déjame hablarte en serio.— cambió su tono de voz a uno formal. —estás por cumplir dieciocho años, aun no has tenido novio. Tienes que dejar de ser una tonta y aprovechar las oportunidades que tienes en frente.

—Pero Yura…— reconocía que tenía razón y por eso estaba con Bankotsu, pero ¿tenía que decirlo así?

—¡Nada!— la interrumpió —y tú no hables— le advirtió a la castaña —Kagome, olvida al imbécil de Inuyasha y disfruta a Bankotsu…— habló e hizo una pausa para pensar lo siguiente que diría —…un tipo como él, no todas nos lo encontramos. Aprovéchalo y si él te puede enseñar ciertas cosas... ¡hazlas! — cambió su tono a uno más enérgico.

—Yura— la nombró intimidada Kagome.

La pelicorta se volteó ignorando a la asustada chica —¿me preguntó cómo será ese hombre?— comenzó a hablar para sí misma mientras las otras la veían curiosas —¿será tan grande como imagino? debe de serlo, ese sujeto es casi perfecto…— se aseguró y volteó a ver a Kagome —imagínate lo que sería que ese tipo te tocara toda, sus grandes manos recorriendo tu cuerpo, y sentir su respiración agitada pegada a tu oído mientras lo hace…— continuó haciendo enrojecer a la pelinegra que también sintió un estremecimiento, pues sí… ella había sentido ya eso por parte de él. Eso y más. —debe ser genial. Tienes que aprovecharlo, y cuidarlo, cualquiera podría intentar quitártelo.— finalizó cambiando el tema, pero dejando a Kagome con esas sensaciones.

—Claro, tu pareces una.— habló divertida la castaña.

—Por supuesto que no. Digo, el tipo me encanta, pero Kagome lo ganó— habló encogiéndose de hombros, a decir verdad, ella tenía puesto su interés en el coach del joven.

—Yo… yo siento no haberles dicho.— volvió a mencionar la pelinegra y de verdad se sentía mal.

—Descuida, yo todavía siento algo de culpa por ello— disculpó la castaña y le sonrió comprensivamente.

—No digas eso, me haces sentir mal— desvió el rostro Kagome.

—Bueno, ese pequeño secreto no acabaría con nuestra amistad ¿o sí?— animó la castaña.

Las tres chicas cruzaron la mirada y una sonrisa sincera. Kagome suspiró de cierto modo más tranquila. Mañana tendría problemas.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Resopló fastidiado y sus azulinos ojos siguieron recorriendo el lugar ¿dónde demonios se había metido Kagome? estaba seguro que debería de encontrarse por los pasillos del edificio de su facultad. Anoche no tuvieron tiempo de pensar algo lógico para explicar el ridículo noviazgo que tenían. Lo que menos quería era que ella se inventara una estúpida historia donde lo hiciera ver mal. Revisó su celular, y ella no había respondido a ninguno de sus mensajes, ni al par de llamadas que le hizo.

Siguió caminando y veía con insistencia al alumnado mientras avanzaba en dirección a su primera clase.

Un tirón en su brazo lo obligó a detenerse, volteó a ver molesto al causante del hecho.

—¿Es cierto?— la fría y molesta voz de Kikyo detuvo sus palabras —¿es cierto lo que asegura Tsubaky?— volvió a cuestionar sin soltarlo. Ella no podía creer que Bankotsu fuera tan estúpido como para involucrarse con una mocosa como esa. Desde esa mañana que Tsubaky se lo había dicho se encontraba sumamente molesta, para su suerte no había visto a Inuyasha porque seguramente notaría su cambio de humor.

Bankotsu sonrió de medio lado —eso no debería importarte.— se burló al verla endurecer más su rostro.

—Deja de decir estupideces y contéstame— exigió molesta y volteó disimuladamente a los costados, tampoco le convenía hacer un escándalo —¿sales con esa imbécil?

—Mph— la sonrisa del chico se amplió —sí.

Kikyo abrió los ojos consternada, no lo podía creer, ella nunca insistió en ser su novia porque a Bankotsu nunca le había interesado tal cosa y a ella tampoco le molestaba…pero ¿ser novio de esa?

—Esto es para fastidiarme ¿cierto?— cuestionó sin ocultar su molestia —por lo que te hice con Inuyasha, ¿verdad?

—Creo que eres muy egocéntrica ¿no te parece?— mencionó y entrecerró los ojos casi divertido.

—No juegues conmigo, Bankotsu.— advirtió —…lo nuestro no se ha acabado y tú lo sabes, por eso haces esto.

El moreno suspiró cansado —piensa lo que quieras Kikyo, y si no te molesta… me voy, tengo cosas que hacer.— mencionó antes de que se le ocurriera armar un escándalo, conocía muy bien a Kikyo y sabía que si la provocaba era capaz de muchas cosas.

—Déjala— habló fuerte mientras se marchaba—…regresemos. Volvamos a lo que teníamos.— añadió haciéndolo detener sus pasos.

—¿Dejarás a Inuyasha?— cuestionó suspicaz. ¿Hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar Kikyo por su orgullo herido?

La otra guardó silencio, no podía dejarlo todavía. Apretó los puños sin atreverse a responder.

Bankotsu volteó de medio lado a verla —yo tampoco la quiero dejar.— mencionó y la otra frunció el ceño molesta.

El moreno se fue con media sonrisa molesta. Si había algo que lo molestaba era la cobardía y las personas falsas. Kikyo era las dos, pero aun así, no terminaba de desprenderse de ella completamente, de ahí venía gran parte del desprecio que le tenía a Inuyasha. Kagome pagaría por ello.

Negó en silencio mientras se marchaba y sonrió maliciosamente, tampoco estaba resultando ser un fastidio vengarse. La tonta niña lo provocaba, le gustaba avergonzarla y hacerla enrojecer por las cosas que le decía y que le hacía; y aunque también se estaba torturando al esperar por ella, sabía que estaba cerca el momento. En ese momento se sorprendió deseándolo. Le iba a robar la virginidad a Kagome, lo haría y con ello, aplastaría a Inuyasha. Su tonto y puro amor quedaría manchado.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

—¡Definitivamente no!— exclamó indignada la pelinegra al observar el pequeño y semi transparente baby doll que Yura le mostraba — quedamos en un cambio de guardarropa. Estoy saliendo con él, no nos vamos a casar para comprar eso.

—Nos lo llevamos— informó la pelicorta con una sonrisa a la dependiente de la tienda.

—¡Yura!

—¿Qué? Ni que costara tanto, además uno nunca sabe.— mencionó para ignorar sus reclamos.

Kagome volteó a ver a Sango que la veía con cierta gracia y resignación. ¿Qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de Yura?

—Vayamos acá— volvió a hablar la pelicorta mientras Kagome recibía el _voucher_ correspondiente.

—Ya no más.— advirtió la pelinegra —ya he perdido un par de clases por tu culpa, tengo un novio y mi vida tampoco depende de ello— aclaró viendo una gran cantidad de bolsas que se disponían a cargar, Yura casi la había hecho agotarse el dinero de dos meses que no había tocado. Su padre la mataría.

Yura rodó los ojos —eres tan aburrida, Kagome. Pero como sea, vámonos entonces— dijo fingiendo indignación, la verdad era que ella también tenía que cargar las cosas que habían comprado para Kagome, y no le gustaba mucho perder el estilo con tantas cosas encima.

Sango suspiró agradecida y se encogió de hombros mientras le sonreía a Kagome —creo que compramos cosas geniales.— reconfortó a su cansada y fastidiada amiga.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"_Esto está resultando más complicado de lo que creí"_ pensó resignada mientras terminaba de arreglarse, por suerte Yura había ido a presentar sus clases y Sango se apresuraba para salir, pues ella tenía menos de diez minutos para que su clase iniciara.

—¡Me voy Kag!¡Mucha suerte!— se despidió la apresurada castaña.

—Adiós— se despidió desanimada. Ese no era su estilo. Se observó con lástima en el espejo ¿por qué tenía que cambiar para gustarle? Se regañó mentalmente; no, no cambiaba para gustarle, cambiaba para darle credibilidad a su historia. Ella misma se metió en eso. Se observó preocupada una vez más. Rogó que Bankotsu no estuviera al tanto ya de su versión de la historia.

Recogió la mochila con sus libros y se lo colgó al hombro, todavía volteó una última vez al espejo, esperaba que ese pequeño vestido cubriera su cuerpo como tendría que hacerlo.

"_Estúpida Yura"_ maldijo a su amiga por forzarla a usar esa ropa. El vestido era straple, blanco del busto hasta su cintura, ajustado y dando más vista a sus redondeados senos, la parte de la falda del vestido era azul marino y hasta medio muslo, el único toque que le gustaba de dicha prenda era un moño pequeño del mismo tono de azul a un costado de la cintura y en la blanca tela del busto un delgado listón que recorría la parte superior que cubría sus senos. Usó el pelo suelto y optó por unas zapatillas negras sin tacón muy alto, lo último que quería era caer por los nervios.

—¡Maldición! Esto solo me pasa a mí— se lamentó mientras salía. Ella solo debería preocuparse por sus estudios y no de ese sujeto que se metía en su vida y comenzaba a arrastrarla en sus bajos instintos.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando despejar sus nervios —veamos…— dijo después de un tiempo caminando, había sacado su agenda y buscaba su próxima clase.

—¿Aula de audiovisuales?¿dónde está eso?— se preguntó mientras se detenía en la entrada del edificio de su facultad. Había sido una tonta por no traer el pequeño mapa con la localización de cada lugar.

Resignada se acercó a un anuncio que se encontraba cercano, y en el cual, se encontraba todo el mapa del campus universitario… iba a quedar como una tonta al estar detallando el dichoso anuncio.

—¡Hola!— un enérgico saludo la hizo dar un respingo.

—Ah…— y Kagome se ruborizó al girar y reconocerlo. —Ho-hola.

—¿Qué buscas ahí?— cuestionó divertido el chico al suponerla perdida —oh, mi nombre es Kouga por cierto. Creo que no nos presentamos la última vez.— mencionó, extendió su mano y le guiñó un ojo haciéndola sonrojar —tu nombre es Kagome ¿cierto?

—S-si— respondió y saludó al joven.

—¿Y qué haces aquí?¿te perdiste?— cuestionó divertido.

Kagome desvió el rostro y rascó su mejilla —bueno… ¿no está por aquí la sala de audiovisual?— preguntó titubeante.

Kouga sonrió ampliamente —ven— le dijo y la tomó de la mano —si estás perdida, Kagome.— le dijo y la dirigió con él a un gran edificio al que la pelinegra nunca había entrado.

Kagome ya no dijo nada, solo se quedó viendo la altura del chico y la espontaneidad con la que la trataba, Kouga también era muy apuesto.

—¿Vas a la conferencia?— preguntó curioso el chico mientras la volteaba a ver, estaban por entrar al edificio, la sombra de los árboles del jardín los cubrían.

—Sí, aunque ya es algo tarde— aceptó la pelinegra quien nerviosa lo seguía, Kouga todavía la sujetaba de la mano.

—¡Kagome!— escucharon la molesta y fria voz del joven de larga trenza. Ambos chicos se detuvieron al instante, segundos antes de entrar a la facultad de Leyes, donde se encontraba el aula de audiovisuales que esta vez, reuniría a los economistas.

Bankotsu también se dirigía a la conferencia para el alumnado de su carrera, caminaba con cierta prisa y justo frente a él apreció a su compañero de equipo, lo vio sin darle importancia al verlo de la mano de una chica, volvió su vista al frente, pero la negra y larga cabellera de la joven llamó su atención. Frunció el ceño molesto al reconocerla.

—Ho-hola— saludó la sorprendida chica.

—¿A dónde vas?— preguntó secamente al verla todavía tomada de la mano del joven de coleta, llevó la vista a él que lo veía con cierto interés.

—_Vamos_ al aula de audiovisuales— interrumpió Kouga e intentó seguir su camino.

—Vas— corrigió el moreno al momento de detenerlo del brazo —…ella se queda conmigo.

Kouga frunció el ceño molesto —¿Por qué haría tal cosa?

—Porque es mi novia, imbécil.— informó molesto Bankotsu y se le enfrentó al colocarse frente a él y verlo a los ojos. A él le quedaba claro que Kouga comenzaba a interesarse más de lo que debía en Kagome, y no lo iba a permitir. En ese momento se descubrió celando a la chica, aunque se convenció que fue simplemente, para no quedar como un imbécil al exhibirse con otro si estaba saliendo con él.

La sorpresa en el ojiceleste fue notoria y volteó a ver a la apenada chica, misma que lo soltó al instante.

—Yo te pregunte…— recordó con voz ligeramente ronca Kouga volteando a ver al ojiazul.

—No tengo que darte explicaciones. No te le vuelvas a acercar.— mencionó fríamente. Su rostro seguía endurecido.

Kagome escuchaba y veía todo sin reaccionar, una extraña sensación surgió en su estómago cuando escuchó a Bankotsu informarle a Kouga sobre su falsa relación.

—Eres demasiado bonita para un amargado como él — deliberadamente ignoró al moreno y le habló a la pelinegra para después guiñarle un ojo de forma coqueta.

Kagome dio un respingo y volvió a sonrojarse, Kouga sonrió de medio lado al notarlo y de forma casi brusca se zafó del agarre de Bankotsu.

El ojiazul veía de reojo las tontas reacciones de Kagome ante su compañero, molestándolo sobre manera. Kouga se fue sin dirigirle la palabra otra vez, al joven de larga trenza y éste volteó a ver a Kagome.

—Vamos— le dijo y la tomó de la mano para prácticamente arrastrarla con él en dirección contraria a dónde deberían ir.

—Tenemos que…— quiso detenerlo y aclararle.

—La conferencia ya ha empezado, además, tampoco es tan importante— dejó claro al interrumpirla. Entraron a una de las grandes áreas verdes con las que contaba todo el sector universitario.

—¿A dónde vamos?— fue inevitable no preguntar, ella nunca había recorrido esos lugares.

—Ya lo verás— mencionó y siguió caminando con cierta prisa.

Kagome lo veía desconfiada y caminaba tropezadamente siguiéndolo, de pronto a su cabeza llegaron las preguntas soltadas por su amiga _"Dime ¿se lo has visto?¿es enorme?... debe serlo"_ enrojeció solo de recordarlo ¿qué demonios estaba pensando?... negó en silencio, se estaba volviendo loca. Giró su rostro y evitó pensar en _aquello_… alzó la vista y a través de los árboles podía ver como un edificio con aspecto antiguo se alzaba. ¿Qué lugar sería ese? Observó con desconfianza la parte trasera del edificio… ¿serian habitaciones?

—Entra— ordenó el moreno luego de forzar una ventana.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Hazlo de prisa— volvió a ordenar y la sujetó del brazo para apresurarla.

Kagome lo vio voltear a ambos lados, por lo que supuso que era algo indebido, se apresuró a entrar antes de que los descubrieran en ese lugar. Observó con cierto miedo el acogedor cuarto. Sí, era una habitación pero… ¿de quién? Bankotsu no vivía en el campus.

—¿Por qué vistes así?— cuestionó con voz ronca el moreno al pegarse a su cuerpo. Kagome se estremeció por ello.

—Ah…— gimió cuando él apretó su abdomen con sus manos al abrazarla —f-fue… idea de Yura.

—No me gusta cómo te ven— mencionó al recordar la mirada de Kouga, que si bien no fue lasciva, llevaba más interés del que había mostrado en un principio.—También te dije que no te quería ver cerca de Kouga ¿lo olvidaste?— habló despacio y a la chica se le antojó amenazante.

—B-bueno... es que…

—Es que nada. Entiéndelo, no te voy a compartir— le advirtió y la giró, recorrió su asustado rostro con sus ojos y besó sus labios entreabiertos.

Kagome gimió cuando él apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo. ¿Por qué le gustaba? su respiración se hizo agitada cuando él dejó sus labios y besó su cuello, sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear.

—Y-yo… tengo que… decirte al-go…— mencionó entrecortadamente y él no dejó de besarla, al contrario, con una mano la apretaba por la cintura y con la otra, recorría una de sus piernas, llegando y apretando su trasero.

—Deja de tocarme así…— suplicó al estremecerse.

—¿Por qué lo haría? Ahora que eres mi novia, y como tal, pienso exigirte muchas cosas Kagome.— le advirtió con voz ronca en el oído. La piel de la chica se erizó… apretó los ojos como un intento por controlarse.

—B-basta…— suplicó cuando él alzó una mano y apretó uno de sus senos.

—Todas esas cosas sucias que te advertí que haríamos, van a comenzar— advirtió y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja ocasionando que su piel se erizara por ello.

—Ah… yo— habló en un gemido.

Bankotsu la obligó a pegarse contra la pared, justo a un lado de un antiguo escritorio perfectamente ordenado.

—¿Ya lo has pensado?— volvió a hablar roncamente, esta vez, lamió del blanco y alargado cuello femenino.

—¿El qué?—preguntó sin alcanzar a comprenderlo, el cuerpo de Bankotsu se pegaba tanto a ella, que no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

—¿Cómo te gustaría que te lo hiciera?— preguntó dejando chocar su cálido aliento en el cuello de la chica. Esa pregunta los excitó a ambos, aunque Kagome se negara a creerlo.

Ella perdió el habla y él aprovechó el momento para deslizar su vestido y su delgado sostén, expuso sus senos y volvió a probarlos. Kagome le gustaba, le encantaba su sabor, lo suave de su piel, cada gemido que le arrancaba. No debía perder el enfoque… ella era su instrumento de venganza, nada más.

Su miembro erecto reclamaba atención, después de escucharla gemir y recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior, Bankotsu necesitaba más. Tomó una de las delgadas manos de la joven y la llevó a su hinchada hombría sorprendiendo a la chica.

—B-basta— suplicó al sentir _aquello_ otra vez en su mano. Su rostro ardía en vergüenza ¿por qué él hacia tales cosas? —…eres un…

—No me puedes impedir tener pensamientos pervertidos contigo Kagome… o desear que hagas _ciertas_ _cosas_— habló pegado a ella, lo ronco de la voz, como lo pesado de la respiración del chico le erizaron la piel. Sus pezones no fueron la excepción.

—Por… favor…— suplicó cuando él desabrochó el cinturón que usaba y bajó el cierre de su pantalón. Kagome tembló, su mano ya estaba libre y ahora se apoyaba en el endurecido abdomen del moreno.

—Tocame, como yo lo haré contigo— le pidió y sus manos recorrieron las piernas de la chica, despacio, una de ellas se coló hasta su intimidad… recorrió esa delgada línea y sintió en el acto el endurecido botón de Kagome… ella también estaba excitada aunque se negara a aceptarlo.

—Ahh— gimió la joven cuando los dedos del joven evadieron sus bragas y tocaron su intimidad.

—¿Sabes?...— mencionó y pasó saliva, esa maldita niña le gustaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar —…todos los seres humanos tenemos cierto grado de perversión en los actos sexuales— mencionó y lamió su cuello, sus dedos siguieron acariciando y recorriendo su ahora, ligeramente, húmedo sexo —todos— repitió—…pero el tabú, el pudor o la moral, lo vuelven pasivo…— añadió y el roce de su aliento en el cuello de la chica, la hizo apretar su mano en la delgada camisa del joven —…yo te voy a enseñar a disfrutar del sexo Kagome. Quiero ser el primero y el único que lo haga — finalizó y se sintió extraño al mencionarlo, tal vez era verdad.

—Tócame— repitió.

Kagome titubeó… apretó los ojos y dejó escapar el aliento. Su mano descendió y en un segundo, sintió la extremamente suave piel del endurecido y caliente miembro del moreno.

—Ahg— gimió roncamente por la delicadeza de su tacto.

Kagome gimió cuando él la penetró con un par de sus dedos, sin pensar, apretó el miembro del joven entre su mano, él se tensó y ahogó un gemido.

—Mueve tu mano… despacio— le indicó en lo que se le antojó una súplica.

Lo siguiente que recordó fueron los labios del chico besando su cuello, lo sintió sentarla ligeramente en el escritorio y seguir tocándola, haciéndole _eso_ que ya varias veces le había hecho… Su mano acarició de la forma que él le indicó esa parte de su anatomía… las caricias íntimas eran suaves, delicadas, lentamente y las disfrutaban a plenitud. Bankotsu nunca había jugado de esa manera con nadie, pero con Kagome se estaba dando el tiempo.

La necesidad aumentó en ambos.

Ella dejó escapar el aliento cuando las envestidas del joven cobraron fuerza… su propia mano lo imitó, siguió el ritmo que él imponía en su persona... era extraño, pero parecía natural.

Lo escuchó gemir y una sensación casi ardiente invadió su pecho… su conciencia se adormeció… oleadas de placer comenzaban a recorrerla.

Gimió. Mordió su labio y volvió a gemir.

El miembro del joven parecía hincharse entre sus dedos, el mismo le parecía arder… sintió su mano humedecerse... el líquido preseminal del joven brotó y eso hizo más placenteros los movimientos de Kagome.

Bankotsu apretaba a la pelinegra contra su cuerpo mientras seguía invadiéndola… todo era delicioso para él.

Kagome alzó una pierna cuando sintió no poder más, lo rodeó con ella por la cintura… sus sexos estuvieron tan juntos, y aun así, no se rozaron. Ambos se esforzaron por mantener el ritmo, Bankotsu retiró la mano femenina en el momento que Kagome estalló por dentro, extansiándolo con su largo y ahogado gemido… él se frotó contra su vientre y segundos después con un ronco gemido, él la siguió… su blanco semen se perdería segundos después con los sedosos fluidos de la pelinegra.

Kagome se abrazó a su espalda y luchó por volver a la tierra, su respiración era agitada y rítmica… Bankotsu la abrazó por la cintura con un brazo y con el otro mantuvo su cabeza pegada a su pecho. Kagome le gustaba… le gustaba esa manera en la que cedía ante sus deseos, la forma en la que se entregaba… ¿y si su juego dejaba de serlo?... consideraría esa posibilidad.

Continuará…

* * *

¡Buen día!... bueno aquí quedamos por hoy de verdad espero que les guste el cap, ya poco a poco me voy a ir metiendo en lo que siente cada uno de nuestros protagonistas xD , el capítulo que viene, viene ligeramente más fuerte. También fue de los primeros que se me ocurrieron, ya verán. Este capítulo de verdad me quebró la cabeza u.u

Agradezco sus comentarios:

**Meka:** mil gracias por tu apoyo constante.

**Miko Kaoru sama:** también gracias, tengo el gusto de decir que le robé una lectora al inukag gracias a ti :p jaja.

**Nina Shishinintai:** tanto gusto que te pasaras para acá, y sigo tu fic.

**Miko77:** también gracias por la confianza y ya sabes, en lo que pueda servirte, aquí ando.

**Alice TaishoGremory:** omaigá jajaja, me encantó tu review… vaya y creo que eres la primera que cae en cuenta que la pervertida soy yo xD espero te haya gustado el cap.

**Luna:** ¿ves por qué no bloqueó los comentarios anónimos? Es la primera vez que te leo y espero seguir haciéndolo.

**Hitomi98:** otra de mis amigas, gracias por pasarte para acá.

**Ca211:** me dio tanto gusto volver a leerte, vi tu favorito semanas atrás :9 … sigo esperando tu actu en Scaflowne.

**Ibsmari:** toda la razón, cuando menos se dé cuenta Kagome va a ser una pervert.

**Rouge85:** mil gracias por el apoyo, por el grupo y por esa amistad a distancia que tenemos, besos.

**Lady of the west:** y tú, casi puedo llamarte amiga, me vienes apoyando desde mi primer long fic. Ve al grupo, me daría gusto conocerte.

**AiVK:** gracias por tu comentario, te prometo cosas mejores. Vi tu nick y por un momento creí que yo me lo había dejado el review xD ¿qué significa? Me recuerda mi nombre.

**Axter:** muchas gracias también, ¡mira! salió… espero llegues a este cap y veas qué tal me quedó D: me encantó charlar contigo.

Gracias!

Gracias a quienes siguen añadiendo a favoritos la historia, es bien trillado, pero tanto eso, como los review los agradezco montones, siento que vale la pena el tiempo que le quito a mis días para escribir. Y a las niñas que aquí andan y dejaron de comentarme, buuh, feas xD jaja, nos leemos el siguiente mes.

Las invito otra vez al grupo _**Círculo Mercenario **_cada vez somos más y es más divertido. En los días siguientes se va a publicar un fic del mismo pairing solo ahí, es un regalo de _**Ljubica **_para nosotras, un fic originalmente inukag que se va a adaptar, no se publicará ni aquí, ni en fanfic en español, por razones comprensibles de su autora.

Saludos!


End file.
